Lady Durben
by Snow Wh1te
Summary: Das Ehepaar Darcy verbringt in Begleitung von Georgiana einige Zeit in London und trifft dort alte und neue Bekannte. - Mein Versuch, im JA-Stil zu schreiben. Vermessen, ich weiß .
1. Im Theater

_Spielt einige Monate nach "Stolz und Vorurteil"/"Pride and Prejudice". Ich entschuldige mich vorab, wenn ich mit den englischen Titeln ein wenig arg großzügig umgehe und sie munter durch alle Ränge miteinander kombiniere. Weder erhalten z.B. die Whitby-Geschwister das ihnen eigentlich zustehende "Honourable" (das aber auch Jane Austen in vielen Fällen wegläßt), noch verweigere ich ihrer Mutter die Kombination aus "Lady" + Vorname, die ihr eigentlich nicht zusteht. Zum Ausgleich ärgere ich sie aber gelegentlich mit der Kombination "Lady" + Familienname, über die sie als Viscountess eigentlich erhaben wäre. ^_^  
_

* * *

1.)

Es ist für eine Familie von Stand und Ansehen selbstverständlich vollkommen unmöglich, während sie Winter oder Frühjahr in London verbringt, nicht wenigstens einige Male das Theater von B. zu besuchen. Ob dies nun daran lag, daß jene Bühne tatsächlich, wie die Direktoren behaupteten, die besten Stücke mit der opulentesten Ausstattung und den großartigsten Schauspielern bot, oder eher daran, daß im Foyer stets die edelsten Weine gereicht wurden und daß die geräumigen und hübschen Logen sich hervorragend dafür eigneten, die neuesten Toiletten der Damen den Augen einer interessierten Öffentlichkeit vorzuführen, das vermögen wir nicht zu entscheiden. Aber auch für Mr. und Mrs. Darcy, die erst in dieser Woche gemeinsam mit Mr. Darcys junger Schwester Georgiana nach London gereist waren, bot sich bereits nach wenigen Tagen die Gelegenheit, sich in den eleganten Sesseln ihrer Loge niederzulassen und, während das Orchester noch die Instrumente stimmte, im Publikum nach bekannten Gesichtern Ausschau zu halten. Für eine Weile erging man sich in den üblichen Betrachtungen zur Größe des Saales, der Menge der Besucher und der von den anwesenden Damen vorgeführten neuesten Londoner Mode, denn besonders für Miss Georgiana Darcy, die bei diesem Aufenthalt ihren ersten Winter in London verleben sollte, war noch immer alles neu und sehr aufregend, und da sie von schüchterner und zurückhaltender Wesensart war, genügten zu viele neue Eindrücke auf einmal, um sie befangen werden zu lassen.

Die junge Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy betrachtete es als ihre Aufgabe, ihrer Schwägerin in freundlichem Geplauder, das nichts als allerlei geistreiche Belanglosigkeiten betraf, darüber hinweg zu helfen. Sie hatte schon während ihrer kurzen Verlobungszeit mit Mr. Darcy ein sehr inniges Verhältnis zu Miss Darcy entwickelt und war von jener mit so viel Wärme und Zuneigung in die Familie aufgenommen worden, wie eine scheue Dame von sechzehn Jahren, die von der Welt trotz ihres jugendlichen Alters bereits einmal schwer enttäuscht worden war, sie überhaupt nur aufbringen konnte und wie es sich leider in so wenigen Familien findet. Nicht selten betrachten ja die noch im Vaterhaus lebenden Töchter eine Schwägerin weniger als Gewinn für die Familie denn als Bedrohung ihrer eigenen Stellung, und die Schmach, an der abendlichen Tafel einen Platz weiter hinab gerückt zu sein und in Zukunft beim Betreten des Hauses einer anderen Dame den Vortritt lassen zu müssen, verwinden viele ihr gesamtes Leben nicht.

Es war dies, wie gesagt, eine Befürchtung, die Miss Elizabeth Bennet bereits vor ihrer Heirat mit gutem Grund zerstreuen durfte. Ihre ehrliche Zuneigung zu ihrem Gemahl hatte ihr das Herz von dessen Schwester ohne Mühe erobert, denn Miss Georgiana liebte und verehrte ihren Bruder, unter dessen Obhut sie aufgewachsen war, zwar sehr, aber doch in einem Maß, das dessen Glück über alles stellte und für egoistische Eifersüchteleien keinerlei Raum ließ. Miss Darcy, die so viele Jahre ohne Gefährtin außer ihrer Gouvernante verbracht hatte, war vielmehr überglücklich, nunmehr das Haus mit einer neu gewonnenen Schwester teilen zu können, die ihrem geringen Selbstbewußtsein durch ehrliches Lob und gute Ratschläge zu Hilfe kam und sich alle Mühe gab, ihre Schüchternheit durch ihr heiteres Wesen ein wenig aufzubrechen. So also war die Lage in Pemberley, als Mr. Darcy sich entgegen früherer Überlegungen doch entschloß, sich nach den Feiertagen in die Stadt zu begeben. Er traute seiner jungen Schwester inzwischen die Seelenstärke zu, sich von den Verlockungen Londons nicht gar zu sehr in Bann schlagen zu lassen, und fand es an der Zeit, sie endlich in die Gesellschaft einzuführen.

Soeben war die Frisur einer überaus elegant gekleideten Unbekannten, die auf dem Weg zu ihrer Loge zu sein schien, von den beiden Damen unter dem nachsichtigen Lächeln Mr. Darcys in allen Details besprochen und bewundert worden, als Mrs. Darcy beim zufälligen Blick auf eine gegenüberliegende Loge, an deren Brüstung ein Diener soeben ein besticktes Banner mit einem Wappen entrollte, zu ihrem Ehemann bemerkte:

"Lieber Darcy, mir scheint, daß deine Tante heute abend auch im Theater ist." Und indem sie seinen Blick darauf lenkte: "Ist das nicht das Wappen der de Bourghs?"

"Es scheint in der Tat so", antwortete Mr. Darcy. "Ich wußte nicht, daß sie ebenfalls in der Stadt ist. Wir werden dann wohl das Vergnügen haben, Lady Catherine während der ersten Pause in ihrer Loge zu besuchen, anstatt, wie ich eigentlich vorhatte, durch das Foyer zu wandern." Auch wenn seine Miene bei diesen Worten gleichbleibend ruhig erschien, konnte Mrs. Darcy ihr doch entnehmen, daß diese Änderung seiner Pläne ihm nicht wirklich zupaß kam. Auch Georgiana, die sich schon sehr darauf gefreut hatte, all die elegant gekleideten Herrschaften im Foyer mit einem Glas Sekt in der Hand bewundern zu können und vielleicht auch selbst ein wenig bewundert zu werden - denn welche junge Dame der Gesellschaft würde sich das für ihre ersten Auftritte in der Gesellschaft nicht wünschen? - wirkte im ersten Moment enttäuscht, war jedoch einsichtig genug, sich in das Unvermeidliche zu fügen.

Es wäre äußerst unklug gewesen, ihre Tante durch ihr Fernbleiben zu verärgern. Lady Catherine war ohnehin noch erzürnt über die kürzliche Heirat ihres Neffen Mr. Darcy und insbesondere ärgerlich auf die von ihm gewählte Braut, deren untergeordnete Stellung in der Gesellschaft und unbedeutende verwandtschaftliche Beziehungen sie ebenso wenig vergeben konnte wie die Tatsache, daß dadurch ihr eigener Versuch, Mr. Darcy mit ihrer Tochter zu verheiraten, die sich im selben Moment neben ihrer Mutter in der Loge niederließ, zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Sobald Lady Catherines streng forschender Blick die Familie ihres Neffen in der anderen Loge bemerkt hatte, erhoben sich deren Insassen höflich. Lady Catherine erwiderte Mr. Darcys Verbeugung und Georgianas Knicks mit einem huldvollen Kopfneigen und übersah Elizabeth komplett, was letzterer aber kaum Kummer bereitete, da sie sich über die Haltung Lady de Bourghs ihr gegenüber längst keine Illusionen mehr machte. Sie tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, daß Ihre Ladyschaft hier in der Stadt, vor den Augen einer Öffentlichkeit, die nach jedem Klatsch lechzte, weit höflicher zu ihr sein würde müssen, als sie bisher gewesen war, und daß ihr diese erzwungene Höflichkeit Verdruß genug bereiten würde.

Nicht lange danach wurde der Gong zum dritten Mal geschlagen, und auf der Bühne begann das Stück. Ein oder zwei Mal machte Mrs. Darcy im Flüsterton spöttische Bemerkungen zu ihrem Ehemann, jedoch ansonsten genoß sie die Aufführung in der Tat sehr. Aufgewachsen in einem Elternhaus auf dem Land, das kaum Vergnügungen bot, die über Spaziergänge, Lesen und den ein oder anderen Hausball hinausgegangen wären, aber gesegnet mit einem wachen Verstand, der die Qualität der Darbietung durchaus zu schätzen wußte, waren ihr derartige Schauspiele noch viel zu neu und fremdartig, als daß sie ihrer schon so überdrüssig geworden wäre, wie es der Großteil der Londoner Gesellschaft geworden zu sein scheint und auch ein guter Teil des Publikums an diesem Abend offenbar war, sofern man das aus dem unaufhörlichen Getuschel und Geflüster auf den Rängen erschließen durfte. Auch Miss Darcy war über dem ersten Akt vollkommen in Andacht versunken und wirkte ganz überrascht, als Mr. Darcy sich bei Beginn der Pause sofort erhob und sie erinnerte, daß sie ihre Tante begrüßen müßten.

Als der Diener sie in die Loge führte, sahen sie zu ihrer Überraschung, daß Lady Catherine bereits einen Besucher hatte. Der Mann mittleren Alters, der vor ihr stand und sich höflich mit beiden Damen zu unterhalten schien, war eine überaus bemerkenswerte Erscheinung, wie Elizabeth nicht umhin konnte zu bemerken. Zwar war er nicht eigentlich groß, und auch seine Gesichtszüge waren zu kantig, zu sonnenverbrannt und zu kühn geschnitten, als daß man ihm wahre männliche Schönheit hätte zusprechen wollen. Dennoch umgab ihn eine gewisse Faszination, deren Grund sich Mrs. Darcy nicht auf Anhieb erschloß. Sie war sich jedoch bewußt, daß auch ihr Ehemann denselben Eindruck hatte, denn sein Blick glitt fast sofort zu dem Unbekannten und blieb eine Weile forschend auf ihm ruhen. Es handelte sich zweifellos um einen Gentleman, denn er war überaus vornehm gekleidet, wenn auch in einem eher schlichten Stil, der Elizabeth ausnehmend gut gefiel. Sein Teint wirkte auffallend dunkel, als hätten Jahre in Wind und Sonne ihre Spuren hinterlassen, während sich um Mund und Augen tiefe Falten gegraben hatten, die von einem nicht minder bewegten geistigen Leben zu erzählten. Entgegen der herrschenden Mode hatte er sich einen dunklen Vollbart stehen lassen, der an Kinn und Wangen kurz gestutzt war und, wie Elizabeth sich in einem Anfall romantischer Ausdrucksweise erlaubte zu phantasieren, möglicherweise dazu dienen sollte, jene überbordenden Gefühle, die in diesem Gesicht sonst nur zu bereitwillig ihren Niederschlag gefunden hatten, dort vor seiner Umgebung zu verbergen, wo Selbstkontrolle und Disziplin es nicht mehr vermochten.

Der Mann drehte sich um, als der Diener ihre Namen nannte, musterte die Eingetretenen einen Augenblick mit sichtlichem Wohlgefallen und trat einen Schritt zurück, um Lady Catherine Gelegenheit zu geben, sich ihren neuen Gästen zu widmen.

"Ah. Darcy, mein Lieber", bemerkte letztere, sobald alle sich aus ihren Verbeugungen wieder aufgerichtet hatten. "Wie schön, dich zu sehen. Georgiana, mein Kind, wie groß du geworden bist! Wir sind alle entzückt, daß du diesen Winter mit uns verbringen wirst. Und Elizabeth." Sie nickte ihnen in dieser Reihenfolge zu und wendete sich dann wieder an ihren ersten Besucher. "Lord Raymund, darf ich Ihnen meinen Neffen sowie seine Schwester und seine Frau vorstellen? - Darcy, Lord Raymund Whitby, Viscount Durben und Derwentwater, soeben mit seiner Familie aus den ostindischen Kolonien zurückgekehrt."

Die Verbeugungen wiederholten sich, und die üblichen Höflichkeitsbezeugungen wurden gewechselt, ehe der Viscount, an Lady de Bourgh gewendet, bemerkte: "Ich muß Ihnen zu Ihrer Familie gratulieren, Lady Catherine, und Ihnen, Sir, zu dem Umstand, daß Sie Ihre Tage in solch bezaubernder Gesellschaft verbringen dürfen. Sind Sie schon lange in der Stadt, Mr. Darcy?"

"Wir sind diese Woche erst hier eingetroffen, Mylord."

"Sie sind bei Freunden abgestiegen?"

"Nein, in meinem eigenen Haus in der ... Street. Es hat mir bislang wenig genug Nutzen gebracht, da meine Geschäfte mich meist nur kurz, oft nur wenige Tage in London hielten, während ich den Großteil des Jahres auf Reisen oder auf dem Stammsitz der Familie in Pemperley verbrachte. Aber nun wird es wieder einmal auf mehrere Monate bewohnt werden, da ich meiner Ehefrau und meiner Schwester gleichermaßen die Möglichkeit bieten möchte, die Vergnügungen Londons kennenzulernen."

"Und London im Gegenzug das Vergnügen an zwei überaus reizenden Damen", schmunzelte der Viscount, indem er sich noch einmal vor den Damen verneigte. Mrs. und Miss Darcy erwiderten das Kompliment durch einen Knicks, während Lady Catherine, empört darüber, daß die mißliebige Ehefrau ihres Neffen, die ihr ein solcher Dorn im Auge war, vor den Blicken eines anderen Mannes, noch dazu eines Mannes in solch bedeutender Stellung, Bestand haben könnte, hektisch zu ihrem Fächer Zuflucht nahm, was zweifellos den intelligenten Augen des Viscounts nicht entging.

Mrs. Darcy erlaubte sich daraufhin, die an ihren Mann gestellte Frage zurückzugeben und erkundigte sich, wie lange Seine Lordschaft schon in London sei, ob er sich in Begleitung seiner Familie befinde und wo er mit selbiger abgestiegen sei. Es waren nicht mehr als die üblichen Floskeln neu geknüpfter Bekanntschaft, die das Mindestmaß an Höflichkeit unter einander noch völlig Fremden verlangte, und dennoch erschien es Elizabeth, als habe man hier die Möglichkeit, bereits ganz zu Beginn des eigenen Aufenthalts in London eine überaus wichtige neue Freundschaft zu schließen. Denn der Viscount gab seine Antworten überaus entgegenkommend, in plauderndem Tonfall, und ohne jeglichen Anschein von Herablassung, beklagte sich sogar scherzhaft, das Haus, das seine Frau in der Stadt ausgesucht habe, sei groß genug, um halb London zu beherbergen, und sei außerdem so verwinkelt und werde so häufig umdekoriert, daß selbst ein altgedienter Oberst der Ostindien-Armee, der sich durch Gebirge und Dschungel geschlagen habe, vollkommen auf die Hilfe seines Kammerdieners angewiesen sei, um den Weg von seinem Schlafgemach zum Frühstückszimmer zu finden und nicht in seinen eigenen vier Wänden Hungers zu sterben.

Selbiger Kammerdiener, ein junger Inder in heller, orientalisch anmutender Livree, trat im selben Moment aus dem Halbdunkel in einer Ecke der Loge, um seinen Herrn mit einer Verbeugung in leisem Tonfall daran zu erinnern, daß er in seiner eigenen Loge erwartet werde, da Ihre Ladyschaft dort Gäste empfangen wolle. Mit einem leisen Seufzen wendete der Viscount sich wieder Lady de Bourgh zu, um seinen Abschied zu nehmen.

"Ein Tollhaus mehr denn ein Theater. Dabei wäre das Stück so interessant, würde man nicht alle paar Minuten in seiner Betrachtung gestört. Nun, immerhin gibt es mir Gelegenheit, Sie nicht länger von einem trauten Beisammensein mit ihrer Familie abzuhalten, Euer Gnaden." Vielleicht schien es Elizabeth nur so, aber sie hatte den Eindruck, daß er bei diesen Worten ein deutlich spöttisches Lächeln auf den Lippen trug, das er entweder nicht verbergen konnte oder wollte. Mit besten Wünschen für den weiteren Aufenthalt der Familie in London und der Hoffnung, sich bald wieder einmal zu begegnen, verließ Lord Raymund die Loge und trat zurück auf den Flur.

Die Tür hatte sich kaum hinter ihm geschlossen, als es Lady Catherine auch schon entfuhr: "Impertinenter Mensch! Ist es denn die Möglichkeit!"

"Darf ich fragen, worüber Sie sich so erregen, liebe Tante?" erkundigte Darcy sich verwundert, denn ein bloßes Kompliment an seine Ehefrau, wie es die Höflichkeit der Vorstellung von einem Gentleman erforderte, war wohl kaum geeignet, Lady de Bourgh dermaßen zu erregen, selbst wenn das des Viscounts ungewöhnlicherweise ehrlich gemeint gewesen sein sollte.

"Ach, mein lieber Neffe, weißt du nicht, wer dieser Whitby ist, liest du denn keine Zeitung? - Aber nein, davon kannst du ja gar nichts mehr wissen, du warst noch zu jung damals. - Dennoch. Läßt sich hier anmelden unter dem Vorwand freundschaftlicher Beziehungen zwischen seinem Vater und Bruder zu meinem verstorbenen Mann, und da mir somit keine andere Wahl bleibt, als ihn in die Loge zu bitten, macht er mir tatsächlich seine Aufwartung und betreibt Konversation, als sei _ich_ nicht in der Lage, mich an den Skandal zu erinnern, der auf ewig mit dieser erbärmlichen Familie verknüpft ist."

"Da mir die Hintergründe Ihrer entschiedenen Ablehnung in der Tat völlig unbekannt sind, Tante, kann ich mich kaum dazu äußern. Aber wenn Sie die Bekanntschaft mit jenem Herrn für derart unerfreulich halten, wundere ich mich, weshalb Sie ihn nicht rundweg abgewiesen haben?"

"Abgewiesen!" wiederholte Ihre Ladyschaft erschrocken. "Darcy, hast du deinen Verstand verloren? Er ist seit dem Tod seines Bruders im letzten Sommer der rechtmäßige Viscount Durben. Ich kann doch ein Mitglied des Hochadels nicht derart brüskieren, nicht einmal unter irgendeinem Vorwand, wie er mir auf die Schnelle ohnehin nicht eingefallen wäre. Aber nun steh hier nicht länger herum, dann will ich dich auch über alles ins Bild setzen, so daß ihr eine nähere Bekanntschaft, so denn von seiner Seite eine solche angestrebt werden sollte, tunlichst vermeiden könnt. - Georgiana, Liebes, setz dich doch ein wenig zu meiner lieben Anne hinüber und unterhalte dich mit ihr, denn ich befürchte, ich muß einige Themen anschneiden, die für sittsame junge Damen schwerlich geeignet erscheinen." Sie wartete, bis Georgiana, enttäuscht aber folgsam in dem Wissen, daß sie zweifellos von ihrem Bruder oder spätestens ihrer Schwägerin ins Vertrauen gezogen werden würde, diesem Befehl nachgekommen war, und bemerkte dann:

"Anne geht es heute gar nicht gut, wie ich auch zu dem Viscount sagte, denn ihre ungewöhnliche Blässe mußte ihm zweifellos auffallen, und ich wollte trotz allem nicht, daß er einen falschen Eindruck erhält. Und was, denkst du, hat dieser unverschämte Mensch für einen Ratschlag, nachdem er sein Bedauern zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte? Frische Luft und Spaziergänge. Spaziergänge zur Kräftigung der Konstitution und einfache, nahrhafte Kost seien seiner Ansicht nach die beste Medizin für eine schwächliche Gesundheit; und darüberhinaus habe er bei der einheimischen Bevölkerung Ostindiens festgestellt, daß ein geregelter Tagesablauf und die simple Notwendigkeit, nicht krank zu werden, um den zum Lebensunterhalt erforderlichen Tätigkeiten nachzugehen, die dortigen Frauen zu körperlichen Leistungen befähigten, die man für unmöglich halten wolle." Erneut mußte Lady Catherine sich in äußerster Erregung mit ihrem Fächer Kühlung verschaffen. "Wirst du das glauben? Vergleicht dieser Mensch doch tatsächlich Miss de Bourgh mit irgendeinem halbwilden indischen Bauernmädchen. Eine geregelte Tätigkeit! Ha! Soll sie etwa Kochen, Waschen und Putzen wie eine gewöhnliche Dienstmagd? - Natürlich widersprach ich ihm entschieden. 'Mein Herr', sagte ich, 'derlei Ratschlage mögen bei kleineren Unpäßlichkeiten ja durchaus angebracht sein, jedoch auf eine durchgehend angegriffene Gesundheit wie die meiner Tochter würden sie sich verheerend auswirken.' Was er dann auch zugab und wenigstens die Höflichkeit hatte, sich nach den angewendeten Behandlungsmethoden und den zugezogenen Ärzten zu erkundigen. Aber dennoch! Diese Impertinenz!" Ihr Blick glitt in äußerster Geringschätzung über den Rand ihres Fächers zu Elizabeth, die stumm abwartete, daß Lady de Bourgh ihre Brandrede beendete und zum eigentlichen Thema kam. "Freilich soll es ja Leute geben, die Spaziergänge derart schätzen, daß sie mehrere Meilen weit durch Schmutz und Schlamm waten würden, nur um eine Verwandte zu besuchen."

Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, woher Ihre Ladyschaft dieses Detail erfahren hatte, und ebensowenig schwer zu erraten, daß sich auch Miß Bingley in der Stadt befinden mußte und mit Lady Catherine zusammengetroffen war.

"Zweifellos lag es nicht in der Absicht Seiner Gnaden, Ihnen Kummer zu bereiten, liebe Tante", sagte Darcy inzwischen. "Da er um die wahre gesundheitliche Verfassung meiner Cousine ja nicht wissen konnte, wenn er, wie Sie sagten, soeben erst aus Indien zurückgekehrt ist. Ich gehe davon aus, daß es sich um einen längeren Aufenthalt handelte?"

"In der Tat, lieber Neffe, in der Tat. Er hat die letzten zweiundzwanzig Jahre dort verbracht, denn er ging zum Heer der Ostindien-Kompanie, als er gerade einmal achtzehn geworden war. Und damit hängt auch jener Skandal zusammen, den ich vorhin andeutete." Sie lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und machte eine kurze Pause, um die Spannung ihrer Zuhörer zu erhöhen, was vollkommen unnötig war, da sowohl Mr. als auch Mrs. Darcy die Geschichte gerne zügig zu hören wünschten, um es noch zeitig zum nächsten Akt in ihre Loge zurück zu schaffen. Freilich verhießen die Worte Ihrer Ladyschaft zunächst nichts Gutes.

"So gerne ich mich kurz fasse bei solch unerfreulichen Themen, kann ich doch nicht umhin, ein wenig weiter auszuholen. Die Whitbys sind, wie zumindest du wissen dürftest, Darcy, guter alter englischer Adel, und der Großvater von Lord Raymund wurde aufgrund seiner der Krone geleisteten Verdienste schließlich sogar zum Viscount erhoben. Leider waren seine Söhne nicht vom selben Format, der jüngere ein Spieler, der das väterliche Erbe schneller durchbrachte, als man zusehen konnte, und der ältere, der den Titel erbte, ein weichherziger Dummkopf, der sich eine ebensolche Frau nahm, mit ihr ein Kind nach dem anderen in die Welt setzte und, statt dem zügellosen Treiben seines Bruders ein Ende zu setzen, ihm ganz im Gegenteil aus purer Gutmütigkeit und falsch verstandener Bruderliebe immer wieder beisprang und seine Schulden tilgte. Unter den fünf Kindern, die die Volljährigkeit erreichten, waren drei Töchter, die alle vom Vater mit einer großzügigeren Mitgift ausgestattet wurden, als er sich leisten konnte. Kurzum, zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Lady Whitby starb, war bereits kaum noch genug Geld für ein Begräbnis vorhanden, und es kam tatsächlich so weit, daß Lord Cedric mit seinen beiden Söhnen den Stammsitz Durbany Hall vermieten und in ein weit kleineres Gebäude auf dem Land umziehen mußte.

In seiner Not sann Lord Cedric auf das einfachste Mittel, zu Geld zu kommen, und suchte seine Söhne gut zu verheiraten. Bald fiel seine Wahl auf eine gewisse Miss Caroline Shearer (oh, wie gut ich mir den Namen gemerkt habe!), die einzige Tochter und alleinige Erbin eines Händlers, der mit allerlei zwielichtigen und anrüchigen Geschäften ein gewaltiges Vermögen angehäuft hatte. Allerdings kam die Tochter eines Mannes, der in seiner Jugend angeblich mit einem Bauchladen von Tür zu Tür gezogen war, um Schnürsenkel zu verkaufen, naturgemäß nicht als Frau des Erben und zukünftige Lady Whitby in Frage. Soviel Achtung vor dem Namen der Familie besaß man trotz allen Geldsorgen noch immer. Und so wurde der jüngere, Raymund, als Opferlamm auserkoren, dessen Selbstachtung auf dem Altar einer erzwungenen Zweckehe geschlachtet werden sollte. Allein, das Lamm wehrte sich nach Kräften, wollte von der Heirat mit einer Krämerstochter nichts wissen und flüchtete, als Vater und Bruder ihm mit immer neuen Argumenten, mit Drohungen, Flehen und Bitten auf den Pelz rückten, so weit, wie er nur irgend konnte: Er ging zur Armee und schloß sich dem Heer der Ostindien-Kompanie an."

Wie seltsam, dachte Elizabeth an dieser Stelle, daß von irgendwelchem Standesdünkel gegenüber _uns_ nichts zu bemerken war. Freilich, er hatte uns noch nie gesehen und wohl noch nie von uns gehört, er kann daher unmöglich wissen, wie es um meine eigene Herkunft bestellt ist und daß ich nicht minder Verwandte unter den Händlern und Arbeitern habe. - Sie konnte diesen Gedanken aber nicht weiter verfolgen, weil Lady Catherine bereits fortfuhr.

"Das allein war schon Skandal genug, um die Gesellschaft auf Wochen hinaus mit Gesprächsstoff zu versorgen, denn man war, seines Erfolges sicher, wenig diskret gewesen bei dem Versuch, diese Heirat zu Wege zu bringen. Jedoch, die Geschichte endet hier noch nicht. Denn kaum war Lord Cedric Whitby nur wenige Monate später gestorben, als sein Erbe Lord Reginald bei Prüfung der Bücher feststellen mußte, daß seine finanzielle Lage in der Tat vernichtender war als je zuvor. Und so wurde die Sache, die durch die überstürzte Abreise seines jüngeren Bruders vorübergehend beendet schien, nach einem Jahr Unterbrechung wieder aufgenommen und eifriger betrieben denn je. Auf Seiten der Familie Shearer bestand, wie ihr euch wohl vorstellen könnt, nach wie vor großes Interesse an dieser Verbindung. Möglicherweise wäre Lord Reginald sogar verzweifelt genug gewesen, um selbst in den sauren Apfel zu beißen und das Mädchen zu ehelichen. Dem stand jedoch der entschiedene Wunsch der eigenwilligen jungen Dame entgegen. Bei ihr handelte es sich um ein verzogenes, starrköpfiges Geschöpf, das gewohnt war, von Kindheit an zu bekommen, was auch immer es sich wünschte, und dem man bei allen Launen stets nachgegeben hatte. Woran auch immer es lag, ob sie sich bei ihren früheren Begegnungen ernsthaft in den jüngeren Bruder verliebt hatte oder ob einfach nur ihr verletzter Stolz aus ihr sprach, in jedem Fall bestand sie darauf, nur Mr. _Raymund _Whitby zu heiraten, was für Reginald zweifellos eine gewisse Erleichterung darstellte, für ihren Vater jedoch eine Enttäuschung, denn natürlich wäre ihm der Titel des Viscounts für seine Enkel sehr zupaß gekommen. Gemeinsam beratschlagten sie nun, was in dem Fall zu tun sei, und sie kamen auf die denkbar einfachste Lösung: Miss Shearer ließ öffentlich behaupten, sie sei im Besitz eines schriftlichen Heiratsversprechens aus der Hand Mr. Whitbys."

"Daß sie das tatsächlich war, erscheint nach Lage der Dinge höchst unwahrscheinlich", warf Elizabeth etwas spöttisch ein, und Lady de Bourgh ließ sich herab, die Bemerkung durch ein Kopfnicken zu honorieren.

"Ganz recht. Wir haben uns damals alle gefragt, wie man dieses Schreiben wohl aufgetrieben hatte. Aber der Brief existierte; Lord Reginald identifizierte die Handschrift als die seines Bruders und erkannte somit seine Echtheit an, und man sorgte überaus gründlich dafür, das Gerücht öffentlich zu machen, ehe man den nichtsahnenden Raymund in Ostindien darüber in Kenntnis setzte. Zwar zeigte jener nicht mehr Neigung, die Dame zu ehelichen, als vor einem Jahr, zwar bestritt er vehement die Echtheit des Dokuments und die Existenz eines Verlöbnisses, aber die Sache war in der Öffentlichkeit inzwischen viel zu weit gediehen, um sich ohne einen gewaltigen Skandal noch aus der Welt schaffen zu lassen. Mr. Whitby kehrte also wider Willen nach England zurück, um mit Miss Shearer vor den Traualter zu treten. Die Trauungszeremonie, wiewohl sie eigentlich wohl hätte geheim gehalten werden sollen, war das allgemeine Gespött der Stadt, und wer Ort und Zeit herausfinden konnte, der stellte sich ein, um das Brautpaar zu beglückwünschen. Und in der Tat, so war zu hören, hat man wohl selten einen Mann, als er seiner Braut das Ja-Wort gab, so sehr vor unterdrückter Wut zittern gesehen wie Mr. Whitby. Unmittelbar nach der Trauung kehrte er mit seiner jungen Gemahlin nach Indien zurück und lebte auch bis vor einem Jahr dort."

"Ich bin nun gewiß kein Freund von Vernunftehen", bemerkte Mr. Darcy. "Aber dieses Verhalten treibt bei Gott selbst das bloße Wort auf die Spitze. Ich frage mich, wie Lord Reginald weiterleben konnte, nachdem er das Lebensglück seines Bruders derart seiner eigenen Bequemlichkeit geopfert hatte."

"Überaus komfortabel, nehme ich an", antwortete seine Frau in einem Anflug von Bitterkeit. "Denn ich nehme doch an, daß der Vater der glücklichen Braut für alle Verbindlichkeiten der Familie aufkam?"

"Das tat er allerdings. Es ist anzunehmen, daß zwischen ihm und Lord Reginald diesbezüglich eine weitgehende Abmachung getroffen wurde, denn binnen kürzester Zeit konnte selbst der Stammsitz, Durbany Hall, wieder bezogen werden. Und wer weiß, wie weit diese Abmachungen gingen?" Lady de Bourgh lächelte spitz. "Lord Reginald hat nämlich, aus unerfindlichen Gründen, denn nach Sanierung seiner Finanzen fehlte es nicht an Angeboten, niemals geheiratet, weswegen der gesamte Besitz, und auch der Titel, bei seinem Tod im vorigen Jahr an seinen Bruder fiel. Und das macht aus der ehemaligen Miss Shearer heutigentags Lady Durben."

"Eine schreckliche Geschichte", sagte Mrs. Darcy ergriffen. "Man fragt sich, was die jetzige Lady Whitby sich davon versprach, einen Mann, der sie um ihres Verhaltens willen doch nur noch mehr verachten mußte, als er das vorher tat, derart zur Ehe zu nötigen. Ihr Glück kann sie in dieser Verbindung doch kaum gefunden haben."

"Dafür einen Titel, der sie in die höchsten Schichten der Gesellschaft einführt, womit bei ihrer niedrigen Herkunft ansonsten niemals zu rechnen gewesen wäre", gab Lady Catherine zu bedenken. "Wobei ich Ihre Bedenken teile, ob diese Vorteile die Nachteile aufwiegen. Allerdings messen Menschen den Dingen unterschiedliche Wertigkeiten zu, und man kann wohl nicht erwarten, daß jemand, der dafür geboren wurde, mit der Kundschaft um einzelne Shillinge zu schachern, dieselben hohen Maßstäbe an moralische Tugenden legt wie jemand von Stand."

Einer längeren Antwort wurde das Ehepaar Darcy enthoben durch die Notwendigkeit, nun wirklich schleunigst wieder die eigene Loge aufzusuchen, denn der vorletzte Gong war bereits verklungen. Sie verabschiedeten sich hastig von Lady Catherine und Miss de Bourgh und eilten, so schnell die Sitte erlaubte, Arm in Arm zurück zu ihren eigenen Sitzen. Jedoch blieb trotz des hastigen Schritts genügend Atem, um Miss Georgiana, die ungeduldig auf Neuigkeiten wartete, über den Inhalt der Unterredung mit Lady Catherine ins Bild zu setzen. Miss Darcy war entsprechend entsetzt, und dem nächsten Akt wurde bedauerlicherweise weit weniger Aufmerksamkeit zuteil als dem ersten. Stattdessen entspann sich in der Loge, während die Schauspieler auf den Brettern ihr Bestes gaben, ein eifriges Geflüster.

"Ist es denn ganz sicher, daß es sich nicht nur um ein Gerücht handelt?" wisperte Miss Darcy mitten unter dem dramatischen Monolog der Hauptdarstellerin. "Möglicherweise handelt es sich nur um ein Mißverständnis, oder um eine böswillige Verleumdung, auf die die Tante hereingefallen ist. Ich kann und will nicht glauben, daß jemand zu solcher Schlechtigkeit fähig sein soll."

"Wir werden der Sache wohl kaum auf den Grund gehen können", raunte ihr Bruder zurück, "da die Ereignisse sich vor über zwanzig Jahren zutrugen."

"Und doch wirkte der Viscount so heiter, so gelöst, und er erwähnte seine Frau ohne alle Vorbehalte", beharrte Georgiana. "Sollte ein Mann, der sein Heim unter solch entsetzlichen Umständen und auf solch vergiftetem Fundament gegründet hat, nicht weit deutlichere Spuren der Verbitterung tragen? Nein, ich kann nicht glauben, daß er wirklich derart unglücklich sein soll."

"Gewiß werden die Zeit, und wohl auch der Reichtum, den seine Frau mit in die Ehe brachte, manche Wunden gelindert haben", vermutete ihr Bruder. "Und vergiß nicht, daß wir den Viscount nur sehr kurz gesehen haben, während eines Gesprächs, in dem beinahe jeder Satz und jede Geste von Höflichkeit diktiert war. In privaterem Rahmen benimmt er sich möglicherweise ganz anders. Denn daß aus solcher Eheschließung etwas anderes als großes Unheil erwächst, vermag ich mir nicht vorzustellen."

"Und doch ist etwas recht Eigentümliches an diesem Mann", sprang Mrs. Darcy ihrer Schwägerin in ebenso leisem Tonfall bei. "Er ist zweifellos klug, und seine Art, mit uns zu sprechen, _erschien_ zumindest äußerst natürlich und liebenswürdig. Es fällt mir nach diesem ersten Eindruck selbst schwer, ihm jenen Stolz und jene Standesdünkel zuzusprechen, die in der Lage wären, einen Mann außer Landes und selbst bis nach Ostindien zu zu treiben."

"Ah", schmunzelte ihr Mann. "Ich habe mir schon gedacht, daß er dir gefiel. Bitte sag mir, daß du nicht schon nach solch kurzer Dauer unserer Ehe zu jenem abgeschmackten Mittel Zuflucht nehmen willst, mit dem Ehefrauen sich die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Ehemänner sichern zu müssen glauben, und es darauf anlegst, mich eifersüchtig zu machen!"

"Diesen Gefallen werde ich deiner Eitelkeit gewiß nicht tun, mein lieber Darcy", neckte ihn seine Frau. "Du hast ganz recht, derartige Mittel sind zu abgenutzt und fragwürdig, als daß wir uns damit abgeben sollten. Ich gedenke, sie mir bis in etwa zehn Jahren aufzuheben, wenn wir dann wie jedes alte Ehepaar dazu übergehen können, uns gegenseitig vorzuwerfen, wieviel bessere Partien wir doch hätten machen können: ich werde dir die Vorzüge von Mr. Collins ins Gedächtnis rufen, und du darfst Miss de Bourghs Großartigkeit vor mir ausbreiten."

Der letzte Gedanke löste in Mr. Darcy eine etwas schwermütige Empfindung aus, und er seufzte, wenn er die Regung auch zu unterdrücken suchte. "Die arme Cousine Anne", flüsterte er. "Sie sah in der Tat recht leidend aus heute, und umso mehr, als man offenbar solch gewaltige Anstrengungen gemacht hatte, sie herauszuputzen. Der reiche Schmuck und das teure Kleid ließen ihre Kränklichkeit nur noch deutlicher erscheinen. Und so wenig sie mich jemals als Braut reizen könnte, so ist sie doch eine enge Verwandte. Es betrübt mich, sie so zu sehen."

"Ich war überrascht, sie in Begleitung deiner Tante zu finden", erwiderte Elizabeth. "In Rosings hatte ich den Eindruck, daß Lady Catherine darauf verzichtet hätte, sie in die Gesellschaft einzuführen, eben jener Kränklichkeit wegen, und daß sie folglich nie in die Stadt käme."

"Das war möglich, solange ihre Mutter sicher war, sie angemessen verheiraten zu können", nickte Mr. Darcy, während er die Augen unverwandt zur Bühne gerichtet hielt. "Doch diese Option existiert nicht mehr. Lady de Bourgh wird also einen anderen Schwiegersohn finden müssen, und so wird ihre Tochter sich nun, soweit sie dazu in der Lage ist, in Gesellschaft begeben _müssen_."

"Die Arme", wisperte auch Miss Darcy mitleidig. "Sie wurde nie darauf vorbereitet und hat nie gelernt, sich auf Bällen und Empfängen zu bewegen. Schon mir wird bange bei dem Gedanken, zum ersten Mal in der Öffentlichkeit zu plaudern, zu musizieren und zu tanzen, und doch hatte ich für alle diese Dinge exzellente Lehrer, und habe heute einen Bruder und eine Schwester, die mich lieben und mir mit ihrer Ermutigung zur Seite stehen. Miss de Bourgh hat nichts von alledem, und ich fürchte, selbst wenn ihre Wesensart von Natur aus vielleicht nicht unfreundlich wäre, so ist durch Erziehung doch viel zum Negativen verändert worden, und ihre schwächliche Konstitution ist ein noch ärgeres Übel."

"Weiß man denn, woran sie eigentlich leidet?" erkundigte Mrs. Darcy sich, nachdem man einige Augenblicke schweigend dem Theater gefolgt war, flüsternd bei ihrer Schwägerin. Miss Georgiana hob leicht die Schultern. "An allem und nichts, wie es hieß. Jeder Herbst und jedes Frühjahr werfen sie mit Erkältungen aufs Lager, und der Winter vergeht mit beständiger Krankheit der einen oder anderen Art, von nervösen Anfällen bis Magenleiden, während sie im Sommer die Hitze schlecht verträgt und über große Kopfschmerzen und Mattigkeit klagt."

Mrs. Darcy ließ sich diese Auskünfte ein wenig durch den Kopf gehen und dachte bei sich, daß an den Ratschlägen von Viscount Whitby möglicherweise etwas Wahres sein könnte und sich vielleicht einige dieser Leiden durch ein wenig Anleitung zu sinnvoller Betätigung wirklich am einfachsten kurieren ließen. Sie selbst war groß geworden neben einer Mutter, die ihr größtes Vergnügen darin fand, unter den eigenen überreizten Nerven zu leiden, wann immer die Langeweile ihr nichts Besseres zu tun eingab, und jemand, dessen Interessen so eingeschränkt waren wie die von Mrs Bennet, mußte stets Langeweile haben. Außer dem örtlichen Klatsch und dem Wunsch, ihre Töchter gut zu verheiraten, gab es nichts, was sie wirklich beschäftigt hätte, und doch war sie gegenüber Miss de Bourgh in der besseren Lage, denn immerhin hatte sie diese beiden Themen, an denen ihr Herz hing.

Offenbar hatte Mr. Darcy, so sehr er sich auf das Geschehen auf der Bühne zu konzentrieren schien, doch die letzten Sätze Georgianas gehört, denn sein nächster Satz bewies, daß er im Stillen ähnliche Überlegungen angestellt hatte wie seine Frau.

"Vielleicht wäre es eine gute Idee", raunte er, "wenn du dich ein wenig deiner Cousine annehmen könntest, Georgiana, solange wir in der Stadt sind. Für dich wäre es angenehm, eine Gefährtin bei deinen Unternehmungen zu haben - oder doch noch eine weitere, außer meiner Gemahlin. Und für sie könnte es hilfreich sein, dem direkten Einfluß ihrer Mutter zu entkommen, und sie könnte womöglich wertvolle Lehren daraus ziehen, sich an dir und deinem Benehmen zu orientieren. Ich fürchte, bisher hat sie nur gelernt, die Tochter von Lady de Bourgh zu sein. Von jetzt an wird sie aber lernen müssen, außerdem auch höflich, liebenswürdig, umgänglich und gefällig zu sein, und ich wüßte nicht, wer ihr dabei ein leuchtenderes Beispiel sein könnte als du."

Dieser Vorschlag mußte gleich in doppelter Hinsicht bei Miss Darcy Beklemmung hervorrufen: einmal, weil sie mit ihrer Cousine bisher bestenfalls oberflächlich bekannt war und zum zweiten, weil die Vorstellung, _sie_ solle einer anderen als Vorbild dienen, ein so schüchternes Wesen geradezu ängstigen mußte. Jedoch fügte sie sich dem Vorschlag, wie sie sich mit allem anfreundete, das ihr Bruder für gut hielt.

Allerdings machte sie die Aussicht nicht derart beklommen, daß sie nicht aufs eigentliche Thema zurück gekommen wäre, das man an diesem Punkt aus den Augen verloren hatte. Und so begann sie nach einer Weile erneut zu flüstern.

"Ich kann dennoch nicht gutheißen, daß meine Tante uns derart grob die Augen über die peinliche Vergangenheit der Familie Whitby geöffnet hat, wiewohl sie gewiß in bester Absicht handelte. Und noch weniger kann ich ihrem Ratschlag folgen, wegen einer Sache, die so lange zurückliegt, oder wegen der Herkunft der jetzigen Lady Whitby jeden Kontakt mit der Familie zu meiden. Es erscheint mir dünkelhaft und herablassend."

"Zumal Ihre Ladyschaft ihren eigenen Ratschlag so wenig befolgt", konnte Mrs. Darcy sich nicht enthalten zu bemerken, und sie empfing einen kurzen Seitenblick spöttischer Rüge von ihrem Gemahl dafür. Davon unbeeindruckt, fuhr sie fort: "Sehr wahrscheinlich werden wir dem Viscount ohnehin nur in solch öffentlichem Rahmen begegnen wie hier, falls überhaupt, denn seine Familie wird sich gewiß in anderen Kreisen bewegen als wir, und daß ihm an einer näheren Bekanntschaft zu uns gelegen sein sollte, ist zweifelhaft, denn wir haben einem Angehörigen des Hochadels nichts zu bieten. Aber sollte sich die Gelegenheit ergeben, und sollten wir ihn als den Mann von Verstand und Freundlichkeit finden, der er zu sein schien, so wäre es eine Torheit, wegen des zwanzig Jahre alten Klatsches der Stadt auf das Vergnügen einer neuen Bekanntschaft zu verzichten."

"Liebste Lizzy, laß uns nur die erste Woche hier in der Stadt verbringen, und du wirst die Macht des Londoner Klatsches bald zu fürchten lernen", lachte Mr. Darcy erheitert, beinahe ein wenig zu laut. "Aber ich stimme dir zu. In dieser Frage müssen persönliche Tugenden entschieden höher bewertet werden als die öffentliche Meinung, zumal mir an letzterer, mit der Einschränkung der Meinung einiger weniger teurer Freunde, nicht viel liegt."

"Und da ist er wieder, der Stolz der Darcys!" spöttelte Elizabeth. "In einem Atemzug rühmst du mir die Gefährlichkeit des Londoner Tratsches und stellst dich selbst als erhaben darüber hin. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß der Viscount, der zweifellos, wenn wir vom Verhalten Lady de Bourghs auf das der restlichen Gesellschaft schließen dürfen, im Moment der hauptsächliche Gegenstand des städtischen Klatsches ist, deine Ansicht teilt."

"Oh, ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, er sei besonders befangen", sinnierte ihr Mann. "Wie sehr es ihn auch innerlich quälen mag, zu wissen, was man in der Gesellschaft über ihn spricht - denn er müßte ein ausgemachter Narr sein, könnte er es sich _nicht_ vorstellen -, anzumerken war es ihm gewiß nicht. Vielleicht hat er sich längst mit der Tatsache abgefunden."

"Oder was der Klatsch zu berichten weiß, trifft nicht oder doch nicht zur Gänze die Wahrheit", fügte seine Frau hinzu, und sie lächelte über sich selbst. "Ich gestehe freimütig, der Mann scheint ein köstliches Rätsel, und ich hätte nichts dagegen, es zu lösen."

"Ganz ebenso geht es mir auch", nickte Georgiana eifrig, und Mr. Darcy schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

"Ich sehe, ich bin überstimmt in meiner eigenen Familie und ganz und gar überwältigt von der Gewalt weiblicher Neugierde. Aber wenn ihr darauf besteht, so können wir uns ja nachher im Foyer ein wenig umhören - es steht zehn zu eins zu wetten, daß der Name Whitby auch dort die Runde machen wird."

* * *


	2. Beim Stadtbummel

2.)

Bei Betreten des überaus schön gestalteten Foyers verging ihnen jedoch rasch die Lust zu irgendwelchen Nachforschungen, denn zu ihrem Leidwesen fanden sie es, so groß es war, bereits hoffnungslos überfüllt. Zudem schien es an diesem Abend irgendein Problem mit den Getränken oder dem Buffet zu geben, und in Anbetracht des Gedränges, das in jenem Bereich des Raumes herrschte, zogen alle drei es schnell vor, auf Erfrischungen zu verzichten.

Eine Weile bahnten sie sich mehr, als daß sie schritten, einen Weg durch die Menge, wobei sie nach bekannten Gesichtern Ausschau hielten, jedoch das Schieben und Stoßen, die Hitze und die Enge waren so unangenehm, daß insbesondere Miss Darcy rasch die Lust daran verlor. Soeben überlegte man, das Foyer aufzugeben und die Pause lieber plaudernd in der Loge zu verbringen, als eine Stimme Mr. Darcy beim Namen rief. Er wendete sich um und sah Viscount Whitby in Begleitung etlicher Damen und Herren in einer Nische des Raumes stehen, der ihn lächelnd an seine Seite winkte. "Kommen Sie hier herüber, wenn Sie möchten. Hier ist ein wenig mehr Luft." In der Tat sorgten mehrere livrierte Diener, die rund um die Gruppe des Viscounts postiert waren, höflich aber bestimmt dafür, daß die übrigen Besucher des Foyers ein wenig Abstand hielten.

Das Angebot war natürlich verlockend, zumal niemand große Lust verspürte, sich noch einmal den Weg durch das Gedränge bis zum Ausgang zu erkämpfen, und mit einer Verbeugung nahm Mr. Darcy an. Lord Whitby schmunzelte zufrieden, als er sich mit seinen beiden Damen zu ihm gesellte.

"Wie schön, daß wir uns heute Abend noch einmal begegnen, Mr. Darcy. So kann ich mich doch wenigstens revanchieren und Sie im Gegenzug für die mir erwiesene Freundlichkeit mit meiner Familie bekannt machen." Er deutete auf seine Begleitung, die soeben im Begriff war, sich von einem vornehm gekleideten, ältlichen Paar zu verabschieden, und wartete, bis die drei Personen, zwei Damen und ein junger Herr, sich zu ihnen gesellten, woraufhin er sie mit aller Höflichkeit als seine Frau, seine Tochter und seinen Sohn vorstellte.

Elizabeth war nicht wenig überrascht, als sie Lady Whitby zum ersten Mal ins Auge faßte, denn nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie eine Frau gesehen, die weniger nach einer "Krämerstochter" aussah, wie Lady de Bourgh sich kurz zuvor ausgedrückt hatte, als die Viscountess von Durben. Ohne Übertreibung ließ sich sagen, daß Lady Caroline an diesem Abend zu den beeindruckendsten Damen im Theater gehörte. Sie war hochgewachsen und schlank und überaus geschmackvoll gekleidet und frisiert, und nichts an ihrer jugendlichen Erscheinung hätte vermuten lassen, daß sie in der Tat alt genug war, um bereits zwei erwachsene Kinder zu haben. Auch in ihrer Haltung, ihrem Gang und ihrer Gestik versammelte sie alle nur erdenkliche Ruhe, Würde und Gelassenheit, und sie bewegte sich voller Eleganz und Anmut. Figur und Gesichtszüge waren von makelloser Schönheit. Kurzum, jeder Zoll an Lady Whitby erschien einer Viscountess, ja, selbst einer Herzogin, wahrhaft würdig.

An Ausstrahlung und Grazie war Lady Whitby ihrem Mann, der ohne Umstände zu plaudern begann, als seien sie alte Bekannte, und sich nebenbei nachlässig mit einer Hand die Krümel eines _Canapés_ vom Rock fegte, dem Anschein nach weit überlegen, dachte Elizabeth während der Vorstellung. Freundlichkeit und Offenheit jedoch brachte _er_ weit mehr auf, denn aus den knappen, wenngleich höflichen Antworten auf die Begrüßung und den angelegentlichen Fragen, die Ihre Ladyschaft nach den familiären Verbindungen der Darcys stellte, schloß Elizabeth, daß sie lediglich herauszufinden wünschte, inwieweit sie hoch genug in der Gesellschaft standen, um Lady Caroline weiter denn als flüchtige Zufallsbekanntschaft zu interessieren. Die auffallend ausdrucksvollen, aber verhangenen grauen Augen der Viscountess schienen alle drei binnen Augenblicken zu taxieren und in ihrer Wichtigkeit einzustufen, und das Ergebnis konnte wohl nur wenig schmeichelhaft ausfallen. Es war diese merkliche Zurückhaltung und berechnende Kühle, die verhinderte, daß Elizabeth trotz deren angeregtem, intelligentem Geplauder, das gleichermaßen gute Erziehung wie Bildung und Geschmack bewies, größere Wertschätzung für Lady Caroline empfand.

Desto mehr Gefallen fand sie an den beiden Kindern des Hauses, wenngleich beide sich zunächst nur zurückhaltend am Gespräch beteiligten. Die Tochter, Miss Laureen, mochte ungefähr zwanzig sein und befand sich somit im Alter gerade zwischen Mrs. und Miss Darcy, was sie für beide gleichermaßen interessant machte. Auch sie war durchaus hübsch, sogar schön zu nennen, mußte jedoch gegenüber ihrer alles überstrahlenden Mutter notgedrungen ein wenig in den Hintergrund treten, wo sie sonst vielleicht die Königin des Abends gewesen wäre. Es schien ihr jedoch wenig genug zu bedeuten, zumal ihr noch immer genügend männliche Blicke zuflogen, und Eitelkeit war ihr offensichtlich fremd. Selten hatte Elizabeth ein Geschöpf gesehen, das so sehr in sich zu ruhen schien wie Miss Whitby. Während Lady Whitby von ihrer Ausstrahlung und ihrem Charme Gebrauch machen konnte wie von einem Werkzeug, das dem Erreichen eines bestimmten Zweckes dient, schien beides bei ihrer Tochter ein natürlicher Bestandteil ihres Charakters, von Erziehung lediglich zur Vollendung verfeinert.

In ihrer ganzen Art, ihrem von Herzen kommenden Lächeln, und auch in einigen Aspekten ihres Äußeren, schien Miss Whitby mehr ihrem Vater nachzuschlagen, während der Sohn zumindest in Zügen und Haltung sehr an die Mutter gemahnte. Selten hatte Elizabeth einen so attraktiven jungen Mann gesehen wie den achtzehnjährigen Erben des Viscounts von Durben. Mr. Cedric Whitby hatte dieselbe hochgewachsene Gestalt wie seine Mutter und auch deren ausdrucksstarke Augen. Allerdings endete die Ähnlichkeit offenbar in seinem Wesen, denn während die Blicke seiner Mutter stets kühl und unbeteiligt blieben, nahm er selbst lebhaften Anteil an allem, was gesagt wurde, und man konnte ihm anmerken, wie schwer es seinem Temperament fiel, an einigen Stellen nicht mit seinen Antworten dazwischen zu platzen und mehr von dem Gespräch an sich zu reißen, als der Anstand ihm gestattete. Er war lebhaft, von heiterer Wesensart und schien gern zu plaudern und zu lachen, und Mrs. Darcy konnte nicht umhin, zu bemerken, wie bewundernd die Blicke ihrer jungen Schwägerin an ihm hingen.

"Sie müssen wirklich verzeihen, Mr. Darcy", sagte der Viscount soeben, "daß wir Sie hier so mit Beschlag belegen, nach einer Bekanntschaft von kaum zehn Minuten. Aber meiner Treu, es ist so: Sie und Ihre beiden Damen waren die einzigen erfreulichen Gesichter an diesem Abend bisher, und mit Ihnen zu plaudern rettet mich vor einem Dutzend weiterer aufdringlicher Unbekannter, die offenbar besser zu wissen glauben als ich selbst, wessen Bekanntschaft ich zu machen wünsche. Ich bin in Ostindien von Einheimischen beschossen worden, die ich lieber gesehen hätte als manche meiner heutigen Besucher."

"Papa!" rief seine Tochter, lächelnd und doch tadelnd, und ihr Bruder ergänzte lachend, vor allem an Mrs. und Miss Darcy gewendet:

"Hören Sie nicht zu genau hin, ich bitte Sie. Mein Vater ist ein großer Spötter. Es gibt nichts, was vor seinen beißenden Bemerkungen sicher ist, aber meist meint er es nicht halb so schlimm, wie er es sagt."

"Ich meine es im Gegenteil genau so, wie ich es sage", verbesserte Lord Raymund. "Was hatten wir denn von diesem heutigen Theaterbesuch? Wieviel von dem Stück habe ich gesehen, und wie oft wurden wir durch das Klopfen an der Tür in unserem Genuß unterbrochen, und wie viele Visitenkarten mit unbekannten Namen habe ich studiert, während ich ins Programmheft kaum einen Blick getan habe?"

Mrs. Darcy bemerkte in verbindlichem Ton, daß ein Übermaß an gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen freilich ebenso unangenehm sein könne wie ein völliges Fehlen derselben, aber Lady Caroline schüttelte mit leisem Lächeln den Kopf.

"Seine Lordschaft übertreibt maßlos, denn das Interesse an uns war nicht größer, als erwartet werden durfte. Immerhin sind wir neu in der Stadt und erst vor einigen Monaten nach England zurückgekehrt; daß viele uns Unbekannte nun versuchen, unsere Bekanntschaft zu machen, ist nicht anders denn natürlich. Aber wie Sie vermutlich schon erraten haben: mein Mann ist kein großer Freund repräsentativer Verpflichtungen." Sie maß ihren Gatten mit einem langen Blick und bemerkte etwas spöttisch. "Du überraschst mich überhaupt, Whitby, mit deiner Klage über die häufigen Störungen. Seit wann interessierst du dich denn für das Theater?"

"Seitdem du, meine Liebe, uns Karten dafür besorgt hast", entgegnete der Viscount trocken, ohne sie auch nur anzusehen, und fügte, wieder an seine Gäste gewendet, hinzu: "Nennen Sie mich altmodisch, aber wenn ich schon ins Theater gehe, interessiert mich dort vor allem die Bühne und das _dortige_ Geschehen, nicht jenes im Foyer."

Diese Bemerkung führte zu einer längeren, angeregten Unterhaltung über das Stück, die vor allem von Mr. und Miss Whitby und, nachdem sie sich von ihrer Schwägerin ins Gespräch ziehen und durch Blicke wortlos ermutigen hatte lassen, auch von Miss Darcy bestritten wurde. Georgiana glänzte mit etlichen klugen Betrachtungen sowohl zum Inhalt wie auch zur Aufführung, und an der Art, wie Miss Whitby und ihr Bruder ihr antworteten, war deutlich zu merken, daß die jungen Leute großes Gefallen aneinander fanden.

An diesem Punkt stellte Mr. Whitby plötzlich mit Entsetzen fest, daß weder Mrs. noch Miss Darcy mit Getränken versorgt waren, und er schalt sowohl sich selbst als auch in spöttischem Ton seinen Vater wegen dieser Nachlässigkeit.

"Bitte bemühen Sie sich nicht", wehrte Elizabeth liebenswürdig ab. "Wir haben das Gedränge am Buffet gesehen. Sich dort hinein zu stürzen, hieße die eigene körperliche Unversehrtheit aufs Spiel zu setzen, und um nichts in der Welt würde ich Sie dazu verleiten wollen."

"Oh, ich hatte nicht vor, selbst zu gehen", entgegnete er mit einem Lachen, und rief, wobei er sich suchend umsah: "Rajit?" Im gleichen Augenblick stand derselbe indische Diener, den sie zuvor bereits in der Loge Lady de Bourghs gesehen hatten, auch schon neben Mrs. Darcy und hielt ihr mit einer tiefen Verbeugung ein silbernes Tablett entgegen, auf dem etliche Gläser und ein Teller mit _Canapés_ standen. Mr. Whitby lachte herzlich, als er seine Anordnung bereits ausgeführt sah, bevor er noch dazu gekommen wäre, sie auszusprechen, und sein Vater kommentierte spöttisch:

"Sehen Sie, das sind die Gewohnheiten in unserem Haus. Gibt es ein Problem, ruft man Rajit, und mein Kammerdiener schafft das Problem aus der Welt. Um ehrlich zu sein, wir wissen nicht, wie er es macht. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich, sollte ich ihm heute befehlen, daß die Sonne morgen im Westen aufgehe, er würde dafür sorgen. - Oder irre ich, Rajit?"

Der Diener verneigte sich mit einem Lächeln, und da der Viscount den Bediensteten einmal auf so ungewöhnliche Weise ins Gespräch mit einbezogen hatte, nahm Elizabeth die Gelegenheit wahr, ihn zu mustern. Er war noch sehr jung, um die zwanzig Jahre, hellhäutig für einen Inder, obgleich der Schnitt seines Gesichts und sein tiefschwarzes Haar keinen Zweifel an seiner Abstammung ließen, und wirkte intelligent und diszipliniert. Während er mit dem Tablett höflich weiter ging, zunächst zu Miss Darcy, dann zu Mr. Darcy, erkundigte er sich bei seinem Herrn in einem Ton, der fast schon schelmisch genannt werden mußte, und in völlig akzentfreier Sprache:

"_Ist_ es denn der Befehl Eurer Lordschaft?"

Lord Whitby lachte. "Nehmen wir einmal an, es wäre so. Was würdest du tun?"

"Ich müßte Eure Lordschaft um einen kurzen Urlaub ersuchen", gab der Diener ruhig lächelnd zurück. "Um schnellstmöglich die Royal Geographic Society davon zu überzeugen, die Himmelsrichtungen bis morgen früh umzutaufen."

Diese schlagfertige Antwort, wiewohl für einen Bediensteten reichlich freimütig, erregte allgemeine Heiterkeit, außer bei Lady Whitby, die den Sprecher in stummer Verachtung musterte. Als der Diener kurz darauf _ihr_ das Tablett reichen wollte, lehnte sie denn auch brüsk ab, während ihre Tochter und ihr Sohn eifrig zugriffen. Lord Whitby entließ den Diener schließlich mit einer Handbewegung und einem gutmütigen "Verschwinde!", und bald danach trennte die kleine Gesellschaft sich auch bereits wieder, als der Gong das Ende der Pause ankündigte. Da das schlimmste Gedränge sich inzwischen aufgelöst hatte, gelangte man problemlos zu den jeweiligen Logen zurück.

Der Weg durch die kostbar tapezierten Flure gab Elizabeth reichlich Zeit, sich über das Gesehene und Gehörte zu wundern, und da sowohl ihr Mann als auch ihre Schwägerin sich ungewöhnlich schweigsam verhielten, ging sie davon aus, daß auch diese beiden ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen.

Nichts von dem, was Mrs. Darcy gesehen hatte, ließ sich mit der traurigen Erzählung von Lady de Bourgh in Einklang bringen. Weder paßte der vertraute Umgangston zwischen Lady und Lord Whitby, wenn sich auch manchmal kühle Höflichkeit in ihn mengte, zu der grausamen Geschichte ihrer Eheschließung, noch das joviale Verhalten Seiner Lordschaft gegenüber dem Kammerdiener zu seinen angeblichen Standesdünkeln und seinem Stolz. So sehr sie auch sann und die Ereignisse des Abends in Gedanken drehte und wendete, sie kam zu keinem rechten Ergebnis.

"Und?" spöttelte Mr. Darcy, als alle wieder in der Loge Platz genommen hatten. "Wie weit sind meine Damen in der Lösung des Rätsels gelangt?"

"Du siehst mich ratloser als zuvor, Darcy", mußte Elizabeth zugeben, und er lächelte.

"Dann geht es dir ja wie mir. Das einzige, dessen ich mich versichert habe, ist, daß es gewiß keine unangenehme Bekanntschaft wäre, so sie sich denn vertiefen ließe."

"Ganz gewiß nicht", bestätigte Miss Darcy eifrig. Sie errötete dabei ein wenig, fuhr aber tapfer fort: "Ich habe mich mit Miss Whitby über Musik unterhalten. Sie spielt das Pianoforte, so wie ich, hat aber erst spät damit begonnen und meinte, sie werde es wohl nie zu großer Meisterschaft bringen, so sehr sie dieses Instrument auch schätzt. Wie gern würde ich ihr vorspielen!"

"Es ist fraglich, ob sich die Gelegenheit ergeben wird", sagte ihr Bruder, wenn auch mit allen Anzeichen des Bedauerns. "So umgänglich gerade die beiden jungen Leute zu sein schienen, so ist es doch an ihnen als den Höhergestellten, zu bestimmen, inwieweit sie an einer Vertiefung der Bekanntschaft interessiert sind. Laßt uns nicht auf zu viel hoffen." Er lächelte. "Wer weiß, ob wir im Licht des morgigen Tages noch eines zweiten Blickes für würdig befunden werden, wenn die beiden feststellen, daß vielleicht auch Barone und Grafensöhne um ihre Aufmerksamkeit buhlen. - Und nun, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, würde ich gerne die Mahnungen Lord Raymunds befolgen und wenigstens in diesem Akt, der soeben begonnen hat, dem Stück lauschen, wenn wir schon im Theater sind."

Man befolgte die Aufforderung, wenn auch besonders Miss Georgiana merkbar noch etliche rühmende Bemerkungen über Mr. und Miss Whitby auf der Zunge gelegen hätten, die sie sich nun für die Zeit der Heimfahrt in der Kutsche aufsparen mußte. Auf der Bühne strebte das Stück im letzten Akt seinem unaufhaltsam dramatischen Ende zu, die Hauptdarstellerin starb in einem packenden Schlußmonolog, und ihr unglücklicher Liebhaber folgte ihr nur wenig später in einem nicht weniger fesselnden Freitod. Man applaudierte gerührt, die Damen, die sich wider Willen mehr von dem Stück hatten in Bann schlagen lassen, als sie das selbst erwartet hatten, kämpften beide mit den Tränen und lachten dabei über sich selbst, während Mr. Darcy großzügig beide verspottete. In solch heiterer Stimmung verließ man gemächlich die Loge und schlenderte die Treppe hinunter, nachdem Mr. Darcy den Diener vorausgeschickt hatte, um die Kutsche zu holen.

Während sie auf das Eintreffen ihres Wagens warteten, sahen Miss Darcy und Mrs. Darcy sich heimlich nach ihren neuen Bekannten um, aber entweder war der Viscount mit seiner Familie bereits fort, oder sie hatten ihre Loge noch gar nicht verlassen, denn zu sehen waren sie nirgends. Stattdessen ergab es sich, daß auch Lady de Bourgh mit ihrer Tochter in nicht allzu großer Entfernung stand, die ebenso wie sie darauf warten mußte, daß ihr Wagen vorfahre. Mr. Darcy benützte diesen Umstand, um zu seiner Schwester zu sagen:

"Georgiana, ich denke, es wäre eine gute Idee, deine Cousine für morgen einzuladen. Wolltest du dich nicht mit Elizabeth in der Stadt nach Hutbändern und ähnlichem Putzzeug umsehen? Sicher würde es Miss de Bourgh doch Freude machen, euch dabei zu begleiten, sofern sie nicht schon andere Pläne hat?"

Miss Darcy schien von dieser Annahme weniger überzeugt als ihr Bruder, aber sie ging dennoch, wenn auch mit klopfendem Herzen, unverzüglich hinüber, um die Einladung auszusprechen. Elizabeth und ihr Mann standen zu weit entfernt, um Lady de Bourghs Reaktion einschätzen zu können, aber als Georgiana nach kaum ein paar gewechselten Sätzen mit vor Aufregung leicht geröteten Wangen zurückkehrte, brachte sie die Nachricht mit, daß die Einladung gnädig angenommen worden sei. Lady Catherine werde Miss de Bourgh, sofern das Wetter nicht zu unfreundlich sei, am morgigen Vormittag mit ihrer eigenen Kutsche in die ... Street bringen lassen und sie, sobald man es wünsche, auf demselben Weg wieder abholen.

Kurz darauf kam der Wagen, sie nahmen Platz, der Diener schloß den Schlag, und Miss Georgiana konnte sich endlich in allen Lobpreisungen über Lady Carolines elegante Garderobe, Miss Whitbys Freundlichkeit und Mr. Whitbys gefällige Erscheinung ergehen, die sie so lange hatte hinunter schlucken müssen.

Der nächste Morgen erfreute mit erstaunlich mildem und trockenem Wetter, und so gab es nichts, was gegen die geplante Unternehmung gesprochen hätte. Schon beim Frühstück bildeten die geplanten Einkäufe folglich das hauptsächliche Gesprächsthema, was Mr. Darcy zum einzigen einem Gentleman zur Verfügung stehenden Verteidigungsmittel greifen ließ, indem er hinter der Morgenzeitung Zuflucht nahm. Darüber wiederum lachten die beiden Damen herzlich, und Elizabeth erklärte, nun erst, da sie sehe, daß Mr. Darcy sich wie ein wirklicher Ehemann verhalte, fühle sie sich auch tatsächlich verheiratet.

Miss de Bourgh erschien pünktlich und allein, ohne die Begleitung von entweder ihrer Mutter oder jener allgegenwärtigen Gouvernante, ohne die Mrs. Darcy sie in Rosings keinen Schritt hatte tun sehen. Sie blieb in der Halle stehen, ohne Pelisse und Muff abzulegen, knickste, wartete, bis man sie gebührend begrüßt hatte und sagte dann selbst stockend einen Gruß in die leere Luft, bei dem sie niemanden ansah. Im Anschluß fiel sie in ein Schweigen, das selbst Elizabeth mit ihren höflichen Erkundigungen nach ihrem Befinden und dem der Abwesenden nur für einige einsilbige Bemerkungen aufbrechen konnte. Einige Fragen schien sie komplett zu überhören, entweder, weil sie sie nicht beantworten wollte, oder weil sie nichts darauf zu sagen wußte. Ihrem Gesicht war bei alledem nichts anzumerken als gelangweilte Ratlosigkeit, so als wisse sie weder mit sich selbst, noch mit ihrer Umgebung irgendetwas anzufangen, und als sehe sie auch keinen Grund, sich darum zu bemühen.

Unter derart reizenden Vorzeichen also begannen die drei Damen ihren Tag, und Mrs. Darcy war fest entschlossen, ihn dennoch weder für sich noch für ihre Schwägerin weniger vergnüglich werden zu lassen. Sie zwang sich zu übergroßer Höflichkeit gegenüber dem wortkargen Gast und verleitete durch ihr Beispiel auch Georgiana, diesem zu folgen, obwohl die überaus wohlerzogene Miss Darcy, die sich selbst trotz ihrer großen Schüchternheit stets um gefälliges Benehmen in der Gesellschaft bemühte, soviel Überwindung es sie auch kostete, für die kapriziöse Art ihrer Cousine merklich wenig Verständnis aufbrachte.

Elizabeth mußte sich selbst mehrmals daran erinnern, wie wenig Erfahrung Miss de Bourgh im Umgang mit anderen Menschen vermutlich besaß, denn wegen ihrer Kränklichkeit hatte sie die unmittelbare Umgebung von Rosings wohl in den vergangenen Jahren nur äußerst selten verlassen. Und das Haus und Herrschaftsgebiet ihrer Mutter war sicherlich die schlimmstmögliche Schule für ihren Charakter gewesen. Denn von denen, die sie dort kannten, waren ihr stets nur äußerste Aufmerksamkeit und Unterwürfigkeit zuteil geworden aus dem einzigen Grund, daß sie Lady de Bourghs Tochter war. Mit Schaudern dachte Charlotte an die plumpen Versuche eines Mr. Collins, sich der herrschaftlichen Familie anzubiedern, an seine zur Schau gestellte Demut und die Art, wie er bedenkenlos alles pries und gut hieß, was auch nur im entferntesten mit dem Namen 'de Bourgh' verbunden war.

Was mochte der Umgang mit Menschen wie Mr. Collins bei dem leicht zu beeindruckenden Gemüt eines Kindes und einer heranwachsenden jungen Dame bewirkt haben? Eine völlige Vergiftung selbst des günstigsten Charakters mit Eitelkeit, übersteigertem Gefühl für die eigene Wichtigkeit und mangelnder Disziplin war mehr als nur zu befürchten, ja, man hätte sich für alles andere wohl glücklich preisen müssen. Es blieb abzuwarten, wieviel von dem angerichteten Schaden man zu so später Stunde noch würde beheben können.

Während der Fahrt spähten sowohl Miss Darcy wie Elizabeth immer wieder aus den Fenstern des Wagens, um die Gebäude und Passanten zu betrachten, an denen sie vorüber fuhren, und sie fanden darin schon den Beginn des vormittäglichen Vergnügens. Elizabeth ermunterte Miss de Bourgh, dasselbe zu tun, indem sie auf die eine oder andere Sehenswürdigkeit hinwies, erhielt aber jedes Mal eine einsilbige, verneinende Antwort. Schließlich, da sie über keine anderen Gesprächsthemen mehr verfügte und die Sprachlosigkeit ihrer Gefährtin ihr zunehmend Sorge bereitete, erkundigte sie sich angelegentlich nach Miss de Bourghs Befinden, fragte sie, ob sie bequem sitze, ob ihr auch nicht kalt sei, und entschuldigte sich sogar, falls Miss de Bourgh Mr. Darcys Wagen vielleicht eng und unbequem finde, zumal sie aus Rosings sicher andere Gefährte gewohnt sei.

Es war wohl der Name 'Rosings', der bis in Miss de Bourghs Gedankenwelt vordrang, jedenfalls verstieg sie sich zu einem ganzen Satz als Antwort. "In Rosings habe ich einen Phaeton."

Erfreut, ihrem Gegenüber überhaupt eine Bemerkung entlockt zu haben, wenn sie auch nur mittelbar Bezug zu dem hatte, was zuvor gesagt worden war, erklärte Elizabeth, sie erinnere sich noch gut, Miss de Bourgh an einigen Tagen damit im Park von Rosings gesehen zu haben, und erkundigte sich, ob sie denn an solchen Ausfahrten Vergnügen finde. Die Antwort, die sie erhielt, paßte freilich nicht recht zur Frage.

"Einen Phaeton, mit einem weißen Pony." Nach dieser erschöpfenden Auskunft sank die Tochter Lady Catherines zurück in ihr Schweigen und überließ es ihren beiden Gefährtinnen, sich einen Reim darauf zu machen, bis der Wagen schließlich hielt und sie in der Nähe der Geschäfte, die Mrs. Darcy aufsuchen wollte, auf die Straße entließ.

Wäre sie allein oder nur mit ihrer Schwägerin hier gewesen, so hätte Elizabeth den milden Tag gerne benutzt, um zunächst einmal ein wenig die Straße entlang zu spazieren, aber in Anbetracht von Miss de Bourghs gesundheitlicher Verfassung erschien es ihr klüger, kein unnötiges Risiko einzugehen und lieber die relative Wärme des nächstgelegenen Ladens aufzusuchen. Trotz der relativ frühen Stunde (denn man war zeitig aufgebrochen, sobald die ärgste Morgenkühle abgeklungen war) war das Geschäft bereits recht belebt, und Miss Darcy ging sogleich eifrig daran, das Angebot zu begutachten und verschiedene Bänder, Spitzen und Seidenblüten aus den Regalen zu nehmen und vergleichend nebeneinander zu legen, zu denen sie sowohl die Meinung ihrer Schwägerin als auch die ihrer Cousine einzuholen gedachte. Von letzterer erfolgte jedoch kaum eine Reaktion darauf, und in Anbetracht der stummen Verwunderung, mit der Miss de Bourgh sich in dem Ladengeschäft umsah, und des offenbar maßlosen, aber schweigenden Erstaunens, das den ausgestellten Waren und den vielen anwesenden Leuten galt - Leuten zu allem Überfluß, die nicht die geringste Notiz von ihr zu nehmen schienen! -, argwöhnte Mrs. Darcy, daß ihre Beleiterin wohl noch nie in ihrem Leben einen ähnlichen Laden betreten habe.

Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, inwieweit Miss de Bourgh sich über den Zweck der Unternehmung überhaupt zur Gänze im Klaren war, und ob irgendeine jener Beschäftigungen, die im Haus von Miss Bennet zum Alltag der heranwachsenden Töchter gehört hatten, das Aufputzen von Hüten, das Verzieren von Kleidern, das Arrangieren von Blumensträußen ebenso wie die häufigen Spaziergänge in die nahegelegene Stadt, um die dortigen Geschäfte heimzusuchen oder doch wenigstens ihre Schaufenster zu inspizieren, ihr überhaupt etwas sagten. Sicher hatte Miss Anne de Bourgh für ihre Kleider vielmehr exzellente Näherinnen und für die Hüte Putzmacherinnen gehabt. Doch wieviel Freude, wieviel anregende Betätigung und wieviel geselliges Beisammensein, so wie Miss Elizabeth Bennet es täglich im Kreise ihrer vier Schwestern erlebt hatte, war ihr dabei entgangen. Mrs. Darcy konnte also gar nicht umhin, Miss de Bourgh weit mehr zu bedauern, als daß sie sich über deren ungewöhnliches Verhalten geärgert hätte.

Mit allem Takt vermied sie es zunächst, Miss de Bourgh weiter ins Gespräch zu ziehen, und überließ sie ganz deren tiefer Verblüffung. Nur gelegentlich richtete sie eine Frage oder eine Bemerkung an sie, mehr um sie merken lassen, daß sie sich nicht ausgeschlossen fühlen möge, als weil sie tatsächlich eine Antwort erwartet hätte. Und folgerichtig erhielt sie auch keine, jedoch hatte sie nach einer Weile das Vergnügen, zu erleben, wie Miss de Bourgh, die zunächst ganz in der Nähe des Eingangs, mit dem Rücken zum Fenster, stehen geblieben war, von sich aus einige Schritte tiefer in den Laden hinein tat, die Hände aus ihrem Muff zog und einige der Seidenbänder, die Georgiana schon bereit gelegt hatte, in vorsichtigem Interesse aufnahm und betrachtete. Miss Darcy nahm diese Veränderung mit ebensolcher Freude wahr wie ihre Schwägerin und begann sofort, einige der Bänder neben Miss de Bourgh zu halten, um zu erproben, wie die Wirkung dieses Zierrats auf die Farbe ihres Teints, ihrer Haare und ihrer Augen sein möge. Ohne es zu wissen, besaß Miss Darcy den sicheren Geschmack derer, die nie durch finanzielle Nöte in ihren Entscheidungen beeinflußt wurden und deren ästhetisches Empfinden durch gute Erziehung und den Kontakt mit feinsinnigen Menschen geprägt wurde, und mit leichter Hand wählte sie unter den Seidenblüten und Zierbändern etliche aus, von denen sie fand, daß sie ihrer Cousine am besten passen würden, und die sie ihr zum Geschenk machen wollte. Für sich selbst war sie weniger glücklich, denn die Auswahl in ihren eigenen Lieblingsfarben erschien ihr in diesem Geschäft doch arg beschränkt, und da auch Mrs. Darcy nichts fand, das sie zu kaufen gereizt hätte, beschloß man, den nächsten Laden aufzusuchen.

Als sie auf die Straße traten, erkundigte Elizabeth sich vorsichtshalber bei Miss de Bourgh, ob sie auch nicht müde sei, und versicherte ihr, es sei gar keine Mühe, den Bummel verfrüht abzubrechen, falls Miss de Bourgh sich etwa unwohl fühle. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Miss de Bourgh darauf etwas sagte, aber dann stotterte sie doch etwas von "sich wohl fühlen" und "gerne weitergehen", das sie in einem Tonfall von sich gab, als sei sie über diese Erkenntnis selbst am meisten überrascht. Dennoch bot Elizabeth ihr an, sich bei ihr einzuhängen, da sie doch zweifellos so lange Spaziergänge nicht gewohnt sei, und nachdem das Angebot stumm angenommen worden war und Miss Darcy den anderen Arm ihrer Cousine ergriffen hatte, schlenderten die drei vergnügt gemeinsam weiter, ohne den interessierten Blicken diverser Herren, die im Vorbeigehen, aus ihren Kutschen heraus oder von ihren Pferden herab, das Trio wohlgefällig beäugten, auch nur die geringste Beachtung zu schenken - die eine, weil sie zu sehr in ihren eigenen Gedanken fest hing, um sie zu bemerken, die andere, weil sie zu schüchtern war, um anders darauf zu reagieren als mit heimlicher Freude, und die dritte, weil sie verheiratet war und wußte, was sich gehörte, ohne daß sie freilich ihrer Eitelkeit die kleine Bestätigung insgeheim mißgönnt hätte.

Das Geschäft, das sie als nächstes betraten und das Elizabeth von ihrer in London ansässigen Tante empfohlen worden war (wenn auch mit der augenzwinkernden Bemerkung, daß Mrs. Gardiner selbst sich leider nur leisten könne, die Auslage der Schaufenster zu betrachten, aber daß dasselbe für die Herrin von Pemberley wohl weniger ein Problem darstellen sollte), versprach bedeutend mehr Auswahl als das erste, und das Sortiment stellte sich als überaus reichhaltig heraus. Binnen einer halben Stunde hatte Elizabeth nicht nur etwas Zierrat und einen neuen Hut für sich selbst, sondern auch einen für Mrs. Gardiner gefunden, den sie ihr beim abendlichen Dinner, zu dem sie und ihr Mann heute geladen waren, zu schenken gedachte. Miss Darcy fand Bänder und Blüten in exakt jenen Farben, nach denen sie gesucht hatte, und nach einer Weile überredete man auch Miss de Bourgh zum Kauf eines neuen Hutes, den sie ja gleich, wie Georgiana vorschlug, nach dem Lunch bei den Darcys selbst verschönern und verzieren könne, so wie sie es mit ihren Erwerbungen auch vorhabe. Dieser Antrag wurde zumindest einmal nicht zurückgewiesen, was ausreichte, um Miss Darcy und ihre Schwägerin in Entzücken zu versetzen, denn mit einer Verlängerung des Besuches über den Lunch hinaus war kaum zu rechnen gewesen. Mrs. Darcy rechnete sich und Georgiana daher, was Miss de Bourghs Vergnügen an diesem Vormittag betraf, somit doch etliches Verdienst zu.

In der Zeit, die über all dem Aussuchen, Vergleichen und Probieren vergangen war, hatte sich das Geschäft, das anfangs nur spärlich belebt gewesen war, doch merklich gefüllt, so daß inzwischen eine schon fast unangenehme Enge entstanden war. Prompt widerfuhr Elizabeth, als sie ihren neuen Hut aufsetzte und einige Schritte rückwärts vom Spiegel weg trat, um sich besser damit betrachten zu können, das Unglück, eine andere junge Dame anzurempeln, die soeben im Begriff stand, sich beim Verkäufer nach einer bestimmten Sorte Seidenblüten zu erkundigen. Wie groß war aber auf beiden Seiten die Überraschung, als man feststellte, daß es sich bei dieser Dame um niemand anderen als Miss Whitby handelte! Erfreut erneuerte man die Bekanntschaft vom Vorabend, Miss Whitby versicherte Elizabeth heiter, der Hut stehe ihr hervorragend und sei selbst einen blauen Flecken wert, Miss de Bourgh wurde vorgestellt, und wenn die wortkarge Art, in der Miss de Bourgh dieses neue Geschöpf wahrnahm und begrüßte, das sich da mit ihr beschäftigte, in irgendeiner Form Miss Whitbys Verwunderung erregte, so war sie jedenfalls zu taktvoll, es merken zu lassen.

Man plauderte noch einmal über den gestrigen Abend und das tragische Ende des Theaterstücks, verglich die Einkäufe auf beiden Seiten, und schließlich wagte Miss Laureen, wenn auch merklich zögernd, sich nach den weiteren Plänen der drei Damen für diesen Vormittag zu erkundigen. Zwar liege ihr fern, sich aufdrängen zu wollen, und selbstverständlich verstehe sie, falls andere Verpflichtungen entgegen stünden, aber da sie selbst nun einmal bisher nur wenige Bekanntschaften in der Stadt habe, sie noch ein weiteres Geschäft besuchen wolle und sie sich, wenn sie ehrlich sei, alleine fürchterlich verloren dabei vorkomme, wolle sie höflich anfragen, ob die drei Damen nicht vielleicht Lust hätten, sie auf dem restlichen Spaziergang zu begleiten.

Nun, Elizabeth selbst hatte sogar große Lust, eine Erkundigung über Georgianas Gemütszustand erübrigte sich angesichts ihres strahlenden Gesichts, und nachdem Miss de Bourgh begriffen hatte, daß man auf ihre Meinung zu der Frage wartete, nickte sie, und zur Bekräftigung sogar noch ein zweites Mal.

"Ich bin Ihnen ja so dankbar", sagte Miss Whitby zum wiederholten Mal, als die nun zum Quartett verstärkte Gruppe wieder auf der Straße war. Da sie neben Miss Darcy voran ging und Elizabeth mit Miss de Bourgh dahinter, sprach sie halb über ihre Schulter. "Besorgungen zu machen ohne Gesellschaft macht mir überhaupt keinen Spaß. Was für ein Vergnügen hat man denn daran, Geld für eitlen Putz auszugeben, wenn man keine Freundin zur Seite hat, deren Meinung man einholen kann, mit der zusammen man sich erträumen kann, wie großartig dies oder jenes aussehen wird, und die die schlimmsten Mißgriffe verhindert?" Sie lächelte. "Wir sind ja selbst erst vor einigen Tagen in London angelangt, nachdem wir den Sommer bislang in Durbany Hall gewohnt hatten, und mir ist hier alles doch sehr fremd. Es ist dies ja nicht nur mein erster Winter in der Stadt, sondern auch mein erster in _England._ Und unser Mädchen und der Diener, den ich dabei habe, sind ebenfalls fremd hier. Es ist viel gesagt, daß wir uns nicht auf dem Weg hoffnungslos verlaufen haben und mit Hilfe eines Schutzmanns zurück zu unserer Kutsche geleitet werden mußten."

Man lachte über diese Befürchtung, aber Elizabeth mahnte doch etwas besorgt, Miss Whitby möge doch beim nächsten Mal einen ortskundigen Bediensteten mitbringen, denn es gebe, nach allem, was sie gehört habe, durchaus Viertel in der Stadt, in denen eine junge Dame von Stand ihres Lebens oder doch ihrer Tugend und ihrer Börse nicht sicher sei. Miss Whitby suchte die Befürchtung zu zerstreuen mit dem Scherz, sie halte es für unwahrscheinlich, daß in solchen Gegenden viele seidene Bänder und Spitzenborten verkauft würden, weswegen sie sie gewiß nicht aufsuchen wolle, wurde dann freilich selbst ein wenig ernst darüber. "Aber ich weiß, was Sie meinen, und ich danke Ihnen für Ihren Rat. Mein Vater gestattet, daß ich die Zeitung ganz nach meinem Belieben lese, ohne daß er mir Teile davon verbietet, weswegen ich über die Ereignisse, auf die Sie anspielen, durchaus zum Teil informiert bin. Es ist schrecklich, zu wissen, daß solche Abscheulichkeiten sich vielleicht in dieser Stunde nur wenige Straßen entfernt von uns abspielen, und wie oft dabei ein vielleicht edler Charakter nur dem blanken Elend anheim gefallen ist und hehre Grundsätze der schieren Not geopfert wurden. - Und denken Sie nicht", setzte sie hinzu, bemüht, den früheren leichten Tonfall wieder anzuschlagen, "ich hätte aus purem Leichtsinn gehandelt. Ich _wollte_ Rajit mitnehmen. Zwar ist er ebenso fremd hier wie ich selbst, findet sich jedoch im Gegensatz zu mir immer irgendwie zurecht. Aber mein Vater und mein Bruder haben beschlossen, diesen milden Vormittag zu benutzen, um in Kensington auszureiten, und wollten auf die Begleitung von Vaters Kammerdiener nicht verzichten." Sie lachte und gab vor, ein wenig zu schmollen. "Ich bin sicher", spottete sie dann, "er hätte es bei weitem vorgezogen, den Vormittag zwischen seidenen Tüchlein, Perlenbesätzen und bestickten Borten zu verbringen. Welcher Mann würde das nicht?"

Sie sprach weiter, über die Notwendigkeit, ganz neues Dienstpersonal anzulernen, da von dem ihres verstorbenen Onkels so viele aus Altersgründen den Dienst aufgekündigt hätten, weswegen sie nur wenige Leute hätten behalten können, und über die grundsätzlichen Beschwerlichkeiten, sich in einem ganz neuen Haus einzurichten, aber Mrs. Darcy war zu abgelenkt, um ihrem Geplauder mehr als ihre halbe Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen. Denn Miss Whitbys letzte Bemerkung, so wenig sie Georgiana oder gar Miss de Bourgh aufgefallen zu sein schien, gab Mrs. Darcy etlichen Anlaß zu grübeln.

Es war nicht nur ungewöhnlich, daß eine junge Dame, noch dazu eine von so hoher gesellschaftlicher Stellung wie Miss Whitby, sich über die persönlichen Vorlieben eines Bediensteten Gedanken machte - es war geradezu unerhört! Mochte ein entsprechendes Verhalten von Seiten ihres Vaters vielleicht durchaus als besondere Umgänglichkeit und Freundlichkeit schätzenswert sein, so hatte eine ähnliche Vertrautheit und Bevorzugung von Seiten der _Tochter_ etwas geradezu Anstößiges. Umso mehr, als Miss Whitby, ohne es deutlich auszusprechen, ihrem indischen Diener die Gewohnheiten anderer Männer unterstellt hatte und damit implizierte, daß sie ihn tatsächlich als jemanden vom anderen Geschlecht wahrnahm - was Mrs. Darcy an der Stelle von Lady Whitby in allerhöchste Besorgnis versetzt hätte. Lag darin vielleicht der Grund für die namenlose Verachtung, mit der Lady Caroline den Kammerdiener ihres Mannes am Vorabend betrachtet hatte? Wußte sie um eine Neigung ihrer Tochter zu diesem Bediensteten, die, selbst wenn Mrs. Darcy einem so wohlerzogenen Geschöpf wie Miss Whitby nicht unterstellen wollte, ihr je nachzugeben, doch in höchstem Maße gegen jede Sitte und Moral verstieß? Es war zumindest etwas, das sie zu späterer Stunde, wenn sie allein waren, mit ihrem Mann besprechen wollte, denn falls sich tatsächlich ein weiterer Kontakt zu der Familie des Viscounts entspinnen sollte, wonach im Augenblick alles aussah, dann wollte Elizabeth sich nicht vorwerfen müssen, durch mangelnde Offenheit ein etwaiges Unglück heraufbeschworen zu haben. Alleine schon um Georgianas willen, die sie aufrichtig schätzte, war sie sich ein gewisses Maß an Vorsicht schuldig.

Es blieb freilich der einzige Schatten auf diesem Tag, und selbst dieser verzog sich so schnell, daß zumindest zwei der vier Damen ihn nicht einmal bemerkt hatten. Miss Whitby plauderte angeregt von ihren ersten Eindrücken in London und auf Miss Darcys Frage, ob sie Indien nicht sehr vermisse, schwankte sie merklich zwischen Lächeln und Tränen. An manchen Tagen überkomme sie das Heimweh mit solcher Macht, daß es sie ganz schwermütig mache, gestand sie. Immerhin sei es das Land, in dem sie geboren sei, und England und seine Eigenheiten, die Landschaft, das Klima, das andere Wechselspiel des Lichts, seien ihr letztlich von Grund auf fremd. Und doch, darum müsse sie bitten, dürften ihre Gefährtinnen sich nicht vorstellen, ihr Leben sei bis zum letzten Jahr etwa sonderlich exotisch verlaufen, eher im Gegenteil. Auch die Gesellschaft in Ostindien habe ganz und gar nach britischer Sitte gelebt, "auch wir hatten unsere Gouvernanten, unsere Zeichen- und Musikstunden und hin und wieder einen kleinen Hausball, auf den wir uns dann alle freuen konnten wie kleine Kinder". Jedoch das strenge Reglement gesellschaftlichen Benehmens, wie es in der Stadt geübt werde, sei ihr doch neu, und sie lebe folglich, wie sie halb lachend, aber doch deutlich errötend gestand, in der beständigen Furcht, etwa unabsichtlich gegen irgendeine Regel zu verstoßen und deswegen einen gewaltigen Skandal vom Zaun zu brechen.

All das brachte sie in so offener und aufrichtiger Art vor und verhielt sich auch während der Folgezeit zu allen, auch zu Miss de Bourgh, so gleichbleibend heiter und liebenswürdig, daß Mrs. Darcy gar nicht anders konnte, als ihrem ersten Impuls nachzugeben und sie für eine überaus schätzenswerte Bekanntschaft zu halten. Nachdem alle Einkäufe zufriedenstellend getätigt waren, nahm Miss Whitby sich die Freiheit, sie alle spontan für denselben Abend einzuladen; leider sei sie für den Tee mit ihrer Mutter schon bei einer Familie de Courcy eingeladen, deren Bekanntschaft sie vor etlichen Tagen gemacht hätten, so daß man diesen nicht gemeinsam einnehmen könne, aber für den Abend sei ihre Runde nach einer krankheitsbedingten Absage bisher bedauerlich klein, und sie wisse, wie sehr ihre Mutter eine stattliche Abendgesellschaft liebe, weswegen sie weitere Gäste sicherlich mit offenen Armen willkommen heißen würde.

Leider mußte Mrs. Darcy das freundliche Angebot mit Hinweis auf ihre eigene Verpflichtung zum Dinner ablehnen, und da Miss de Bourgh sich vorgenommen zu haben schien, sich in allem an ihr zu orientieren, tat letztere dasselbe. Stattdessen schlug Elizabeth vor, Miss Laureen möge doch ihren Kutscher vorerst nach Hause entlassen, sich den drei anderen Damen anschließen und den Lunch noch bei ihnen einnehmen, ehe sie rechtzeitig für ihre Verabredung wieder nach Hause zurückkehrte. Das wiederum wurde in aufrichtiger Freude angenommen, und nachdem ein Teil der Einkäufe den Dienern ausgehändigt worden waren und die vier Damen sich mit den restlichen Schätzen, von denen sie sich nicht hatten trennen wollen, in den Wagen Mr. Darcys gezwängt hatten, ging es in schneller Fahrt zu einem kurzen Lunch nach Hause.

Mr. Darcy war überrascht, aber durchaus erfreut über den zusätzlichen Gast an seiner Tafel und begrüßte Miss Whitby aufs Herzlichste, wenn er auch selbst natürlich nicht am Lunch teilnahm, und das Essen verging noch einmal unter angeregtem Geplauder. Es wäre auch überaus eigenartig gewesen, hätte eine so weitgereiste Dame wie Miss Whitby für die Ohren ihrer neuen Bekannten nicht allerlei Staunenswertes zu berichten gewußt, und da sie zumindest in den zwei Damen Darcy überaus wißbegierige Zuhörerinnen gefunden hatte, die sie an allen richtigen Stellen mit erschrockenen, faszinierten oder mitfühlenden Ausrufen unterbrachen und gleichzeitig zum Weitererzählen ermunterten, wurde sie ihrer Berichte auch nicht so schnell müde. Besonders erheiternd war der Bericht ihres ersten Eindrucks beim Betreten von Durbany Hall, als sie nach ihren eigenen Worten, gewohnt an die farbenfrohen Mosaiken und leuchtenden Wandmalereien indischer Paläste, beim Anblick der steifen englischen Vorfahren, die sie streng von den Wänden herab aus ihren vergoldeten Ahnenporträts heraus musterten, das Gefühl beschlich, gleich werde eine zänkische alte Gouvernante durch eine der Türen treten und sie zwingen, ein Fischbeinkorsett zu tragen. Sie wolle gewiß nicht despektierlich erscheinen gegenüber der ehrwürdigen Familie ihres Vaters, aber sie und ihr Bruder seien so weit entfernt von jedem Gedanken an Titel und Besitzungen eines Viscounts aufgewachsen, daß es ihr noch heute schwer falle, ihn mit sich selbst in Verbindung zu bringen. Sie halte die gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen, die diese Stellung mit sich bringe, für so weitreichend, daß sie derzeit selbst noch nicht sagen könne, ob ihr die Veränderung mehr als Segen oder als Fluch erscheine. "Freilich, Ihrer aller Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben, ist immerhin schon einmal etwas, das ich zu den großen Vergünstigungen meines neuen Lebensabschnittes rechne."

Miss Whitbys Wagen wurde für den frühen Nachmittag wieder bestellt, und dieser Zeitpunkt kam für alle Beteiligten viel zu früh. Man hatte kaum gegessen, sich noch einmal gegenseitig die erstandenen Schätze vorgeführt und über die weiteren Pläne in London geplaudert, als ein Diener bereits das Eintreffen der Kutsche meldete. Doch war er offensichtlich nicht leer angekommen, denn unmittelbar darauf erschien der Diener erneut und meldete Mr. Whitby. Der junge Mann betrat den Salon mit breitem Lächeln, und in zwei Schritt Abstand gefolgt von eben jenem indischen Diener, der Elizabeth am Vormittag Anlaß zu solch unerfreulichen Überlegungen geboten hatte, der sich nun aber vollkommen korrekt und unauffällig verhielt und in einer Ecke des Raumes nachgerade unsichtbar wurde, wie man das von einem Bediensteten erwartete.

Man begrüßte Mr. Whitby mit allseitiger Freude, und er erklärte, er habe sich das Vergnügen nicht nehmen lassen wollen, seine Schwester selbst abzuholen, nachdem er gehört habe, wo sie sich, wie er sich ausdrückte "so unverschämt selbst zum Lunch einquartiert" habe. Er wurde Miss de Bourgh vorgestellt, die sich sogar dazu aufraffte, ihm eine Hand hinzuhalten, und küßte seine Schwester leicht auf die Wange, um sich sofort über das Sortiment an Bändern und Blüten lustig zu machen, das vor ihr auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet lag. "Putzzeug, Putzzeug, Putzzeug. Nie hätte ich mir träumen lassen, eine so eitle Schwester zu haben."

"Ich werde dich an diesen Ausspruch erinnern, wenn du wieder einmal meinen Rat brauchst zur Farbe deines Rocks und deiner Hosen", lachte Miss Laureen herzlich. "Und warum tadelst du nur mich? Sieh dir Mrs. Darcy, Miss Darcy und Miss de Bourgh an, sie haben nicht weniger gekauft als ich."

"Ich tadle überhaupt nicht, liebste Schwester, weil ich mich nicht zu rügen unterstehe, was ich nicht begreifen kann. Und weshalb solch bezaubernde Damen, wie ich sie hier im Raum versammelt sehe, noch glauben, sich mit Perlen und Bändern behängen zu müssen, ist mir in der Tat vollkommen unbegreiflich." Dies hörte sich zwar an wie ein Kompliment für alle anwesenden Damen, aber an dem schnellen Blick, den er dabei auf Georgiana warf, war deutlich zu merken, wem es eigentlich galt. Miss Darcy errötete denn auch tief und blickte starr zu Boden.

"Und wie war euer Vormittag?" erkundigte sich seine Schwester inzwischen, der das Interesse Mr. Cedric Whitbys und die Verlegenheit Georgianas vielleicht ebenfalls aufgefallen waren. Er machte eine unlustige Geste und antwortete: "Nicht halb so angenehm wie deiner, ganz offensichtlich, denn uns war kein so reizendes Treffen vergönnt. Die Pferde waren unruhig und rastlos, weil das Wetter wohl bald umschlägt, und Papa war ärgerlich, als ein Lord Irgendwer glaubte, mit seinem _Curricle _vollkommen rücksichtslos durch den Park rasen zu müssen, und beinahe einen schlimmen Unfall mit einer Gruppe Damen provoziert hätte." Man erkundigte sich besorgt, ob jemand zu Schaden gekommen sei, was Mr. Whitby aber verneinen konnte. "Der Vormittag aber war uns dennoch verdorben. Wenn mein Vater sich einmal geärgert hat, so ist seine gute Laune gründlich und nachhaltig dahin, und ich bin jetzt ausgeschickt worden, um meine Schwester schleunigst nach Hause zu bringen, damit sie ihn aufheitert."

Das war das Stichwort für ihren Aufbruch. Miss Laureen und Mr. Whitby bedankten sich herzlich für die erwiesenen Freundlichkeiten und bedauerten, daß die beiderseitigen Verpflichtungen keine Möglichkeit ließen, die gemeinsamen Unternehmungen zu verlängern, und wurden mit den besten Wünschen verabschiedet. Ihr Aufbruch sorgte für eine gewisse Unruhe bei Miss de Bourgh, die sich möglicherweise fragte, ob nun auch von ihr erwartet werde zu gehen, aber Mrs. Darcy nahm rasch das Heft in die Hand, indem sie Georgiana bat, ihrer beider Handarbeitskörbe zu holen, damit die drei verbliebenen Damen sich bis zum Tee sinnvoll beschäftigen könnten. Das Prinzip eines solchen Körbchens voller Seidenbänder, Perlenschnüre und Spitzen, mit angefangenen Handarbeiten aller Art (im Falle von Miss Darcy überaus sorgfältig und ordentlich, im Falle von Mrs. Darcy eher wahllos gefüllt), schien Miss de Bourgh fremd genug, um sie noch eine Weile länger in stummer Verwunderung verharren zu lassen, und Miss Darcy vollbrachte im Laufe der nächsten Stunden eine wahrlich glänzende Leistung, indem sie gleichzeitig Miss de Bourgh und, wenn auch in geringerem Maße, Elizabeth bei ihren Arbeiten zur Hand ging und es dennoch schaffte, ihren eigenen Hut aufs Schönste aufzuputzen. Danach gesellte Mr. Darcy sich zum Tee wieder zu ihnen, man plauderte und reichte die Konfektdose herum, und schließlich hielt Mrs. Darcy es doch für geraten, einen Boten zu Lady de Bourgh zu schicken, um den Wagen kommen zu lassen. Beim Abschied verstieg sich Miss de Bourgh zu der Anstrengung, etliche ganze Sätze stockend aneinander zu reihen, und sie gipfelten in der Versicherung: "Wenn Sie nach Rosings kommen, dürfen Sie alle in meinem Phaeton fahren."

Mrs. Darcy lud sie herzlich ein, wiederzukommen, sooft Lady Catherine sie entbehren könne. Die Damen kleideten sich zum Dinner um, und schließlich klang der Tag in einträchtigem Zusammensein mit den Gardiners aus, die sich über die Maßen freuten, Elizabeth wiederzusehen und mit allen über Pemberley und die vielfältigen Ereignisse und Schicksale zu sprechen, die mit der Erinnerung an die Reise im letzten Jahr dorthin verknüpft waren. Mrs. Gardiner erhielt ihren Hut, der sie gleichermaßen entzückte und beschämte und ihr von ihrem Mann ein paar gutmütige Spötteleien und Komplimente eintrug, und zu späterer Stunde, als Georgiana am Pianoforte saß und in ihren eigenen Melodien ganz versunken war, wagten die Gardiners dann auch in halblautem Tonfall den Namen 'Wickham' zu nennen und sich nach Lydias Wohlergehen zu erkundigen. Man trennte sich bester Laune und um viele Neuigkeiten reicher, was auch schon für die kommenden Tage allerhand Gesprächsstoff und gute Unterhaltung versprach.

* * *


	3. Man hat Gäste

3.)

Jener Wetterumschwung, den die Pferde des Viscounts offenbar bereits am Vortag angekündigt hatten, ereignete sich pflichtschuldigst während dieser Nacht, und die Bewohner des Hauses erwachten zum grauen Licht eines feucht-klammen Wintermorgens. Mrs. Darcy dankte dem Mädchen, das trotz der frühen Stunde bereits ein angenehmes Feuer im Kamin entfacht hatte, als sie sich zum Frühstück niederließ, und erkundigte sich angelegentlich bei ihrem Mann nach dessen Plänen für den angefangenen Tag. Er habe noch einigen Bekannten einen Besuch abzustatten, antwortete dieser, weswegen er bisher auch diesen Abend freigehalten habe, denn er rechne fest damit, mit mindestens einer Einladung in der Tasche wieder zurückzukehren oder selbst eine auszusprechen. Und womit Lizzy diesen verregneten Vormittag zu verbringen gedenke? - Nun, sie habe inzwischen schon etliche Hüte aufzuputzen, entgegnete Elizabeth lachend, und allmählich werde es ihr peinlich, daß jedes Mal Georgiana die von ihrer Schwägerin begonnene Aufgabe zu Ende bringen müsse. Wobei ihr im gleichen Atemzug einfiel, daß sie den letzten Brief ihrer Mutter noch nicht beantwortet hatte (denn so selten es war, daß Mrs. Bennet die Feder in die Hand nahm: wenn sie es denn tat, so wollte sie diese Mühe gewürdigt und mit mindestens drei Seiten beantwortet sehen, wo sie selbst kaum eine verfaßte, von der die Hälfte der eindringlichen Schilderung ihres desolaten Nervenzustands geschuldet war), und so wurde die Verschönerung des Kopfputzes wieder einmal aufgeschoben. Mr. Darcy lachte darüber, neckte seine Schwester, als diese als letzte zum Frühstück erschien, erkundigte sich, ob süße Träume von halbwüchsigen Lords sie so lange in den Federn gehalten hätten, und war rundum guter Laune, als er zu seinen Verpflichtungen aufbrach.

Elizabeth ihrerseits brachte einen Brief an ihre Mutter zu Stande, dessen Umfang hoffentlich Mrs. Bennets Neugierde voll und ganz befriedigen würde und in dem sie sich detailliert über Belanglosigkeiten ausließ, die sie sonst niemals erwähnt hätte, von denen sie aber wußte, daß sie ihrer Mutter Gelegenheit geben würden, sich bei ihrer Schwester Mrs. Philips in Meryton oder in der Nachbarschaft bei Lady Lucas aufs Glänzendste hervorzutun, und so sehr sie die beiden anderen Damen ob dieser Aussicht auch bedauerte - eine gut aufgelegte Mrs. Bennet bedeutete eine Mrs. Bennet ohne nervöse Leiden, und das wiederum bedeutete ein paar ruhige, entspannte Tage für Mr. Bennet, die seine Tochter ihm von Herzen gönnte.

Mit dem amüsanten Bild einer eifrig plaudernden Mrs. Bennet vor ihrem geistigen Auge, die im Kreise ihrer Nachbarinnen beim Tee saß und jenen zum wiederholten Mal von Theaterfoyers, großen Kutschen und den samtenen Vorhängen im Salon ihrer zweitältesten Tochter vorschwärmte, legte Mrs. Darcy den Bogen kurz zur Seite, um einen zweiten, kürzeren Brief an ihren Vater zu verfassen, den sie dem ersten beilegen wollte, als ein Diener einen weiteren Brief herein brachte, der soeben mit der Post gekommen war. Er war von Mrs. Darcys Schwester Jane, und naturgemäß stellte sie alle anderen Unternehmungen hinten an und öffnete dieses Schreiben zuerst.

_"Liebste Lizzy!_

_Dies schreibe ich Dir noch aus Netherfield zwischen eifrig packenden Bediensteten, während die Hausmädchen bereits dabei sind, Gemälde und Möbel mit Tüchern zu verhüllen. Wir waren herzlich froh, zu hören, daß Ihr trotz des schlechten Wetters, das Ihr für Eure Reise hattet, gut in der Stadt angelangt seid, und sind zuversichtlich, Euch dort in wenigen Tagen Gesellschaft leisten zu können. Bitte grüße Mr. Darcy und Georgiana herzlich von mir, aber laß Dir nicht zu viel Zeit damit, denn so alles gut geht, werden wir uns ja bald von Angesicht sehen. Wieviel werden wir uns zu erzählen haben nach so langer Zeit!_

_Mama und Papa geht es gut, oder sollte ich sagen, es geht in der Familie alles denselben Gang wie immer. Den einzigen Schatten auf unser Glück warf kürzlich ein Brief, den Lydia an Kitty schickte und in dem sie sie in den schmeichlerischsten Tönen einlud, sie und Mr. Wickham baldigst zu besuchen. Ist es nötig, daß ich Dir den Inhalt des Briefes beschreibe? Zeile für Zeile fand sich nichts anderes als leichtfertiges Gerede von roten Röcken, von Tanz und Bällen und Offizieren. Du kannst dir wohl vorstellen, daß unser Vater Kitty dieses Ansinnen rundweg abschlug, und es gab einige Tage viele Tränen, Türenschlagen und nervöse Anfälle deswegen, so lange bis mein lieber Charles - Du weißt, was für eine großzügige Seele er ist - den Vorschlag machte, Kitty möge uns doch nach London begleiten, um sie für die entgangene Reise zu den Wickhams zu entschädigen. Seitdem herrscht wieder eitle Freude im Haus unserer Eltern, und Papa kann sich beruhigt und ungestört in seine Bibliothek zurückziehen. Da Du uns selbst vor einer Weile einen entsprechenden Vorschlag gemacht hattest, wußten wir ja, daß es Dir recht sein würde, wenn wir Kitty mitbringen._

_Nun aber kommt ein Punkt, den zu erwähnen mir etwas peinlich ist. Denn wie Charles erst gestern erfuhr, halten sich offenbar auch seine beiden Schwestern, Mrs Hurst und Miss Bingley, in der Stadt auf. Sie sind bisher offenbar bei Freunden von Mr. Hurst abgestiegen (denn Mr. Hursts eigenes Haus in Grosvenor wird derzeit von Grund auf umgebaut, wie Miss Bingley mich wissen ließ). Aber natürlich ist es möglich, daß sie erwarten, wie früher im Haus Deines Mannes wohnen zu können, nun, da Ihr in der Stadt seid, und sich Euch ebenfalls aufdrängen._

_Bitte überlege in aller Ruhe, inwieweit Ihr Euch von der Höflichkeit verpflichtet seht, sie trotz der Mißverständnisse, die es in der Vergangenheit zwischen uns gegeben hat (siehst Du? ich leugne es nicht mehr!), in Euer Haus einzuladen, ob Ihr genügend Raum habt, so viele Gäste zu beherbergen, und ob Euch der Trubel, der dabei unweigerlich entstehen muß, noch behagt. Um nichts in der Welt möchten Charles und ich Euch etwa zur Last fallen oder Euer Vergnügen an dieser Londoner Saison irgendwie schmälern. Wenn nötig, würden wir gewiß auch kurzfristig eine andere Möglichkeit der Unterkunft finden, wenngleich ich nicht verheimliche, wie sehr ich mich schon auf unser Zusammensein gefreut habe. _

_Nur daß Ihr Kitty zu Euch nehmt, darum würde ich Dich bitten, liebe Lizzy, denn ich weiß, welch großen Respekt sie vor Mr. Darcy hat, vor dem sie sich beinahe fürchtet, und ich hoffe sehr auf einen günstigen Einfluß, den das auf ihr Gemüt haben wird, das durch Lydias Brief wieder ganz ins Kindische abgeglitten zu sein scheint. Aber alleine schon die Aussicht darauf, bald dem strengen Blick Mr. Darcys ausgesetzt zu sein und sich vor ihm angemessen benehmen zu müssen, läßt sie viel ruhiger und gesetzter handeln._

_Bitte antworte nicht mehr auf diesen Brief; Dein Schreiben würde uns mit Sicherheit schon auf dem Weg finden. Bingley sieht mir gerade über die Schulter und trägt mir auf, Dich herzlich grüßen, was ich hiermit getan habe._

_Alle Liebe einer überaus glücklichen, erwartungsvollen Schwester sendet Dir_

_ Deine Jane"_

Elizabeth mußte lächeln. Nur ein so vollkommen sanftmütiges Wesen wie Jane konnte die herabsetzende Art, in der sie und die ganze Familie Bennet von Miss Bingley behandelt worden waren, und die Intrigen, mit denen sie versucht hatte, ihre Heirat zu hintertreiben, als "Mißverständnisse" begreifen, und nur sie konnte wohl auf den Gedanken kommen, Mr. Darcy könnte seinem engsten Freund Bingley dessen Schwager Mr. Hurst als Gast vorziehen - eine Vorstellung, die alleine schon deswegen widersinnig war, weil beide Männer vollkommen unterschiedliche Ansichten zum Kartenspiel hatten: Darcy gar keine, und Mr. Hurst keine zu irgendeinem anderen Thema.

Der Gedanke, Kitty abwechselnd von Zeit zu Zeit bei sich aufzunehmen, um sie dadurch ein wenig dem Einfluß der flatterhaften Lydia zu entziehen, war den älteren Schwestern schon bald gekommen, sobald sich gezeigt hatte, daß der Briefwechsel zwischen den beiden jüngsten sich beinahe ebenso verderblich auf Kittys Charakter auswirkte, wie es früher der unmittelbare Umgang miteinander gewesen war. Die große räumliche Entfernung zwischen ihnen ermöglichte es Mrs. Wickham, die angenehmen Seiten ihrer Ehe in allen Details vor ihrer staunenden Leserschaft auszubreiten, während sie die weniger angenehmen ohne Weiteres verschweigen konnte. Daß es solche gab, und zwar in nicht geringem Ausmaß, lag freilich auf der Hand in Anbetracht der Leichtfertigkeit und Zügellosigkeit beider Eheleute. Schon in Lydias Glückwunsch-Schreiben zur Vermählung von Mrs. Darcy hatte die Verfasserin kaum verhohlen um Geld gebettelt, und ohne daß sie je darüber gesprochen hätten, nahm Elizabeth an, daß Jane ein gleichlautendes Schreiben erhalten hatte. Es war dringend wünschenswert, wenigstens in Kitty einen Sinn dafür zu wecken, daß man auch andere Ansprüche an ein Leben stellen konnte als eitle Vergnügungen, ehe sie sich völlig in das Fahrwasser ihrer unglücklichen Schwester begab.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Elizabeth auch gerne Mary bei sich aufgenommen. Aber zum einen war sie sicher, daß, wenn es _einen_ Menschen in Meryton und Umgebung gab, der unempfindlich gegenüber Lydias großartige Erzählungen von Bällen und roten Röcken war, es sich dabei um Mary handeln mußte (denn deren Albernheiten lagen auf anderen Gebieten), zum anderen behauptete Mrs. Bennet steif und fest, diese letzte ihr verbliebene Tochter auf keinen Fall entbehren zu können, und zum dritten hielt Mary, wie sie ihre Schwester in einem Brief vor kurzem hatte wissen lassen, London für einen Pfuhl der Sünde und des Lasters, den zu betreten sie sich ihr Lebtag weigern wolle. Elizabeth war sich ziemlich sicher, daß nachhaltiges Beharren auf einem Besuch diese eingefleischte Überzeugung schnell würde ins Wanken bringen können, aber Kittys Erziehung ging zunächst vor, da in ihrem Fall die möglichen Folgen viel schlimmer waren, und Mary würde sich, so nahm sie an, befreit von der erdrückenden Anwesenheit ihrer schöneren Schwestern ganz von allein zum Besseren entwickeln, einige ihrer Affektiertheiten verlieren und vielleicht sogar endlich lernen, zu lächeln.

Ob Miss Bingley tatsächlich auf die Idee verfallen könnte, Mr. Darcys Haus wie früher als Gast zu beehren, wußte Elizabeth nicht vorherzusagen, aber eigentlich glaubte sie nicht daran. Bisher war man sich noch nicht einmal begegnet, auch wenn Letzteres sicher nur eine Frage der Zeit war. Aber selbst wenn Miss Bingley demnächst in der ... Street vorsprechen sollte, hielt Mrs. Darcy es doch für unwahrscheinlich, daß sie sich lieber ihrem Bruder anschließen sollte als ihrer Schwester und ihrem Schwager. Ihre Hoffnungen in bezug auf Mr. Darcy hatten sich mit dessen Heirat zerschlagen, und während sie zweifellos zu stolz war, sich ihre Verbitterung deswegen anmerken zu lassen, legte sie doch sicherlich auch keinen Wert darauf, alltäglich das Glück des jungen Ehepaares vor Augen zu sehen. Und im äußersten Falle würde die übergroße Zahl an Gästen und das Gedränge im Haus der Darcys sicher den Ausschlag geben.

Ähnlich sah es auch ihr Mann, als sie ihm und Miss Darcy später beim Tee, nachdem sie den Brief an ihre Mutter glücklich mit einem Verweis auf Janes baldige Ankunft beendet und abgeschickt hatte, Janes Schreiben vorlas. Auch dagegen, zusätzlich eine seiner jüngeren Schwägerinnen beherbergen zu dürfen, hatte er nichts einzuwenden, es erheitere ihn im Gegenteil, bemerkte er, und schmeichle seiner Eitelkeit ungemein, daß er in Lizzys Familie doch immerhin noch als Kinderschreck tauge. "Vielleicht sollten wir deine Schwester mit Miss de Bourgh bekannt machen. Ihrer beider Temperamente sollten sich wunderbar ausgleichen."

"Und die arme Georgiana müßte dann für beide die Gouvernante spielen", tadelte Elizabeth liebevoll, was ihre Schwägerin ein wenig erröten ließ. Mrs. Darcy kam auf einen anderen Punkt zu sprechen: "Und wäre es jetzt nicht endlich an der Zeit, Darcy, uns darüber aufzuklären, wer die Leute sind, die du uns heute zum Abendessen eingeladen hast?"

"Sir Walter Thornton und seine Frau mit Sohn und Tochter sowie ihrem Protégé, einem gewissen Mr. Robertson, der wohl bald seine kirchlichen Weihen erhalten wird", gab er bereitwillig Bescheid. "Sir Walter hat etliche Besitzungen in der Nähe von Pemberley, wenn sie auch schon in einem anderen County liegen. Ich habe ihn schon vor einem Vierteljahr flüchtig kennengelernt und hatte heute zufällig Gelegenheit, die Bekanntschaft zu erneuern. Er ist recht umgänglich. Seine restliche Familie kenne ich nicht, aber ich habe gehört, daß seine Tochter etwa in Georgianas Alter ist (der Sohn wohl nur wenig älter), und dachte, es wäre nett für sie, heute Abend passende Gesellschaft zu haben."

Elizabeth ersparte sich, solange Miss Darcy anwesend war, die Frage, inwieweit Mr. Thornton noch unverheiratet sei. Da er alleine kam, war er es vermutlich, und vermutlich wollte Mr. Darcy, ehe es zu größeren Gefühlsverirrungen kommen konnte, das Interesse seiner Schwester behutsam darauf lenken, daß es in London auch Männer gab, die nicht Cedric Whitby hießen.

Sir Walter erwies sich in der Tat als freundlicher, gesetzter Herr, der das Leben auf dem Land dem in der Stadt bei weitem vorzog und dem eine gemütliche Runde beim Abendessen weit lieber war als alle repräsentativen Empfänge und Tanzveranstaltungen. Daß er sich dennoch zu einem Aufenthalt in London hatte bereden lassen, war wohl seiner Frau zu verdanken, einer molligen, beständig schwatzenden und erschreckend gut gelaunten Dame, deren Meinung über die Stadt der seinen gerade entgegengesetzt zu sein schien. Sie stammte aus der Familie eines erst kürzlich zu Wohlstand gekommenen Anwalts und schwärmte von den Vergnügungen Londons, die sie an der Seite ihres Mannes bisher genossen habe, mit der ganzen aufgesetzten Nachlässigkeit einer Neureichen. Die Tochter war zwei Jahre älter als Georgiana, von gefälligem, aber nichtssagendem Äußeren und guten Manieren, wenn sie auch den gesamten Abend über nicht eine Bemerkung machte, die auf besonderen Verstand oder auch nur tiefer gehende Bildung hätte schließen lassen. Sie war freundlich, nett und entgegenkommend zu jedermann, schien sich über die Tatsache, daß ihre Mutter unter anderem auch nach London gekommen war, um einen Ehemann für sie zu suchen, nicht im mindesten im Klaren zu sein, und würde aber, wie Elizabeth annahm, sollte der ersehnte Antrag denn von passender Stelle aus gemacht werden, ihn nach Rücksprache mit der Mutter als wohlerzogene Tochter dennoch unverzüglich annehmen in der festen Überzeugung, in ihren Verlobten aufrichtig verliebt zu sein.

Den größten Eindruck auf jeden Beobachter machte zweifellos der Sohn der Familie, Mr. Henry Thornton. Er war ein eleganter junger Herr Mitte Zwanzig, groß und schlank und von makellosen Umgangsformen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater, der sich in bärbeißigen Jagdgeschichten, und seiner Mutter, die sich in allerlei Albernheiten erging, wußte er darüber hinaus auch noch amüsant und geistreich zu plaudern und bestritt im Wechsel mit Mrs. Darcy denn auch den Großteil des Tischgesprächs. Seine Eltern waren ganz offensichtlich mit allem Recht stolz auf diesen Sohn, denn er bewies bereits etliche Lebenserfahrung und Weitsicht, wenn er seine Meinung manchmal auch ein wenig zu selbstsicher vorbrachte. Allerdings schien er zu dieser Haltung auch berechtigt zu sein, denn wie sein Vater zufrieden anmerkte, seinem Henry gehe alles leicht von der Hand, er habe seinen Eltern schon als halbes Kind oft mit Rat und Tat aus der Patsche geholfen, und ob es nun um Jagdausflüge oder Tanzvergnügungen ging - Mr. Thornton war offenbar sowohl bei ihrer Organisation wie bei der Teilnahme gleichermaßen erfolgreich.

Mr. Thornton verteilte seine Aufmerksamkeit liebenswürdig zwischen Elizabeth und Georgiana, wenn er letztere auch verständlicherweise etwas bevorzugte. Miss Darcy fiel darüber, derart im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, wieder ein wenig in ihre alte Schüchternheit zurück und ließ sich nur mit Mühe von ihrer Schwägerin wieder daraus hervor locken, wenn Elizabeth auch durchaus nicht den Eindruck hatte, daß Mr. Thorntons taktvoll vorgebrachte Komplimente ihr grundsätzlich unangenehm gewesen wären.

Der letzte Herr in der Runde schließlich, der angehende Geistliche Mr. Robertson, war ein höflicher, stiller Bursche etwa in Miss Thorntons Alter. Er war der jüngere Sohn einer weitgehend mittellosen Familie aus Sir Walters Nachbarort, und allein der Großzügigkeit Sir Walters, der den jungen Mann für überaus vielversprechend hielt und ihn seit einigen Jahren gefördert hatte, hatte er es zu verdanken, nun in einem so vornehmen Haus in London an diesem Abendessen teilnehmen zu können. Dieses Vorzugs schien er sich durchaus bewußt zu sein, benahm sich entsprechend zurückhaltend und sprach den ganzen Abend nur sehr wenig, dann aber in kluger, sehr gefälliger Art und Weise.

Lady Thornton bemerkte einmal lachend, ihr Mann habe Mr. Robertson wohl nur auf diese Reise mitgenommen, um zu sehen, inwiefern dessen Neigung zum geistlichen Stand sich etwa von den Reizen Londons anfechten lasse - "nicht, daß wir unser Geld für Sie zum Fenster hinauswerfen, mein Lieber! Ihr Pfarrhaus wartet schließlich schon auf Sie." Aber Mr. Robertson versicherte durchaus glaubhaft, bisher nichts von den viel beschworenen Anfeindungen der Stadt bemerkt zu haben; für Theater, Wirtshausbesuche und große Tanzvergnügen habe er ohnehin nicht viel übrig, und es sei ja nun auch nicht so, daß von dem Geistlichen einer Landpfarrei erwartet werde, daß er seiner Gemeinde ein Leben in dauernder Buße und Entsagung vorführe, "im Gegenteil, das wäre nun wahrhaft ein pharisäerhaftes Benehmen und ein schlechtes Beispiel für christliche Lebensweise. Wie sollte man sich der Nöte seiner Pfarrkinder denn annehmen können, wenn man ihr Leben nicht wenigstens ansatzweise teilt?" - Mrs. Darcys Eindruck von Mr. Robertson war beinahe noch besser als jener von Mr. Thornton, und sie bedauerte seine zurückhaltende Art ein wenig, denn sie nahm an, daß er und Georgiana einander recht gut hätten leiden können, hätte nicht die beiderseitige Neigung, lieber zu schweigen und zuzuhören als selbst das Wort zu führen, ein wirkliches Kennenlernen verhindert.

Als die Damen nach dem Essen im Salon beisammen saßen, taute Georgiana ein wenig auf, denn Elizabeth, im Wissen, womit ihre Schwägerin glänzen konnte, bat sie, sich ans Pianoforte zu setzen und den drei anderen Damen ein wenig vorzuspielen. Lady Thornton und ihre Tochter sparten nicht mit Lob, wenn beide auch nicht unbedingt das allergrößte Verständnis für Musik mitzubringen schienen, und Elizabeth bewunderte im Gegenzug die Zeichenkünste von Miss Thornton, die Lady Thornton ihr in allen Einzelheiten beschrieb. Als sich die Herren schließlich zu ihnen gesellten, verdreifachte sich sofort die Aufmerksamkeit, die Georgiana erhielt, denn Mr. Thornton war sichtbar gefesselt von ihrer Darbietung und betrachtete sie die gesamte Zeit über, wobei er stumm in drei Schritten Entfernung stand und nur nach jedem Stück seine Begeisterung kund tat, in entzückter Andacht, obwohl Elizabeth nicht sicher war, ob sich das Entzücken nun auf den musikalischen Vortrag bezog oder auf die Art und Weise, wie einige einzelne gelockte Strähnchen, die sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst hatten, dabei Schatten auf Georgianas gebeugten Nacken malten.

Auch Mr. Robertson bewunderte Miss Darcys Talent sehr, allerdings fiel sein Lob nüchterner und ruhiger aus. Schließlich gelang es Mr. Thornton durch etliche Bemerkungen über das Stück, das sie soeben vorgetragen hatte und zu dem er offensichtlich einiges zu sagen wußte, Miss Darcy tatsächlich in ein längeres Gespräch zu ziehen, und Mrs. Darcy konnte gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann zufrieden beobachten, wie die beiden jungen Leute einträchtig nebeneinander auf dem Sofa plauderten. Der Abend klang mit ein paar weiteren Jagderzählungen Sir Walters und einem kurzen mitternächtlichen Imbiß aus, und Lady Thornton versicherte, während sie neben ihrem Mann auf das Vorfahren der Kutsche wartete, Mrs. Darcy wohl an die zwanzig Mal ihrer Dankbarkeit für den wundervollen Abend und ihrer Bewunderung für ihr elegantes Heim.

Mr. Darcy war mit dem Verlauf des Abends durchaus zufrieden, fand Sir Walter zwar nicht den vornehmsten Umgang, aber zweifellos auch nicht unangenehm, und war wie Elizabeth von Mr. Robertson sehr angetan. Es freue ihn ungemein, zu sehen, wie einem begabten jungen Menschen, dem nur die Mittel fehlten, um sich seinen Platz in der Welt zu erkämpfen, von denen, die um ihn waren, unter die Arme gegriffen werde, und dieses Verhalten allein schon beweise doch die Untadeligkeit von Sir Walters Charakter. Auch Mr. Thornton gefiel ihm nicht schlecht; der junge Mann wirke gebildet, tatkräftig und entschlossen, bemerkte er, und seine mangelnde Geduld und ein gewisses Ungestüm, das in manchen Punkten unter seiner Wohlerzogenheit hervor breche, werde er wohl im Laufe der Zeit auch noch verlieren und sich dann auch, sobald das Leben ihm die ersten unweigerlichen Nackenschläge erteilt habe, jene Demut und Bescheidenheit aneignen, an der es ihm im Augenblick noch gebreche.

Elizabeth neckte ihren Mann, sobald Georgiana zu Bett gegangen war, indem sie ihm unterstellte, gewisse Pläne mit seiner Schwester und Mr. Thornton zu verfolgen, und ihr Mann lachte leise über den Scherz. Er wolle gar nicht leugnen, daß er die Thorntons in erster Linie eingeladen habe, um sich den Sohn anzusehen, aber er müsse alle Vorwürfe der Kuppelei streng von sich weisen. Als Bruder habe er nun einmal die traurige Pflicht, seine kleine Schwester irgendwann in die Obhut eines Mannes zu entlassen, dessen Gesellschaft ihr lieber sei als die seine, jedoch nach all dem Unheil, das er bei seinem früheren Versuch bewirkt habe, auf derartige Angelegenheiten einzuwirken, sei er nun fest entschlossen, daß Georgiana bei ihrer Wahl in der Tat ihrem Herzen folgen solle. Allerdings müsse er doch wenigstens dafür sorgen, daß seine Schwester die Möglichkeit habe, verschiedene junge Herren kennenzulernen und tatsächlich eine Wahl zu treffen. Lizzy könne aber versichert sein, daß er die vielen schönen jungen Männer, die er von diesem Tag an ins Haus einführen werde, alle nur Georgianas und nicht etwa Elizabeths wegen vorstellen werde, denn dies sei ein Punkt, in dem er als eifersüchtiger Ehemann auf ein Mißverständnis nicht erpicht sei. Der erheiterten Elizabeth bot sich somit reichlich Gelegenheit, öffentlich darüber nachzudenken, ob sie im Zweifelsfalle eher Mr. Darcy oder Mr. Thornton vorziehen würde - eine Frage, die im Laufe des weiteren Abends freilich vollkommen zugunsten des ersteren entschieden wurde.

Sowohl Mr. wie auch Mrs. Darcy waren zu taktvoll, die einzelnen Gäste, als beim Frühstück natürlich unweigerlich der Vorabend ausgiebig besprochen wurde, mehr als nur ganz allgemein zu erwähnen. Miss Darcy äußerte sich dennoch recht positiv über Mr. Thornton und seine Schwester, wenn sie sich auch nicht zu denselben Begeisterungsstürmen hinreißen ließ, die ihr die Bekanntschaft zu Mr. und und Miss Whitby entlockt hatte. Da dem ersten Paar freilich die exotische Herkunft und die wildromantische Vergangenheit des letzteren fehlte, war dies auch nicht weiter verwunderlich. Mrs. Darcy war zuversichtlich, daß Georgiana letztlich auch an einem jungen Mann ohne Viscount-Titel oder tief unglücklich verheirateten Vater Gefallen finden würde. Sie war im Grunde genommen ein ruhiges, besonnenes Mädchen, wenn auch die traurige Episode mit Mr. Wickham bewies, wie leicht man sich ihr Vertrauen erschleichen konnte und daß sie nicht weniger zu romantischer Schwärmerei neigte als andere junge Damen ihres Alters.

Daß man von den Whitbys nichts weiter mehr hörte, würde Georgiana bei ihrem Umdenken zweifellos helfen; nur einmal kam ein kurzes Briefchen, von Miss Laureen Whitby sichtbar in Eile verfaßt, in dem sie sich dafür entschuldigte, die ihr erwiesenen Freundlichkeiten im Augenblick nicht durch eine Gegeneinladung erwidern zu können, da ihre Mutter inzwischen derartig viele Verpflichtungen in ihrem Namen eingegangen sei, daß buchstäblich jeder Lunch, jeder Tee und jedes Dinner verplant seien. Georgiana war enttäuscht, und ihr Bruder tröstete sie mit dem unvermeidlichen Hinweis darauf, daß er ihr ja gleich geraten habe, sich von dieser neuen Bekanntschaft nicht zu viel zu erhoffen.

Dafür kam Miss de Bourgh auf einen neuen Besuch vorbei, oder richtiger, der Kutscher ihrer Mutter setzte sie kommentarlos und ohne Voranmeldung in der Eingangshalle von Mr. Darcys Haus ab, wo sie stumm stehen blieb, ohne ihre Pellise abzulegen, und der herbeieilenden Mrs. Darcy aufmerksam entgegen blickte, offenbar in Erwartung eines weiteren Entdeckungszuges durch Läden voller seidener Bänder und glitzernder Perlen. Zu allem Überfluß war dies auch noch der Tag, an dem man Janes und Bingleys Ankunft erwartete, und Elizabeth wußte über all den Dingen, die es noch zu erledigen galt, ohnehin kaum, wo ihr der Kopf stand. Sie verwünschte Lady de Bourgh zwar im Stillen, daß sie ihr die eigenen Pläne so durcheinander gebracht hatte, bemühte sich aber nach Kräften, dies die Tochter nicht merken zu lassen. Vielmehr entschuldigte sie sich dafür, sich ihrem Gast heute nicht so widmen zu können, wie sie das selbst wünsche, und berichtete von der baldigen Ankunft ihrer Schwestern und ihres Schwagers.

Für Miss de Bourgh war das jedoch offenbar kein Grund, ihren Besuch abzukürzen; sie schien im Gegenteil das eifrige Hin- und Herrennen der Dienerschaft im Haus und die Anweisungen, die Elizabeth ihren Mädchen und der Haushälterin geben, sowie die Fragen, die sie beantworten mußte, nicht minder spannend zu finden als den letzten Ausflug, und lauschte allem, was Elizabeth sagte, mit großer Aufmerksamkeit, selbst wenn es um dir Frage ging, wie die Mädchen die Betten beziehen oder den Kamin einrichten sollten. Nun, Elizabeth schmeichelte sich in der Tat damit, mit ihren Dienstboten einen freundlicheren Umgangston zu pflegen, als er vermutlich im Hause de Bourgh angeschlagen wurde. Vielleicht erklärte das bereits Miss de Bourghs Interesse.

Letztlich rettete sie Georgiana aus der Verlegenheit, die einen ihrer alten Handarbeitskörbe vom Dachboden hatte holen lassen, um ihn ihrer Cousine zum Geschenk zu machen, und daran ging, diesen mit Miss de Bourghs Einkäufen vom letzten Ausflug zu füllen, während sie ihr dabei half, Seidenblüten zu einem Hutschmuck zusammenzustellen. Dabei plauderte sie heiter und ganz ohne ihre sonstige Schüchternheit, sicherlich erleichtert darüber, in ihrer Cousine eine Gefährtin gefunden zu haben, die es ebenso schwierig fand, sich in Gesellschaft ungezwungen zu benehmen, wie Georgiana selbst.

"Nein, unsere Miss Georgiana", kommentierte leise Mrs. Graham, die Haushälterin, die Mr. Darcys Londoner Wohnung vorstand, als sie die ungewohnte Fröhlichkeit Miss Darcys bemerkte, und schüttelte in Rührung ein wenig den Kopf. "Wie unbeschwert sie in letzter Zeit sein kann. Wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf, Madame, Ihre Heirat mit dem Herrn ist ein wahrer Segen für Miss Georgiana gewesen."

"Ich glaube, Sie schreiben meinem Einfluß ein wenig zu viel Gutes zu, Mrs. Graham", wehrte Mrs. Darcy ab. "Es werden wohl eher die ganz normalen Auswirkungen ihres höheren Alters und der Zuneigung durch ihren Bruder sein, den sie nun täglich um sich hat."

"Oh, ich will gewiß nicht sagen, daß ihr die Liebe ihres Bruders etwa in den letzten Jahren nicht gegolten hätte", berichtigte sich die Haushälterin rasch. "Aber es war doch stets so, daß sie neben ihrer Zuneigung zu ihm solch großen Respekt empfand und deshalb nie wirklich wagte, vor ihm ganz unbefangen zu erscheinen, und noch viel weniger gegenüber anderen Leuten, und nach dieser unseligen Geschichte mit jenem Mr. Wickham lebte sie zudem stets mit der Beklemmung, ihrem Bruder eine schlimme Kränkung zugefügt zu haben. Ich habe sie ja in den Jahren erlebt, als sie nach dem Tod ihres Vaters mit ihrer Gouvernante hier wohnte, und ich sage Ihnen, Madame, wären Sie damals schon hier gewesen, oder wäre Mr. Darcy schon so gewesen, wie er seit seiner Heirat mit Ihnen ist, diese Mrs. Younge hätte sich nie so einen Einfluß auf Miss Georgiana erschleichen können, und diese ganze fürchterliche Sache in Ramsgate wäre nie geschehen." Damit verließ sie ihre Herrin, um ihren Pflichten wieder nachzugehen, und überließ Elizabeth dem heimlichen Stolz darüber, zu der Erziehung dieser bezaubernden jungen Dame, die nun also schon bald Mr. Thornton oder einen anderen jungen Mann entzücken sollte, immerhin ein wenig beigetragen zu haben.

Die Bingleys trafen wie erwartet zum Tee ein, und Miss de Bourgh befand sich bei ihrer Ankunft noch immer im Hause, ohne wohl auch nur zu bemerken, wie sehr sie bei solch einem Anlaß eigentlich im Weg sein mußte. Wobei man ihr zugute halten mußte, daß sie durchaus für niemanden ein wirkliches Hindernis darstellte, denn sie blieb während der gesamten Zeit, auch als die Gäste schließlich eintrafen, Georgiana sich kurz bei ihr entschuldigte und hinaus sprang und in der Halle ein munteres Durcheinander von Begrüßungen laut wurde, ruhig im Salon bei ihrem neuen Schatz, dem Handarbeitskorb, sitzen und wartete gelassen darauf, daß der Grund für diesen freudigen Tumult auch bis zu ihr vordringen würde.

Er tat es früh genug, und Mr. Bingley, Jane und Kitty wurden hereingeführt, die ersteren zwei Arm in Arm und strahlend heiterer Laune wie immer und die letztere so wortkarg und zurückhaltend, daß Elizabeth annahm, sie habe während der Fahrt wohl von ihrer älteren Schwester noch einmal ausgiebige Verhaltensmaßregeln erhalten, und sei nun entsprechend besorgt, sich daneben zu benehmen. So bewunderte sie alle die Dinge in Mrs. Darcys Salon, die sie früher veranlaßt haben würden, sofort unter Entzückensrufen dorthin zu springen und den Gegenstand aufzunehmen und von allen Seiten zu betrachten, also nur stumm aus der Ferne und vergaß lediglich vor Andacht ab und zu, den Mund wieder zu schließen. Vor Mr. Darcy und Georgiana brachte sie einen ganz ordentlichen Knicks zustande, wagte ersteren überhaupt nicht und letztere nur flüchtig anzusehen, und selbst Elizabeth schien ihr seit ihrer Heirat einen Respekt einzuflößen, den diese während ihrer gemeinsamen Kindheit stets schmerzlich vermißt hatte.

Miss de Bourgh schließlich erschien ihr zwar in ihrem Verhalten etwas merkwürdig, aber sie begrüßte sie dennoch artig und mit äußerster Demut, vorerst durch den ehrwürdigen Namen 'de Bourgh' viel zu betäubt, um die Verdienste der jungen Dame darüber hinaus in Zweifel zu ziehen. Und da Mr. Bingley und seine Ehefrau ganz und gar sie selbst waren und nichts als Liebenswürdigkeit und Fröhlichkeit verbreiteten, durfte man wohl mit Fug und Recht annehmen, daß Miss de Bourgh, auch wenn sie kaum etwas sagte und nur neugierig beobachtete, über diese Neuzugänge und das Spektakel der Begrüßung, das zu ihrer Unterhaltung mit ihnen veranstaltet wurde, durchaus nicht ungehalten war.

Sie blieb auch noch zum Tee, wo Mr. Darcy durch die in beiläufigem Ton vorgebrachte Bemerkung, er habe übrigens, die Zustimmung seiner Gäste voraussetzend, für die gesamte Gesellschaft eine Einladung zu einem Ball bei Baron Croydon angenommen, der in einigen Tagen stattfinden solle, und hoffe damit niemandem Ungelegenheiten zu bereiten, bei Kitty doch noch für ein ungestümes Jauchzen sorgte, das Miss de Bourgh erschrocken zusammenzucken und Mr. Darcy die Stirn runzeln ließ, während es Kitty selbst prompt die erste strenge Rüge ihrer gastgebenden Schwester eintrug. Dennoch konnte Kitty ihre spontane Freude kaum im Zaum halten; nach all den Maßregeln, die ihr von Jane erteilt worden waren, hatte sie beinahe angenommen, die nächsten Wochen mit nichts als Lesen, Musikstunden und Benimmunterricht verbringen zu müssen, und nun hatte sie nicht nur gleich bei ihrer Ankunft die Bekanntschaft von Miss de Bourgh gemacht, der Enkelin eines echten Grafen, sondern sie würde sogar vor Ablauf einer Woche auf einen richtigen Londoner Ball gehen! - Kitty war selig, und die Tatsache, daß ausgerechnet der gefürchtete Mr. Darcy dieses Vergnügen in die Wege geleitet hatte (Mr. Darcy, der doch selbst in Meryton fast nie getanzt hatte!), war durchaus geeignet, diesen samt seiner stillen Schwester weit menschlicher erscheinen zu lassen als angenommen.

"Ein Ball in London! Oh, wartet nur, bis ich das Lydia schreibe!" entschlüpfte es ihr, und über ihren Kopf hinweg tauschten ihre älteren Schwestern einen längeren lächelnden Blick, aus dem das schweigende Einverständnis sprach, die jüngere von nun an so zu beschäftigen, daß für eine ausgedehnte Korrespondenz mit Mrs. Wickham mit Sicherheit keine Zeit mehr bliebe.

Naturgemäß brachten Mr. Bingley und seine Frau ihre Freude weniger laut und überschwenglich zum Ausdruck, was aber nicht heißen sollte, daß die ihre etwa geringer gewesen wäre. Mr. Bingley bemerkte, nachdem er seinem Freund seinen aufrichtigen Dank abgestattet hatte, sogar lachend:

"Siehst du, Darcy, ich habe dir ja gleich gesagt, daß die Ehe dir gut tun würde. Bei Gott, du verstehst es wahrlich, zu leben: Jeder von uns beiden wird das Vergnügen haben, nicht nur eine, sondern zwei schöne Damen auf diesen Ball zu führen! Ganz London wird uns deswegen beneiden."

Das trug ihm natürlich von Mr. Darcy nur trockenen Spott zur Antwort ein, die Mr. Bingley aber in seiner üblichen Gutmütigkeit hinnahm, um ihr in seiner Widerrede nur noch trefflichere Aussichten und Vorstellungen für diesen Londoner Aufenthalt entgegenzusetzen. Wie von selbst, so schien es, fielen die beiden Freunde in ihr altes Verhalten zurück, wie sie es auch zu früheren Gelegenheiten schon gezeigt hatten, in dem der eine ebenso resolut alles schlecht redete und verspottete, was der andere soeben voller Begeisterung in den Himmel hinein gelobt hatte. Ihre Ehefrauen sahen sich an und lächelten, hatten sie doch inzwischen verstanden, daß in diesem Spiel lediglich die langjährige Freundschaft zum Ausdruck kam, die zwischen beiden Männern, deren eigentlich so unterschiedlichen Charakteren zum Trotz, blühte und gedieh.

Nach dem Tee ließ Mr. Darcy die Kutsche vorfahren, um Miss de Bourgh nach Hause zu bringen, und schickte sie anschließend gleich weiter, um das Ehepaar Gardiner abholen zu lassen, deren nahe Verwandtschaft ihnen das Vorrecht gab, zum zweiten Mal in so kurzer Zeit in der ... Street zu Abend zu essen, was sie sich schon alleine deshalb nicht wollten entgehen lassen, um Kitty, Jane und Mr. Bingley zu begrüßen. Im Verlauf des Essens fiel dann auch noch einmal der Name 'Whitby', und zwar seltsamerweise durch Mr. Gardiner. Zwar hatte Elizabeth die flüchtige Bekanntschaft mit dem Viscount von Durben bereits beim letzten Mal erwähnt, aber nur gegenüber ihrer Tante, während ihr Onkel, noch im Gespräch mit Mr. Darcy, davon nichts mitbekommen hatte. Nun erkundigte er sich bei seiner Nichte:

"Sag mir, Lizzy, deine Tante hat so etwas erwähnt, daß ihr im Theater einen Viscount Durben kennengelernt hättet?" Und nachdem seine Nichte das, verwundert über sein Interesse, durch ein Nicken bestätigt hatte, erklärte er schmunzelnd: "Nun, _das_ ist immerhin einmal eine hochherrschaftliche Bekanntschaft, die du uns _nicht_ voraus hast. Denn den Viscount kenne ich auch, wenn ich ihm auch nie persönlich begegnet bin. Aber wir korrespondieren seit nahezu einem Jahr." Das führte natürlich zu allgemeinen Rufen des Erstaunens, und nachdem er sich ein weiteres Stück Hammelkeule genommen und sich den Mund mit der Serviette abgetupft hatte, wobei er die Verblüffung, in die er die Tafelrunde versetzt hatte, sichtlich genoß, erzählte er:

"Ich hatte bereits seit längerem geschäftlich mit seinem verstorbenen Bruder, Lord Reginald zu tun, besser gesagt, natürlich nur mit dessen Verwalter. Als Lord Reginald aber im letzten Jahr verstarb, scheint es so, als habe Lord Raymund etliche Dinge neu ordnen wollen, und der bisherige Verwalter, sei es, daß man mit ihm unzufrieden war oder daß er zu alt für seine Position geworden war, schied aus seiner Stellung aus. Wer beschreibt aber nun mein Erstaunen, als ich eines Tages einen Brief erhielt, der in Indien aufgegeben war, ein herrschaftliches Siegel trug und von Lord Whitby eigenhändig abgefaßt war! Darin teilte er den Geschäftsfreunden seines Bruders das Ausscheiden des bisherigen Verwalters mit, entschuldigte sich, daß er, da er im Moment in England kaum eine Vertrauensperson habe, die als Sachwalter für ihn tätig werden könnte, die geschäftlichen Angelegenheiten vorerst selbst in die Hand nehmen müsse, und bat, alle anstehenden Fragen bis zum Zeitpunkt seiner baldigen Ankunft in der Heimat auszusetzen.

Nun, natürlich läßt man einen solchen Brief nicht unbeantwortet, und ich schickte ein Schreiben nach Durbany Hall, in dem ich ihm mein Beileid zum Tod seines Bruders aussprach, ihn meiner Hilfe bei etwaigen Fragen versicherte und ihm und seiner Familie für ihre Zukunft in ihrem neuen Zuhause alles Gute wünschte. Nie hätte ich damit gerechnet, daß auch dieser Brief beantwortet werden würde, aber offenbar wurde mein Schreiben sehr gnädig aufgenommen, denn am Ende des nächsten Briefes, den unsere geschäftliche Beziehung notwendig machte, nahm er Bezug auf ihn, bedankte sich für die guten Wünsche und schrieb sogar etliche allgemein gehaltene Zeilen über seine beiden Kinder." Er lehnte sich zurück und lächelte, ehe er wieder zu Messer und Gabel griff. "Ja, und seitdem ist eigentlich kein Brief zwischen uns gewechselt worden, in dem nicht auch zumindest ein wenig höfliche Konversation gemacht worden wäre und wir ein paar Worte über unsere Familien oder unsere sonstigen Lebensumstände verloren hätten, weswegen ich Lord Whitby mit vollem Recht als meinen Briefpartner bezeichnen möchte."

"Nein, wirklich!" entfuhr es Mrs. Gardiner. "Und ich habe es dir nicht geglaubt, als du es mir kürzlich erzählt hast, sondern dachte, du willst mich nur aufziehen!" Sie lachte über sich selbst, und Mr. Gardiner stimmte ein.

"Und gerade du hättest doch wissen sollen, daß meine Behauptung stimmte - du hast dich doch selbst immer über die Briefe mit dem kostbaren Siegel gewundert."

"Aber wieso hast du nie davon berichtet? Wirklich, Mr. Gardiner, das ist nicht sehr freundlich von dir. Du mußt doch wissen, daß ich ebenso neugierig bin wie alle Ehefrauen." Sie drohte ihrem Mann scherzhaft mit dem Finger, und dieser bat in aller Form um Entschuldigung.

"Aber siehst du, genau deswegen habe ich es unterlassen - eben weil ich wußte, daß du bist wie alle Ehefrauen. Wenn ich es dir erzähle, erfährt es die Haushälterin, und von der erfahren es die Mädchen und der Diener, und von denen geht es weiter zur Dienerschaft meiner Kunden, und du weißt schon, wie das endet." Er zuckte die Achseln. "Ich wollte nicht in den Verdacht geraten, mich mit einer derartigen Bekanntschaft, falls man es denn überhaupt eine solche nennen will, zu brüsten. Und ich wollte auch Seine Lordschaft nicht brüskieren; ein kleiner Händler aus der Gracechurch Street ist zweifellos kein Korrespondent, dessen solch ein Herr sich vor aller Welt rühmen möchte. Aber da nun das Schicksal unserer Lizzy eben diesen Herrn über den Weg geführt hat, wollte ich doch nicht völlig schweigen."

Dieser unerhörte Zufall wurde natürlich ausgiebig besprochen, und er weckte in Elizabeth, die schon bereit gewesen war, die ganze Angelegenheit zu vergessen, nun doch wieder den Wunsch, sich näher mit dem Schicksal dieser seltsamen Familie zu beschäftigen. Wie und ob das möglich sein würde, mußte freilich die Zukunft erweisen, denn im Augenblick sah es nicht danach aus.

* * *


	4. Bei den Thorntons

4.)

Es war nach dem Eintreffen der Gäste aus Netherfield nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Ehepaar Hurst mit Miss Bingley den Darcys seine Aufwartung machte. Elizabeth sah ihrer Ankunft mit eher gemischten Gefühlen entgegen und gab vor allen Dingen Kitty noch einmal entschiedene Maßregeln mit auf den Weg, denn Miss Bennet wollte nicht wirklich einsehen, weshalb sie sich gegenüber einer Frau, die sich ihnen gegenüber nie anders als hochmütig und herablassend benommen hatte, in ihrem eigenen Verhalten nun irgendwelche Beschränkungen auferlegen solle.

"Weil sie Mr. Bingleys Schwester ist, deshalb", beschied Mrs. Darcy sie knapp, und unter dem Damoklesschwert einer sofortigen Rückreise nach Meryton, das drohend über ihrem frisch frisierten Haupt aufgehängt wurde, gelang es Miss Kitty Bennet tatsächlich, sich für die halbe Stunde dieses Besuches zusammenzunehmen.

Mr. Hurst und seine Gemahlin erwiesen sich als weitgehend unverändert seit dem letzten Mal, da Elizabeth beide gesehen hatte, sie äußerst vornehm gekleidet und nichtssagend in ihrem Geplauder und er an allen Themen, die besprochen wurden, gleichermaßen desinteressiert. Auf Miss Bingleys Verhalten ihr gegenüber war sie äußerst gespannt gewesen, aber sie hatte die Dame doch ein wenig unterschätzt: Miss Bingley ließ sich gegenüber ihrer siegreichen Rivalin um Mr. Darcys Gunst keinerlei Feindseligkeit anmerken, sondern war im Gegenteil die Höflichkeit selbst, auch wenn ihre Komplimente und Schmeicheleien gelegentlich etwas gezwungen wirkten. Dennoch hätte dieses Zusammentreffen zweifellos peinlich verlaufen können (denn Georgiana _wollte_ nicht viel sagen, Kitty wagte es nicht, und Mr. Darcy war in Gesellschaft ohnehin kaum je gesprächig), wären nicht Mr. und Mrs. Bingley ganz ihr sonniges Selbst gewesen. Strahlend wie eh und je begrüßte Mr. Bingley seine Schwestern, schwärmte von dem schönen Landgut, das er mit Jane während der Fahrt nach London besichtigt hatte, wollte alles über den bisherigen Aufenthalt seiner Verwandten in der Stadt hören und erkundigte sich schließlich bei seinem Schwager nach den Fortschritten, die der Umbau des Hauses mache. "Ich hoffe doch nicht, daß ihr arge Scherereien damit habt?"

"Viel Unruhe, Lärm und Dreck", sagte Mr. Hurst, für den Moment, da man ihm die Erlaubnis erteilt hatte, sich zu beklagen, abgelenkt von der Zeitung, die er bald nach seinem Eintritt zur Hand genommen hatte. "Aber was soll man machen? Man erträgt es, so gut man kann, und bei Lord Farnborough sind wir ja gut untergekommen. Netter Kerl, der junge Mann, und weiß, wie man einen Abend in Gesellschaft gestaltet." Was vermutlich besagen sollte, daß im Hause Seiner Lordschaft oft und hoch gespielt wurde.

"Es sollen nämlich die zwei Salons auf der rechten Seite endlich mit dem Wohnzimmer zu einem größeren Saal zusammengefaßt werden", erläuterte Mrs. Hurst, da ihr Mann das Thema damit offenbar bereits für erschöpfend besprochen hielt, die genaueren Umbaumaßnahmen. "Das Haus in seiner bisherigen Form war einfach nur unpraktisch und altmodisch, ach, geradezu mittelalterlich in seiner Enge und Düsternis. Nun werden wir eine schöne, breite Treppe haben, große Fenster zur Straße und auf den Garten hinaus, und der neue Saal wird groß genug sein, um auch einmal einen netten kleinen Hausball bei uns zu veranstalten." Und sie fügte hinzu, daß sie selbstverständlich schon jetzt alle Anwesenden herzlich dazu einladen wolle.

"Treppen, Fenster und Säle", polterte ihr Mann wenig begeistert. "Mag ja alles gut und schön sein. Aber das wirklich Wichtige: Ich werde endlich ein ordentliches Kartenzimmer bekommen, und ein Billardzimmer gleich nebenan. Für etwas anderes hätte ich diese ganzen Beschwernisse kaum auf mich genommen. Aber Louisa hatte ganz recht: das alte Kartenzimmer war wirklich viel zu klein. Das neue wird ganz anders werden."

Nach diesem tieferen Einblick in die Methoden, die Mrs. Hurst angewendet hatte, um ihren Ehemann von der Notwendigkeit einer Umgestaltung seines Heimes zu überzeugen, wäre eigentlich Gelegenheit gewesen, darauf zu sprechen zu kommen, ob die Hursts sich gemeinsam mit Miss Bingley nicht während der Dauer der Bauarbeiten eventuell für eine Weile bei Mr. Darcy einquartieren wollten. Aber zur allgemeinen Erleichterung, wie es Elizabeth schien, schnitt niemand das Thema an. Mrs. Hurst sang vielmehr ein wahres Loblied auf ihren derzeitigen Gastgeber, dessen stilvolles Haus, allgemeine Freundlichkeit und großzügige Empfänge, und Miss Bingley stimmte eifrig darin ein. Vielleicht täuschte Elizabeth sich, aber ihr kam es beinahe so vor, als sei dieser Eifer nicht ganz ohne Hintergedanken und als habe Miss Bingley sich, nachdem sie Mr. Darcy ein- für allemal hatte aufgeben müssen, bereits ein neues, noch lohnenderes Ziel für ihre Bemühungen ausgesucht.

Soweit sich aus den Berichten Mrs. Hursts und Miss Bingleys erschließen ließ, handelte es sich bei Lord Gerald Farnborough um einen jüngeren Sohn des Herzogs von Cumberland, der von seinem Vater derzeit jeden Monat eine hohe finanzielle Zuwendung erhielt und bei dessen Tod auf ein ebenso ansehnliches Erbteil hoffen durfte - für eine bloße "Miss Bingley" in der Tat ein hoch gestecktes Ziel. Daß sie dennoch nicht gewillt schien, die Bekanntschaft aufzugeben, deutete für Elizabeth darauf hin, daß sie sich wirkliche Möglichkeiten ausrechnete, und Mrs. Darcy hoffte alleine schon Mr. Bingleys wegen, sie möge mit ihren Hoffnungen recht behalten, selbst wenn die Aussicht auf eine neue Lady Farnborough und deren voraussichtliche Haltung gegenüber ihrer weniger vornehm verheirateten Verwandtschaft sie im Grunde wenig reizen konnte.

Man trennte sich mit aufrichtiger Erleichterung, der gegenseitigen Zusicherung, einander bald wieder in Gesellschaft zu begegnen und der stillen Hoffnung, daß dies nicht zu bald und zu oft geschehen möge. Dann brachen Mr. Darcy und Mr. Bingley, die ihre morgendlichen Geschäfte wegen des Besuches verschoben hatten, endlich in die City auf, und die Damen konnten sich ihren eigenen Beschäftigungen widmen, was in erster Linie einmal bedeutete, Miss Bennets noch immer gewaltige Aufregung wegen des bevorstehenden Balls zu dämpfen und in geregelte Bahnen zu lenken. Glücklicherweise erschien an diesem Vormittag Mrs. Yates, eine ältliche Dame, die noch immer das traurige Los einer Gouvernante erduldete und Georgiana früher bereits Musik- und Zeichenunterricht erteilt hatte. Elizabeth und Jane bestanden darauf, daß Kitty an diesen Stunden teilnahm, und so hatten die beiden älteren Schwestern, nachdem die Mädchen mit Mrs. Yates sich in ihren Unterrichtsraum zurückgezogen hatten, ein wenig Zeit, in Ruhe miteinander zu plaudern.

Zum ersten Mal kam nun auch das Ehepaar Wickham ausführlicher zur Sprache, ein Thema, das Jane und Elizabeth ansonsten tunlichst zu meiden versuchten. Offenbar hatte Jane aus etlichen Andeutungen in Lydias Briefen an Kitty, die letztere keine Bedenken gehabt hatte, der ganzen Familie vorzulesen, bereits denselben Schluß gezogen, zu dem auch Lizzy gelangt war, nämlich daß die Wickhams bereits nach so kurzer Zeit wieder tief in Schulden steckten. Es war vermutlich unumgänglich bei einem Paar wie diesem, in dem keiner von beiden je haushalten oder verzichten gelernt hatte. Dennoch stellte es die beiden älteren Schwestern vor das Problem, wie sie in der Angelegenheit verfahren sollten. Wie meist, so war es auch hier Jane, die eher dazu geneigt war, auf eine Besserung der offensichtlichen Mängel zu hoffen und deshalb auch finanziell großzügiger zu sein. Elizabeth dagegen fand es nach allem, was geschehen war, nicht vertretbar, auch nur einen Farthing vom Vermögen ihres Mannes wegzunehmen, der schon so viel für zwei Menschen getan hatte, die solche Unterstützung weder verdienten noch sich dafür in irgendeiner Form dankbar zeigten - es sei denn in leeren Worten, denen aber nie wirklich eine Änderung im Verhalten folgte.

Zwar suchte die ältere Schwester halbherzig nach Möglichkeiten, die beständigen Geldsorgen zu entschuldigen; zweifellos müsse ein junger Offizier wie Wickham sich seinen Standesgenossen in Kleidung und Haushalt ebenbürtig erweisen, gab sie zu bedenken, und wie könne man von jemandem wie Lydia, die sich nie auch nur ansatzweise mit ernsthaften Tätigkeiten befaßt habe, bereits nach so kurzer Zeit erwarten, daß sie schon einen Haushalt zu leiten und mit dem ihr zugeteilten Geld zu wirtschaften verstehe? Man müsse doch ein wenig Geduld mit ihr haben, und so fort. Aber es blieb dabei: Was Mrs. Darcy an Lydia schicken wollte, war lediglich jenes Geld, das ihr von ihrem Mann jeden Monat zur freien Verfügung für sie selbst zugeteilt wurde, so daß sie nicht Mr. Darcy weiter mit dem leidigen Thema Wickham behelligen müsse. Da dieses persönliche Budget jedoch durchaus reichhaltig war, hoffte auch sie, wann immer möglich, ein wenig dazu beitragen zu können, daß die Wickhams wenigstens in den Augen der Öffentlichkeit von Newcastle den Anschein von Respektabilität aufrecht erhalten konnten.

Die Erwähnung von Mr. und Mrs. Wickham beschwor in beiden so viele unglückliche, peinliche, wie aber auch außerordentliche und freudige Erinnerungen herauf, daß für den Moment die Unterhaltung beinahe stockte. Um sie wieder in heitere Bahnen zu lenken, kam Elizabeth daher wieder auf das erstaunliche Geständnis ihres Onkels vom Vorabend zurück, und berichtete der interessierten Jane noch einmal in allen Einzelheiten, was sie von Lady Catherine de Bourgh über die ungewöhnliche Eheschließung des Viscounts erfahren hatte. Naturgemäß wollte die sanftmütige Jane unter keinen Umständen zugeben, daß jemand von ihrem eigenen Geschlecht zu einer solch schändlichen Tat fähig sei; ja, ein solches Verhalten sei doch vollkommen wider jede logische Überlegung, denn wie solle eine Frau denn in einer derart erzwungenen Ehe jemals irgendwelche Befriedigung, geschweige denn wahres Glück erfahren?

"Es muß ein Gerücht sein, Lizzy, sicher durch die Jahre und die große Entfernung aufgebauscht und von der Londoner Gesellschaft so lange weitergetragen, bis der wahre Kern, der zweifellos auch irgendwo in dieser Geschichte steckt, zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt und verzerrt war. Und nun, da der Viscount mit seiner Familie zurückgekehrt ist, werden von den älteren Damen und Herren (denn jüngere könnten sich ja gar nicht mehr daran erinnern) Dinge wieder aus dem Gedächtnis geholt, die dieses schon längst hätte dem Vergessen anheim stellen wollen, und was vor zwanzig Jahren noch Vermutung oder ein schlechter Spaß auf anderer Leute Kosten war, das wird jetzt irrtümlich als Tatsache hingestellt."

"Also mit anderen Worten", lachte Elizabeth heiter, "du glaubst, Lady Catherine sei eine Klatschbase mit altersschwachem Gedächtnis. Pfui, schäme dich! Das hätte ich nie von meiner braven, gutherzigen Jane gedacht."

Das führte natürlich zu einer ebenso scherzhaften Gegenrede, die durch die Rückkehr der beiden jüngeren Damen von ihrem Unterricht allerdings abgekürzt wurde, denn nach dem Miss Kitty Bennet ihre Pflicht erfüllt und die Zeichen- wie Pianostunde über sich ergehen lassen hatte, konnte sie mit Fug und Recht erwarten, daß man sich nun der einzigen, tatsächlich wichtigen Frage zuwenden würde: welches der aus Longbourn mitgebrachten Kleider denn wohl am ehesten für einen Londoner Ball geeignet sei und wie man es am besten abändern und aufputzen könne. Da auch Georgiana durchaus Unterstützung bei der Auswahl ihrer Garderobe gebrauchen konnte, verbrachten die vier Damen einen abwechslungsreichen Nachmittag über viel Taft und Musselin, an dem wohl lediglich die Zofen und Mädchen, die beim Umkleiden, Feststecken, Beurteilen und Frisieren behilflich sein und die Kleider anschließend wieder ordentlich verstauen mußten, kein rechtes Vergnügen fanden.

Der bevorstehende Ball belebte die allgemeine Phantasie dermaßen, daß sich noch beim Tee und sogar noch beim Abendessen beinahe alle Gespräche um dieses Thema drehten, in einem Ausmaß, das Mr. Darcy schließlich dazu verleitete, seine grundlegende Abneigung gegen derartige Veranstaltungen und gegen das Tanzen allgemein kundzutun. Durchaus vorhersehbar führte dies zu etlichen Neckereien seitens seiner Ehefrau, in denen es vor allem um die Schönheit der Tanzpartnerin ging, die notwendig sei, um Mr. Darcy überhaupt zum Tanzen verleiten zu können. Da Jane dem derart bedrängten Mr. Darcy beisprang und Mr. Bingley Elizabeth, setzte sich die fröhliche Runde noch eine ganze Weile fort, und Miss Darcy und Miss Bennet konnten die Zeit nutzen, um ungestört noch weiter über ihre Ballkleider zu plaudern.

Aber auch wenn das bevorstehende Ereignis seine Schatten weit voraus warf, so gab es natürlich noch andere Verpflichtungen, die verhinderten, daß sich alles nur noch um den Ball bei Baron Croydon drehte. Die Bekannten, die nun während der nächsten Tage der Reihe nach ebenfalls in die Stadt kamen, mußten besucht und empfangen werden, und fast täglich brachten die Diener, sooft die Damen selbst außer Haus gewesen waren, weitere Visitenkarten auf silbernen Tabletts in den Salon, die während ihrer Abwesenheit abgegeben worden waren. Gleichzeitig sollten die jüngeren Damen ihre Studien nicht vernachlässigen, und dann gab es abends immer noch das Theater oder kleinere musikalische Soireen, zu denen die Familie eingeladen wurde, auch wenn letztere bei Miss Bennet meist wenig Begeisterung hervorriefen. Und dann war da natürlich noch die Gegeneinladung zum Dinner bei den Thorntons, die von Sir Walter so zeitig ausgesprochen wurde, wie die Sitte es gerade eben so erlaubte, und die bei der Botschaft, daß inzwischen weitere Gäste bei den Darcys abgestiegen seien, natürlich sofort auch auf diese ausgedehnt wurde.

Die arme Lady Thornton verbrachte, wie man wohl annehmen darf, nicht wenige schlaflose Stunden damit, darüber zu grübeln, wie sie die Gäste am besten verteilen und wen sie eventuell noch zum Dinner hinzu bitten könnte, um nicht in die Verlegenheit zu kommen, einer Dame keinen Herrn zuweisen zu können, aber so sehr sie sich auch mühte, sämtliche passenden Bekannten schienen für diesen Abend unabkömmlich. Am Ende rettete sie die völlige Nichtachtung ihres Ehemannes gegenüber jeglicher Etikette, denn während Lady Thornton selbst Mr. Darcy zu Tisch führte, hakte Sir Walter sich ungeniert bei Elizabeth _und_ Jane ein, so daß Miss Thornton Mr. Bingley geleiten konnte und dahinter sich die jüngeren Paare von selbst fanden, zunächst Mr. Thornton mit Miss Georgiana und am Ende Mr. Robertson und Miss Bennet.

Während das Vorzimmer eher eng und zugig war, erwies sich das Speisezimmer als überaus schöner Raum, der erst kürzlich ganz neu eingerichtet worden war und auf den Lady Thornton denn auch entsprechend stolz war. Immer wieder wies sie, mehr oder minder versteckt, auf die Teppichläufer, das Tafelsilber und die schweren bodenlangen Fenstervorhänge hin, bis die gutmütige Jane ihr schließlich den Gefallen tat und sich danach erkundigte, wo und zu welchem Preis sie sie denn gekauft habe. Sir Walter schien von seiner Frau nach dem letzten Abend gerügt worden zu sein, jedenfalls bemühte er sich zu Beginn krampfhaft um andere Gesprächsthemen als die Fuchsjagd, aber sehr viel weiter als bis zur Fischerei kam er nicht. Glücklicherweise hatte er mit Mr. Bingley einen gut gelaunten Gesprächspartner, denn während Mr. Darcy sicher über der Eintönigkeit der Thematik bald in jene düstere Einsilbigkeit verfallen wäre, die anzeigte, daß er der Unterhaltung überdrüssig war, war es seinem Freund ganz und gar gleichgültig, worüber man sich unterhielt, solange man sich nur unterhielt. Mr. Bingley also lauschte den waidmännischen Anekdoten Sir Walters mit derselben Anteilnahme, mit der er dem Bericht einer Expedition auf die Westindischen Inseln gefolgt wäre, Jane lauschte Lady Thorntons höflich vorgebrachten Angebereien, und Mr. Darcy und seine Frau beobachteten ihre beiden Freunde und konnten nebenbei immer wieder einen prüfenden Blick auf die jungen Leute werfen, die sich in ihrer eigenen kleinen Runde unterhielten.

In der Tat schien man sich auch dort zusehends besser zu verstehen. Ob Miss Bennet mit ihrem Tischherrn, dem zurückhaltenden Mr. Robertson, tatsächlich glücklich war, wagte Elizabeth zwar zu bezweifeln, aber im Zweifelsfalle verstand Mr. Thornton es, in aller Höflichkeit auch für zwei zu flirten, selbst wenn sein Hauptaugenmerk dabei stets deutlich auf Georgiana gerichtet blieb. Vor allem aber legte er großen Wert darauf, daß Miss Darcy und seine Schwester sich miteinander anfreunden sollten, und da Miss Mary Thornton, wie schon gesagt, ein überaus freundliches und umgängliches Mädchen zu sein schien, die ihrem Bruder gern jeden Wunsch erfüllte, sprach aus Sicht der beiden jungen Damen wohl nichts dagegen.

Als sich die Damen nach dem Essen in den Salon zurückzogen, wurden nun endlich die viel gelobten Zeichnungen Miss Thorntons herumgezeigt und gebührend bewundert, und auch wenn Elizabeth sich die Parteilichkeit gestattete, diejenigen ihrer Schwägerin insgeheim sehr viel besser zu finden, sparte sie doch nicht mit Lob, denn das junge Mädchen, offenbar gewohnt, sonst sehr im Schatten des bewunderten älteren Bruders zu stehen, freute sich so aufrichtig darüber, daß jede freundliche Beurteilung demjenigen, der sie aussprach, beinahe ebenso große Freude bereitete wie der Gelobten. Als die Herren wieder zu ihnen kamen, bat Mr. Thornton Miss Darcy beinahe sofort ans Piano; er habe sich die Zigarre nach dem Essen versagt und ein halbes Glas von seines Vaters bestem Portwein stehen gelassen, erklärte er treuherzig, in seinem drängenden Wunsch, sie wieder spielen zu hören. Nun dürfe Miss Darcy aber auch nicht so grausam sein und ihn noch länger warten lassen.

Georgiana kam der Bitte, als sie von mehreren Seiten wiederholt wurde, unter leichtem Erröten nach, und wie beim letzten Mal führte eines ihrer Stücke zu einer längeren Unterhaltung zwischen ihr und Mr. Thornton, der schnell gemerkt zu haben schien, welche Thematik ihm die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Dame am ehesten sichern und, so hoffte er zweifellos, auch ihr Herz am schnellsten öffnen würde. In der Tat hatte Elizabeth, wenn sie gelegentlich einen Blick in die Richtung der beiden warf, nicht den geringsten Zweifel an Mr. Thorntons Zuneigung und Interesse. Er war ganz offensichtlich bereits seit dem ersten Abend sehr verliebt in Miss Darcy und tat alles, sich ihr im besten Licht zu präsentieren. Was Georgiana anging, so war Elizabeth sich _ihrer_ Gefühle weit weniger sicher, denn wenn Miss Darcy auch nie irgendetwas darüber hatte verlauten lassen, daß sie sich durch ein Wesensmerkmal Mr. Henry Thorntons etwa in ihrem Eindruck von ihm gestört gefühlt hätte, so war sie doch auch weit davon entfernt, ihn in seinen Bemühungen um sie zu ermutigen. Mrs. Darcy hoffte, daß ihre Schwägerin sich die Zeit gönnen würde, ihre eigenen Empfindungen in Ruhe zu erforschen, und sich nicht etwa aus falsch verstandener Ehrerbietung gegenüber ihrem Bruder dazu verleiten ließe, einer Verbindung zuzustimmen, von der sie - wohl nicht ganz zu unrecht - annahm, daß dieser sie nicht ungern sähe.

Selbst Kitty, obwohl sie Miss Darcy noch kaum kannte, schien deren deutliche Zurückhaltung gegenüber Mr. Thorntons Komplimenten aufzufallen, oder vielleicht mußte jemand mit Miss Bennets Charakter eine solche Reaktion auch besonders deutlich verspüren, da sie selbst an Georgianas Stelle sicher auf jegliche Avancen seitens eines halbwegs ansehnlichen jungen Herrn ganz anders reagiert hätte und ihr das Verhalten ihrer jungen Schwägerin vollkommen unbegreiflich erscheinen mußte. Denn während all jener Zeit, in der Miss Bennet sich mit der jetzigen Mrs. Wickham unter den Offizieren von Meryton herumgetrieben hatte, war ihr sicher nicht ein einziges Mal der Gedanke gekommen, man könne einen Flirt mit einem Mann auch _ablehnen_. Freilich, als sie, ganz offenbar in der Annahme, daß Miss Darcy nichts an Mr. Thornton liege, selbst ein wenig koketter wurde und deutlich zu verstehen gab, daß _sie_ einer Tändelei nicht abgeneigt sei, da verstand Mr. Thornton es doch sehr schnell und in aller Höflichkeit, ihr begreiflich zu machen, daß sein Interesse sich einzig und allein auf Miss Darcy bezog.

Überhaupt mußte dieser Abend, dachte Elizabeth, recht geeignet sein, Kittys Weltbild ein wenig zurecht zu rücken und sie wieder ein wenig mehr Bescheidenheit zu lehren. Von allen jungen Damen im Raum war Miss Bennet zweifellos die am wenigsten gebildete, die als einzige weder malte noch sang, ein Instrument spielte, Sprachen gelernt hatte oder besonders belesen war. Alles, was Miss Bennet mitbrachte, um sie zu empfehlen, waren Jugend, Fröhlichkeit, ein hübsches Gesicht und eine ansprechende Figur, und für sie mußte es eine völlig neue Erfahrung sein, zu spüren, daß in den Kreisen, in denen sie sich nun bewegte, anders als in Meryton diese Dinge nicht genügten, um sie zum bewunderten Mittelpunkt werden zu lassen, sondern ihr bestenfalls einen günstigen ersten Eindruck verschaffen konnten, den sie selbst freilich erst durch ein entsprechendes weiteres Verhalten würde bestätigen müssen. Diese Erfahrung mußte erst einmal schmerzlich sein, und Mrs. Darcy war bereits gespannt, ob ihre Schwester sie mit Verärgerung aufnehmen oder eher als Ansporn begreifen würde, wobei sie natürlich auf Letzteres hoffte.

Für den heutigen Abend blieb Miss Bennet freilich nichts anderes übrig, als sich, da Miss Thornton und ihr Bruder Miss Darcy mit Beschlag belegten, mit Mr. Robertson als Gesprächspartner zu begnügen, der sich aus Gutmütigkeit oder bloßer Höflichkeit dazu her gab, sie bis zum Aufbruch der ganzen Gesellschaft zu unterhalten, wenn Mrs. Darcy auch vermutete, daß ein so vernünftiger und nachdenklicher junger Mann wie Mr. Robertson in einer Unterredung mit Miss Bennet wenig Anregendes finden konnte.

Trotz aller widersprüchlichen Eindrücke fand Elizabeth doch, daß es ein sehr vergnüglicher Abend gewesen war, und auch die Thorntons schienen von dieser Bekanntschaft zunehmend angetan. Da ihnen das Interesse ihres Sohnes an Miss Darcy kaum entgangen sein konnte, und da beide Eltern ohnehin geneigt schienen, es Henry, dem allgemeinen Stolz der Familie, in jeder Hinsicht recht zu machen, mochte das durchaus auch bereits mit dem Hintergedanken einer in Kürze zu erwartenden nahen Verwandtschaft geschehen. Jedenfalls durfte Mrs. Darcy sich von Lady Thornton beim Abschied noch mehrmals versichern lassen, was für ein reizendes Geschöpf doch Miss Darcy sei, und wie sehr sie sich freuen würde, wenn ihre eigene kleine Mary sie vielleicht einmal besuchen oder auf Spaziergängen begleiten dürfe, um sich ein wenig von ihrer Anmut und Grazie abzuschauen. Trotz der plumpen Schmeichelei wurde dies natürlich gerne zugestanden, denn auch aus der Sicht Georgianas schien einer engeren Freundschaft mit _Miss _Thornton nichts im Wege zu stehen.

Da Miss Bennet im Wagen der Bingleys nach Hause fuhr, blieb Elizabeth über deren Reaktion auf den Abend zunächst im Dunkeln; Miss Darcy allerdings wirkte bedrückt und entschuldigte sich fast unverzüglich, als sie das Haus betreten hatte, sie fühle sich sehr müde und erschöpft und wolle gern zu Bett gehen. Auch beim Frühstück am anderen Tag schien diese gedämpfte Stimmung weiter anzuhalten, und Mrs, Bingley erkundigte sich schließlich, um sie aufzuheitern, ob Miss Darcy sie nicht in einige Londoner Geschäfte begleiten wolle, da sie noch etliche Dinge für den bevorstehenden Ball einkaufen wolle und dabei gerne jemanden mit sicherem Geschmack an ihrer Seite hätte. Der Vorschlag wurde für gut befunden, und Kitty bat sofort darum, ebenfalls mitgenommen zu werden. Man war aber bereits am Vortag übereingekommen, eines von Elizabeths abgelegten Kleidern für Miss Bennet umzuarbeiten und aufzuputzen, da beide Schwestern ungefähr dieselbe Größe hatten, was weitere Einkäufe überflüssig machte, und so sollte stattdessen doch lieber dieses Vorhaben in die Tat umgesetzt werden.

Wahrscheinlich wäre es sowohl Miss Darcy wie dem Ballkleid lieber gewesen, Jane und Elizabeth hätten ihre Aufgaben getauscht, denn Miss Darcy kannte Mrs. Bingley noch kaum und fühlte sich gegenüber fremden Leuten nach wie vor gehemmt, und von den beiden älteren Schwestern war Mrs. Bingley entschieden die geschicktere bei allen Arten von Nadelarbeit. Aber Jane wünschte sich sehr, Miss Darcy näher kennenzulernen, und Elizabeth war zuversichtlich, daß ihr liebenswürdiges Naturell rasch einen Zugang zum Herzen ihrer Schwägerin finden würde. Und was das Kleid anging, so lag Elizabeth in erster Linie daran, mit ihrer jüngeren Schwester allein zu sein, um deren Eindrücke des vorangegangenen Abends zu hören, und für alles Weitere hoffte sie auf die grenzenlose Geduld und das Geschick der Hausmädchen.

Sie hatte sich, was Kittys Mitteilungsbedürfnis anging, nicht geirrt, denn Miss Bennet platzte fast sofort, nachdem Mrs. Bingley und Miss Darcy sich zu ihrem Spaziergang verabschiedet hatten, heraus mit der Bemerkung, wie verliebt doch Mr. Thornton in Miss Darcy sei. "Nein, Lizzy, hast du gesehen, wie er sie angeschaut hat, als sie musizierte? Wirklich, ich habe gedacht, er fällt gleich auf die Knie und macht ihr seinen Antrag, höchst unpassend mitten im Zimmer vor allen Leuten! Und was für reizende Komplimente er ihr gemacht hat!" Und, ganz wie Mrs. Darcy erwartet hatte, ging das Verhalten ihrer Schwägerin über Kittys Begriffsvermögen: "Aber wie kann sie dabei so kühl, so unbeteiligt erscheinen? Manchmal wirkte es beinahe, als seien seine Komplimente ihr _peinlich_, statt daß sie darüber erfreut gewesen wäre. Sie hat ihn ja kaum angesehen, und wenn sie mit ihm sprach, dann immer ganz ernst und sachlich und fast, ohne zu lächeln. Sie hat mich schon fast an Mary erinnert! Ich weiß ja, daß sie etwas schüchtern ist, aber wirklich, Lizzy, sie muß doch wissen, daß sie sehr hübsch ist und sehr gebildet. Wie kann sie da die Bewunderung durch Mr. Thornton so sehr aus der Fassung bringen?"

"Du scheinst es für gegeben zu halten, daß diese Bewunderung auf Seiten deiner Schwägerin erwünscht ist, oder daß sie sogar erwidert wird", bemerkte Mrs. Darcy ruhig, ohne den Kopf von ihrer Nadelarbeit zu heben. Miss Bennet warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu und fragte:

"Aber wieso sollte ihr die Bewunderung durch Mr. Thornton denn unerwünscht sein, oder wieso sollte sie sie nicht erwidern? Mr. Thornton sieht sehr gut aus. Ich glaube, er ist sogar noch größer als Mr. Darcy, und als er gestern das Zimmer betrat, da flogen alle Blicke sofort ihm zu. Daran kannst du schon sehen, wie großartig sein Auftreten ist. Und er ist doch auch klug und höflich und hat gute Manieren, nicht wahr?"

Es mochte bezeichnend genannt werden, daß Miss Bennet sich ausgerechnet bei dem letzten Punkt bemüßigt sah, die Meinung ihrer Schwester einzuholen, aber es gab in der Tat nichts, das Elizabeth an Aussehen, Manieren oder sonstigem Verhalten an Mr. Thornton zu beanstanden gefunden hätte. Dennoch gab sie zu bedenken, daß alle von Kitty aufgezählten Vorzüge zweifellos geeignet seien, einem Mann zwingend die Achtung und den Respekt einer jungen Frau zu sichern, nicht notwendigerweise jedoch auch eine tiefer gehende Zuneigung.

"Das verstehe ich nicht. Bei all diesen Eigenschaften, und seinem Namen und seiner Herkunft aus gutem Haus, wieso sollte Miss Darcy sich da _nicht_ in ihn verlieben?"

"Und mit ebenso großem Recht könnte ich dich fragen, weshalb sie es denn tun _sollte_. Darf sie denn nicht das Recht haben, zögerlich und wählerisch zu sein bei einer Entscheidung, an der unter Umständen ihr gesamtes weiteres Leben hängen wird? Wenn Mr. Thornton auch gewiß wundervolle Eigenschaften mitbringt, die ihn möglicherweise als Ehemann empfehlen, so sind es doch sicherlich keine, die nicht auch ein Dutzend anderer junger Männer in London für sich ins Feld führen könnten. Es ist das gute Recht deiner Schwägerin, sich in dieser Frage auf den Ratschlag ihres eigenen Herzens zu verlassen, und wenn dieses nicht mehr für Mr. Thornton empfinden kann als Achtung und oberflächliche Freundschaft, so würde ich ihr gewiß nicht raten, auf der Basis solch lauer Empfindungen bereits einer Verbindung zuzustimmen."

Miss Bennet ließ sich diesen unerhörten Gedanken, daß eine junge Dame nämlich bei der Wahl ihrer Verehrer derart wählerisch sein dürfe, eine Weile stumm durch den Kopf gehen, meinte aber schließlich doch, sie selbst würde sich jedenfalls glücklich schätzen, würde ihr jemals ein Mann den Hof machen, der Mr. Thornton auch nur ein wenig ähnlich sei. "Denn bei Gott, ich hatte gestern ja wohl den langweiligsten Tischherrn von ganz London!"

Mrs. Darcy, die von der mangelnden Begeisterung ihrer Schwester kaum sehr überrascht war, begnügte sich mit einer milden Rüge ob dieser harschen Aussage und fügte an, daß sie Mr. Robertson für einen sehr vernünftigen und angenehmen Menschen halte, der sehr genaue Vorstellungen von seinem weiteren Lebensweg habe und diesen Weg zweifellos auch gehen werde, was Miss Bennet ihr großzügig zugestand, ohne deswegen von ihrem vernichtenden Urteil auch nur einen Zoll abzuweichen. Ein Urteil, für das sie gute Gründe ins Feld führen zu können meinte.

"Nett und vernünftig und höflich mag er ja sein. Aber Lizzy! Er liest zum Teil dieselben Bücher wie _Mary_! Und glaub bloß nicht, daß ich etwa ein Blatt vor den Mund genommen habe, als er die Autoren und Titel erwähnte. Ich habe ihn sehr wohl wissen lassen, daß mir diese Bücher durchaus ein Begriff seien, und daß ich sie für sterbenslangweilig hielte." Und da sie sah, wie sich Mrs. Darcys Miene bei diesen Worten verdüsterte, fügte sie rasch hinzu: "Aber ich war sehr höflich dabei und habe ihn oder die Wahl seiner Lektüre in gar keiner Weise kritisiert."

Elizabeth unterdrückte ein leises Seufzen, war dem Schicksal inständig dankbar, daß es Kitty den gutmütigen und geduldigen Mr. Robertson als Gesprächspartner beigesellt hatte, und erkundigte sich stattdessen, was letzterer denn auf diese Aussage geantwortet habe. - "Nun, erst hat er nur leise vor sich hin gelacht, aber dann war er immerhin verständig genug zuzugeben, daß es ihn wundern würde, wäre solche Lektüre bei den meisten jungen Damen meines Alters sonderlich beliebt, und daß es sicherlich spannendere Dinge zu lesen gäbe. Wobei er über manche Dinge in den Büchern so sprach, daß sie schon fast wieder interessant klangen, und gar nicht so trocken und verstaubt, wie wenn Mary uns daraus vorgelesen hat. Ja, und dann wollte er mich wohl ein wenig necken, denn er unterstellte mir, daß ich gerne Gruselgeschichten und Schauermärchen und so etwas in der Art lesen würde. Aber da habe ich ihm natürlich aufs Entschiedenste widersprochen. So etwas habe ich vielleicht bis vor einem Jahr noch gelesen, aber jetzt bin ich doch wirklich zu alt für solch kindische Geschichten."

Mrs. Darcy versicherte ihrer Schwester, es sei ihr eine Beruhigung zu wissen, daß Mr. Robertson Miss Bennet nun zweifellos für eine sehr reife und welterfahrene Dame halten werde, und daraufhin wendete sich das Gespräch wieder dem Ballkleid zu, das, auf Kittys Größe und Figur abgesteckt und mit etlichen neuen Schleifen und Borten versehen, in der Tat wie neu aussehen würde. Ein Dienstmädchen, das extrem geschickt mit allen Näharbeiten war, wurde beauftragt, die Änderungen durchzuführen, und zog sich sofort damit in die Gesinderäume zurück, woraufhin Mrs. Darcy alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, Miss Bennet davon abzuhalten, alle paar Minuten dorthin zu springen und nachzusehen, wie weit die Arbeiten denn schon gediehen wären. Sie lenkte sie schließlich dadurch ab, daß sie ihr ein Buch zur Lektüre empfahl, einen Roman, von dem sie hoffte, daß er gleichermaßen Kittys Bedarf an Unterhaltung wie ihr neu gewonnenes Selbstverständnis als Leserin anspruchsvoller Literatur befriedigen würde.

Sie selbst setzte sich an Miss Darcys Pianoforte und übte sich ein wenig in einer Kunst, die die meisten Frauen, sobald ihre musikalischen Fähigkeiten erst einmal dazu beigetragen haben, ihnen einen Ehemann zu verschaffen, sofort aufgeben, um ihr Leben lang nie wieder ein Instrument auch nur anzusehen - es sei denn, es ginge darum, nun ihrerseits eine Tochter verheiraten zu müssen. Sehr im Gegensatz dazu - und sehr zu ihrer eigenen Erheiterung, sooft ihr diese Tatsache bewußt wurde - übte Mrs. Darcy seit ihrer Heirat jedoch sogar öfter und regelmäßiger als früher, denn sowohl in Pemberley wie hier in London stand ihr das Instrument, wann immer sie wollte, zur Verfügung, und die einzige, mit der sie sich um seine Benutzung hätte streiten können, war ihre Schwägerin, mit deren freundlichen Wesen ein Streit ohnehin niemals möglich gewesen wäre. Da sie das Klavierspiel niemals als bloße Fertigkeit gesehen hatte, um die Aufmerksamkeit eines späteren Ehemannes auf sich zu ziehen, sondern es als Kind ohne Druck ihrer Eltern aus bloßem Vergnügen erlernt hatte, sah sie nun keine Veranlassung, auf die Freude zu verzichten, die ihr das Spiel bereitete, und wenn sie ehrlich war, so war ihr das Vorbild Miss Darcys, mit deren beachtlichen Talent sie freilich niemals würde mithalten können, das ihr aber dennoch täglich vor Augen stand, nun auch ein rechter Ansporn, ihre eigenen bescheidenen Fähigkeiten auf diesem Gebiet immerhin ein wenig zu erweitern.

Die Rückkehr von Jane und Miss Darcy aus der Stadt bot ihr schließlich Anlaß, ihre Übungen einzustellen, und nachdem alle Einkäufe gebührend begutachtet worden waren (oder doch zumindest weit genug, um zu beschließen, daß man sie später genauer in Augenschein nehmen müsse), setzten sich die Damen zu einem arg verspäteten Lunch, weswegen man den Tee erst nach dem Abendessen einzunehmen beschloß. Schon während des Essens jedoch fiel Elizabeth auf, daß Jane deutlich mit ihr allein zu sprechen wünschte, was diese ihr durch Blicke und kurze Gesten signalisierte, wie sie Ausdruck jener Vertrautheit sind, die zwischen Kindern derselben Familie, wenn sie miteinander aufwachsen, unweigerlich entsteht und wie sie selbst das Zartgefühl und die Neigung unter Liebenden oft niemals erreicht. Sobald sich ein Vorwand bot, entschuldigten sich die älteren Schwestern also kurz nacheinander, und Jane nahm Elizabeth auf dem Flur ein wenig zur Seite und bat sie leise:

"Liebste Lizzy, du mußt mit Miss Darcy sprechen. Ich fürchte, sie ist sehr unglücklich. Zwar wollte sie mir keine Gründe nennen oder ihre Niedergeschlagenheit auch nur offen eingestehen, aber es war doch heute während des gesamten Vormittages nicht zu übersehen, daß sie kaum je die Augen vom Boden hob und kaum Vergnügen an unseren Einkäufen hatte. Und wann immer ich, in dem Bemühen, sie aufzuheitern, von dem Ball bei Baron Croydon anfing, schien ihre Bedrückung nur noch zuzunehmen, so daß ich das Thema schnell völlig mied. Ich weiß, daß sie manchmal ein wenig zurückhaltend sein kann, dennoch hat es ihr, meine ich, nie an Lebhaftigkeit gemangelt, sobald sie ihre Scheu überwunden hatte. Selbst Charles fiel heute morgen auf, wie still sie war, denn er fragte mich, ob sie etwa krank sei. Sprich mit ihr, Lizzy, wenn sie sich jemandem anvertrauen wird, dann doch dir."

Da Mrs. Darcy eine solche Unterredung ohnehin vorgehabt hatte, traf die Bitte ihrer Schwester auf offene Ohren. Und als die beiden in den Salon zurückkehrten, stellte sich heraus, daß das Gespräch auch sehr rasch herbeizuführen war, denn Miss Darcy hatte sich inzwischen auf ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen, wo ihre Schwägerin sie denn auch unverzüglich aufsuchte. Und nachdem sie sie so sanft wie möglich über ihre eigene Besorgnis unterrichtet hatte, erkundigte sie sich, ob es denn etwas gebe, worüber Miss Darcy gerne sprechen wolle. Georgiana seufzte nur, gestand jedoch ihre Bedrückung immerhin unumwunden ein. Schließlich erkundigte sie sich zögernd, ob es denn nicht möglich wäre, daß sie, vielleicht unter dem Vorwand einer Krankheit, _nicht_ zu dem viel besprochenen Ball bei den Croydons ginge. Verwundert erkundigte sich Mrs. Darcy nach dem Grund für einen solch seltsamen Wunsch. Ob Georgiana etwa Befürchtungen wegen jenes Abends hege, sei es, daß sie sich der Menge an unbekannten Leuten nicht gewachsen fühle, sei es, daß sie sich ängstige, etwa keinen Tänzer zu finden, oder welche Sorgen ein junges Mädchen am Vorabend des ersten großen Balls auch immer quälen mochten. Aber Miss Darcy schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich habe doch schon einen Tänzer. Die Thorntons werden auch auf jenem Ball sein, und Mr. Thornton hat mich bereits um die Ehre der ersten zwei Tänze gebeten." Das sagte sie so leise und in so niedergeschlagenem Ton, daß Elizabeth sich sicher war, den Grund für die bedrückte Stimmung ihrer Schwägerin ausfindig gemacht zu haben.

"Wie traurig du das sagst, Georgiana! Man könnte fast meinen, schon lange vor dem Ball einen Tänzer für die ersten Tänze zu haben sei ein ganz grausamer Schicksalsschlag. Die meisten jungen Damen würden sich glücklich schätzen, bliebe ihnen die Angst, keinen Tanzpartner zu finden, am Abend vor dem Ball erspart."

"Du hast ganz recht", nickte Miss Darcy, aber es klang, als kämpfe sie mit den Tränen. "Ich muß Mr. Thornton wohl sehr dankbar sein, daß er so freundlich war, mir die Ehre zu erweisen, mich darum zu ersuchen."

"Und er ebenso dir", hielt Mrs. Darcy dem entgegen. "Da du offenbar so freundlich warst, _ihm _die Ehre zu erweisen, zuzustimmen."

Diese Betrachtungsweise schien Miss Darcy völlig neu zu sein, und sie gab ihr wohl auch den Mut zu der Frage: "Elizabeth, denkst du auch, was Miss Bennet zu glauben scheint? Daß Mr. Thornton in mich verliebt ist?"

"Ob er es schon ist, das vermag ich nicht zu sagen, liebe Georgiana. Aber ich halte es für sehr wahrscheinlich, daß er fest entschlossen und auf dem besten Weg ist, sich in dich zu verlieben. Allerdings bin ich nicht sicher, ob das in der Tat die Frage ist, die wir uns jetzt am dringendsten stellen sollten." Sie erhob sich von dem Stuhl, auf dem sie bislang gesessen hatte, und ließ sich neben ihrer Schwägerin auf dem Sofa nieder, um ihre Hand ergreifen zu können. "Viel wichtiger erscheint mir die Frage, ob denn _Miss Darcy_ in _Mr. Thornton_ verliebt ist."

Das war zu viel für Georgianas angeschlagenes Gemüt, und die Tränen, bisher mühsam zurückgehalten, begannen nun frei zu fließen. "Oh, wenn ich es nur könnte! Lizzy, ich fühle mich so undankbar und selbstsüchtig! Was soll ich denn nur tun? Ich will doch Fitzwilliam nicht schon wieder enttäuschen, und ich habe wirklich versucht, mich in Mr. Thornton zu verlieben, habe mir alle seine Vorzüge wieder und wieder vor Augen geführt, aber wie kann ich mich dazu bringen, etwas zu empfinden, das ich nicht empfinde..."

Es kostete Elizabeth etliche Mühe, Miss Darcys Selbstbezichtigungen so weit zu unterbrechen, daß sie ein begütigendes Wort einwerfen konnte, und noch viel mehr davon, ehe es ihr gelang, sie auch dazu zu bringen, dem Gesagten Beachtung zu schenken. "Zunächst einmal, liebe Georgiana, denke dabei nicht an deinen Bruder. Das Letzte, was er möchte, wäre, dich unglücklich zu sehen. Ich habe mit ihm bereits über dieses Thema gesprochen, und er selbst hat mir gesagt, daß er sich wünscht, du mögest bei deiner Heirat deinem Herzen folgen." Mrs. Darcy war sich bewußt, daß sie hier die Worte ihres Mannes vielleicht ein wenig großzügig auslegte, denn zweifellos hätte er gegen eine Verbindung mit den Thorntons nichts einzuwenden gehabt; der junge Mann hatte ein gewinnendes Wesen, war in guten finanziellen Verhältnissen, und seine Besitztümer lagen in so relativer Nähe zu Pemberley, daß Georgiana ihr Vaterhaus, sooft sie wollte, hätte besuchen und Mr. Darcy von dort aus noch immer ein Auge auf seine kleine Schwester hätte haben können. All das waren Vorteile, die eine Heirat zwischen den beiden jungen Leuten überaus verlockend erscheinen ließ. Aber Mrs. Darcy war bereit, die Verantwortung für diese mögliche Fehldeutung auf sich zu nehmen. "Gibt es denn etwas", erkundigte sie sich stattdessen fürsorglich, "das dir an Mr. Thornton unangenehm ist? Hat er irgendwelche Fehler oder unguten Wesenszüge, die uns verborgen geblieben sind?"

"Nein", antwortete Miss Darcy unglücklich. "Er ist überaus höflich und liebenswürdig, lobt mich sehr für mein Spiel und macht mir alle jene Komplimente, die ein Liebhaber einer jungen Dame wohl machen sollte. Vielleicht... Er spricht so oft von sich selbst, und dann auch so schnell und so überzeugt, daß ich, selbst wenn ich anderer Ansicht bin als er, kaum dazu komme, meine Gedanken so weit zu ordnen, daß ich den Mund auftun könnte. Aber ich glaube, er erwartet ohnehin keine Antwort von mir, und will meine Meinung zu dem, was er sagt, gar nicht hören. Das bedrückt mich stets in den Gesprächen mit ihm. Aber ein charakterlicher Fehler kann das schwerlich genannt werden, und wenn man alle seine sonstigen Vorzüge dagegen hält, sein Vermögen, seine Herkunft, seine Bildung und sein Aussehen, so erscheint es geradezu lächerlich, solch eine Winzigkeit auch nur zu bemerken. Und dennoch..."

"Dennoch", vervollständigte ihre Schwägerin für sie, da Miss Darcy wieder in bedrücktes Schweigen fiel, "kannst du nicht mehr für ihn empfinden als bloße Achtung oder Freundschaft, und nun fürchtest du, ihm gegenüber undankbar und dir selbst gegenüber eitel zu sein. Habe ich es getroffen?"

"O Elizabeth! Was soll ich denn tun, wenn er sich tatsächlich so sehr in mich verliebt, daß er mir einen Antrag macht? - Wie sollte ich es hinnehmen, wenn er mir seine Liebe zu Füßen legt und ich ihm die meine nicht ebenso darbieten kann? Und aber ablehnen? Könnte ich das denn? Wie sollte ich es denn begründen, ihn abzuweisen, wo er doch alles mitbringt, was eine junge Dame sich von ihrem Verlobten nur wünschen könnte?"

"Ich denke, als Grund würde bereits genügen, daß er nicht die Dinge mitbringt, die Miss Georgiana Darcy sich von ihrem Verlobten wünscht. Aber genug von solch düsteren Befürchtungen, zu denen bislang noch nicht einmal wirklicher Anlaß besteht. Du hast Mr. Thornton erst zwei Mal gesehen, er ist sicherlich noch weit davon entfernt, an einen Antrag auch nur zu denken, und wie ich mir habe sagen lassen, ist er offenbar nicht der einzige Junggeselle in London. Wer weiß, vielleicht ändern sich ja sein Verhalten und deine Neigung, wenn du ihn erst besser kennst? Möglicherweise hat er sich bisher einfach nur durch seine eigene Nervosität dazu verleiten lassen, besonders selbstbewußt und souverän aufzutreten, um Eindruck bei dir zu machen, und hat dabei deine Gefühle ganz ungewollt verletzt? - Und selbst, wenn nicht", fuhr sie lachend fort, "so stellen wir ja vielleicht beim nächsten Ball fest, daß Baron Croydon einen überaus schönen und wohlerzogenen Jüngling zum Sohn hat, in den du dich Hals über Kopf verlieben wirst. Und ganz genauso wird es Miss Bennet ergehen, und irgendwann wird ein Diener deinen Bruder und mich diskret aus dem Ballsaal in einen kleinen Salon bitten, und dort werden wir dich und Kitty dann finden inmitten gesplitterter Zierteller und zerbrochener Vasen, wie ihr euch wegen des edlen Jünglings gegenseitig an den Haaren zieht und versucht, euch die Augen auszukratzen."

Das Bild, das Elizabeth da heraufbeschwor, war nun allerdings von so drastischer Komik, daß selbst Miss Darcys Niedergeschlagenheit dagegen nicht bestehen konnte und Miss Darcy sich vielmehr beide Hände vor den Mund schlagen mußte, um nicht in höchst undamenhaftes Gekicher auszubrechen. Nachdem Elizabeth sie dazu ermuntert hatte, sprang sie auf, wusch sich die Tränen von den Wangen und versuchte wirklich, wieder fröhlich zu sein, aber es gelang ihr erst, nachdem ihre Schwägerin ihr nochmals versichert hatte, daß Mr. Darcy gewiß nicht zornig auf sie sein werde, selbst falls sie sich am Ende _nicht_ in Mr. Thornton verlieben könne. Diese Zusicherung reichte, damit Georgiana, wenn auch nur ganz allmählich, wieder unbeschwerter und heiterer wurde, und beim Abendessen war von ihrer früheren Niedergeschlagenheit beinahe nichts mehr zu merken.

Mrs. Darcy freilich nahm sich vor, vor dem Zubettgehen noch einmal mit ihrem Mann über die Angelegenheit zu sprechen. Sie hielt es für unwahrscheinlich, daß er von selbst bemerken würde, wie es um die Gefühle seiner Schwester stand, und nahm an, daß er stattdessen überzeugt war, zwischen Georgiana und Mr. Thornton würde sich bereits eine Liebelei anbahnen. Immerhin war Mr. Darcy auch vor einer Weile noch der Ansicht gewesen, seine Schwester hätte sich in Mr. Bingley verliebt und jener in sie. Spätestens das sollte Mrs. Darcy als Beweis dafür gelten, daß von dem Einblick selbst noch so feinfühliger Männer in Herzensdinge im Durchschnitt nicht viel zu erwarten war.

Unter vier Augen berichtete sie ihm also von ihrer Unterredung mit Georgiana, und wie sie erwartet hatte, hieß ihr Mann ihr Verhalten in allen Punkten gut. Zwar würde es ihm sehr leid tun, sagte er, wenn Mr. Thornton tatsächlich keinen Weg zum Herzen Miss Darcys finden sollte, aber wenn es denn so sei, so werde er seine Schwester ganz gewiß zu keinem Schritt verleiten oder gar zwingen, der sie womöglich ins Unglück stürzen könnte, denn so etwas könnte er sich selbst nie verzeihen. Und ein noch so junges Mädchen wie Georgiana, von so berückendem Äußeren und vollendeter Erziehung, habe es keinesfalls nötig, sich bereits jetzt in eine Vernunftehe zu stürzen, die auf nichts als dem Wunsch nach finanzieller Versorgung und halbherziger Neigung gründe. "Davon abgesehen", fügte er etwas bissig hinzu, "ist es wirklich eine grobe Unhöflichkeit, die Dame, der man den Hof macht, nicht einmal zu Wort kommen zu lassen. Ganz egal, was für Dummheiten sie eventuell zu sagen hätte."

"Dazu vermag ich mich kaum zu äußern", bedauerte Elizabeth, "denn meine Erfahrungen sind vollkommen anders geartet. Bei _meinem_ Liebhaber war es eher das Problem, ihn überhaupt zum Reden zu bewegen, oder aber ein Kompliment zu erhaschen, das über das Zugeständnis hinausging, man sei doch immerhin mit einem halbwegs akzeptablen Äußeren gesegnet."

Diese Bemerkung wiederum verleitete Mr. Darcy zu der erheiterten Frage, was er denn tun könne, um seine groben Versäumnisse aus der Vergangenheit wieder gut zu machen, und ob er etwa hier und jetzt vor seiner Frau niederknien, für seine Dummheiten um Verzeihung flehen und ihr alle früher nicht gesagten Schmeicheleien nachträglich vortragen müsse. Er hätte die Frage vielleicht besser nicht gestellt, denn Mrs. Darcy fand den Einfall hervorragend und ließ sich unverzüglich auf einen Sessel sinken und wartete auf die wortreiche Lobeshymne ihres Gemahls, die denn auch, unter reichlichen Anleihen bei Shakespeares Sonetten, zu ihrer Zufriedenheit vorgetragen und von der Adressatin gnädig angenommen wurde.

* * *


	5. Zum Tanz bei Baron Croydon

5.)

Selbst wenn die Tage vor lang ersehnten Ereignissen sich in der Empfindung der Wartenden zu Wochen und Monaten dehnen, selbst wenn am entsprechenden Tag zwischen dem Frühstück am Vor- und dem Tee am Nachmittag Ewigkeiten zu verstreichen scheinen, selbst wenn es an diesem Abend aus irgendeinem Grund stets doppelt so lange dauert wie sonst, bis die Kutsche, nachdem man sie geordert hat, endlich vorgefahren ist, so sehr man auch am Fenster steht und sie herbei wünscht - irgendwann müssen auch die quälendsten Minuten einer Fahrt durchs abendliche London vorüber gehen, die so lange zu dauern scheint, daß man schon Befürchtungen hegt, der Kutscher habe den Weg verloren, der Wagen hält endlich doch vor dem angestrebten Ziel, und nachdem eilfertige Diener den Schlag geöffnet haben, entläßt er seine aufgeregten Insassen zu all jenen Vergnügungen, die sie sich in ihren Phantasien vorher bereits so großartig erträumt haben, daß die Wirklichkeit sich anstrengen wird müssen, um noch mit ihnen mitzuhalten.

Nicht anders war es auch den Darcys und ihren Gästen ergangen, als der Tag des Balls endlich herangerückt war, wenn wir auch gestehen müssen, daß in ihrem Fall die Wirklichkeit sich in der Tat alle Mühe gab, selbst die hochgespanntesten Erwartungen noch zu übertrumpfen. Baron Croydon, mit Mr. Darcy über dessen Vater verwandt, war ein stattlicher Herr mittleren Alters und begrüßte seine Gäste am Ende der Treppe mit überaus herzlichen Worten, während seine Tochter, die ihm am Arm hing, vor Aufregung über die wichtige Rolle, die ihr bei dieser Zeremonie zufiel, kaum etwas anderes als einen tiefen Knicks vor den Ankommenden zustande brachte. Der Tanzsaal, an dessen Kopfende die Musiker ihre Instrumente vorbereiteten, war überaus schön angelegt und dekoriert und, obwohl man wegen der Ungeduld vor allem der jüngeren Damen verhältnismäßig früh angekommen war, auch bereits recht belebt, außerdem von einer Unzahl Kerzen hell erleuchtet und, so lautete das allgemeine Urteil, von genau der richtigen Größe, um einer ausreichenden Menge an Paaren Platz zu gewähren, ohne daß zu unangenehme Enge entstünde.

Und zu den erfreulichsten Dingen, denen Mrs. Darcy sich schon bei der Ankunft gegenüber sah, zählte zweifellos auch der Anblick einiger bekannter Gesichter: Miss Laureen Whitby, die ganz in der Nähe des Eingangs stand, schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben, daß Elizabeths Blick auf sie fiele, denn sie kam sofort mit freudigem Lächeln auf sie zu, in ihrem Gefolge ihr nicht minder strahlender Bruder. Man begrüßte sich freudig und ein wenig überrascht, denn mit der Anwesenheit der Familie des Viscounts Durben auf diesem Ball hätte kaum jemand gerechnet.

"Oh, wir werden im Laufe des Abends noch viel höher stehende Gäste erwarten dürfen", erwiderte Miss Whitby. "Denn wir selbst sind nur im Gefolge der Herzogin von Denver hier, die in den letzten Tagen die Güte hatte, meiner Mutter ihre ganz besondere Freundschaft zu schenken." Sie sagte es in so neutralem Ton, wie ihr möglich war, dennoch beschlich Mrs. Darcy das unweigerliche Gefühl, als sei Miss Whitby über diese Freundschaft nur bedingt erfreut. Sie ging freilich rasch und mit einem Lächeln darüber hinweg. "Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, ist Baron Croydons Mutter eine Tante der Herzogin, weswegen sie sich auch verpflichtet sah, diesen Ball mit ihrem Kommen zu beehren."

"Eine richtige Herzogin?" entfuhr es Miss Bennet, die bei dieser Aussicht vor Ehrfurcht ganz blaß geworden war. Miss Whitby drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihr um und meinte in leisem, fast schon verschwörerischem Tonfall:

"Offen gestanden glaube ich nicht, daß wir viel von ihr zu sehen bekommen werden. Die Herzogin scheint große Menschenansammlungen nicht sehr zu schätzen - sie fürchtet im Gedränge um den korrekten Faltenwurf ihrer Roben. Sicher wird sie sich sofort in einen der Salons nebenan zurückziehen, und wir werden den Ballsaal ganz für uns allein haben und ungestört unserem Vergnügen nachgehen können."

Nach dieser beruhigenden Versicherung wurden etwas verspätet Miss Bennet sowie das Ehepaar Bingley und die Geschwister Whitby einander in aller Form vorgestellt, und kaum hatte man die gegenseitigen Verbeugungen hinter sich gebracht und die unumgänglichen Höflichkeitsfloskeln gewechselt, als Mr. Whitby sich auch schon an Georgiana wendete.

"Bitte verzeihen Sie, Miss Darcy, wenn wir Sie hier derart an der Tür abfangen, aber meine Schwester und ich haben sofort, als wir hörten, daß Sie und Ihre Familie heute abend hier sein würden, beschlossen, daß wir endlich unsere begonnene Bekanntschaft fortführen müßten. Würden Sie mir wohl die Ehre erweisen, die ersten beiden Tänze mit mir zu tanzen? Ich verspreche, ich werde versuchen, Ihnen als Tänzer keine Schande zu machen."

Es ließ sich schwer sagen, wer von beiden unglücklicher aussah, als Miss Darcy diese Bitte ausschlagen mußte mit dem Hinweis, sie habe die ersten beiden Tänze bereits an Mr. Thornton vergeben. Allerdings überspielte Mr. Whitby seine Enttäuschung rasch, indem er über sich selbst spottete:

"O weh. Da stehe ich jetzt, ich armer Tropf, und habe meine Schwester ganz umsonst gezwungen, hier bei mir am zugigen Eingang zu bleiben und auf Ihre Ankunft zu lauern. Wie kann das Schicksal doch grausam sein! Wenn Laureen während des nächsten halben Jahrs auch nur die kleinste Erkältung davon trägt, wird sie auf jeden Fall diesem Abend und mir die Schuld daran geben, und nun habe ich nicht einmal das Ziel erreicht, das ich damit eigentlich verfolgte. - Heißt das denn nun, ich muß meinen Rivalen wegen der Schande, die er mir zugefügt hat, vor die Klinge fordern? Oder würden Sie sich stattdessen damit begnügen, wenn ich Sie um die beiden anschließenden Tänze bitte?" Georgiana erklärte mit einem nur mühsam unterdrückten Lachen, sie ziehe die zweite Möglichkeit entschieden vor, und er gab sich den Anschein, darüber sehr erleichtert zu sein. "Zumal ich ja nicht weiß, ob Ihr Verehrer nicht womöglich ein Meister mit dem Degen ist. Und vielleicht wäre Ihre Freundin ja unter diesen Umständen so freundlich, sich für die ersten beiden Tänze meiner zu erbarmen?"

So kam es, daß Miss Kitty Bennet ihre ersten beiden Tänze in London auf dem Ball von Baron Croydon mit dem Sohn eines leibhaftigen Viscounts tanzte, und zwar wirklich und wahrhaftig unter den gestrengen Augen einer echten Herzogin, denn das Herzogspaar von Denver hielt - in Gesellschaft von Sohn und zwei Töchtern - mit der ihm gebührenden Verspätung von ein paar Minuten tatsächlich ebenfalls Einzug in den Saal und verschwand, wie Miss Whitby vorhergesagt hatte, nachdem es eine Weile für allgemeines andächtiges Raunen und besonders tiefe Knickse und Verbeugungen gesorgt hatte, recht schnell irgendwo an seinem Stirnende, woraufhin die Musiker endlich mit jener Aufgabe beginnen konnten, für die man sie angeworben hatte, und die Paare sich auf der Tanzfläche aufreihten.

Auch die Thorntons waren natürlich inzwischen mit Mr. Robertson eingetroffen, und man begrüßte sich mit aller Lebhaftigkeit. Vor allem Lady Thornton war begeistert von allem, was sie sah, während ihr Mann sich, den meisten altgedienten Ehemännern darin nicht unähnlich, schon beim Eintreten unauffällig nach dem Buffet und nach Billardtischen und Kartenzimmer umsah. "Das verstehen Sie jetzt vielleicht noch nicht, Mr. Darcy", hörte Elizabeth ihn zu ihrem Mann sagen. "Sie sind ja selber noch ein junger Kerl, und einer so reizenden jungen Ehefrau wie der ihren kann man ja den einen oder anderen Tanz gar nicht abschlagen. Aber wenn Sie einmal selbst Kinder haben, die sich auf der Tanzfläche tummeln, dann werden Sie mir beipflichten, daß man sich für dieses Gehoppse irgendwann nun wirklich zu alt fühlen darf."

Nun, zumindest dieser erste Tanz gehörte in der Tat ganz den jüngeren Paaren, während ihre Verwandten sich damit beschieden, sie von der Seite mit Wohlwollen zu begutachten, und Mrs. Darcy mußte sich Sir Walters Meinung zumindest insofern anschließen, als sie es durchaus genoß, einen Ball besuchen zu können, ohne all jene Ängste vor Blamagen und mangelnden Tanzpartnern ausstehen zu müssen, die das Vergnügen unverheirateter Mädchen stets so sehr mindern. Mr. Thornton geleitete Miss Darcy an den übrigen Paaren vorbei elegant auf die Tanzfläche, und Elizabeth gönnte sich den Stolz der älteren Schwester, als sie die vielen bewundernden Blicke bemerkte, die an diesem ausgesprochen schönen Paar hängen blieben. Es war gar nicht zu vermeiden, daß die beiden Eindruck machten, denn Sir Walter hatte ganz offensichtlich nicht übertrieben, als er seinen Sohn einen ausgezeichneten Tänzer nannte, wenn auch vielleicht ein wenig zuviel Selbstgefälligkeit in der Art lag, wie er sich drehte und bewegte.

Auch Mr. Whitby hatte sich mit Miss Bennet sehr viel weiter hinten in der Linie der Tanzpaare eingereiht, als ihm aufgrund seiner Stellung zugekommen wäre, wohl, um etwas mehr in Georgianas Nähe zu sein, oder um Miss Bennet, der das Herz vor Aufregung nun sichtlich bis zum Hals schlug, als sie an seinem Arm zur Tanzfläche schritt, nicht gegen ihren Willen noch mehr in den Mittelpunkt zu rücken. Seine Schwester hingegen befand sich beinahe an der Spitze der Tanzpaare, geleitet von einem jungen Mann in fast schon geckenhaft feiner Kleidung, bei dem es sich ganz offensichtlich um keinen Geringeren als den Sohn des Herzogs von Denver handelte. Mrs. Darcy begann zu ahnen, woher die mangelnde Begeisterung Miss Whitbys für die Freundschaft zur herzoglichen Familie rührte, und empfand unweigerlich ein wenig Mitleid mit ihr. Der Herzogssohn, der nach einem weiteren Familienbesitz den Titel "Lord Bredon" trug, wirkte überheblich und herablassend, hatte ein ausgesprochen dümmliches Gesicht und schien in seinem ganzen Verhalten nur äußerst schlecht zu ihr zu passen. Beim Tanzen empfahl er sich durch weit ausladende, gekünstelte Gesten, die wohl übertrieben graziös sein sollten, in Mrs. Darcys Augen eher lächerlich aussahen und dennoch von nicht wenigen jungen Männern im Saal eifrig nachgeahmt wurden. Dazu zählte leider auch Mr. Thornton, und außerdem ein weiterer überaus vornehm gekleideter junger Herr, dem gegenüber Mrs. Darcy zu ihrer großen Überraschung niemand anderen als Miss Bingley gewahrte. Da die beiden sich in nicht allzu großer Entfernung von Miss Whitby und Lord Bredon befanden, was für eine hohe gesellschaftliche Stellung des unbekannten Herrn sprach, ging Elizabeth davon aus, daß es sich bei Miss Bingleys Tanzpartner wohl um den vielgenannten Lord Farnborough handeln müsse, bei dem sie mit dem Ehepaar Hurst zur Zeit zu Gast war.

Je länger Mrs. Darcy sich Miss Bingleys Tanzpartner betrachtete, desto mehr begann sie zu hoffen, Mr. Bingley möge ein solcher Schwager erspart bleiben, denn während Miss Bingley sichtlich voller Stolz über ihre Eroberung durch den Tanz stolzierte, schweiften die Augen ihres Tänzers nicht weniger eifrig durch den Saal und schienen jedes auch nur halbwegs hübsche Mädchen auf eine durchdringende Art zu mustern, die beinahe schon anstößig zu nennen war. Nach Elizabeths Empfinden zeigte Lord Farnborough in Auftreten wie Gebahren das ganze Verhalten eines Lebemannes, und eigentlich, so dachte sie, war _ein_ Mr. Wickham in der Familie auf diesem Gebiet bereits mehr als genug, selbst wenn man die in diesem Fall weit vornehmere Verwandtschaft berücksichtigte.

Unter solch amüsanten Betrachtungen und etlichen lobenden Kommentaren gegenüber Lady Thornton und Mrs. Bingley, die in ihrer Nähe standen, beobachtete Mrs. Darcy den ersten Tanz. Mr. Thornton schien die allgemeine Bewunderung, die ihm und Miss Darcy zuteil wurde, sehr zu genießen, während Georgiana neben ihm zwar ebenfalls glücklich, aber gleichzeitig ein wenig schuldbewußt dreinsah, denn ihre Glückseligkeit speiste sich wohl schon aus der Erwartung der nächsten beiden Tänze und weniger aus dem, an dem sie momentan teilnahm. Miss Bennet verlor ihre vorübergehende Ängstlichkeit dagegen mit einer Schnelligkeit, wie sie ihrem heiteren Naturell entsprach, und amüsierte sich sichtbar hervorragend, wozu ihr Tanzpartner, mit dem sie sich eifrig unterhielt und der sie mit dem, was er sagte, mehrfach zum Lachen brachte, sicher nicht wenig beitrug. Und in der Tat war sie, nachdem die beiden Tänze geendet hatten und Mr. Whitby sie von der Tanzfläche geführt und wieder zu ihrer Familie geleitet hatte, des Lobes voll für den jungen Mann, und mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick an Mrs. Darcy setzte sie so leise, daß niemand sonst es hören konnte, hinzu:

"Aber Lizzy, weshalb hast du mir, als wir uns neulich über Mr. Thornton unterhielten, denn nicht gesagt, daß Miss Darcy bereits verliebt ist? Ich kann sie so gut verstehen! Zwar ist Mr. Whitby nicht ganz so groß wie Mr. Thornton, aber er hat ein so edles Gesicht, und was für Augen! Hast du uns tanzen gesehen? Er war ganz reizend zu mir, aber ich habe deutlich gemerkt, daß er dauernd nach Miss Darcy Ausschau gehalten hat. Bestimmt ist er auch schon in sie verliebt. Wie ich mich für sie freue!"

So sehr Kittys Begeisterungsfähigkeit, die in ihrer Phantasie wohl bereits die Hochzeitskutsche heranfahren sah, bei dieser Rede vielleicht auch mit ihr durchging: auch Mrs. Darcy mußte zugeben, daß Georgiana in der Tat über das ganze Gesicht strahlte, als Mr. Whitby für die nächsten Tänze auf sie zukam, und daß diese Freude durchaus beidseitig zu sein schien. Vielleicht hatte Miss Bennet tatsächlich recht, und Georgianas Unfähigkeit, ihr Herz an Mr. Thornton zu verschenken, war tatsächlich darin begründet, daß sie es, ohne sich dessen wirklich bewußt zu sein, schon längst vergeben hatte. Ihre Freude darüber, mit Mr. Whitby tanzen zu dürfen, erschien jedenfalls spontan, vollkommen unschuldig und ohne jeglichen Hintergedanken, war aber doch so überdeutlich, daß sie auch Mr. Thornton nicht entgehen konnte. Die beiden jungen Herren wurden einander vorgestellt, und Mr. Thornton musterte diesen Rivalen, der ihm da offenbar aus dem Nichts erwachsen war, in grimmiger Abneigung, konnte aber natürlich nicht verhindern, daß seine Tänzerin zunächst einmal seinem Einfluß entzogen wurde. Er rächte sich, indem er während der nächsten zwei Tänze unruhig zwischen seiner Mutter und Mrs. Darcy hin und her lief und ab und zu gegenüber beiden eine bissige Bemerkung über die Tanzenden fallen ließ.

"Nein, Ihre arme Schwägerin! Wirklich, solch einen ungeschickten Tänzer hat sie nicht verdient. Schauen Sie doch nur, er stampft daher wie ein Ochse. Finden Sie nicht, daß er auf eine äußerst wenig elegante Weise tanzt, Mrs. Darcy?" Elizabeth antwortete mit einer unverbindlichen Bemerkung über unterschiedliche Tanzstile und verschiedene Arten, sich zu bewegen, die Mr. Thornton sich zufrieden in seinem Sinne auslegte. In Wirklichkeit konnte Mrs. Darcy nichts Ungeschicktes und keine mangelnde Eleganz bei Mr. Whitby entdecken, es sei denn, man wollte ihm einen völligen Mangel an der bei anderen Tänzern zu beobachtenden aufgesetzten Künstlichkeit der Bewegungen als solche anrechnen, den Mrs. Darcy freilich eher als großen Vorzug empfand. Aber sie hatte durchaus Verständnis für das gekränkte Selbstwertgefühl des jungen Mannes neben ihr und wollte seine Gefühle nicht noch weiter verletzen.

Glücklicherweise entdeckte Mr. Thornton gleich darauf einen Freund, der in ähnlicher Lage wie er selbst zu sein schien, denn da die Sitte es nicht erlaubte, mehr als zwei aufeinanderfolgende Tänze mit derselben Dame zu tanzen, hatte auch dieser junge Mann seine Begleitung widerwillig den Händen eines anderen überlassen müssen. Die beiden Herren begannen, sich angeregt über ihr düsteres Schicksal zu unterhalten, und Elizabeth amüsierte sich weiter damit, das vor Glück strahlende Gesicht ihrer Schwägerin zu beobachten, als sie neben Mr. Whitby durch den Tanz schritt.

Als die Musik endete, sah es zunächst so aus, als wolle Mr. Whitby Miss Darcy noch zu den Erfrischungen geleiten, aber Mr. Thornton, sichtlich bemüht, vor diesem Widersacher seine älteren Ansprüche geltend zu machen, kam ihm zuvor, schnitt ihnen den Weg ab und bat Georgiana eilig um die nächsten beiden Tänze, was diese kaum ablehnen konnte. Da auch Mrs. Darcy in dieser Zeit tanzte (er bitte untertänigst um eine weitere Lektion darüber, welche Gesprächsthemen man denn während eines Tanzes gegenüber seiner Partnerin anschneiden dürfe, hatte ihr Gemahl gesagt, als er sich vor ihr verneigte), hatte sie keine Gelegenheit, das weitere Geschehen zu verfolgen, aber als sie zu Lady Thornton zurückkehrte und sich neben ihr auf einem der Sofas niederließ, die man an den Längsseiten des Saales aufgestellt hatte, stellte sie zu ihrer Verwunderung und leisen Besorgnis fest, daß Georgiana tatsächlich noch immer, oder besser gesagt: schon wieder, tanzte, und zwar diesmal mit jenem Freund Mr. Thorntons, mit dem dieser sich zuvor so angeregt unterhalten hatte.

Gleichzeitig hatte Mr. Thornton selbst dessen Begleitung aufgefordert, und spätestens als die beiden Paare nach Beendigung des Tanzes aufeinander zu steuerten, Mr. Thornton wieder rasch Miss Darcy und der andere Herr seine Dame aufforderte, war klar, welchen Plan die beiden jungen Männer mit ihrem Vorgehen verfolgten. Auch Mr. Whitby schien das Manöver durchschaut zu haben, das man dazu ersonnen hatte, ihn von Miss Darcy fern zu halten, denn Elizabeth sah ihn etwas abseits mit spöttischem Gesicht neben seiner Schwester stehen, die leise etwas zu ihm sagte und ihm dann lachend und neckisch ihren Fächer gegen die Schulter schlug. Dann drehte sie sich um, kam lächelnd zu Mrs. Darcy herüber und begann, sich munter mit ihr und Mrs. Bingley zu unterhalten. Natürlich blieb es nicht aus, daß sie auch Lady Thornton vorgestellt wurde, und auch letztere schien von dieser gleichermaßen ruhigen wie heiteren jungen Dame sehr angetan.

Als Mr. Thornton schließlich eine merklich erhitzte und ermüdete Georgiana von der Tanzfläche führte, streckte Miss Laureen Whitby ihr bereits beide Hände entgegen wie einer alten Freundin. "Sie haben wunderbar getanzt, Miss Darcy! Wir haben Sie alle sehr bewundert, ich glaube, der ganze Saal hat das getan, und mit vollem Recht. Aber nun müssen Sie sich auch ein wenig Ruhe gönnen, Sie sind ja schon ganz blaß vor Müdigkeit, und der Abend hat ja noch kaum begonnen! Bitten Sie doch Ihren reizenden Tänzer, Ihnen eine Erfrischung zu holen, und setzen Sie sich währenddessen ein wenig zu mir hier aufs Sofa." Natürlich konnte Mr. Thornton eine so unvermittelte Aufforderung nicht übergehen, und Mrs. Darcy war Miss Whitby ehrlich dankbar für ihr beherztes Eingreifen, sah sie doch deutlich, daß Georgiana in ihrer Schüchternheit, und noch dazu sicher geplagt von heimlichen Schuldgefühlen gegenüber Mr. Thornton, ganz gewiß nie den Mut gefunden haben würde, eine erneute Aufforderung zum Tanz abzulehnen. So konnte Miss Darcy sich immerhin eine Weile ausruhen und mit ihrer neuen Freundin plaudern, und selbst Mr. Thornton, der eilfertig mit Getränken zu den beiden zurückkehrte, schien diese liebenswürdige und überaus hübsche junge Dame mit Wohlwollen zu betrachten. Zumindest so lange, bis man sie ihm vorstellte und ihm angesichts ihres Namens wohl doch allmählich Verrat dämmerte. Dennoch ließ ihm die Höflichkeit, als die Tochter des Viscounts dezent andeutete, daß sie selbst durchaus auch gerne zu tanzen wünsche, gar keine andere Wahl übrig, als sich gehorsam vor Miss Whitby zu verbeugen.

Freilich glitten seine Augen, während er sie auf die Tanzfläche geleitete, sofort hilfesuchend zu jenem Freund, der ihm auch zuvor schon beigesprungen war, zumal ihm nicht entgangen sein konnte, daß vom gegenüberliegenden Ende des Saales sich Mr. Whitby bereits in Richtung Miss Darcy in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Sein Bekannter bemerkte den Blick sofort, steuerte seinerseits auf Georgiana zu und hätte sie, da er näher bei ihr stand, sicher auch vor Mr. Whitby erreicht, wäre er nicht unvermittelt beinahe mit einem Diener zusammengestoßen - und zwar mit einem Elizabeth wohlbekannten, kleingewachsenen, dunkelhaarigen jungen Inder in heller Livree, der scheinbar aus dem Nichts mit einem Tablett voller Getränke den Weg des jungen Mannes kreuzte. Zwar kam es nicht wirklich zu einem Zusammenstoß, denn der Diener schwenkte seine Last mit einer eleganten Bewegung im allerletzten Moment zur Seite, aber im Anschluß entschuldigte er sich so demütig und wortreich für sein Versehen und begutachtete den jungen Mann so nachdrücklich nach eventuellen Schäden, daß seinem jungen Herrn Mr. Whitby mehr als genügend Zeit blieb, den Saal ohne auch nur die geringste unziemliche Eile zu durchqueren und Miss Darcy in aller Form um die nächsten Tänze zu bitten.

Man kann sich die Erheiterung wohl vorstellen, mit der Mrs. Darcy all diese Manöver heimlich beobachtete. Leider konnte sie ihre Gedanken im Augenblick mit niemandem teilen, denn Jane unterhielt sich angeregt mit Lady Thornton und konnte von den Vorgängen auf der Tanzfläche kaum etwas mitbekommen haben, und Kitty, für die diese Beobachtungen gewiß Anlaß zu ausgiebiger Heiterkeit gewesen wären, war von Mr. Robertson aufgefordert worden und befand sich selbst unter den Tanzenden. So hatte sie sich schon damit abgefunden, sich alleine über das Gesehene amüsieren zu müssen, als eine halblaute Männerstimme neben ihr sie so unvermittelt ansprach, daß sie beinahe erschrocken zusammenfuhr.

"Darf ich mich erkundigen, wer der grimmige junge Mann ist, mit dem mein Sohn sich da so ein erbittertes Gefecht um ihre Schwägerin liefert und dessentwegen er gerade eben die gesamte Kavallerie inklusive meines Kammerdieners hat ausrücken lassen?" Hastig - und mit dem unangenehmen Gefühl, ertappt worden zu sein - wendete Mrs Darcy sich zu Lord Whitby um, der sich sofort untertänigst dafür entschuldigte, sie erschreckt zu haben - wenn auch mit einem so spöttischen Lächeln, daß kaum anzunehmen war, es sei ganz ohne Absicht geschehen. Da Elizabeth den Viscount und seine Frau an diesem Abend überhaupt noch nicht gesehen hatte, nahm sie an, er habe sich bislang in Gesellschaft des Herzogspaares in den Nebenräumen aufgehalten und sei erst vor kurzem in den Ballsaal zurückgekommen, offenbar aber doch zeitig genug, um sich ein klares Bild dessen zu machen, was dort vor sich ging. Mrs. Darcy nannte ihm Mr. Thorntons Namen und fügte hinzu, er sei der Sohn von Freunden ihres Mannes. Der Viscount nickte und bemerkte nach kurzem Zögern: "Ich fürchte, meinen Kindern wurde von beiden Eltern ein guter Teil Umtriebigkeit mit in die Wiege gelegt, der sich manchmal in solchen Scharaden äußert. Wenn Sie es wünschen, kann ich Cedric jederzeit zurückpfeifen, ehe er womöglich aus bloßem Übermut ein Herz bricht oder lang gehegte Pläne durchkreuzt."

Einen Moment dachte Mrs. Darcy darüber nach, aber dann warf sie einen Blick auf das strahlende Gesicht ihrer Schwägerin und auf das nicht weniger glückliche ihres Tänzers und schüttelte mit leisem Lächeln den Kopf.

"Ich danke Ihnen, Mylord, aber es gibt in der Tat keinerlei Pläne, die etwa durchkreuzt werden könnten. Lassen wir die jungen Leute die Angelegenheit ruhig unter sich ausmachen."

Das sei ihm in der Tat auch die liebste Möglichkeit, nickte der Viscount zufrieden. "Mein Sohn ist noch sehr jung und mag deshalb manchmal noch ein wenig ungestüm und ungeduldig sein, aber er ist nicht vollkommen mißraten, und ein junges Mädchen unglücklich zu machen, liegt ihm völlig fern, so gut meine ich ihn zu kennen." Dann bat er in aller Form darum, jenen Verwandten und Freunden der Darcys vorgestellt zu werden, von denen seine Tochter ihm berichtet habe, und Elizabeth hatte das Vergnügen, ihn mit Lady Thornton und Mrs. Bingley bekannt zu machen, ehe ihr Mann die Vorstellung der Herren übernahm. Jane begutachtete den viel besprochenen Viscount natürlich mit großem Interesse, ohne deshalb ihre übliche Liebenswürdigkeit einzubüßen, und Lord Raymund gesellte sich bald zu Sir Walter, Mr. Darcy und Mr. Bingley, mit denen er sich angeregt und bester Laune unterhielt, ohne den weiteren Vorgängen auf der Tanzfläche noch sonderliche Beachtung zu schenken.

So entging ihm, wie es Miss Whitby durch angeregtes Plaudern gelang, ihren Tänzer noch so lange in ihrer Gesellschaft festzuhalten, bis ihr Bruder Miss Darcy glücklich in einen der Nebenräume ans Buffet geführt hatte, von wo beide eine Weile später gestärkt und bester Laune wieder zurückkehrten, um sich wieder zu den übrigen jungen Leuten zu gesellen. Beinahe sah es so aus, als habe Mr. Thornton angesichts der zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit seiner Gegner seine eigenen Versuche, Miss Darcy für sich zu gewinnen, vorübergehend eingestellt, und für eine Weile entspann sich in der gesamten Runde fröhliches Geplauder, dem Außenstehende wohl schwerlich irgendwelche Eifersüchteleien angemerkt hätten. Mr. Whitby war außerdem so taktisch geschickt, zum nächsten Tanz Miss Thornton aufzufordern, was ihm gleichermaßen das Wohlwollen Lady Thorntons sicherte wie ihn des Vorwurfs jeglicher Unhöflichkeit enthob. Indem er Mr. Thornton großzügig für den Moment das Feld überließ, verpflichtete er diesen, sich im Gegenzug ebenso zurückzuhalten, und die beiden Rivalen um die Gunst Miss Darcys schlossen somit eine Art Waffenstillstand, über dessen Einhaltung freilich beide Seiten in äußerstem Mißtrauen wachten. Elizabeth freute sich schon jetzt sehr darauf, alle diese erheiternden Beobachtungen am folgenden Tag mit Jane teilen zu können, und wenn sie sich die entzückende Röte betrachtete, mit dem Georgianas Gesicht sich überzog, sooft der Blick Mr. Whitbys sie streifte, dann konnte sie gar nicht anders, als sich den großartigsten Hoffnungen für sie hinzugeben. Was für Möglichkeiten würden sich Miss Darcy doch durch solch eine Verbindung eröffnen!

Mr. Whitby gab sich sichtlich Mühe, Miss Darcy und ihren Freunden zu gefallen. Die heitere Gesprächsrunde, die sich rund um ihn und seine Schwester ergab und aus der sich hin und wieder das eine oder andere Paar kurz zu einem Tanz verabschiedete, um bald zurückzukehren, lockte auch immer wieder andere Bekannte der Darcys herüber, unter anderem auch die Hursts, die die Gelegenheit benutzten, ihren verehrten Gastgeber, Lord Farnborough, vorzustellen. Es handelte sich tatsächlich um jenen geckenhaft gekleideten jungen Mann, mit dem Elizabeth Miss Bingley den ersten Tanz hatte tanzen sehen, und zu ihrem Bedauern mußte sie feststellen, daß er auch bei näherer Bekanntschaft nicht an Liebenswürdigkeit gewann. In seinem ganzen Benehmen lag etwas Berechnendes, ja, geradezu Ordinäres. Natürlich stellte man ihm auch die Thorntons und die Geschwister Whitby vor, und die Begrüßung vor allem durch die letzteren beiden fiel bemerkenswert kühl aus, verglich man sie mit ihrer sonstigen Lebhaftigkeit. Miss Whitby begann, kaum war der lauernde Blick Lord Farnboroughs auf sie gefallen, hastig ein Gespräch mit Lady Thornton, in das sie auch deren Tochter mit einbezog, während ihr Bruder sich in sehr bestimmter Haltung ganz in der Nähe aufbaute. Elizabeth war daher nicht wenig beunruhigt, als Lord Farnborough, da Miss Darcy sich wieder einmal mit Mr. Thornton auf die Tanzfläche begeben hatte, ausgerechnet Miss Bennet zu einem Tanz aufforderte, die sich durch dieses Ansinnen von allen jungen Damen naturgemäß am meisten geschmeichelt fühlen mußte. Sorgenvoll blickte sie Kitty und ihrem zwielichtigen Tänzer hinterher - wenn auch kaum so durchdringend wie Miss Bingley, deren schlimmste Befürchtung wohl sein mußte, nach dem ersten noch einen zweiten Liebhaber an ein Mädchen aus Longbourne zu verlieren.

Es war der nachdenkliche Mr. Robertson, der Elizabeths Bedenken als erster aussprach. "Dieser junge Herr will mir nicht recht gefallen, Mrs. Darcy", sagte er halblaut, in den einfachen Worten und dem schlichten Tonfall, die er meistens gebrauchte. "Gewiß hat er ihre junge Schwester nicht ohne Grund so ausgezeichnet. Sie steht ihm von Rang und gesellschaftlicher Stellung her am wenigsten nahe, weswegen er wohl hofft, sie mit seinem Namen und Titel besonders beeindrucken zu können."

"Nicht zu unrecht", seufzte Mrs. Darcy wider Willen, als sie Kittys stolzes Gesicht bemerkte, mit dem sie durch den Tanz schritt. Mr. Whitby schien zumindest einen Teil der Rede Mr. Robertsons mitangehört zu haben, und nach merklichem kurzem Zögern gab er sich einen Ruck, neigte sich herüber und meinte in ebenso leisem Ton:

"Es fällt mir schwer, über andere Leute hinter deren Rücken schlecht zu sprechen, aber ich möchte dennoch nicht verhehlen, daß ich mich Ihrer Meinung anschließe, Mr. Robertson. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, in Lord Farnborough jenen Mann wiederzuerkennen, der mit seinem Curricle vor einigen Tagen beinahe jenen Unfall in Kensington Gardens herbeiführte, den ich Ihnen gegenüber schon erwähnte, Mrs. Darcy, und er war bei dieser Gelegenheit gegenüber den beteiligten Damen ausgesprochen unverschämt. Um offen zu sein, man hat uns in deutlichen Worten vor ihm gewarnt. Er hat auch innerhalb seiner eigenen Familie und unter Seinesgleichen einen ausgesprochen schlechten Ruf, und es sollte mir sehr leid tun, hätte er sich etwa Miss Bennet als neues Opfer ausersehen, das er ins Unglück zu stürzen beabsichtigt, wie es wohl schon etlichen jungen Damen ergangen ist."

Mrs. Darcy bedankte sich für die Warnung und nahm sich fest vor, auch mit Mr. Bingley darüber zu sprechen, da seine Schwester ja offenbar ernste Absichten bezüglich dieses Herrn erkennen ließ. Ja, im Augenblick zeigte diese sogar das gallenbittere Antlitz der Eifersucht, denn Lord Farnborough schien sich mit Kitty bestens zu unterhalten. Immerhin sorgte diese Eifersucht dafür, den zwielichtigen Herrn rasch wieder aus der Gesellschaft der Darcys zu entfernen, denn Miss Bingley drängte ihren Schwager, sich mit ihr und seiner Frau ans Buffet zu begeben, und da sie sich, sobald er mit Kitty wieder von der Tanzfläche zurückgekehrt war, fest bei ihm einhängte, blieb Lord Farnborough gar nichts anderes übrig, als ebenfalls mitzugehen - sehr zu Kittys Enttäuschung und Elizabeths Erleichterung.

Wie die meisten, so hatte auch Mrs. Darcy die Anwesenheit des Herzogspaares von Denver auf diesem Ball beinahe vollkommen vergessen, denn von den erlauchten Gästen war nichts zu hören und zu sehen. Sie sollte freilich für eine kurze Weile daran erinnert werden, denn Lord Whitby hatte sich noch nicht allzu lange mit den übrigen Herren unterhalten, als ein großer, etwas rundlicher Herr mit geröteten Wangen durch den Saal auf den Viscount zu stapfte und ihm, als er ihn erreicht hatte, krachend die Hand auf die Schulter fallen ließ, ohne sich für die Unterbrechung des Gesprächs zu entschuldigen oder die anderen Männer auch nur zu beachten.

"Also hier steckst du, Durben. Ich suche dich verzweifelt. Komm schon, uns fehlt der vierte Mann zum Whist!"

Elizabeth mußte buchstäblich zweimal hinsehen, ehe sie den Herzog von Denver wiedererkannte, denn er hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit die Halsbinde gelockert, die Weste aufgeknöpft, und an der unordentlichen Art, wie seine Hose in den Stiefeln steckte, ließ sich deutlich erkennen, daß er das Schuhwerk in der Zurückgezogenheit des Nebenzimmers bereits abgelegt gehabt hatte. Mit seiner knolligen Nase, den vom Sherry deutlich verfärbten Wangen und dem zerzausten, schon leicht schütteren Haar sah er mehr nach einem trinkfreudigen Kutscher aus als nach einem Angehörigen allerhöchster Adelskreise. Lord Raymund schien dieses Auftreten freilich weit weniger zu verwundern, denn er antwortete lediglich mit einem milden Lächeln, das gleichermaßen dem Herzog galt, wie es die Anwesenden um Verzeihung für dessen Benehmen zu bitten schien.

"Ich muß mich bei Euer Gnaden entschuldigen, aber ich habe hier unverhofft etliche gute Freunde getroffen und mich darüber offenbar ein wenig verplaudert." Woraufhin Sir Walter, Mr. Darcy und Mr. Bingley die Ehre hatten, in aller Form vorgestellt zu werden. Der Herzog nickte einmal gnädig und desinteressiert in die Runde und stutzte nur bei einem Namen kurz.

"Darcy? Darcy... sind Sie dann ein Enkel vom alten Derbyshire? Ha! Hab ihn als Kind noch gut gekannt, und Ihren Onkel, den Earl, kenne ich natürlich auch. Schade, daß er sich so wenig im Oberhaus sehen läßt, wäre bestimmt lustiger mit ihm. Ich würde sogar sagen, Sie sehen ihm ähnlich." Nachdem diese Tatsache zur Genüge besprochen war, wendete er sich abrupt wieder dem Viscount zu und schalt ihn unter lautem Lachen: "Sag einmal, Durben, was denkst du dir eigentlich, dich derart davon zu schleichen und mich alleine unseren Frauen auszuliefern? Das nenne ich Feigheit vor dem Feind, mein Lieber. Die zwei reden von nichts als Kleidern und Mode und davon, wie sie ihre Kinder oder wahlweise auch die von anderen Leuten unglücklich machen können. Es ist nicht auszuhalten. Komm, schlag ein: Zehn Guineen, daß die Hochzeit steigt, bevor die Fuchssaison beginnt."

Lord Whitby lächelte erneut und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. "Ich möchte weder Ihnen noch Ihrem Sohn zu nahe treten, Euer Gnaden, aber ich kenne Laureen, und meine ihre Gefühle in dieser Sache durchschaut zu haben. Und man mag es ihr vielleicht nicht ansehen, aber sie ist durchaus die Tochter ihrer Mutter - auch und gerade, was ihre Starrköpfigkeit angeht."

"Ha! Du nennt es Starrköpfigkeit, ich aber sage Verstand dazu! Gott sei's geklagt, ich würde meinen Bengel ja selber nicht nehmen, wenn ich an der Stelle deiner Tochter wäre, für alles Geld der Welt nicht, und wenn er der Thronfolger persönlich wäre. Aber alle Achtung, wenn deine Tochter sich tatsächlich gegen deine Frau stellen will, das kann ja ein Ringen geben! Du solltest Eintritt dafür verlangen. Ich hoffe jedenfalls für sie, daß sie hart bleibt. Dein Mädel hat ein gescheites Köpfchen, und dieser Nichtsnutz Bredon nicht einmal Hirn für einen halben Shilling, aber dafür desto mehr eitle Flausen im Kopf. Wenn ich einen zweiten Sohn hätte, würde ich ihn ja vor die Tür setzen, damit er weinigstens einmal in seinem Leben lernt, etwas selbständig auf die Beine zu stellen, aber leider, dafür hat's ja nicht gereicht."

Und nachdem er so Lord Bredon, seinen eigenen Sohn, vor einer Gruppe völlig Fremder in höchst unpassender Weise gerügt und schlecht gemacht hatte, nötigte er den Viscount schon beinahe gewaltsam, sich von den übrigen zu verabschieden und ihn wieder zum Kartenspiel zu begleiten. Mr. Darcy, selbst doch deutlich erstaunt über diesen wenig schmeichelhaften Auftritt, löste die allgemeine Erstarrung, die dem Abgang des Herzogs gefolgt war, indem er Lady Thornton zum Tanz bat, Mr. Bingley tat unverzüglich dasselbe bei Elizabeth, und Sir Walter, ob er nun wollte oder nicht, konnte deshalb gar nicht anders, als Jane aufzufordern. Diese unterhielt ihn, soweit Elizabeth es verfolgen konnte, freilich während des Tanzes so ausgezeichnet, daß Sir Walter es im Nachhinein wohl kaum bereute, sich zu der ungewohnten Anstrengung dieses Tanzes aufgerafft zu haben.

So verstrich der Abend in bald heiteren, bald beschaulichen Betrachtungen, und Elizabeth stand des öfteren absichtlich ein wenig abseits, um ungestört ihren Gedanken nachhängen und das Geschehen beobachten zu können. Da außer Miss Whitby zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt auch alle anderen jungen Leute tanzten (Kitty überwand ihre Enttäuschung wegen Lord Farnboroughs bereits zum zweiten Mal mit Mr. Robertson, der sich als bei dieser Gelegenheit als überraschend guter Tänzer erwies), gesellte diese sich zu ihr und sagte etwas scheu:

"Ich hoffe, Sie sind nicht über uns verärgert, Mrs. Darcy, da mein Bruder und ich uns so auf Ihre Schwägerin stürzten. Ich habe gesehen, wie mein Vater mit Ihnen sprach; da er anschließend weder mit mir noch mit Cedric gesprochen hat, wage ich zu hoffen, daß Sie uns nicht böse sind?" Mrs. Darcy versicherte ihr, daß das durchaus nicht der Fall sei, und Miss Whitby atmete sichtbar auf. "Das erleichtert mich sehr. Es war natürlich sehr ungehörig von mir, mich derart in die Angelegenheiten Ihrer Schwägerin zu mischen, und wäre es nur darum gegangen, meinem Bruder einen Gefallen zu tun, hätte ich es wohl kaum getan. Aber es ärgerte mich so ungemein, als ich sah, wie ihr Tänzer Miss Darcy so rücksichtslos von einem Tanz in den nächsten trieb, und sie trotz ihrer Erschöpfung zu schüchtern war, sich dagegen zur Wehr zu setzen. - Ihre Schwägerin ist ein so reizendes Mädchen, Mrs. Darcy, und ich denke nicht, daß sie auch nur ahnt, was für ein Schatz sie in Wahrheit ist. Sicherlich liegt darin auch zum großen Teil der besondere Liebreiz, den sie ausstrahlt. Finden Sie nicht auch, daß die Wirkung eines Menschen stets umso größer ist, je weniger er sich ihrer bewußt ist? Bei wie vielen von uns ist stattdessen doch das Gegenteil der Fall! Wie vielen hat man doch von Kindesbeinen an stets nur geschmeichelt und uns mit Komplimenten überhäuft, bis wir unser selbst so sicher waren, daß wir nun glauben, uns keinerlei Mühe mehr geben zu müssen, anderen zu gefallen, da wir uns ja für unwiderstehlich halten."

Lächelnd fragte Mrs. Darcy, ob Miss Whitby mit dieser Einschätzung etwa auf Mr. Thornton abziele, auf dessen Charakter ihr die Bemerkung zumindest teilweise durchaus zu passen schien. Miss Whitby wies das freilich erschrocken zurück. "Nie würde ich mir ein solch vernichtendes Urteil über einen so höflichen jungen Mann erlauben nach derart kurzer Bekanntschaft. Und es wäre aus meinem Mund in der Tat ein vernichtendes Urteil, denn ich kann mir kaum einen schlimmeren Charaktermangel vorstellen als jene Herzensdummheit, die bewirkt, daß wir uns für wichtiger nehmen, als wir in Wahrheit sind, und auf unsere Mitmenschen herabsehen.

Nein, ich bezog mich vielmehr auf viele, so traurig viele Bekanntschaften, die wir in den letzten Wochen machten und die ich am liebsten vergessen würde. Erinnern Sie sich noch, wie Sie mich bei unserem Spaziergang in der Stadt vor jenen düsteren Vierteln warnten, in denen junge Damen von Stand Gefahr liefen, Tugend und Habe zu verlieren? Ich wünschte, jemand hätte mich ebenso auf die grenzenlose Geist- und Sittenlosigkeit vorbereitet, die uns in jenen herrschaftlichen Salons erwartet, durch die kein Stubenmädchen huschen kann, ohne in unziemlicher Weise begafft und berührt zu werden, ja, wo selbst die Diener fremder Leute sich den Kopf tätscheln und in die Wangen kneifen lassen müssen, als wären sie Schoßhunde!"

Die ungewöhnliche Erregung, mit der sie dabei sprach, ließ in Mrs. Darcy natürlich erneut den Verdacht aufkeimen, sie spreche dabei von einem ganz bestimmten Vorfall und einem ganz bestimmten Diener, aber Miss Whitby, die wohl befürchtete, mit ihrer harschen Kritik an ihren eigenen Kreisen bereits zu viel gesagt zu haben, verstummte hastig und wechselte zu weniger verfänglichen Themen über. Sie sollte ohnehin nicht mehr lange Gelegenheit zum ungestörten Plaudern haben, denn ihr eigener Tänzer, Lord Bredon, war inzwischen aus dem Spielzimmer zurückgekehrt, hatte sich nach ihr umgesehen und ließ sich, sobald er sie entdeckte, gnädig herab, sie zum Tanz aufzufordern - eine Ehre, die mit einem so nachdrücklichen Mangel an Begeisterung aufgenommen wurde, daß ein verständigerer Mann zweifellos von weiteren derartigen Versuchen abgesehen hätte. Lord Bredon freilich führte Miss Whitby, von keinerlei Selbstzweifeln geplagt, mit der ganzen Eitelkeit des sprichwörtlichen radschlagenden Pfaus durch die nächsten beiden Tänze und geleitete sie im Anschluß daran in eines der Nebenzimmer, wo vermutlich seine Mutter Hof hielt und von wo Miss Whitby, sehr zum allgemeinen Bedauern, für eine lange Weile nicht zurückkehrte.

So blieb Mrs. Darcy wiederum Muße, ihren Betrachtungen über die unterschiedlichen Bestimmungen und Charaktere der Menschen und die seltsamen Konstellationen nachzuhängen, die das Schicksal aus diesen Unterschieden konstruierte, und erst als Jane sie ansprach und sie fragte, weshalb sie solch ein trauriges Gesicht mache, wurde ihr bewußt, wie sehr sie sich von ihren eigenen Gedanken und ihrem Mitgefühl für manche der Beteiligten hatte in Bann schlagen lassen.

* * *

_Anmerkung: Der erfundene Titel eines Herzogs von Denver stammt nicht von mir, sondern ist eine schamlose Anleihe bei Dorothy Sayers. _


	6. Ein letzter Tanz

6.)

Mrs. Darcy hätte eigentlich erwartet, daß das Eintreten einer so beeindruckenden Frau wie Lady Durben in den Ballsaal ihr kaum hätte verborgen bleiben können, ja, daß es vermutlich unter den Gästen sogar für etliches Aufsehen hätte sorgen müssen. Das Gegenteil war offenbar der Fall, denn als sie die Viscountess eher zufällig erblickte, stand diese auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Saales ruhig und unbeachtet, ihren halb geöffneten Fächer elegant in der Linken, wohl schon seit geraumer Zeit in einer der Fensternischen und beobachtete das Geschehen auf der Tanzfläche nicht weniger interessiert als Elizabeth selbst. Der Zufall wollte es, daß soeben wieder Mr. Cedric Whitby mit Miss Darcy tanzte, so daß Lady Caroline das Vergnügen hatte, ein ausgesprochen hübsches Paar zu sehen, das sie natürlich nicht wenig interessieren mußte. Ihre ausdrucksvollen Augen hingen eine Weile an den beiden, ohne daß ihrer Miene irgendeine Regung anzumerken gewesen wäre, dann wendete sie abrupt den Kopf, blickte Mrs. Darcy, deren Musterung sie offenbar durchaus bemerkt hatte, gerade an, lächelte mit einem spöttischen Kopfneigen einmal kurz in ihre Richtung und schritt abrupt davon.

Elizabeth rechnete bereits halb damit, die Viscountess werde sich zu ihr herüber begeben, um sie auf das anzusprechen, was sich zwischen ihrem Sohn und Miss Darcy anzubahnen schien, aber stattdessen sah sie, wie Lady Whitby gemächlich die Runde durch den Saal machte und einmal hier, einmal dort bei Bekannten stehen blieb, um ein wenig zu plaudern. Die bunte Schar der nächsten Paare, die auf die Tanzfläche strömten, entzog die Viscountess vorübergehend ihren Blicken, aber als sie sie zum nächsten Mal sah, wurde sie von einer Elizabeth unbekannten Dame soeben dem Ehepaar Hurst vorgestellt.

Dieses Gebahren konnte Mrs. Darcy natürlich nicht mißverstehen: Lady Caroline hatte das Interesse ihres Sohnes an Miss Darcy bemerkt und war nun dabei, diskrete Erkundigungen über deren Familie anzustellen. Offenbar hatte man ihr die Hursts als Freunde der Darcys bezeichnet, oder doch als jemand, von dem nähere Auskünfte zu erhalten waren, und während sie dabei zusah, wie Miss Bingley in einem tiefen Knicks vor Lady Caroline versank und letztere selbst die Begrüßung durch Lord Farnborough mit demselben eisigen Gesichtsausdruck zur Kenntnis nahm wie zuvor ihre Tochter, konnte Mrs. Darcy sich bereits ausmalen, welche Art Gespräch sich zwischen Mrs. Hurst, Miss Bingley und Lady Whitby gleich entspannen würde.

Unvermittelt verlor der Abend ein wenig von seinem bisher so strahlenden Glanz, und Mrs. Darcy wurde plötzlich schwer ums Herz. Sie konnte kaum damit rechnen, daß Miss Bingley ihre Abneigung gegen die neue Mrs. Darcy so weit unter Kontrolle haben würde, daß sie darauf verzichtet hätte, gewisse arrangierte Ehen, rotberockte Offiziere oder einfach nur das übliche Verhalten von Mrs. Bennet zu beschreiben.

Fast, als wolle er für eine Art Ausgleich zum derzeitigen Bestreben seiner Frau sorgen, begab sich kurz darauf Lord Whitby wieder zu der Gruppe der Herren rund um Mr. Bingley und Mr. Darcy, um das zuvor so rüde unterbrochene Gespräch fortzusetzen. Mr. Whitby neckte seinen Vater, als er ihn sah, kurz mit der Frage, ob dem Herzog denn endlich aufgefallen sei, was für einen denkbar schlechten Whist-Partner er sich da ausgesucht habe, war aber ansonsten viel zu sehr mit Miss Darcy beschäftigt, als daß ihm eingefallen wäre, seine eigene Runde von fröhlichen jungen Leuten zu verlassen. Die Herren sprachen indessen über Politik, und als Lady Thornton einmal den Namen "Farnborough" hörte, wendete sie sich halb nach ihrem Mann um und fragte ihn über ihre Schulter: "Was redet ihr da von einem Farnborough, Sir Walter? War das nicht der Name des jungen Mannes, der vorhin mit Miss Bennet tanzte?"

"Lord Gerald Farnborough", fügte Kitty eifrig hinzu, die sich damit sicher zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben für jene trockenen Dinge interessierte, die die Männer üblicherweise nach dem Essen bei Sherry und Zigarren besprachen. Lord Whitby nickte kurz.

"Das ist der jüngere der beiden Lord Farnboroughs; es gibt noch einen. Ich kenne sie allerdings beide nicht persönlich. Wir sprachen nämlich eigentlich von ihrem Vater, dem Herzog von Cumberland."

"Oh, dann sollten die Damen wohl eher weghören", rief Mr. Whitby heiter. "Mein Vater hat eine Tendenz, unwirsch zu werden, wenn es um den Herzog geht, und ich übrigens auch."

"Aber wieso das denn?" lächelte Jane. "Der Herzog von Cumberland muß ja Schlimmes begangen haben, um sich den Groll gleich zweier so freundlicher Herren zuzuziehen."

"Im Gegenteil, Mrs. Bingley", widersprach der Viscount. "Auf dem schmutzigen Feld der Politik genügen schon weit kleinere Meinungsverschiedenheiten, als sie zwischen mir und Seiner Gnaden bestehen, um Männer zu lebenslangen Feinden werden zu lassen. Wie Sie sicher wissen, gehört auch mein eigenes Besitztum Durben am Derwentwater zu Cumberland, so daß ich die Auswirkungen der Entscheidungen Seiner Gnaden des öfteren unmittelbar vor Augen habe. Und um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich habe es satt, daß sich die Armenhäuser im ganzen Land mit guten, ehrlichen Leuten füllen, die von denen, deren Pflicht es wäre, für sie zu sorgen, bei Nacht und Nebel davongejagt wurden."

"Davongejagt?" wiederholte Miss Bennet verwundert. "Warum sollte jemand das denn tun?" Lord Raymund zuckte ein wenig die Achseln.

"Nun, Sie werden vermutlich noch nie darüber nachgedacht haben, Miss Bennet, und wie sollten Sie auch. Aber wenn man es genauer betrachtet, dann liegt in der Tat nicht viel Sinn darin, wie in vielen Regionen unseres Landes die Felder bestellt werden, mit unzähligen kleinen Farmen, von denen jede ihre eigenen Rosse und Wagen, ihre eigenen Geräte, Ställe und Scheunen benötigt und jede ein halbes Dutzend Hühner, ein paar Schweine und eine Kuh hält. Diese Farmen werfen für den Pächter kaum genug ab zum Leben und für den Grundherrn folglich kaum eine Pacht.

Hinzu kommt, daß zum Beispiel bei uns im Seengebiet der Boden, so malerisch die Gegend sein mag, für Ackerbau kaum geeignet ist. Wir in Durben haben es noch gut getroffen, aber selbst mir gehören etliche Hänge und Heidelandschaften, auf denen sich Schafzucht weit lohnender betreiben ließe als der Anbau von Getreide. Eben die Schafzucht erscheint im Augenblick, da große Fabriken in den Städten entstehen, als besonders ertragreich, und Männer wie der Herzog von Cumberland und seine Söhne verfechten eine rigorose Umstellung auf all ihren Ländereien."

"Aber das können Sie Lord Farnborough doch nicht zum Vorwurf machen!" empörte sich Kitty, der es sichtlich mehr darum ging, ihren Tänzer zu verteidigen, als sich mit dem Thema des Gesprächs zu beschäftigen. "Es zeugt doch nur von Verantwortungsbewußtsein, wenn er sein Vermögen nach Möglichkeit zu mehren sucht."

"Verantwortungsbewußtsein?" wiederholte der Viscount, indem er die Brauen empor zog. "Nennen Sie es verantwortungsbewußt, wenn Pachtverträge, die seit Jahrzehnten, ja, teilweise über mehrere Generationen hinweg bestanden, urplötzlich nicht mehr verlängert werden, so daß die Leute, die bisher das Land bestellten, gezwungen sind, von einem Tag auf den anderen jene Häuser zu verlassen, in denen sie geboren wurden und in denen ihre Väter und Großväter schon gelebt und gearbeitet haben? Nennen Sie es verantwortungsbewußt, wenn man braven Männern, die sich nichts haben zu Schulden kommen lassen, die Lebensgrundlage entzieht, so daß sie nicht mehr wissen, wie sie Frau und Kinder ernähren sollen, und sie durch Schafhirten ersetzt, die im Frühjahr angeworben und im Herbst wieder entlassen werden, damit man den Winter über nicht für sie zu sorgen braucht? Hirten im übrigen, die nicht selten selber ehemalige Pächter in genau der gleichen Lage sind, oft von jenseits der Grenze aus Schottland, wo die Verhältnisse noch viel schlimmer sein sollen als hier bei uns." Miss Bennet, von diesem Thema deutlich überfordert, wußte merklich nicht, was sie sagen sollte, und der Viscount, dem es selbst peinlich zu sein schien, sie in diese Lage gebracht zu haben, hob entschuldigend eine Hand.

"Ich möchte Ihren Freund durchaus nicht zu harsch kritisieren", begütigte er lächelnd. "Er ist ein junger Mann, der an seinem Vater ein schlechtes Beispiel hat, und einflußreichere Männer mit weit mehr Lebenserfahrung handeln ebenso wie er. Bitte verzeihen Sie, daß ich mich dazu hinreißen ließ, ein solch trauriges Thema in Anwesenheit von Damen überhaupt anzusprechen. Es war sehr ungehörig von mir."

"Ich denke, Sie zeigen auf ganz beeindruckende Weise Mitgefühl", bemerkte Mr. Darcy, was ein höheres Lob war, als Elizabeth es ihn in letzter Zeit gegenüber irgendjemandem hatte aussprechen hören. Offenbar stimmte er in politischen Fragen, oder doch zumindest in dieser einen, mit Lord Whitby durchaus überein. Der Viscount lächelte ein wenig spöttisch.

"Nennen Sie es die Lehre des Lebens, Mr. Darcy. Wenn Sie einmal dafür verantwortlich waren, eine Gruppe kaum erwachsener englischer Bauernsöhne sicher durch den Dschungel zu bringen, und wenn Sie erlebt haben, wie diese jungen Burschen unter gegnerischem Beschuß aushielten und die Nerven bewahrten, während so manch ein adliger Offizier Fersengeld gab, dann werden Sie rasch lernen, über den Wert eines Menschen auch anhand anderer Kriterien nachzudenken als Stand, Vermögen und Geburt. Im Angesicht unseres Schöpfers sind wir zweifellos alle gleich."

Das Gespräch hatte die Ausgelassenheit in unerwarteter Weise gedämpft, und es dauerte eine Weile, ehe die vorherige Heiterkeit wieder einkehrte. Mrs. Darcy schien es, je länger sie darüber nachdachte, recht offensichtlich, daß Lord Raymund durch seine ungewöhnlichen Jugendjahre etliche Einsichten gewonnen hatte, die ihn des öfteren in Widerspruch, ja, selbst in offenen Gegensatz zu seinen Standesgenossen bringen mußten. Lag darin vielleicht sogar die Antwort des scheinbaren Rätsels? War Lord Whitby, ehe er vor jener verhaßten unstandesgemäßen Ehe nach Ostindien geflohen war, zu der man ihn letztlich dennoch zwang, ein ganz anderer Charakter gewesen als der, als der er heute erschien? Einer, der Lord Farnborough im Nachhinein nicht einmal unähnlich gewesen wäre? Hatte er, sobald er selbst erst gelernt hatte, über ihre niedrige Herkunft hinweg zu sehen, letztlich in der Ehe mit der ursprünglich verachteten "Krämerstochter" womöglich sogar unverhofft sein Glück gefunden? Welch seltsame Fäden spann doch das Schicksal, und wie viele Seelen verhedderten sich in diesem Gespinst so sehr, daß sie ihr eigentliches Ziel hoffnungslos aus den Augen verloren.

Was spräche dagegen, daß die eine oder andere dieser verlorenen Seelen dabei versehentlich glücklich würde?

Während die Herren weiter über die politischen Entwicklungen diskutierten, die jungen Leute den Anekdoten Mr. Thorntons und den Erzählungen Mr. Whitbys lauschten, die verheirateten Damen sie dabei amüsiert beobachteten und Lord Raymunds indischer Kammerdiener dazwischen umher huschte und sie alle auf seine lautlose und unmerkliche Art mit Getränken versorgte, bemerkte Elizabeth, daß Lady Durben offenbar inzwischen ihre Nachforschungen beendet hatte, denn sie stand, halb abgewendet, in lockeres Geplauder vertieft ganz in der Nähe. Mrs. Darcy hatte sofort den Eindruck, daß sie zwar durchaus mit Elizabeth, nicht aber mit der gesamten Gesellschaft zu sprechen wünschte, denn Lady Caroline musterte sie immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln. Zu den wenigen Prinzipien, zu denen Mr. Bennet seine Töchter zu erziehen versucht hatte, gehörte es, unangenehme Dinge nie auf die lange Bank zu schieben, und so ergab sich Elizabeth seufzend in ihr Los, erhob sich mit einer kurzen Entschuldigung von ihrem Platz und trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite, wo sie so tat, als beobachte sie die Tänzer.

Wie sie erwartet hatte, dauerte es keine Minute, ehe Lady Caroline sich wie zufällig zu ihr gesellte und sie mit aller Höflichkeit begrüßte. Und erneut war Mrs. Darcy fasziniert von der versammelten Disziplin und Kraft ihrer Ausstrahlung, die in jedem Wort und jeder Geste zum Ausdruck kam. Nachdem auch Elizabeth ihre Freude über dieses Wiedersehen zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte und einige Belanglosigkeiten über den Saal, den Ball und die Musik ausgetauscht worden waren, deutete Lady Whitby zur Tanzfläche und meinte mit leisem Lächeln:

"Betrachten Sie nur diese Ansammlung von Anmut und heiteren Gesichtern. Kann es etwas Schöneres geben als ein solches Fest, wo jeder junge Mann sich zum strahlenden Liebhaber geboren wähnt, jedes noch so häßliche Entlein zum schönsten Schwan wird und jedes einsame Herz sich in seinem Tänzer einen Geliebten erträumen darf? Wie schade, daß es nicht länger anhalten kann als für diesen einen Abend." Es war in der Tat keine vielversprechende Einleitung zu dieser Unterredung, aber Mrs. Darcy weigerte sich, den Mut so schnell sinken zu lassen.

"Ich nehme an, so manch ein Band, das an solchen Abenden geknüpft wird, hält doch ein wenig länger. Wie viele Ehen hatten wohl ihren Beginn doch in solch einem Tanzvergnügen?"

"Und erst recht wie viele gebrochene Herzen? - Ah, aber ich beginne schon wieder, zu spotten. Verzeihen Sie, meine Liebe, und sehen Sie es meinem Alter nach. Denn es sind wohl in der Tat die Jahre, die aus uns Frauen bissige Matronen werden lassen, die sich über ihre eigenen romantischen Sehnsüchte nur noch mokieren dürfen, weil sie zu alt geworden sind, um sie auszuleben." Sie lachte leise. "Seien Sie froh, daß Sie noch so jung sind, Mrs. Darcy, und beten Sie, daß Sie nie in die Lage kommen, das Gleiche von sich selbst zu sagen, was auf mich bereits zutrifft."

"Es gibt gewiß einige Frauen in diesem Saal, Lady Caroline, auf die ich die Worte 'alt' und 'Matrone' angewendet hätte, aber Eure Ladyschaft gehören mit Sicherheit nicht dazu."

"Schmeicheln Sie mir, wie Sie wollen, Mrs. Darcy. Es ist ganz reizend von Ihnen und überaus höflich, aber auch über die Wirkung von Schmeicheleien bin ich notgedrungen hinaus. Wenn eine Frau Kinder hat, die alt genug sind, um ihr den Rang abzulaufen, dann muß sie sich damit bescheiden, diese Kinder bewundert zu sehen." Sie wendete sich Elizabeth abrupt zu, als sei ihr soeben etwas eingefallen. "Und da ich meinen Sohn vorhin mit ihrer Schwägerin tanzen sah, gestatten Sie mir doch, Sie zu diesem reizenden Geschöpf zu beglückwünschen. Sie ist ein wahrer Engel, und wie ich den Eindruck hatte, auch überaus freundlich und gebildet."

"Sie ist mir in der Tat, seitdem ich zu ihrer Verwandten wurde, eine Schwester gewesen, wie ich eine bessere nicht hätte finden können. Und ihre Talente und Verdienste stellen die meinen so weit in den Schatten, daß ich mich beinahe schäme, letztere noch als solche zu bezeichnen."

"Sie muß Sie zu den allerschönsten Hoffnungen berechtigen." Lady Durben sagte es mit demselben Lächeln wie zuvor, aber ihre Augen blieben diesmal deutlich kalt dabei. "Der andere junge Mann, mit dem ich sie tanzen sah, scheint ebenfalls sehr vielversprechend. Er und Miss Darcy bildeten das schönste Paar im Saal, das war die allgemeine Meinung. Kennen die beiden sich schon lange?"

"Sie meinen Mr. Thornton. Nein, sie kennen sich erst seit sehr kurzer Zeit, und noch kaum sehr gut. Es steht in der Tat ganz bei Georgiana, ob sie die Bekanntschaft vertiefen möchte oder nicht."

"An Ihrer Stelle würde ich ihr eher zu- als abraten", erwiderte die Viscountess nicht ohne Bedeutung. "Solch gut aussehende junge Männer findet man nicht oft."

"Nun tun Eure Ladyschaft aber Ihrer eigenen Familie unrecht", gab Elizabeth auf dieselbe Weise zurück. "Immerhin gehört auch Ihr eigener Sohn zu eben diesen jungen Männern, die wir heute auf dem Ball bewundern dürfen, und ich kann gar nicht beschreiben, wie sehr wir alle von ihm und Ihrer Tochter angetan sind."

"Nun haben Sie mich durchschaut", seufzte Lady Caroline. "Würde ich meiner eigenen Maxime, was Schmeicheleien angeht, treu bleiben, müßte ich dieses Kompliment als unverdient zurückweisen. Aber Sie haben genau jene Schwachstelle gefunden, an der Sie mich treffen können: Komplimente über ihre Kinder kann keine Mutter je genug hören, und auch wenn die Bescheidenheit mir wohl gebieten müßte, es zu leugnen: o ja, das Ihre ist durchaus nicht das erste Kompliment, das ich für Cedric heute Abend erhalten habe. Er hat eine sehr gewinnende Art und lacht, erzählt und flirtet gern, da bleibt es nicht aus, daß alle Herzen ihm zufliegen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, es wäre mir oft lieber, er wäre etwas weniger lebhaft und stürmisch; uns bliebe wohl mancher Aufruhr der Gefühle erspart."

"Und doch wird auch ein solch lebhafter Charakter sicher einmal zur Ruhe kommen, wenn er erst einmal Gefühle entwickelt, die tief genug gehen, um wahrhaft Wurzeln zu schlagen." Bei diesen Worten glitt erneut ein scharfer Blick zu Elizabeth, aber diese hielt ihm trotzig stand. Lady Caroline lächelte milde.

"Irgendwann gewiß. Aber für die nahe Zukunft halte ich es für ausgeschlossen. Er ist so grenzenlos jung, wissen Sie? Ich halte es für ein Vorrecht der Jugend, ungeduldig zu sein und Dummheiten zu machen, aber ebenso ist es die Pflicht der Eltern, dafür zu sorgen, daß diese Dummheiten nicht etwa in einem Unglück enden." Sie wechselte abrupt das Thema. "Übrigens hatte ich vorhin das Vergnügen, die Bekanntschaft einiger Freunde von Ihnen zu machen, die offenbar derzeit bei Lord Gerald Farnborough zu Gast sind. Mrs. Hurst und ihre Schwester, eine Miss Bingley?"

Elizabeth bestätigte die Bekanntschaft und verwies auf die Verwandtschaft der Hursts zu Jane und Mr. Bingley. Die Viscountess nickte. "Ja, Miss Bingley erwähnte, daß sie während des Sommers ihren Bruder zu besuchen gedenke. Er lebt, meine ich, jetzt in Ihrem Heimatort, Meryton?" Mrs. Darcy bejahte auch das, und Lady Caroline nickte freundlich. "Sie müssen eine angenehme Kindheit dort gehabt haben. Das Landleben hat viele Dinge für sich, nicht wahr? Es ist um so vieles heiterer und gelassener und die Regeln für das Zusammenleben sind so viel weniger strikt als in der Stadt."

"Ich gebe zu, daß ich das Leben auf dem Land die meiste Zeit, allen Vergnügungen Londons zum Trotz, dem in der Stadt bei weitem vorziehe."

"Wer tut das nicht, meine Liebe? Es hat schon seinen Grund, warum wir alle aufs Land flüchten, kaum haben die Sommermonate begonnen, und daran sind gewiß nicht nur Fuchs- und Taubenjagd schuld. Und doch können wir, so gern wir alle möchten, die Stadt nie ganz außer Acht lassen, wir Armen. Denn so weit entfernt von der Stadt und so abgelegen kann kein Sommersitz und kein Ferienort sein, daß nicht unweigerlich Gerüchte von allem, was dort geschieht, bis zum Winter in die Gesellschaft vordringen würden, und dann gnade uns Gott, falls unsere Weste etwa nicht ganz rein wäre!" Sie milderte diesen heftigen Stich, den Mrs. Darcy durchaus als solchen empfand, ein wenig durch eine abschätzige Handbewegung gegen sich selbst. "Zweifellos muß Ihnen klar sein, daß ich am besten weiß, wovon ich spreche. Nein, nein, Sie brauchen gar nicht zu leugnen oder so zu tun, als seien Sie tatsächlich die einzige in diesem Saal, zu der der Klatsch über meine Familie noch nicht vorgedrungen wäre." Sie lachte leise, und, wie Elizabeth schien, tatsächlich vollkommen ungezwungen und ohne Anstrengung. "Ich bin darüber hinaus, mir deswegen das Herz zu beschweren. Es sind nur noch meine Kinder, um deren Zukunft ich mich sorge, und ich werde gewiß nicht zulassen, daß _ihre_ gesellschaftliche Stellung durch irgend etwas beeinträchtigt wird.

Sie sind eine kluge Frau, Mrs. Darcy, daher wird Ihnen nicht entgangen sein, daß ich in diesem Punkt mit meinem Mann nicht vollkommen übereinstimme. _Sein_ Zynismus gegenüber den Regeln der Gesellschaft hat, wie ich befürchte, ein Ausmaß erreicht, zu dem _ich_ gar nicht fähig wäre, und statt sich ihnen zu unterwerfen, würde er wohl mit Freuden und in voller Absicht gegen jede einzelne von ihnen verstoßen, nur um zu beweisen, wie wenig er auf die Meinung derer gibt, die ihn vor Jahren so sehr gekränkt haben. So sehr ich seine Empfindungen begreife, muß ich sein kurzsichtiges Verhalten in diesem Punkt doch ablehnen, denn er gefährdet damit auf ungehörige Weise die Stellung, die seinen Kindern nach Fug und Recht in der Gesellschaft zukäme. Es wäre mir lieber, er würde sich selbst ein wenig mehr Einschränkungen auferlegen und gerade angesichts all der Gerüchte, die ohnehin schon über uns in Umlauf sind, darauf achten, seinen Standesgenossen nicht neue Nahrung für Spott und Klatsch zu geben."

Elizabeth, die den Sinn dieser Mitteilung nur zu gut verstand und diese Unterredung inzwischen von Herzen leid war, gab eine unverbindliche Antwort und sann über eine Möglichkeit nach, das Gespräch zügig zu beenden, ohne unhöflich zu werden, aber Lady Caroline hatte noch nicht alle ihrer sorgfältig gespitzten Pfeile verschossen. "Sprechen wir doch lieber von etwas Angenehmerem, meine Liebe. Sind Ihre Verwandten in Meryton wohlauf? Miss Bingley erwähnte, daß Ihre Familie zum allergrößten Teil noch dort lebt."

Mrs. Darcy bedankte sich pflichtschuldigst für die freundliche Erkundigung, erwähnte ihre Eltern und ihre Schwester in Longbourne und die Bingleys in Netherfield und wappnete sich innerlich gegen das, was nun unweigerlich kommen mußte.

"Einer Ihrer Onkel ist Anwalt in Meryton, berichtete mir Mrs. Hurst, ist das richtig? - Ein ehrenwerter Beruf für jemanden, der kein eigenes Land besitzt und gezwungen ist, sich sein Brot durch seiner Hände Arbeit zu verdienen, wenn auch gewiß mit viel Mühe und Anstrengung verbunden. Wenn ich Mrs. Hurst recht verstanden habe, wird auch der Besitz Ihres Vaters aufgrund der Erbfolgeregelung nicht in den Händen Ihrer näheren Familie verbleiben?"

"Leider nein, Mylady. Longbourne ist testamentarisch an den nächsten lebenden männlichen Verwandten gebunden, und da ich keinen Bruder habe, werden meine Mutter und meine noch unverheirateten Schwestern nach dem Tod meines Vaters von dort fortgehen müssen."

"Wie schade, daß diese Regelung Sie treffen muß. Nichts adelt eine Familie letztlich doch so sehr wie Grundbesitz. Wie ich höre, ist dieser Verwandte, den Sie ansprachen, der Pfarrer auf den Besitzungen Lady de Bourghs?"

"Das ist richtig. Mr. Collins hat eine Tochter von Sir William Lucas geheiratet, eines Nachbarn von uns in Longbourne."

"Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, Sir William kennengelernt zu haben", bedauerte Lady Caroline. "Aber es waren so viele fremde Namen und Gesichter in den letzten Wochen... Allerdings hatte ich durchaus die Ehre, Lady de Bourgh vorgestellt zu werden - wenn ich auch vermute", setzte sie mit spitzem Lächeln hinzu, "daß ich ihren _Pfarrer _kaum je zu Gesicht bekommen werde. - Sie erwähnten weitere Schwestern. Wieviele von ihnen sind denn noch zu Hause?"

"Derzeit nur eine. Kitty sehen Sie dort drüben in der Nähe Ihres Sohnes stehen, und meine jüngste Schwester ist ebenfalls bereits verheiratet."

"Miss Bingley erwähnte so etwas. Ihr Schwager dient jetzt als Offizier in Newcastle, nicht wahr?" Die Art und Weise, wie sie betonte, daß dies _jetzt_ der Fall sei, ließ keinen Zweifel daran, inwieweit man Lady Durben über alle Einzelheiten der Eheschließung von Mrs. Lydia Wickham informiert hatte. "Ich hoffe, Ihre Schwester wird rasch lernen, sich zu bescheiden. Das Leben als Offiziersgattin kann mit bitteren Enttäuschungen verbunden sein; diesbezüglich spreche ich aus eigener Erfahrung. - Ihre Eltern müssen sehr glücklich gewesen sein über die Heirat ihrer beiden ältesten Töchter, Mrs. Darcy. Sie beide scheinen es mit Ihren entzückenden Ehemännern ausgesprochen gut getroffen zu haben."

Viel zu gut im Grunde - das war, was sie mit ihren Worten eigentlich sagen wollte -, wenn man Elizabeths unbedeutende Herkunft und ihre Verwandtschaft in Betracht zog, die zum Großteil nicht einmal den Stand eines Gentleman erreichte. Mrs. Darcy mühte sich noch, jene bissige Antwort, die der Trotz ihr als erstes eingegeben hatte, hinunterzuschlucken, als sie plötzlich von unerwarteter Seite Schützenhilfe erhielt: Lord Whitby hatte von seiner unerfreulichen Fähigkeit, sich lautlos zu nähern und scheinbar aus dem Nichts neben ihr aufzutauchen, ein zweites Mal Gebrauch gemacht. Und aus dem, was er in der Folge sagte, schloß Mrs. Darcy, daß er einen guten Teil des Gesprächs der beiden Damen mitangehört hatte.

"Caroline", sagte er lächelnd. "Wie schön zu sehen, daß Ihre Gnaden, die Herzogin, auch einmal eine Weile ohne dich auskommen kann. Und verzeih, wenn ich euch Damen bei eurem Plausch so rüde unterbreche, aber ich muß mich wenigstens kurz bei Mrs. Darcy dafür bedanken, daß sich durch sie für mich eine so grandiose Gelegenheit eröffnen wird."

Überrascht erklärte Elizabeth, durchaus nicht zu wissen, inwieweit sie dem Viscount zu Diensten sein könne, und er winkte lachend ab. "Das waren Sie schon, meine Liebe. Denk dir nur, Caroline, soeben habe ich im Gespräch mit Mr. Darcy festgestellt, daß ein sehr lieber Geschäftsfreund von mir, den ich bis jetzt nur aus Briefen kenne, ein Onkel von Mrs. Darcy ist." Sein Blick, mit dem er seine Frau ins Auge nahm, wurde stechend und beinahe höhnisch. "Vielleicht sagt dir der Name ja sogar etwas. Er hat ein Handelsgeschäft in der Gracechurch Street. Mr. Gardiner, ein Bruder von Mrs. Darcys Mutter."

Lady Durben blickte auf. Auch ihre Miene war unverändert freundlich, doch ihre Haltung hatte sich unmerklich versteift, und ihre Augen blitzten kalt, als sie höflich ihr Bedauern darüber zum Ausdruck brachte, den Herrn nicht zu kennen. Ihr Mann sprach daraufhin lächelnd mit Mrs. Darcy, ohne seine Frau aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Und doch habe ich den Namen Ihres Onkels gewiß zuerst von meinem Schwiegervater gehört, Mrs. Darcy. Er und Mr. Gardiner sind immerhin in ähnlichen Geschäften tätig. - Nicht wahr, Caroline? - Jedenfalls, Mrs. Darcy, seitdem Ihr Onkel so freundlich war, mir einen Brief zu schicken, dessen Worte bei weitem die liebenswürdigsten waren, die mich zurück auf englischem Boden begrüßten, habe ich mir bereits gewünscht, ihn näher kennenzulernen. Aber mir wollte, seit wir in London sind, kein rechter Vorwand einfallen, um ihn bei sich zu Hause zu überfallen. Nun wird meine Bekanntschaft zu Ihnen mir eben jenen Vorwand bieten." Wieder sah er seine Frau an. "Ich hatte vor, ihm gleich morgen meine Aufwartung zu machen. Was hältst du davon, meine Liebe?"

Was folgte, war ein kurzer Moment des Schweigens, während dessen in Mrs. Darcys Empfindung freilich Ewigkeiten zu verstreichen schienen. Lady Durben hatte den Blick, solange ihr Mann sprach, niedergeschlagen gehalten. Jetzt hob sie ihn, um ihm gerade ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ihre Lider öffneten sich gemächlich, so daß die langen, makellos gebogenen Wimpern im Licht der zahllosen Kerzen elegante Schatten auf ihre Wangen malten, und Elizabeth wurde zu ihrem Entsetzen klar, wie vollkommen sie geirrt hatte.

Wie lächerlich, wie vollkommen naiv und romantisch erschienen ihr plötzlich all ihre Versuche, die Ehe des Viscounts für eine glückliche und die Stellung der Eheleute zueinander für zumindest freundschaftlich zu halten, und wie dumm und unbedarft ihre eigenen Bemühungen, eine solche Haltung durch einen Sinneswandel eines der Beteiligten erklären zu wollen! Wie vollkommen unmöglich, angesichts dieses grausamen, nun nicht mehr von Höflichkeit verschleierten Blickwechsels zwischen zwei Menschen, die einander ins Gesicht starrten mit allen Anzeichen von Haß und Verachtung - einer Empfindung von solch glühender Leidenschaft, daß es auf beiden Seiten sicher übermenschlicher Anstrengung bedurfte, sie täglich in das starre Korsett höflicher Umgangsformen zu zwängen, mit denen das Paar seine Wut sonst stets so täuschend bemäntelte.

"Ich habe dich nie daran gehindert, zu tun, was du für richtig hältst, Whitby", sagte Lady Caroline gelassen. "Und du wirst mich nicht daran hindern, zu tun, was _ich_ für richtig halte." Noch immer sah sie ihm gerade in die Augen dabei, ohne sichtbare Anzeichen von Erregung, lediglich mit der Andeutung eines höhnischen kleinen Lächelns auf den Lippen, dessen exakte Kopie sich in kleinen Linien um die Mundwinkel ihres Mannes eingegraben hatte. Mrs. Darcy begriff in diesem kurzen Augenblick, daß alles wahr war, was der Stadtklatsch zu berichten wußte, daß diese beiden tatsächlich seit über zwanzig Jahren in einem Zustand permanenten Krieges in ihrer Ehe gefangen waren, und daß sie, statt sich mit den Verhältnissen zu arrangieren, ihre Verachtung füreinander nur immer mehr und mehr gepflegt hatten, bis sie ins Unermeßliche gewachsen war und nun den Grundstein bildete für jede ihrer Handlungen.

Es ging ihnen nicht im mindesten um die Frage, ob Lord Whitby den Fauxpas begehen dürfe, einen kleinen Händler in dessen Haus in einem wenig gesellschaftsfähigen Stadtteil von London zu besuchen oder sonst irgendeinen Mann, an dessen Bekanntschaft ihm möglicherweise wirklich gelegen war oder vielleicht auch nicht, es ging nicht darum, inwiefern die Darcys ein ausreichend vornehmer Umgang für die Familie des Viscounts seien oder Miss Darcy als spätere Braut für Mr. Cedric Whitby in Frage komme. In all diesen Punkten und Meinungsverschiedenheiten äußerte sich lediglich das Verhältnis beider Eheleute zueinander, das, wie Mrs. Darcy nun einsehen mußte, nichts anderes war als ein mitleidloses Ringen zweier unbeugsamer Willen darum, die Herrschaft über den anderen zu erlangen.

Der starre Blickwechsel dauerte noch immer an, auch als das häßliche Hohnlächeln um die Lippen des Viscounts sich unvermittelt noch verstärkte und er seiner Frau mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung die rechte Hand hinhielt.

"Was halten Sie davon, Madame, wenn wir all diesen jungen Leuten einmal zeigen, was das Wort 'Tanz' in Wahrheit bedeutet?"

Lady Caroline entließ hörbar den Atem durch die Nase, auch dies ein Laut der Verachtung, die allerdings diesmal nicht ihrem Mann galt. Denn als sie sich wortlos in vollendeter Würde erhob und an seiner Hand zur Tanzfläche schritt, schauten beide einander nicht mehr an, sondern ließen ihre Blicke ziellos und spöttisch durch den Ballsaal gleiten, voller Hohn, wie es schien, für eine Welt, die ihnen keinen würdigeren Gegner abzugeben wußte, als sie in ihrem eigenen Ehepartner gefunden hatten. Wie sie so nebeneinander her gingen, und noch mehr, als sie ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten und ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder einander zuwendeten, bildeten sie zweifellos das majestätischste Paar des Abends, und erst jetzt, als sie die staunenden Blicke der Umstehenden bemerkte und die Eilfertigkeit, mit der man sich bemühte, ihnen Platz zu machen, ging Mrs. Darcy auf, in welchem Maß auch der Viscount selbst, auf seine Art, ein gut aussehender Mann war. Ja, die beiden überstrahlten in der Tat trotz ihres so viel höheren Alters alle übrigen Paare derart, daß, obwohl sich auch Miss Whitby mit Lord Bredon und Miss Darcy mit Mr. Thornton auf der Tanzfläche befanden, kaum jemand, der den Tanz beobachtete, die Augen von diesen beiden ließ, und die wenigsten wußten wohl, ob sie ihnen Bewunderung zollen oder sich vor ihnen fürchten sollten.

Denn was war das für ein Tanz! Beide sahen niemanden an als einander, als habe die Welt außerhalb ihres stummen Willenskampfes längst geendet, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen und mit unbewegten Mienen, selbst wenn die Erfordernisse des Tanzes sie kurz auseinander trieben, und beide trugen sie wieder dasselbe winzige Hohnlächeln auf den Lippen zum Zeichen, daß sie nur zu bereit seien, diesen Kampf bis zum Ende auszutragen, wie bitter und grausam es auch immer sein mochte. Und mochten ihre Bewegungen auch nicht mehr den Schwung der Jugend haben, so waren sie doch in jedem Schritt, jeder noch so winzigen Geste, von einer federnden Kraft und einer herausfordernden Grazie, die kein anderer Tänzer im Saal erreichen konnte, weil allen anderen - zu ihrem Glück! - fehlen mußte, woraus sie sich bei diesem Paar speisten: grenzenlose, leidenschaftliche Wut, nur zurückgehalten durch die Schranken überlegenen Geistes und die starre Einhaltung der Konvention.

Könnte ein grell loderndes Feuer in Kälte erstarren, dachte Elizabeth, es müßte so aussehen wie dieser Tanz. Wie konnten beide nur so leben, jeden Tag, jede Stunde, und sich in diesem beidseitigen Haß verzehren? Wie hatten sie so, in diesem Geist, zwanzig Jahre verbringen und ihre Kinder großziehen können? - Unwillkürlich fiel Mrs. Darcys Blick auf Miss Whitby, die nicht weit entfernt von ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter tanzte und beide mit so betrübten Blicken musterte, daß ihre Gedanken denen Elizabeths nur zu ähnlich sein mußten. Vielleicht noch betroffener wirkte Mr. Whitby, der jünger und temperamentvoller war als seine Schwester und dem Tanz seiner Eltern mit einer Miene zusah, als würde er am liebsten den Saal verlassen, könne sich aber nicht von dem erschreckenden und gleichzeitig faszinierenden Bild losreißen, das ihm vor Augen stand. Der indische Kammerdiener Lord Whitbys hielt sich ganz in seiner Nähe und reichte ihm, ohne dazu aufgefordert worden zu sein, ein Glas, nach dem sein junger Herr mechanisch griff, um es in einem Zug zu leeren.

Unvermittelt schien es Elizabeth, als sei es kälter geworden im Saal, so kalt, daß die Wände sich eigentlich hätten mit Eiskristallen überziehen müssen, und sie war von Herzen dankbar für den Arm, der sich plötzlich von der Seite durch den ihren schob.

"Nenne mich einen Feigling, Liebstes", murmelte Mr. Darcy leise. "Aber diese Art, zu tanzen, macht mir Angst."

"Und mit vollem Recht", lautete ihre Antwort. "Auch mich hat man gelehrt, daß der Tanz ein Symbol für Harmonie und Gleichklang der Seelen sei - und nicht die schauerliche Fratze eines Machtspiels zwischen unversöhnlichen Feinden."

Nachdem die Musik geendet hatte und Lord Raymund und Lady Caroline endlich die Blicke voneinander gelöst hatten, um höflich den Musikern zu applaudieren, schritten sie in ebenso königlicher Gelassenheit zurück durch den Saal zu ihren Plätzen, wie sie gekommen waren, für den Moment sichtbar vereint in der Zufriedenheit darüber, alle Welt in Schrecken versetzt zu haben, ohne auch nur eine einzige Regel des Anstands zu brechen. Sie kehrten nicht zu den Darcys zurück und nahmen die durch den Tanz unterbrochenen Unterhaltungen nicht wieder auf, und Mrs. Darcy war sehr erleichtert darüber.

Inzwischen ging es ohnehin auf die frühen Morgenstunden zu, und weder Mr. Darcy noch seine Frau empfanden Lust, noch länger zu bleiben, zumal die meisten Angehörigen ihrer Gesellschaft bereits deutlich ermüdet wirkten. Die einzige, die darüber enttäuscht war, war Miss Bennet, die immer wieder in der Menge nach Lord Farnborough Ausschau hielt, welcher sich auch tatsächlich gelegentlich in der Nähe der Darcys sehen ließ, freilich ohne daß ihm von Miss Bingley Gelegenheit gegeben worden wäre, die Bekanntschaft zu seiner vorherigen Tänzerin zu erneuern. Eine Tatsache, die kaum geeignet schien, Miss Bennets Meinung von Miss Bingley zu verbessern, dagegen Mrs. Darcy zu ungeahnter Dankbarkeit gegenüber letzterer verpflichtete.

Man drängte also zum Aufbruch. Mr. Darcy gab Anweisung, die Kutsche vorfahren zu lassen, und beim Abschiednehmen entspann sich ums Haar noch einmal ein Zwist zwischen Mr. Thornton und Mr. Whitby über die Frage, wer Miss Darcy denn bis zur Kutsche geleiten und den Schlag für sie öffnen dürfe, ein Zwist, aus dem allerdings diesmal, vielleicht weil Mr. Whitby noch zu sehr unter dem Eindruck des Gesehenen stand, Mr. Thornton als Sieger hervorging. Die letzten Adieus und die feierlichen Versicherungen, sich bald wieder zu treffen, wurden ausgesprochen, und die Wagen rollten vom Hof.

Die Fahrt bis in die ... Street schien sich für Mrs. Darcy beinahe noch mehr zu dehnen als die Hinfahrt, denn Georgiana, die viel zu glücklich gewesen war, um irgendetwas von dem bemerkt zu haben, was ihre Schwägerin so sehr beschäftigte, konnte kaum an sich halten vor Begeisterung über diesen Ball, und wäre sie nicht so wohlerzogen und von Natur aus von ruhiger Wesensart gewesen, so hätte sie wohl ebenso drauflos geplappert, wie Miss Bennet es zweifellos hinter ihnen im Wagen der Bingleys gerade tat, sicher von einer sanften Jane vergebens deswegen ermahnt. Kaum zu Hause angelangt, stürzten die beiden Mädchen auch schon aufeinander zu, um sich gegenseitig alle Ereignisse des Abends noch einmal haarklein zu erzählen und die Vorzüge ihrer jeweiligen Tanzpartner gegeneinander abzuwägen, während Mr. Darcy und Mrs. Bingley versuchten, sie davon abzuhalten und zu Bett zu schicken, und Elizabeth, froh, alles Weitere offensichtlich ihrem Mann und ihrer älteren Schwester überlassen zu können, flüchtete selbst in ihr Schlafzimmer.

* * *


	7. und seine Folgen

7.)

Trotz der kurzen Nachtruhe erwachte Mrs. Darcy am nächsten Morgen nur wenig später als sonst, wenn der Aufregung des Vortages auch sofort jene innere Leere und Lustlosigkeit folgte, die uns so oft in der Folge großartiger und lang erwarteter Ereignisse ereilt und die wohl mehr auf seelische als auf körperliche Erschöpfung zurückzuführen ist. Nachdem das Mädchen ihr beim Ankleiden geholfen hatte, begab Elizabeth sich ins Eßzimmer in der sicheren Erwartung, dieses noch leer vorzufinden, doch zu ihrer Überraschung war auch Jane bereits aufgestanden und saß schon am gedeckten Tisch. Mrs. Darcy begrüßte sie erfreut, denn ihre Schwester war in der Tat neben ihrem Mann einer der wenigen Menschen, deren Gesellschaft sie an diesem Morgen schätzte, aber doch auch etwas verwundert, denn Jane konnte folglich noch weniger Schlaf gefunden haben als sie.

Mrs. Bingley gab dies auch unumwunden zu, bemerkte jedoch lächelnd, sie habe sich in letzter Zeit daran gewöhnt, mit wenig Schlaf auszukommen, da die häufigen Besuche in Longbourne oder Empfänge in Netherfield sich auch nicht selten bis in die Nacht hineinzögen. Dennoch sehe ihre Schwester ein wenig müde und überanstrengt aus, bemerkte Elizabeth ebesorgt, aber Jane winkte nur ab und antwortete, sie könne dasselbe mit Fug und Recht von ihr selbst sagen. Ja, in der Tat finde sie, daß Elizabeth viel erschöpfter aussehe als sie selbst. Ob sie nicht auch denke, ein wenig frische Luft werde ihnen gut tun? Das Wetter sei zwar kühl, aber doch trocken und sonnig, die Wege sollten demzufolge nicht allzu schmutzig sein, und ihrer Erfahrung nach sei kaltes Wetter, solange nur die Sonne dabei scheine, der Gesundheit weit weniger abträglich als lauere Temperaturen und feuchte Luft. Elizabeth fand den Vorschlag großartig; es dürstete sie nach dem lauten Abend unter so vielen Menschen förmlich nach Weite und Luft und einem langen Gespräch mit der ruhigen, überlegten Jane, und so wurde Mr. Darcy, kaum hatte er wenig später sein eigenes Eßzimmer betreten, von zwei Stimmen gleichzeitig bestürmt, eine Kutsche zum Hyde Park zu bestellen - ein Antrag, dem alleine schon aufgrund schierer Überraschung sofort stattgegeben worden wäre, selbst wenn Mr. Darcy irgendwelche Einwände gegen das Unternehmen vorzubringen gehabt hätte.

Als der Wagen vorfuhr und die beiden Schwestern sich gegenseitig ihre Pellerinen umlegten, kam Georgiana gerade erst die Treppe zum Frühstück herunter, und auch dies schien mehr auf Disziplin und Willen zu beruhen als darauf, daß sie sich ausgeschlafen gehabt hätte. Von Kitty und Mr. Bingley war noch weit und breit nichts zu sehen, und nachdem sie sich von Miss Darcy verabschiedet und sie noch einmal zu ihrem großartigen Erfolg am Vorabend beglückwünscht hatten (was weit mehr Farbe und Frische in Georgianas Gesicht zauberte, als die wenigen Stunden Ruhe zuvor es vermocht hatten), machten Mrs. Darcy und Mrs. Bingley sich auf den Weg.

Sie brauchten es nicht zu bereuen. Die Wege im Park waren frisch geharkt und weitgehend trocken, und da beide Schwestern sich warm eingehüllt hatten und sich zudem im Gehen Bewegung verschafften, machte ihnen auch die kühle Luft wenig zu schaffen. Zwar gab es zu dieser Zeit, da alle Bäume kahl standen, die meisten Brunnen kein Wasser führten und die Beete mit Zweigen abgedeckt waren, um die keimenden Sprößlinge vor Frost zu schützen, naturgemäß wenig Beschauliches zu sehen. Aber auch ein Spaziergang unter den winterlich nackten Ästen hatte seinen eigenen Reiz, fand Elizabeth, und für ein Gespräch über ernstere Fragen, wie sie es mit Jane führte, war es sogar eine durchaus geeignete Umgebung.

Denn es dauerte kaum ein paar Sätze, ehe sie in ihrer Unterhaltung bei Betrachtungen zum vorhergegangenen Abend angelangt waren. Jane rühmte noch einmal ausdrücklich Miss Darcy für die Bewunderung, die sie allseits erregt hatte, und kam dann rasch auf Mr. Whitby zu sprechen, denn selbstverständlich hatte auch ihr Georgianas Begeisterung für diesen jungen Mann nicht verborgen bleiben können, und selbst Mr. Bingley sei, wie sie sagte, auf der Heimfahrt noch des Lobes voll gewesen und ganz entzückt über die Aussichten, die sich da möglicherweise für Miss Darcy eröffneten.

"Denk dir nur, Lizzy! Wenn die Neigung gegenseitig ist, und daran kann doch wohl nach dem gestrigen Abend kein Zweifel bestehen, dann könnte Georgiana einmal Viscountess Durben werden!" Sie stutzte kurz und begann unvermittelt zu lachen. Es müsse wohl wahr sein, fügte sie an, daß die ältesten Töchter im Verhalten stets desto mehr ihren Müttern nachgingen, je älter sie würden, denn sie höre sich schon gerade so an wie Mrs. Bennet.

Elizabeth stimmte in ihre Heiterkeit ein bei diesem abwegigen Gedanken (keine zwei Menschen konnten sich unähnlicher sein als die vernünftige, umsichtige Jane und ihre Mutter), obwohl ihr nicht wirklich danach zumute war. Und sie gestand Jane, daß sie, aufgrund des Standesunterschiedes und einiger anderer Umstände, von Georgianas künftigem Glück noch nicht so überzeugt sein könne wie ihre Schwester.

"Gewiß unterscheiden sie sich in ihren derzeitigen Lebensumständen, denn die Whitbys gehören zum Adel und die Darcys nicht, aber so gewaltig, wie du denkst, ist der Unterschied in ihrer Herkunft dennoch nicht", gab Jane zu bedenken. "Miss Darcy ist, wie Miss de Bourgh, die Enkelin eines Earls, wenn auch nur über die mütterliche Linie. Es liegt nur an ihrer völlig anderen - und weit besseren! - Erziehung, daß sie nie in jene Standesdünkel verfallen ist, die Lady de Bourgh zu ihrem häßlichen Verhalten dir und deinem Mann gegenüber bewegten. Und auf der Seite der Whitbys mag zwar der momentane Titel liegen, aber dieser ist erst wenige Generationen alt und deutlich unterhalb des Grafenranges angesiedelt. Zweifellos wäre es aus Sicht der Familie Mr. Whitbys weder in finanzieller noch in gesellschaftlicher Hinsicht eine besonders gewinnbringende Verbindung, aber doch auch sicherlich keine Mesalliance! - Und der Viscount schien in all seinen Ansichten so liberal, daß ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, er würde seinem Sohn eine solche Heirat untersagen."

Vielleicht nicht der Viscount, dachte Elizabeth bekümmert, und nach kurzem Zögern berichtete sie ihrer Schwester in allen Einzelheiten von dem Gespräch mit Lady Caroline und der Reaktion Lord Raymunds darauf. Jane lauschte voller Verwunderung.

"Und du bist dir sicher, Lady Durbens Worte richtig eingeschätzt zu haben, Lizzy? Bitte verzeih, wenn ich überhaupt daran zweifle, aber manchmal entstehen Mißverständnisse so schnell und haben so tiefgreifende Auswirkungen, daß man sie unbedingt ausschließen können sollte, ehe man sein Urteil fällt. Kann es nicht sein, daß ihre Erkundigungen ganz ohne Absicht erfolgten und nicht mehr sein sollten als harmloses Geplauder und der Versuch, dich näher kennenzulernen?"

"Gewiß nicht. Auf alle Fragen, die sie mir stellte, wußte sie die Antwort schon aus anderer Quelle. Daß sie sie erwähnte, diente ausschließlich dem Zweck, mich selbst zugeben zu hören, aus welch unwürdigen Verhältnissen ich doch käme. Glaub mir, Jane, ich kam mir vor wie vor dem Inquisitionsgericht, so höflich sie auch mit mir sprach. Sie hätte mir sicherlich auch mit ebenso höflicher Miene die Daumenschrauben angelegt."

"Das kann ich kaum glauben." Jane schüttelte vor Erstaunen den Kopf. "Bedenke doch, wie übertrieben wäre eine solche Sorge um einen makellosen Ruf und eine standesgemäße Herkunft, selbst für eine Viscountess! Gewiß mag unsere Mutter nicht die Sorte Frau sein, die man bei Hof präsentieren könnte, und mit Sicherheit ist Wickham niemand, den in der Familie zu haben man sich wünscht. Aber davon kann ja auch keine Rede sein. Wie entfernt wäre doch für Mr. Whitby diese Verwandtschaft, und wie flüchtig der Kontakt! Weder unseren Eltern noch Lydia und ihrem Mann bräuchte er auch nur persönlich zu begegnen, sofern er das nicht wünscht, denn sie leben weit entfernt und pflegen vollkommen anderen gesellschaftlichen Umgang, und selbst du, an der nicht der Hauch eines Makels hängt, wärest nur über deinen Mann näher mit ihm verwandt. Und ist es nicht so, daß über jeder Familie der eine oder andere Schatten liegt und daß es in jeder mindestens einen Charakter gibt, über den die öffentliche Meinung wenig freundlich ist?"

"Und das in den meisten Fällen durchaus zurecht", spottete Mrs. Darcy. "Die meisten schwarzen Schafe tragen ihr dunkles Fell aufgrund ihrer eigenen Verdienste, oder sagen wir: Ihre eigenen Taten hätten ihnen den Pelz vielleicht wenigstens befleckt, und die Meinung der Leute hat nur die restliche Einfärbung besorgt, auch wenn du das in deiner sanften Art so ungern hörst, liebe Jane. Allerdings halte ich es für wahrscheinlich, daß es uns in diesem Fall nichts helfen würde, wären wir allesamt auch schneeweiße Lämmchen. Ich befürchte, daß Lady Durben ihre ganz eigenen Beweggründe hat, gegen eine Verbindung zwischen beiden Familien zu sein, und sie haben zumindest mit der unseren wohl nichts zu tun." In nachdenklichem Tonfall setzte sie Jane daraufhin auseinander, was sie über das Verhältnis zwischen dem Viscount und seiner Frau entdeckt zu haben meinte.

Jane freilich fand diese Vorstellung noch viel entsetzlicher als die erste, und folglich desto unglaubhafter. "Unmöglich, Lizzy! Du willst nicht wirklich sagen, Lady Caroline könnte gegen uns sein aus dem einzigen Grund, daß ihr Mann Gefallen an dir und deiner Familie findet? - Was für eine Unvernunft wäre das, und wie grausam gegenüber Mr. Whitby! - Nein, Lizzy, es kann nicht sein. Ich will gern zugeben, daß auch mir etwas unbehaglich zumute war, als ich den Viscount und seine Frau zusammen tanzen sah. Es lag wirklich etwas Unfreundliches und Ungebührliches in der Art, wie sie sich dabei ansahen, oder zumindest schien es mir so. Aber so weit kann ich mit meinem Urteil doch nicht gehen. Welche Mutter wäre denn in der Lage, derart aus eigensüchtigen Motiven das Glück ihres eigenen Kindes zu opfern?"

"Wie viele soll ich dir aufzählen? Wie viele Mütter treiben wohl jedes Jahr jene Kinder, denen sie einst das Leben geschenkt haben, in die Ehe in dem vollen Wissen, daß die geschlossene Verbindung weder der Neigung noch dem Charakter der Beteiligten entspricht, und machen sie damit für ihr restliches Leben unglücklich, nur um eines reichen Besitzes, eines wohlklingenden Namens oder eines Titels wegen?"

Diesem Argument mußte sich freilich auch Jane beugen. Dennoch weigerte sie sich standhaft, sich Elizabeths Verdacht anzuschließen. Solche Frauen, gab sie zu bedenken, so verwerflich ihr Handeln auch sei, zögen daraus doch immerhin einen Vorteil, so daß ihr Eigennutz in der Tat befriedigt werde. Welche Befriedigung aber könne Lady Durben sich davon versprechen, ihrem Mann ohne jeglichen Grund zuwider zu handeln und seine Pläne zu vereiteln? "Ein solches Handeln wäre ausgesprochen dumm und unbeherrscht, und beides paßt nicht zu der Beschreibung, die du mir von ihr gegeben hast. Und welch ein Haß und eine Rachsucht müßten hinter ihrem Verhalten stehen, um einen sonst disziplinierten und vernünftigen Charakter dazu zu bewegen, derart gegen seine Natur zu verstoßen."

"Allerdings", nickte Mrs. Darcy. "Rachsucht, und der Wunsch, den anderen zu besiegen und ihm den eigenen Willen aufzuzwingen." Jane schaute sie verwundert an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Ich sehe, du willst von deiner Meinung nicht lassen. Aber wenn es wirklich so ist, daß Lady Whitby Vorbehalte gegen eine Verbindung zwischen ihrem Sohn und Miss Darcy hat, dann will ich immer noch lieber annehmen, daß sie es aus ehrlicher Abneigung gegen uns tut als aus den Gründen, die du anzunehmen scheinst. Vielleicht ist es ja doch wirklich so, daß sie eine Verbindung zu unseren Eltern, zu jenen unserer Verwandten, die gezwungen sind, ein Handwerk auszuüben, und zu den Wickhams scheut. Möglicherweise wäre es sogar erklärlich durch ihre eigene niedere Herkunft, durch die sie vielleicht befürchtet, den Namen der Familie ihres Mannes schon zu sehr herabgewürdigt zu haben, so daß sie nun jeden weiteren Kontakt mit den Kreisen, aus denen sie selbst entstammt, vermeiden will."

"Das mag mit Sicherheit auch eine Rolle spielen", gestand Elizabeth zu. "Vor allem schließe ich das daraus, wie oft Lord Raymund sich genötigt sah, in unserem Gespräch auf eben diese Herkunft seiner Frau anzuspielen."

"Etwa, um sie vor dir bloßzustellen und zu beschämen? Also unterstellst du nicht nur Lady Caroline selbst böswillige Motive, sondern ebenso dem Viscount selbst?"

"Ich bin sicher, Lord Whitby wäre nicht halb so erpicht darauf, Mr. Gardiner zu besuchen, wüßte er nicht, wie unangenehm solch ein Treffen seiner Frau ist."

"Nein, das kann und will ich einfach nicht glauben", rief Jane. "Laß uns von etwas anderem sprechen, ich bitte dich. So eine Schlechtigkeit von irgendjemandem vermuten zu müssen, zumal von Menschen, die uns allem Anschein nach so freundlich entgegenkamen, das würde mir unseren Spaziergang und den ganzen Tag vergällen." Auch Elizabeth hatte von dem Thema, nachdem sie es sich einmal von der Seele geredet hatte, inzwischen genug, und so sprachen sie lieber über Miss Whitby und Lord Bredon und Miss Bingley und Lord Farnborough und sorgten sich in beiden Fällen um den Charakter der Herren und die Zukunft der jungen Damen. Denn, wie Mrs. Darcy schon bei vielen Gelegenheiten festgestellt hatte: sich Sorgen zu machen bereitet desto mehr Vergnügen, je weniger uns der Gegenstand unserer Sorge selbst betrifft.

Als die beiden Schwestern gegen Mittag nach Hause zurückkehrten, hörten sie zu ihrer Überraschung, daß Miss de Bourgh bereits eine Stunde, nachdem die Damen zu ihrem Spaziergang aufgebrochen waren, zu einem unangekündigten Besuch vorbeigekommen sei. Hastig eilten Mrs. Darcy und Mrs. Bingley in den Salon, und Elizabeth schalt sich selbst nachlässig und pflichtvergessen, auch wenn sie mit dem Kommen Miss de Bourghs kaum hatte rechnen können. Da auch die Herren inzwischen sicher längst in der Stadt unterwegs waren, waren Kitty und Georgiana also den ganzen Vormittag mit dem Gast alleine gewesen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung fanden die beiden den Salon freilich leer und verlassen vor. Von den jungen Damen fehlte jede Spur, und eine gründliche Suche führte Elizabeth und Jane schließlich zum Musikzimmer, durch dessen geschlossene Tür die ungewohnten Töne eines Tanzliedes und lautes Mädchenlachen klangen. Mrs. Darcy drückte die Tür vorsichtig auf und gab dadurch den Blick frei auf den Raum, in dem alle Möbel zur Seite gerückt worden waren, um möglichst viel Platz in der Mitte des Zimmers zu schaffen. Georgiana saß am Klavier und spielte, und Miss Bennet und Miss de Bourgh, letztere angetan mit einem von Georgianas Ballkleidern, hielten einander an den Händen und schienen Tanzschritte zu üben. Miss de Bourghs Miene zeigte dabei einen so fröhlichen Ausdruck, wie Elizabeth ihn noch nie an ihr gesehen hatte. Und auch wenn ihr breites, heiteres Lachen kaum Ähnlichkeit mit jenem gezierten kleinen Lächeln hatte, zu dem man Damen ihres Standes üblicherweise erzog, und obwohl es Zähne offenbarte, die an einigen Stellen nicht ganz gerade im Kiefer saßen, veränderte es dieses bleiche und gelbliche, eingefallene Gesicht derart, daß es für den Moment regelrecht hübsch wirkte.

Als Mrs. Darcy und Mrs. Bingley ins Zimmer traten, hielten Miss Darcy und Miss Bennet sofort, und mit dem deutlichen Ausdruck von Schuldbewußtsein, in ihrem Tun inne. Noch ehe eine ihrer Schwestern etwas hätte sagen können, beteuerte Kitty, man habe Miss de Bourgh nur von dem gestrigen Ball berichtet, aber diese habe sich darunter wohl nur wenig vorstellen können, da sie doch wegen ihrer Kränklichkeit noch nie auf einem gewesen sei. So sei man eben auf die Idee verfallen, den Ball nachzuspielen und Miss de Bourgh vorzuführen, wie so ein Abend verlaufe. Es tue ihnen jedoch sehr leid, falls sie etwa zu laut oder zu kindisch gewesen seien. Nach dieser langen Rede senkte sie, in Erwartung des unweigerlichen Tadels, ein wenig den Kopf. Mrs. Darcy konnte sich freilich in Anbetracht der erstaunlichen Wirkung, die die kleine Tanzerei auf Miss de Bourgh gehabt hatte, kaum zu einer Rüge durchringen und beließ es bei der Mahnung, den Raum wieder in den ihm gebührenden Zustand zu versetzen und den improvisierten Ball möglichst rasch zu beenden, da der Lunch bereits bestellt sei.

"Du kannst sagen, was du willst, Lizzy", lächelte Jane, als die beiden das Zimmer wieder verließen und hinter ihnen ein eifriges Schieben, Rücken und Kichern begann. "Für ein derart in Passivität versunkenes Geschöpf wie Miss de Bourgh ist ein Charakter wie der Kittys Gold wert."

Da die drei Mädchen so überraschend gut miteinander auskamen und sie sich für den Nachmittag bereits eine vollkommen untadelige Beschäftigung ausgesucht hatten (sie wollten sich abwechselnd gegenseitig aus Georgianas neuem Lieblingsbuch vorlesen), hatte Mrs. Darcy nichts dagegen einzuwenden, sie auch für den Rest des Nachmittages sich selbst zu überlassen. Sie freute sich schon auf einige weitere gemütlich verplauderte Stunden mit Jane, da trat ein Diener ein, um ihr einen Brief auszuhändigen, welcher soeben von einem Boten an der Haustür abgegeben worden war. Überrascht stellte sie fest, daß er von Mrs. Gardiner kam.

"Von unserer Tante?" staunte auch Jane. "Lies ruhig vor, was sie schreibt, Lizzy, wenn du magst." Und neckisch: "Es sei denn, ihr beiden habt Geheimnisse miteinander?" Da Elizabeth sich eines solchen nicht bewußt war, öffnete sie das Schreiben also und las:

_Meine liebe Lizzy,_

_vermutlich wunderst Du Dich über ein so eiliges Schreiben zu so ungewöhnlicher Stunde, und fragst Dich, was Deine alte Tante Dir wohl so Dringendes mitzuteilen haben könnte, daß es nicht Zeit gehabt hätte, bis wir uns das nächste Mal von Angesicht sehen - was, wie ich nebenbei einflechten möchte, hoffentlich bald der Fall sein möge. Aber um nichts in der Welt hätte ich mir das Vergnügen nehmen lassen, Dir unverzüglich Meldung zu machen von dieser neuerlichen hohen Ehre, die wir, wie uns wohl bewußt ist, wieder einmal Dir zu verdanken haben, auch wenn Mr. Gardiner in jüngster Zeit so gerne mit seinen angeblichen Beziehungen zu seinen adeligen Geschäftsfreunden angibt. _

_Nach dieser Einleitung wirst Du Dir wohl schon denken können, was der Anlaß dieses Schreibens ist, zumal Seine Lordschaft erwähnte, er habe auf dem gestrigen Ball mit Dir von seiner Absicht gesprochen. Aber da Du uns so geheimniskrämerisch in Unkenntnis davon gelassen hast, Du böses Mädchen, wirst Du Dir jetzt eben gefallen lassen müssen, daß ich Dir diesen Vormittag in allen Einzelheiten schildere, und Dich durch die langweiligen Ergüsse Deiner sehr verwirrten Tante quälen müssen - auf daß es Dir eine Lehre sei für das nächste Mal, da Dir in den Sinn kommt, jemanden aus Deiner adeligen Bekanntschaft in unser Haus zu schicken._

_Dein Onkel und ich hatten uns nämlich gerade erst zum Frühstück hingesetzt, und die Kinder sprangen durch die ganze Stube, und unser Mädchen Betsy hinter ihnen her, wie gewöhnlich, als es an der Tür schellte und ein Diener uns einen Brief überbrachte. (Übrigens ein ausgesprochen hübscher Kerl, so ein kleiner, dunkler Bursche, wohl ein Inder? Unserer Betsy blieb jedenfalls erst einmal der Mund offen stehen bei seinem Anblick, und dann zupfte sie gleich ihre Schürze zurecht und tat so vornehm, als wäre sie Zofe in einem Grafenhaushalt und nicht Hausmädchen bei einer Herrin, die sich außer ihr nur Köchin und Kindermädchen und einen einzigen Diener leisten kann.) Der Brief stammte natürlich, wie Du zweifellos inzwischen erraten hast, von Lord Raymund Whitby, Viscount Durben, dem 'Brieffreund' Deines Onkels, und Seine Lordschaft bat darin um die Erlaubnis, uns, falls von unserer Seite nichts dagegen spräche, im Verlaufe des Vormittags einen kurzen Besuch abstatten zu dürfen._

_Du kannst Dir wohl vorstellen, wie Mr. Gardiner beim Lesen die Augen übergingen, und mir wäre wahrscheinlich vollkommen angst und bange geworden, hätte ich das Schreiben nicht zunächst für einen Scherz gehalten. Aber Mr. Gardiner erkannte die Handschrift Lord Whitbys wieder, und da stand unleugbar der Kammerdiener des Viscounts in der Tür und wartete auf eine Antwort, die natürlich nur eine positive sein konnte. Ja, wenn ich nur ein wenig mehr zu Ohnmachtsanfällen neigen würde, dann hätte ich in diesem Moment mit Leichtigkeit einen bekommen und deinen Onkel vielleicht noch um die Ehre dieses Besuches bringen können - obwohl ich fast glaube, Mr. Gardiner hätte mich liegen lassen, wo ich lag, und den Viscount, statt sich um mich zu kümmern, einfach nur in einem anderen Zimmer empfangen. _

_Dein Onkel gab also eine bejahende Antwort, die der Diener eilig überbrachte, und ich hatte von nun an alle Hände voll damit zu tun, aufgeregt in meinem Haus herumzulaufen, Betsy und der Köchin alle paar Minuten andere widersinnige Anweisungen zu geben, die sie Gott sei Dank alle nicht ausführten, die Kinder in saubere Kleider zu stecken und so einzuschüchtern, daß sie sich hoffentlich halbwegs benehmen würden, und mir den Kopf zu zerbrechen, wie man einen echten Viscount wohl am besten bewirtet. Aber da ich immer noch nicht wirklich überzeugt davon war, daß ein solch hoher Herr tatsächlich unser Haus betreten würde, erschienen dieselben Punkte mir keine Minute später schon wieder lächerlich. Gerade noch rechtzeitig fiel mir ein, daß ich mich selbst besser auch umziehen und Seine Lordschaft wohl besser nicht in meinem abgetragenen Alltagsgewand mit umgebundener Schürze empfangen sollte._

_Und auch wenn ich es bis zuletzt nicht glauben konnte: Er kam tatsächlich, und zwar nicht allein, sondern sogar zusammen mit seinem Sohn Mr. Whitby (einem sehr stattlichen und gut aussehenden jungen Mann, wie eine gewisse junge Dame in Deiner Familie ja offenbar schon festgestellt hat), und in der gesamten Straße hingen die Nachbarn, die wahrscheinlich schon den indischen Diener in seiner vornehmen Livree bestaunt hatten wie eines der sieben Weltwunder, mit dem Oberkörper aus dem Fenster und gafften, als die Kutsche mit dem goldenen Wappen bei uns vorfuhr. Wir sahen es, weil wir natürlich vors Haus gegangen waren, um diesen hohen Gast schon am Wagen zu begrüßen, denn ich war noch immer nicht sicher, daß er wirklich herein kommen würde. Aber die beiden Herren stiegen ohne Weiteres aus, und während wir uns so tief verbeugten, wie wir es nur eben zustande brachten (Mr. Gardiner läßt Dir ausrichten, er werde sein Kreuz wohl noch Wochen spüren), kamen sie ganz ohne Umstände auf uns zu, drückten Mr. Gardiner die Hand, der mich ihnen sogleich vorstellen mußte, und waren ganz und gar liebenswürdig und höflich zu uns. Von Herablassung oder Standesdünkeln schienen beide völlig frei, ja, Lizzy, ich habe Butler und Haushälterinnen von Rittern oder Baronets gekannt, die weit mehr davon besaßen als der Viscount und sein Sohn. _

_Soviel also zum Wahrheitsgehalt des Londoner Stadtklatsches. Wenn so ein Mann aussieht, der vor einer reichen Erbin nach Ostindien flieht, nur weil sie nicht adeligen Geblüts ist, dann wünschte ich bei Gott, es möge mehr davon geben, und werde demnächst nach Ostindien übersiedeln._

_Wir baten Lord Raymund und Mr. Whitby also herein in die größte Stube, die Betsy inzwischen geschrubbt und so fein hergerichtet hatte, wie es die Kürze der Zeit nur irgend ermöglichte, und entkamen so immerhin den neugierigen Nachbarn. Mr. Gardiner hatte eilig eine Flasche teuren Sherry besorgen lassen, die nun geöffnet wurde, und unser Diener offerierte auf unserem besten (und einzigen) Silbertablett ein wenig Gebäck dazu, aber dennoch schämte ich mich wegen der Enge und des kleinen Raums und der Möbel, die auch nicht mehr wirklich neu sind (zumal unsere Jüngste kürzlich beschlossen hatte, mithilfe einer meiner Hutnadeln einige Stuhllehnen durch eingeritzte Muster verzieren zu wollen), und weil Mr. Whitby und Lord Raymund gar so zusammengedrängt auf dem Sofa sitzen mußten. Es schien ihnen aber gar nichts auszumachen; Seine Lordschaft plauderte vergnügt mit Deinem Onkel, wollte unbedingt die Kinder sehen, für die er allerlei Spielzeug als Geschenk mitgebracht hatte, und für den Rest der Zeit, die er bei uns blieb, hatte er fast ständig eines davon auf dem Schoß._

_Wenn ich mir unterstehen darf, über einen Viscount solche Überlegungen anzustellen: ich denke, er wäre ein reizender Großvater, und Mr. Whitby ist ja nun auch schon in dem Alter, in dem man anfangen könnte, sich übers Heiraten Gedanken zu machen. Gewisse Dinge, die er sagte, lassen mich ja beinahe vermuten, daß es da noch andere Dinge gibt, die Du uns über den gestrigen Ball noch nicht erzählt hast, und daß Mr. Whitby mit dem Nachdenken durchaus schon begonnen hat._

_Die beiden Herren blieben recht lange, weit über eine Stunde, obwohl Lord Whitby anfangs nur 'auf einen Sprung hereinschauen' hatte wollen, wie er es nannte, und sie erzählten dabei überaus amüsant, ein wenig von ihrem Leben in Indien und sehr viel vom gestrigen Ball, auf dem Lord Raymund, wie er uns sagte, im Gespräch mit Mr. Darcy von der Verwandtschaft zwischen Dir und Mr. Gardiner erfuhr und sofort beschloß, dies auszunutzen, um uns einen solch köstlichen und ehrenvollen Schrecken einzujagen. Lord Raymund hat mir übrigens aufgetragen, Dich und Mr. Darcy sowie Jane und Mr. Bingley ganz herzlich zu grüßen, und Mr. Whitby möchte sich, auch im Namen seiner Schwester, mit weiteren Grüßen an Miss Darcy und Miss _Bennet_ anschließen. Ich kann mich täuschen, liebe Lizzy, aber ist es möglich, daß die Grüße Mr. Whitbys an Miss Darcy ganz besonders herzliche waren? Jedenfalls erwähnte er sie auffallend oft und schien sich an jedes Detail ihres Kleids und ihrer Frisur genauestens erinnern zu können. _

_Nenne mich mißtrauisch, aber wenn Männer anfangen, sich die Farbe und Beschaffenheit der Schleifen zu merken, die eine bestimmte Frau im Haar oder an ihrem Kleid trägt, so werde ich hellhörig. Du könntest Deinem Onkel jetzt und hier die Augen zuhalten, und er wäre nicht in der Lage, Dir die Farbe des Kleides zu nennen, das ich im Augenblick trage. Aber hüte Dich im Gegensatz dazu vor dem Scharfblick und dem Gedächtnis eines Verliebten!_

_Als sie uns verließen, war es schon beinahe Zeit für den Lunch, den ich freilich heute noch nicht eingenommen habe, weil ich mich stattdessen sofort hingesetzt und dieses ellenlange Schreiben an Dich verfaßt habe. Beide schüttelten uns beim Abschied die Hand, und die Kinder, von denen ich eines nach hinten in die Küche hatte schicken wollen (um den armen indischen Diener zu erlösen nämlich, der sich während der gesamten Zeit wahrscheinlich mehr schlecht als recht Betsys Annäherungen erwehren hatte müssen), wollten gar nicht mehr von diesen zwei netten Herren fort, die so wunderbare Geschichten von Tigern und Elefanten erzählen konnten, weswegen ich selbst gehen mußte. Mr. Gardiner und ich bekamen zum Abschied noch so viele Dankesworte und Komplimente für unsere Gastfreundschaft, wie wir nur hören wollten, und so möchte ich, bezüglich jener Gerüchte, die über den Viscount in Umlauf sind, nach reiflicher Überlegung eines behaupten:_

_Sollte (was Gott verhüten möge) dein Onkel vor mir von dieser Erde abberufen werden, und sollte zu dieser Zeit Lord Raymund Whitby zufällig ebenfalls gerade Witwer geworden sein, so werde ich zusehen, daß _ich_ diesmal als erste ein gefälschtes Schreiben mit seinem Heiratsversprechen in der Tasche habe._

_Aber nun einmal im Ernst, liebste Lizzy: Du ahnst gar nicht, welche Freude und noch mehr welche Ehre Du uns durch Deine Bekanntschaft mit dieser Familie gemacht hast. Hätte ich mir je träumen lassen, einem leibhaftigen Viscount die Hand zu schütteln? - Und nur, um meine Wißbegierde noch einmal zu betonen, bitte teile uns doch bei Gelegenheit mit, wann es Dir und Deinem Mann passen würde, uns in der Gracechurch Street zum Abendessen zu besuchen, natürlich zusammen mit Jane und Mr. Bingley und all Euren Lieben. Nachdem sich ein Viscount und sein Sohn in unserem alten Haus wohlfühlen konnten, wird es auch für meine Nichten und ihre Ehemänner wohl gut genug sein müssen, und ich werde Euch in Zukunft alle ohne Scham in unserem Eßzimmer zusammenpferchen, ohne daß Ihr Euch wegen der Enge und mangelnden Bequemlichkeit nur im geringsten beklagen dürft._

_Bitte grüße Jane und Kitty sowie Mr. Darcy und Mr. Bingley ganz herzlich von mir, und natürlich auch Miss Darcy, der ich ganz ausdrücklich zu dem großen Erfolg gratulieren möchte, den sie offenbar auf dem Ball bei Baron Croydon hatte. Zumindest hoffe ich einmal, daß Miss Darcy ebensoviel Vergnügen an dem Abend hatte wie ein gewisser junger Herr, der uns heute Vormittag besuchte._

_Deine Antwort und Deinen hoffentlich baldigen Besuch ersehnt Deine Dich liebende, überglückliche, aber im Moment auch überaus verwirrte Tante etc._

_Nachschrift: Dein Onkel, der sich wie alle Ehemänner darauf beschränkt, seiner Frau beim Briefeschreiben zuzusehen, anstatt selbst welche zu verfassen, läßt Dir übrigens ausrichten, mein Kleid sei gelb. Ich möchte es zwar eher als vanillefarben bezeichnen, bin aber in großzügiger Stimmung und werde ihm diese Antwort deshalb als richtig durchgehen lassen._

Mrs. Bingley lachte noch einmal herzlich, als ihre Schwester den Brief zusammenfaltete und ihn ihr zur genaueren Lektüre in die Hand drückte. "Unsere Tante Gardiner ist so eine wundervolle Frau. Wie liebevoll hat sie mich doch in jenem Winter in London getröstet, als ich wegen Bingley so unglücklich war! Und wie herrlich ist es, daß Lord Whitby sie tatsächlich besucht hat, und gemeinsam mit Mr. Whitby noch dazu! Welche Ehre für die ganze Familie! Und da siehst du doch auch, Lizzy, daß er ganz offensichtlich keinerlei Befürchtungen hegt, Lady Durben könnte an seinem Verhalten etwa Anstoß nehmen, denn sonst hätte er die Idee zu diesem Besuch, zu dem er ja in keiner Weise verpflichtet war und bei dem alle Ehre auf Seiten unseres Onkels und unserer Tante und alle Großzügigkeit auf seiner Seite lag, doch gewiß wieder fallengelassen, statt sie so eilig in die Tat umzusetzen."

"Ich hoffe sehr, daß du recht hast, liebe Jane", entgegnete Mrs. Darcy bedrückt, die sich nicht der Lage sah, Janes Gefühle vorbehaltlos zu teilen. Denn so sehr auch sie der übermütige Brief Mrs. Gardiners erheiterte, aus dem so deutlich ihre Freude und Aufregung und auch ihre Zuneigung zu Mr. Gardiner sprachen, so sehr beschlich sie ebenfalls die Ahnung drohenden Unheils, und 'Er hat es getan, er hat es wirklich getan' war alles, was sie für eine lange Weile denken konnte.

Jedoch ließ alle Unbill vorerst noch auf sich warten, und Jane erbot sich, mit dem Brief, nachdem sie ihn noch einmal überflogen und an einigen Stellen dabei fröhlich gelacht hatte, zu den Mädchen zu gehen, denn sie nahm an, daß auch Kitty und Miss Darcy sich über diese Nachricht freuen würden. Sie blieb eine Weile dort, was ihrer Schwester Gelegenheit gab, ihren eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen, und kehrte gerade erst in den Salon zurück, als Elizabeth, die sinnend ans Fenster getreten war, auf der Straße soeben noch einen Reiter in ungewohnt heller Kleidung zu gewahren meinte, der sich dem Haus näherte. Sie konnte sich dessen aber nicht mehr vergewissern, weil der Erker und die vorspringenden Fenstersimse den Ankömmling jeder weiteren Beobachtung entzogen.

Dennoch hatte sie sich nicht geirrt, denn nur wenige Minuten später führte der Butler einen Diener des Viscount Durben in den Salon. Es handelte sich in der Tat um den Kammerdiener Rajit, der für seinen Herrn ganz offensichtlich weit mehr Dienste leistete, als ein Kammerdiener üblicherweise zu erledigen hatte. Allerdings sollte Elizabeth sogleich sehen, daß er in diesem Augenblick im Auftrag seiner jungen Herrin hier war. Der Inder verneigte sich stumm, und der Butler offerierte Mrs. Darcy auf silbernem Tablett ein kleines Billett, ehe er sich mit einem zweiten, weit umfangreicheren Schreiben zu Miss Darcy aufmachte. Verwundert öffnete Elizabeth das an sie gerichtete Schreiben und las:

_Verehrte Mrs. Darcy,_

_bitte glauben Sie mir, daß ich, sollten Sie nach Erhalt dieser Zeilen keine weitere Verbindung mit mir und meiner Familie wünschen, Sie durchaus verstehen könnte, denn zweifellos müssen Sie mich und die Meinen für grenzenlos wankelmütig und unzuverlässig halten. Dennoch möchte ich Sie ersuchen, mir immerhin zu erlauben, daß ich Ihnen die Gründe erläutere, weshalb jede weitere Fortsetzung unserer Bekanntschaft sich leider ein zweites Mal verschieben muß._

_Wir verlassen London, und zwar schon morgen._

_Bitte verzeihen Sie, daß ich davon am Abend des Balls, als wir so fröhlich von einem baldigen Wiedersehen sprachen, noch nichts wußte, und glauben Sie mir, daß niemand betrübter darüber sein könnte als ich. Es ergab sich ganz plötzlich, in Wahrheit erst im Laufe dieses Vormittags. Ihre Gnaden, die Herzogin von Denver, die, wie Sie ja wissen, meine Mutter als ihre enge Freundin und Vertraute sieht, hat beschlossen, London für eine Weile den Rücken zu kehren und nach Bath zu gehen, oder vielmehr auf ein Landgut in etlicher Entfernung, das dem Herzog gehört und das ihr erlauben wird, ihre Gesellschaft ganz nach ihrem Geschmack auszuwählen. Dorthin hat sie auch meine Mutter und unsere ganze Familie eingeladen, und natürlich wäre es äußerst unhöflich von uns, eine solche Ehre abzulehnen, denn die Herzogin wünscht, daß wir sie auch auf der Reise begleiten. So ist nun alles bei uns in heller Aufregung, die Diener packen in höchster Eile zusammen, und mir bleibt nur die Zeit, mich mit wenigen Zeilen von allen zu verabschieden, die wir in den letzten Wochen kennen und schätzen gelernt haben._

_Mein Vater hat allerdings nicht vor, der Stadt lange fernzubleiben, wenn sich eine Abreise für den Moment auch nicht vermeiden ließ, denn er wünscht, in jedem Fall vor der Eröffnung des Parlaments zurück zu sein. So werden wir auch unseren hiesigen Haushalt nicht völlig auflösen, sondern einen Teil der Dienerschaft zurücklassen. Mir bleibt nur die Hoffnung, daß Sie zu dem Zeitpunkt unserer Rückkehr ebenfalls noch in London sein werden, so daß wir dann endlich Gelegenheit finden werden für ein ausführliches Wiedersehen._

_Bis dahin möchte ich Sie jedoch noch mit einer Bitte behelligen, von der ich hoffe, daß sie, angesichts unserer im Grund nur so kurzen Bekanntschaft, nicht zu unverschämt ist. Derselbe Bote, der Ihnen dieses Schreiben überbringt, wird auch eines für Miss Darcy bei Ihnen abgeben, in dem ich Ihre Schwägerin unter anderem darum ersuche, ihr von Bath aus schreiben zu dürfen. Falls Miss Darcy dagegen keine Einwände erhebt, wäre es mir jedoch ebenso wichtig, Ihre Zustimmung dazu zu erhalten. Verzeihen Sie bitte, daß Rajit nicht lange genug verweilen kann, um eine Antwort abzuwarten, denn er hat noch vieles vor unserer Abreise zu erledigen, aber jede mündliche Auskunft oder ein paar kurze Zeilen würden mir als Bescheid genügen und mir den Weg nach Bath um so vieles leichter machen, wo ich, wie ich wohl ahne, jede ähnlich angenehme und freundliche Gesellschaft wie die Ihre entbehren werde._

_Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt unseres Wiedersehens, den ich von Stund an herbeisehnen werde, verbleibe ich in Betrübnis_

_ Ihre ergebene Laureen Whitby_

Mrs. Darcys Überraschung in diesem Moment zu beschreiben, wäre unmöglich. Sie konnte gar nicht anders, als sofort zu vermuten, daß beide Ereignisse, der Besuch Lord Whitbys bei den Gardiners und die so unvermittelt angetretene Reise seiner ganzen Familie, in direktem Zusammenhang miteinander standen, und Mrs. Bingley, der die plötzliche Blässe ihrer Schwester natürlich auffallen mußte, erkundigte sich besorgt nach dem Anlaß für Elizabeths Betroffenheit. Mit der kurzen Aufforderung, selbst zu lesen, reichte Mrs. Darcy das Schreiben an sie weiter, um sich an den Kammerdiener zu wenden, der sie aufmerksam beobachtet hatte.

"Bitte versichern Sie Miss Whitby meines aufrichtigen Bedauerns über diese Situation und teilen Sie ihr mit, daß ich gegen ihren Wunsch selbstverständlich keine Einwände habe."

Der Inder verneigte sich mit einem winzigen, erfreuten Lächeln und verriet damit deutlich, inwieweit er über den Inhalt des Briefes Bescheid wußte.

"Wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf, Madam", antwortete er in jenem überaus klaren, wohlartikulierten Englisch, das ihm eigen war und das am selben Vormittag die gute Betsy in Mrs. Gardiners Küche zweifellos sehr beeindruckt hatte, "das wird Miss Whitby in der Tat sehr erfreuen. Sie war sehr unglücklich über diese neue Wendung der Dinge. Auch Seine Lordschaft hat mir aufgetragen, Sie und Ihren Mann seiner tiefsten Ergebenheit zu versichern. Lord Raymund hofft sehr, den Aufenthalt auf dem Land so kurz wie möglich gestalten zu können, und läßt Ihnen durch mich seine herzlichsten Grüße und besten Wünsche übermitteln."

Mrs. Darcy bedankte sich gebührend, wünschte der gesamten Familie eine gute Reise, und dann war der Diener auch schon wieder fort, die Taschen seiner Livree vermutlich schwer von weiteren Briefen, die noch in halb London abzugeben waren. Jane hatte den Brief inzwischen ebenfalls hastig überflogen und erging sich in einigen erschrockenen Bemerkungen, die freilich, ihrem ruhigen Wesen entsprechend, noch immer weit gemäßigter ausfielen als alles, was Mrs. Darcy in diesem Augenblick durch den Kopf ging. Letztlich freilich hatten beide Schwestern denselben Gedanken, nämlich unverzüglich zu Miss Darcy zu eilen, die in diesem Moment zweifellos vom Überschwang höchsten Glück in tiefste Verzweiflung gestürzt wurde, indem auf den so vielversprechenden Brief Mrs. Gardiners dieser ganz anders geartete Miss Whitbys folgte.

Sie fanden alle drei Mädchen in Miss Darcys immer vor und hatten noch kaum die Tür geöffnet, als Miss Bennet bereits von ihrem Sitz neben Georgiana aufsprang und ihnen in höchster Empörung entgegen stürmte.

"Es ist ihre Mutter, diese falsche Schlange! - Oh, wie bin ich wütend! Hat sie nicht noch auf dem Ball so endlos lange und freundlich mit dir gesprochen, Lizzy? Ich habe es deutlich gesehen. Und nun? Wie kann sie nur so scheinheilig und gemein sein, Mr. Whitby und Miss Darcy derart weh zu tun! Sind wir ihr vielleicht nicht gut genug?"

"Es scheint so", murmelte Georgiana leise, die ihren Brief noch immer im Schoß hielt und sichtlich mit den Tränen kämpfte. Sofort wandte Kitty sich wieder ihr zu, ließ sich eng neben ihr auf dem Sofa nieder und griff nach ihrer Hand.

"Aber davon dürfen Sie sich nicht entmutigen lassen, Miss Darcy, um gar keinen Preis. Sehen Sie doch, Miss Whitby ist ganz gewiß nicht mit ihrer Mutter einverstanden, und was Mr. Whitbys Meinung von Ihnen angeht, so konnte sich gestern die ganze Welt auf dem Ball davon überzeugen! Gewiß werden beide sich gegen Lady Caroline empören darüber, daß sie sie zum Fortgehen zwingt, wenn sie doch so gerne bleiben würden." Sie erging sich noch in heftigen Worten gegen Lady Caroline, die zu tadeln Mrs. Darcy für den Moment unterließ, weil sie erkannte, daß ihre Ursache vor allem in Miss Bennets Enttäuschung und ihrem Mitgefühl für Miss Darcy zu suchen war.

Vor allem letzteres sah sie nicht ungern, zeigte es doch, daß die beiden jungen Damen sich bereits eng miteinander angefreundet hatten, und daß Kittys natürlicher guter Kern allmählich wieder die Oberhand gewann über jene leichtfertige Denkart, die sie sich im Umgang mit Lydia angeeignet hatte. Jene Miss Bennet, die vor Jahresfrist so dringend mit Lydia nach Brighton hatte gehen wollen, um dort von möglichst vielen Offizieren bewundert zu werden, hätte einen entschwundenen Anbeter in Gedanken gewiß einfach nur durch den nächsten schönen Jüngling ersetzt, ohne dem vorherigen lange nachzutrauern. Daß Kitty nun fähig war, den Kummer Miss Darcys nachzuempfinden, bewies, daß sie durchaus zu unterscheiden wußte zwischen einem oberflächlichen Flirt und wirklicher Zuneigung, und letzterer durchaus jene Bedeutung zuerkannte, die ihr gebührte. Nun mußte nur noch ihr Urteilsvermögen geschärft werden, und Elizabeth hoffte, sie durch den häufigen Kontakt mit Leuten der höheren Gesellschaft nach und nach unempfindlich zu machen gegen die Wirkung bloßer Äußerlichkeiten und wohlklingender Titel, von denen ihre jüngere Schwester sich bisher noch so leicht blenden ließ.

Miss de Bourgh saß übrigens während der gesamten Zeit stumm neben Georgiana, und wenn sie wohl auch kaum den Grund für die Aufregung vollkommen zu durchschauen vermochte, so bewies immerhin ihr grimmiges Gesicht, daß sie größten Anteil daran nahm und fest entschlossen war, allen, die ihrer Cousine irgendwie solch gewaltigen Kummer zugefügt hatten, die geballte Abneigung und Verachtung Anne de Bourghs entgegen zu schleudern.

Da Miss Darcys Selbstbeherrschung sich unter dem ebenso entrüsteten wie mitleidigen Zuspruch Miss Bennets jeden Moment in Tränen aufzulösen drohte, unterbrach Mrs. Darcy Kittys Redefluß durch die fürsorgliche Frage, was genau Miss Whitby denn überhaupt geschrieben habe. Miss Darcy hielt ihr zwei eng beschriebene Bögen Papier hin mit der Versicherung, Miss Whitby habe ausdrücklich erlaubt, daß Elizabeth sie lese, und fiel wieder in Schweigen.

Die ersten Zeilen des Briefs waren nichts als eine etwas ausführlichere Variante desselben Schreibens, das auch Mrs. Darcy erhalten hatte, und enthielten nichts Neues, dann aber schrieb Miss Whitby weiter:

_Natürlich würde ich Ihre Klugheit und die Ihres Bruders und Ihrer Schwägerin beleidigen, wollte ich es mit dieser Erklärung bewenden lassen und nähme ich nicht selbst an, daß Sie längst den Verdacht geschöpft haben, eine solch plötzliche Abreise, die nun schon zum zweiten Mal jeden Verkehr zwischen unseren Familien unterbindet, könne nicht alleine vom Zufall herbei geführt worden sein. Selbstverständlich haben Sie recht, und es schmerzt mich sehr, Ihnen als Urheberin dieses Plans niemand anderen als meine Mutter nennen zu müssen._

_Die Höflichkeit würde eigentlich gebieten, über ein solch peinliches Thema Stillschweigen zu bewahren, und doch muß ich Sie bitten, gütig mit mir zu sein und mich nicht dafür zu verachten, Ihnen meine Mutter (die ich von ganzem Herzen liebe, so wenig ich ihre Fehler oder die meines Vaters in Abrede stellen kann) in solch unvorteilhafter Weise zu schildern, wie sie die Kindespflicht eigentlich verbietet. Jedoch die einzig andere Möglichkeit wäre, Sie im Unklaren über unsere Motive zu lassen und mich selbst dem Verdacht der Wankelmütigkeit und mangelnder Zuneigung zu Ihnen auszusetzen, und das wäre ungleich schlimmer. Ich habe Sie und Ihre ganze Familie bereits zu lieb gewonnen, als daß ich ertragen könnte, daß Sie schlecht von mir denken._

_Um das Unangenehme also mit möglichst knappen Worten zu beschreiben: Ja, es ist wahr, es lag mit Sicherheit am Betreiben meiner Mutter, daß unsere Pläne sich so plötzlich änderten. Wie ich Ihnen ja erzählte, ist sie eine enge Freundin und Ratgeberin Ihrer Gnaden, der Herzogin von Denver. Die Herzogin wiederum gehört zu jenen Damen, auf die eine kluge Frau schnell Einfluß gewinnen kann, sofern die Betreffende versteht, auf die Eitelkeiten Ihrer Gnaden und ihren Hang zur Repräsentation Rücksicht zu nehmen. Die Herzogin war stets nur halb angetan von dem Aufenthalt in London, denn während sie überaus gerne bei Hof erscheint und sich bewundern läßt, ist ihr die Gesellschaft zu vieler Menschen doch verhaßt, und London war ihr stets zu laut, zu schmutzig und zu voll von Leuten, die sie für unterhalb ihres Standes hält, mit denen sie laut Höflichkeit und Etikette aber doch Umgang pflegen muß, und der gestrige Ballabend bestätigte sie nur noch einmal darin. Es bedurfte daher von Seiten meiner Mutter gewiß keiner langen Überredung, um sie dazu zu bewegen, die Stadt zu verlassen, und uns mit einer Einladung zu beehren, sie dabei zu begleiten, welche wir selbstverständlich nicht ablehnen konnten, ohne Ihre Gnaden tödlich zu beleidigen._

_Freilich erklärt all das noch lange nicht die Gründe, die meine Mutter zu ihrem Handeln bewegten, und erst jetzt befinde ich mich wirklich in der unangenehmen Lage, Ihnen einerseits Erklärungen schuldig zu sein, meine Geständnisse aber andererseits auf eine Weise machen zu müssen, daß Sie den Eindruck gewinnen könnten, ich ließe es gegenüber meinen Eltern an jeglichem Respekt und aller Kindesliebe fehlen. Bitte glauben Sie mir, daß diese Zeilen mir nicht leicht gefallen sind, und daß lediglich mein tiefes Bedürfnis, Sie über alles ins Bild zu setzen, mich dazu verleiten konnte, sie überhaupt zu schreiben._

_Mein Vater verließ heute Vormittag relativ zeitig das Haus, um einen Geschäftspartner zu besuchen, der, wie er auf dem gestrigen Ball erfuhr, zu Ihren Freunden gehört, nämlich Mr. Gardiner. Vermutlich haben Sie von diesem Besuch noch keine Kunde erhalten, und er mag Sie verwundern. Es ist jedoch so, daß Mr. Gardiner meinem Vater nach dessen Ankunft in England einen überaus liebenswürdigen Brief geschrieben hatte, und da letzterer nach dem Tod seines Bruders und dem erzwungenen Abschied von Ostindien und all dem, was er sich dort in zwei Jahrzehnten aufgebaut hatte, in überaus empfänglicher Stimmung für Freundlichkeiten war, sandte er ihm spontan eine ebensolche Antwort, aus der sich offenbar ein reger Briefkontakt entwickelte (soweit Männer, die kaum je Briefe schreiben, in denen es nicht um Bankgeschäfte geht, überhaupt in der Lage sind, einen solchen zu unterhalten)._

_Ich will Ihnen gar nicht verhehlen, daß es über diesen Punkt zwischen meinen Eltern zum Konflikt kam. Bitte stellen Sie sich dabei jedoch nicht etwa einen regelrechten Streit mit Geschrei, klirrendem Geschirr und Türenschlagen vor, wie wir ihn so oft in den Komödien im Theater sehen. Solch häßlichen Szenen waren weder ich noch mein Bruder im Laufe unserer Kindheit jemals ausgesetzt, denn unsere Eltern pflegen ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten in eisiger Höflichkeit auszutragen, wenngleich ich nicht leugnen kann, daß solche Meinungsverschiedenheiten bei uns stets an der Tagesordnung waren. Sicher haben Sie genug Gerüchte über uns gehört, um sich ein Bild von der Ehe meiner Eltern machen zu können, und ich würde den Stimmen sofort beipflichten, die diese Ehe eine unglückliche nennen, hätte ich nicht das schmerzliche Gefühl, daß mein Vater wie meine Mutter ihre Lage im Grunde ihres Herzens genießen und sich viel zu sehr daran weiden, sich gegenseitig Kummer bereiten zu können, als daß sie tatsächlich zu bedauern wären. _

_Bitte ersparen Sie einer Tochter, die von ihren Eltern nicht weniger Gutes glauben möchte als andere Kinder, weiter auf diesen Punkt einzugehen, denn es wäre meinem Vater und meiner Mutter gegenüber nicht gerecht. Mögen sie auch in allen wichtigen Fragen gegensätzlicher Meinung sein, und häufig nur aus grundsätzlicher Lust am Widerspruch, so trafen sie sich doch stets in einem Punkt, und das war ihre Liebe zu ihren Kindern. Auch das jetzige Verhalten meiner Mutter ist in hohem Maße von ihrer Sorge um Cedric und mich bestimmt, und wenn diese Sorge auch eine fehlgeleitete sein mag, so bitte ich Sie doch, meiner Mutter in diesem Punkt Nachsicht und Verzeihung entgegenzubringen._

_Meine Mutter also sprach sich entschieden gegen das Vorhaben meines Vaters aus, vor allem wegen Mr. Gardiners Gewerbe und Stand, und vermutlich auch, weil sie für meinen Bruder und mich bereits langfristige Pläne geschmiedet hat, die sie möglicherweise durch einen Kontakt mit der (aus ihrer Sicht) falschen Gesellschaft bedroht sah. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, reizte ihr Widerspruch meinen Vater mehr, an seinem Plan festzuhalten, als daß er ihn daran irre gemacht hätte, und Cedric, stürmisch wie er ist, beging die Unklugheit, sich in ihre Auseinandersetzung hineinziehen zu lassen, indem er, verleitet durch seine Neigung und nicht weniger erpicht darauf, die Bekanntschaft zu Ihnen und Ihrer Familie fortzusetzen als ich, erklärte, er wolle meinen Vater sogar unbedingt zu Mr. Gardiner begleiten. Sie brachen also auf und verbrachten, wie mein Bruder Sie ausdrücklich wissen lassen möchte, eine ganz wundervolle Stunde im Haus der Gardiners, wo sie überaus angeregt plauderten und sich glänzend unterhielten. Cedric sprach mit großer Achtung von beiden und hält Mr. Gardiner für einen überaus klugen und gebildeten Herrn und Mrs. Gardiner für eine bewunderungswürdige Ehefrau und Mutter, und er hofft sehr, daß unser Vater durch seinen kühnen und so kurzfristig angekündigten Besuch nicht gar zu viel Unruhe in ihren Haushalt gebracht hat._

_Unmittelbar nach ihnen verließ meine Mutter das Haus, um der Herzogin von Denver ihren üblichen Morgenbesuch abzustatten, von dem sie freilich kaum eine halbe Stunde später zurückkehrte mit jener Einladung Ihrer Gnaden, die uns allen nun so viel Kummer bereitet. Es steht für mich völlig außer Frage, daß sie selbst die Herzogin beredete, die Stadt zu verlassen, und daß dies im wesentlichen geschah, um uns voneinander zu trennen und weiteren Umgang zwischen unseren Familien zu unterbinden. Mein Vater war in höchstem Maße wütend, als er bei seiner Rückkehr von Mr. Gardiner davon erfuhr, und die Gefühle meines Bruders sind in höchstem Aufruhr, was bei seiner ohnehin schon leidenschaftlichen Veranlagung einiges besagen will. Dennoch läßt sich für den Moment nichts dagegen tun, und wir alle leiden darunter. Nicht nur steht auf der einen Seite der Abschied von Ihnen und Ihren Freunden, sondern auch die Aussicht, in welchen Umständen wir die nächsten Tage und vielleicht Wochen verbringen werden, ist eine überaus betrübliche. _

_Es ist nicht zuletzt auf Betreiben meines Bruders (auch wenn ich gewiß nicht dazu überredet werden mußte), daß ich es wage, eine Bitte an Sie zu richten, die nach einer nur so kurzen Bekanntschaft verfrüht und ungebührlich erscheinen müßte, hätte ich nicht das sichere Gefühl, daß die Tiefe einer Freundschaft ihre mangelnde Dauer durchaus auszugleichen vermag. Und so möchte ich Sie denn fragen, ob Sie die Güte hätten, mir bei Gelegenheit ein paar Zeilen in mein trauriges Exil schreiben zu wollen? Ich will Ihnen Ihre Freundlichkeit gerne mit Schilderungen all jener langweiligen kleinen Ereignisse vergelten, die dort zweifellos meine Tage bestimmen werden. Ich habe auch Ihre Schwägerin um ihre Zustimmung zu diesem brieflichen Verkehr gebeten und hoffe, daß sie ihn uns nicht verweigert._

_Bis ich hoffentlich bald von Ihnen höre, liebe Miss Darcy, möchte ich Sie noch einmal ersuchen, alle Ihre Verwandten und Freunde recht herzlich von mir und auch von meinem Bruder zu grüßen und ihnen zu versichern, wie sehr ich es bedauere, ihnen nicht bald wieder begegnen zu können. Daß Sie meiner in keiner Weise bedürfen, da Sie ja in Miss _Bennet_ eine so reizende Gefährtin zur Seite haben, macht mich froh, wenn ich auch selbst über keinen solchen Trost verfüge. Bitte sagen Sie ihr und natürlich auch Mrs. Bingley, wie sehr ich mich gefreut habe, sie kennenzulernen, und wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, als Vermittlerin mißbraucht zu werden, so werde ich jenes Stickmuster, über das ich mich auf dem Ball mit Miss Thornton unterhielt, ihr über Sie zukommen lassen. Was Ihre Schwägerin angeht, so grüßen Sie sie bitte noch einmal aufs Herzlichste und haben Sie keine Scheu, ihr von diesem Brief so viel oder so wenig zu lesen zu geben, wie Ihnen richtig erscheint. Diesbezüglich verlasse ich mich ganz auf Ihr Urteilsvermögen, und ich halte Mrs. Darcy für eine überaus kluge Frau, weswegen ich annehme, daß Sie ohnehin schon vieles von dem, was ich Ihnen gerade gestehen mußte, aus dem Verhalten meiner Eltern erraten hat._

_Sollten Sie nun wegen all dieser Ereignisse böse auf mich sein, so mag es Ihnen Genugtuung bereiten, zu wissen, daß ich meine Strafe durch dieselben Ereignisse längst erhalten habe, und welch traurigen Tagen die Schreiberin dieser Zeilen entgegensieht, die sich nun von Ihnen verabschieden muß als_

_ Ihre zutiefst unglückliche L.W._

_

* * *

  
_


	8. Affronts und Arrangements

8.)

Da Mr. Bingley und Mr. Darcy an diesem Tag nicht zur sonst üblichen Zeit in die Stadt aufgebrochen waren, kehrten sie auch entsprechend verspätet zurück und konnten daher erst beim Abendessen, als Miss de Bourgh nach diesem ereignisreichen Tag bereits längst nach Hause aufgebrochen war, über die neue Lage ins Bild gesetzt werden. Mrs. Bingley und Mrs. Darcy waren dabei so taktvoll, die Einzelheiten aus Miss Whitbys längerem Schreiben nur vorsichtig anzudeuten und es Miss Darcy zu ersparen, sie sich noch einmal in voller Länge anhören zu müssen, und auch Miss Bennet schluckte ihren Grimm, zusammen mit einem Bissen vom ausgezeichneten Kalbsbraten der Köchin, mühsam hinunter, so sehr sie auch im Grunde darauf brannte, ihrem Ärger über Lady Durben noch einmal Luft zu machen. Mr. Darcy mochte seiner Frau ansehen, daß es zu dieser Angelegenheit noch mehr zu wissen gab, das er freilich schon bald in der vertrauten Zweisamkeit des ehelichen Schlafzimmers erfahren würde, denn er ließ es rasch bei den oberflächlichen Auskünften bewenden, die man ihm gab, und begnügte sich damit, in allgemeinen Worten sein Bedauern kund zu tun.

"Zumal wir ja von Anfang an wußten, daß wir bei einer solchen Bekanntschaft ganz von fremdem Wohlwollen und Entgegenkommen abhängig sein und uns in der Rolle des Empfängers und nicht des Gebers befinden würden. Die Einladung der herzoglichen Familie von Denver konnte Lady Caroline selbstverständlich nicht ablehnen, so sehr es uns in unserer Selbstsucht auch mißfallen mag. Freuen wir uns lieber für unsere neuen Bekannten, daß ihnen eine solche Ehre zuteil wird, die ihnen vielleicht im Moment manches Vergnügen rauben, dafür aber auf lange Sicht in der Gesellschaft große Vorteile verschaffen wird." Er blickte gelassen in die Runde. "Und ich nehme doch an, bis zur Rückkehr des Viscounts und seiner Familie, die wir wohl durchaus werden abwarten können, so sie denn tatsächlich noch vor Eröffnung des Parlaments erfolgen sollte, werden wir sicher in der Lage sein, unser Vergnügen auch anderweitig und mit anderen Freunden zu finden."

Georgianas todtrauriges Gesicht sprach Bände darüber, inwieweit sie mit dieser Ansicht ihres Bruders übereinstimmte, aber dieser ließ sich davon nicht beirren, sondern plauderte, eifrig unterstützt von Mr. Bingley, von etlichen Treffen mit befreundeten Familien, die für die kommenden Abende bereits geplant seien, und erklärte schließlich, wie beiläufig: "Im übrigen, Georgiana, wäre es schon lange an der Zeit, die häufigen Besuche unserer Cousine bei uns einmal zu erwidern, findest du nicht? Wenn du einverstanden bist, werde ich gleich morgen Vormittag die Kutsche für dich bestellen. Und da, wie ich höre, auch Miss Bennet sich inzwischen mit Miss de Bourgh angefreundet hat, würde es ihr ja vielleicht gefallen, dich zu begleiten?"

Sein fragender Blick glitt ans Ende der Tafel zu Kitty hinunter, die beinahe vergaß, den Mund zu schließen vor doppeltem Erstaunen - einmal darüber, daß der gefürchtete Mr. Darcy tatsächlich bei Tisch so direkt das Wort an sie richtete, und zum zweiten über den Vorschlag, den er gerade gemacht hatte. "Sie meinen wirklich, ich soll Lady Catherine einen Besuch abstatten, Sir?"

"Ich wüßte nicht, was dagegen spräche", antwortete Mr. Darcy mit todernster Miene, und hätte seine Frau ihn nicht inzwischen so gut gekannt, wäre ihr das winzige boshafte Lächeln, das für einen Augenblick um seine Lippen spielte, womöglich sogar entgangen.

In der Tat, auch sie konnte sich nicht einen einzigen Grund vorstellen, der gegen einen solchen Besuch hätte sprechen können - abgesehen von der namenlosen Empörung Lady de Bourghs, die diese zweifellos darüber empfinden würde, eine Miss Kitty Bennet in ihrem Salon empfangen zu müssen, eben jenes ungehobelte, schlecht erzogene Geschöpf, das sich vor kurzer Zeit noch gemeinsam mit der jetzigen Mrs. Wickham unter den Offizieren der Miliz herumgetrieben und vor aller Welt zum Gespött gemacht hatte. Lady Catherine eine solche Gesellschaft zuzumuten, war ein Affront, ungleich schlimmer noch als der, sie zu zwingen, die Gegenwart der neuen Mrs. Darcy zur Kenntnis nehmen zu müssen, und ihr Neffe war sich dieser Tatsache ganz offensichtlich sehr wohl bewußt.

Nein, Mr. Darcy war nicht wirklich begeistert über die Art und Weise, wie Lady de Bourgh, während sie ansonsten jeden Umgang mit seiner Familie strikt ablehnte und die Darcys trotz ihrer nahen Verwandtschaft in den letzten Wochen weder besucht noch eingeladen hatte, ihre Tochter ständig kommentarlos in seinem Haus ablud, wann immer ihr der Sinn danach stand, und er hatte durchaus seine Methoden, seine Tante von seiner Verstimmung in Kenntnis zu setzen. Elizabeth hielt es freilich für geraten, Miss Bennet über diese tieferen Beweggründe Mr. Darcys im Unklaren zu lassen, denn Kitty hätte dieses Wissen wohl gar zu gern als Generalerlaubnis verstanden, im Haushalt Lady Catherines für so viel Unruhe und Unordnung zu sorgen, wie sie an einem einzigen Vormittag nur irgend zustande bringen konnte.

Der Tee nach dem Dinner wurde mit beinahe unziemlicher Hast eingenommen, denn im Grunde waren alle der Meinung, dieser erste Tag nach dem Ballabend habe lange genug gedauert. Nachdem Kitty mit ihrem herzhaften Gähnen nacheinander Georgiana, Elizabeth und Mr. Bingley angesteckt hatte und selbst Mr. Darcy wohl um seine Selbstbeherrschung zu fürchten begann, löste die Runde sich ziemlich schnell in erleichterten "Gute Nacht"-Wünschen auf. Den beiden Ehefrauen blieb die Pflicht vorbehalten, ihre Männer noch rasch über die weniger erfreulichen Details aufzuklären, die mit der Abreise Viscount Whitbys zusammenhingen, was aufgrund der allgemeinen Ermüdung mit sehr viel weniger Worten und Entrüstung geschah, als sonst wohl dafür aufgewendet worden wäre. Die Herren ihrerseits lauschten mit so viel Aufmerksamkeit, wie sie diesem Thema angesichts ihrer eigenen Schläfrigkeit noch widmen konnten, ehe endlich die letzten Lichter gelöscht wurden und das Haus in der ... Street sich zur wohlverdienten Ruhe begab.

Hätte man Miss Darcy am nächsten Morgen nach ihrer Meinung diesbezüglich gefragt, so könnte man die folgenden Wochen vermutlich in dieser Erzählung mit Stillschweigen oder wenigen nichtssagenden Sätzen übergehen. Erfreulicherweise jedoch können wir uns dieser Ansicht nicht anschließen, denn auch wenn es für eine unglückliche junge Dame schwer vorstellbar sein mag: das Leben in London ging tatsächlich auch ohne die Familie Whitby seinen gewohnten Gang, und die Zahl der täglichen Beschäftigungen verringerte sich kein bißchen, nur weil Miss Darcy ihnen aufgrund ihrer eigenen gestiegenen Ansprüche etwas weniger Vergnügen abgewinnen konnte als bisher. Glücklicherweise war sie freilich auch in diesem ersten, zarten Liebeskummer der Saison noch immer eine bescheidene und vernünftige Dame, die gewohnt war, ihr Gefühlsleben nicht die Oberhand über ihren Verstand gewinnen zu lassen, und so ordnete sie sich auch weiterhin ganz und gar jenem Tagesablauf unter, den Mr. Darcy und Elizabeth ihr vorgaben - pflichtbewußt, wenn auch kaum mit großer Begeisterung.

Es begann damit, daß Mrs. Darcy sich alle Mühe gab, die Rachepläne ihres Mannes an seiner Tante wenigstens so weit zu beschränken, als sie Kitty für den Aufenthalt bei Lady Catherine strengstens ermahnte, ihr bestes und wohlerzogenstes Benehmen an den Tag zu legen, ehe sie sie zu dem vormittäglichen Besuch in die Kutsche setzte. Anschließend mußte sie selbst sich mit Jane eilig zu ihren eigenen Besorgungen auf den Weg machen, denn auf dem Ball bei Baron Croydon hatten sich so viele neue Bekanntschaften ergeben, die nun gepflegt werden wollten, und zu Hause lagen noch so viele abgegebene Visitenkarten, auf die man gebührend zu reagieren hatte, daß wohl auf absehbare Zeit an gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen kaum ein Mangel bestehen würde. Viele der alten Bekannten Mr. Darcys waren Elizabeth zudem noch beinahe unbekannt, und da sie sich ausrechnen konnte, daß man gerade bei diesen darauf brennen würde, endlich zu erfahren, was für ein Geschöpf es war, das sich den viel umworbenen Darcy unter den Nagel gerissen hatte, war sie überglücklich, Jane an ihrer Seite zu wissen, deren Schönheit und verbindliches Naturell bestens geeignet waren, wenn man einen guten ersten Eindruck hinterlassen wollte.

Und sie war sehr erleichtert, bei den unvermeidlichen Erkundigungen nach ihrer Schwägerin beiläufig antworten zu können, diese lasse sich entschuldigen, da sie an diesem Vormittag ihre Tante Lady Catherine und ihre Cousine Miss de Bourgh besuche. Nicht selten erntete diese Bemerkung ein beifälliges Kopfnicken oder gar einen verstohlenen Blickwechsel unter den anwesenden Damen des Hauses, die bewiesen, daß man sich über das seltsame Stillschweigen und den ausbleibenden Umgang zwischen den Darcys und de Bourghs bereits Gedanken gemacht hatte. Inzwischen war Elizabeth beinahe schon geneigt, ihrem Gemahl zuzustimmen, soweit es die Bedeutung des städtischen Tratsches betraf, denn die Macht Hunderter gelangweilter Ehefrauen, die, während ihre Männer sich im Parlament oder in der City aufhielten, nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, als sich gegenseitig Besuche abzustatten und dabei alles, was sie in den letzten Tagen gesehen und gehört hatten, in allen Einzelheiten und von allen Seiten noch einmal zu erörtern, diese Macht war in der Tat nicht zu unterschätzen. Dinge, die in der ländlichen Idylle und der kaum erwähnenswerten besseren Gesellschaft Merytons für spöttisches Getuschel und ein paar spitze Bemerkungen gesorgt hätten, entwickelten hier, in dieser Stadt, in der keine Spitze an einem Kleid und keine Blüte an einem Hut unkommentiert blieben, die Gewalt einer Lawine, und Elizabeth war nicht so verwegen, einer solchen nicht aus dem Weg gehen zu wollen, wo immer dies möglich war.

Die Befriedigung darüber, vielleicht einige klatschende Damen der besseren Gesellschaft eines Themas beraubt zu haben, über das sie sich hätten verbreiten können, konnte Mrs. Darcy freilich nicht vollkommen hinsichtlich des eigentlichen Besuches bei Lady Catherine beruhigen. Ihre Befürchtung, letztere könne sich in ihrem Starrsinn vielleicht sogar weigern, Georgiana und Kitty zu empfangen, erwies sich freilich als unbegründet, denn die beiden jungen Damen kehrten überaus vergnügt, wenn auch recht früh zum Lunch nach Hause zurück. Offenbar war Lady de Bourgh bei dem Eintreffen der unerwarteten Gäste gerade im Begriff gewesen, selbst auszugehen, und ihr Termin schien unaufschiebbar zu sein, denn länger als die der Höflichkeit geschuldete Viertelstunde über einer Tasse Tee konnte sie Miss Darcy und Miss Bennet nicht widmen, ehe sie hastig zu ihren eigenen Unternehmungen aufbrechen mußte.

Den Gästen war dies nur zu recht, denn Miss de Bourgh schien sich ehrlich über ihr Kommen zu freuen, und da auch Mrs. Jenkinson, ihre frühere Gouvernante und jetzige Gesellschafterin, bereits in aller Frühe ausgegangen war, hatten die drei Mädchen das ganze Haus für sich. Miss de Bourgh genoß ihre ungewohnte Rolle als Gastgeberin sichtbar, sobald man sie darauf aufmerksam machte, daß sie diese im Moment innehatte, erkundigte sich immer wieder nach den Wünschen ihrer neuen Freundinnen und orderte mit großartiger Geste bei der Dienerschaft frischen Tee und Gebäck. Man spielte Kasino, las sich gegenseitig wieder ein wenig vor und hätte wohl noch viel mehr Möglichkeiten der Unterhaltung gefunden (denn Miss de Bourgh kam auch immer wieder aufs Tanzen zu sprechen und erwähnte, daß es im Haus auch ein Pianoforte gebe), aber gerade als man zum Musikzimmer aufbrechen wollte, kehrte Mrs. Jenkinson nach Hause zurück und war entsetzt, ihren Schützling, den sie mit einer Magenverstimmung im Bett wähnte, fröhlich, in Gesellschaft von Gästen und mit vor Eifer geröteten Wangen über einem Roman zweifelhafter Qualität sitzen zu finden. Sie wartete kaum die höfliche Vorstellung ab, ehe sie rigoros bestimmte, daß Miss de Bourgh sich nun unverzüglich zurückzuziehen und auszuruhen habe.

Bei dem Gedanken an Miss de Bourghs enttäuschtes Gesicht und den zaghaften Protest, mit dem sie der Aufforderung nachgekommen war, erregte sich Miss Bennet: "Diese Mrs. Jenkinson ist ein richtiger Dummkopf. Vielleicht meint sie es ja gut, aber der armen Miss de Bourgh jedes Vergnügen zu verwehren ist grausam, und es wird nur dazu führen, daß sie mißmutig wird und in melancholische Stimmung gerät. Hoffentlich hat Miss de Bourgh recht und Mrs. Jenkinson verläßt wirklich bald das Haus und - oh, das haben wir ja noch gar nicht erzählt! Werdet ihr es glauben, Lizzy und Jane? Mrs. Jenkinson hat einen Verehrer und wird womöglich noch einmal heiraten. In ihrem Alter!"

"Da handelt sie nicht unklug", sagte Jane auf ihre besonnene Art. "Es muß auch für sie absehbar sein, daß Lady Catherine ihrer bald nicht mehr bedürfen wird, sobald Miss de Bourgh verheiratet ist."

"Und ich kann mir weder vorstellen, daß Lady Catherine Mrs. Jenkinson weiter als Gesellschafterin für sich in Rosings behalten will, noch daß letztere eine solche Aufgabe für besonders erstrebenswert hielte", nickte Elizabeth boshaft. "Da wäre das Los als Ehefrau und Vorsteherin ihres eigenen Haushalts doch ein sehr viel erfreulicheres. Wer ist denn der Glückliche, den sie sich zu diesem Zweck ausgesucht hat?" erkundigte sie sich angelegentlich.

Mit einer Ehrlichkeit, die vor jeder Heuchelei zurückscheute, gab Mrs. Darcy auch vor sich selbst gerne zu, daß sie es zwar haßte, selbst Gegenstand des städtischen Klatsches zu sein, aber nichts dabei fand, sich an ihm zu beteiligen, solange er harmlos und nicht auf ihre eigene Familie gemünzt war. Vorzugeben, sich nicht für ihn zu interessieren, wo er doch so oft die einzige Alternative zu gelangweiltem Schweigen darstellte, hielt sie für reichlich abgeschmackt, zumal in einer Stadt wie London, die fast zur Gänze in Gerüchten und Klatsch zu leben schien. Jane warf ihr deswegen zwar von der Seite einen tadelnden Blick zu, aber Kitty, von solchen Überlegungen völlig unberührt, gab nur zu bereitwillig Auskunft.

"Ein Notar und liederlicher alter Junggeselle, sagt Miss de Bourgh, und die hat es von ihrer Mutter, die wohl ziemlich ärgerlich ist über die ganze Sache."

"Offenbar ist meine Tante der Meinung von Miss Bennet", fügte Georgiana lächelnd hinzu, "und hält Mrs. Jenkinson für zu alt, um noch einmal vor den Altar zu treten, oder zumindest mißfällt ihr der Bräutigam, den sie für zu wenig standesgemäß hält."

"Vermutlich fürchtet sie, daß Miss de Bourgh auch nach der Heirat noch Kontakt zu ihrer früheren Gouvernante halten und damit auch Umgang mit deren Ehemann pflegen könnte", sinnierte Elizabeth. "Sollte Miss de Bourgh sich gut verheiraten, und davon geht Lady Catherine wie jede Mutter zweifellos aus, wäre ein solcher Umgang seitens ihrer neuen Familie sicher unerwünscht."

"Glaubst du denn wirklich, daß Miss de Bourgh so bald heiraten wird?" fragte Kitty etwas zögerlich und warf einen scheuen Blick auf Georgiana im Bewußtsein, daß sie im Begriff stand, etwas eher Unhöfliches über deren Cousine zu sagen. "Denn um ehrlich zu sein, in ihrem ganzen Benehmen erscheint sie mir noch nicht wirklich... reif dafür und auch nicht innerlich darauf eingestellt, die Gattin eines Gentleman zu werden und ihren eigenen Haushalt zu leiten."

Weit davon entfernt, dieser Einschätzung zu widersprechen, gab Miss Darcy ihre Zustimmung durch ein sanftes Nicken zu erkennen. "Dem kann ich nur beipflichten. Meine Cousine Anne hat leider aufgrund ihrer Kränklichkeit in der Vergangenheit bei weitem nicht jenes gesellschaftliche Leben führen können, wie es ihr aufgrund ihrer Geburt und ihres Standes eigentlich zukäme, so daß ihr nun viel Erfahrung im Umgang mit anderen Menschen fehlt. Und so wenig es mir ansteht, meine Tante in ihrem Verhalten zu kritisieren, so scheint mir doch, daß sie auch in der Erziehung meiner Cousine einiges versäumte und daß Mrs. Jenkinson für letztere vielleicht eine gar zu liebevolle und fürsorgliche Lehrerin und Pflegerin war."

"Genau das war auch mein Eindruck", rief Kitty, sichtlich erleichtert darüber, ihre Schwägerin nicht verärgert zu haben.

"Und doch ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, daß Miss de Bourgh lange Zeit ohne Bewerber um ihre Hand bleiben sollte", warf die sanfte Jane ein. "Zumal sie gewiß, unabhängig von mangelnder Erziehung oder fehlender Kenntnisse, einen guten Charakter und ein freundliches Wesen mitbringt, die sich im Laufe der Zeit Bahn brechen werden."

"Ich danke Ihnen, Mrs. Bingley, daß Sie meine Cousine so freundlich beurteilen. Ich hoffe so sehr, Sie werden recht behalten. Denn ich will offen gestehen, daß mir lange Zeit beinahe bange vor meiner Cousine war, weil sie mir so stolz und hochmütig erschien, während ich sie jetzt eher bedauern muß, da sie ihre Jugend in so freudloser Abgeschiedenheit verbrachte, umgeben von immer den gleichen Gesichtern und ohne neue Anregungen, die sie aus ihrer Melancholie gerissen hätten. Ist es da denn ein Wunder, daß Sie jede Anstrengung aufgab, sich um die Wertschätzung der Welt zu bemühen?"

"Wohl kaum. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich, daß sie, sobald Miss de Bourgh diese Bemühungen wieder aufnimmt, schon bald gute Fortschritte in ihrer Entwicklung machen wird", sagte Mrs. Darcy und fügte in ihrer üblichen neckenden Art hinzu: "Und sollten ein angenehmer Charakter und gute Anlagen nicht genügen, damit sich schon bald Scharen junger Männer um Miss de Bourgh bemühen, so werden Rosings und das dazu gehörige Vermögen gewiß ebenfalls ein gutes Argument sein."

"Pfui, Lizzy, schäme dich", rief Jane, wenn auch lachend, und Elizabeth verteidigte sich in derselben Art:

"Vielleicht bin ich ja eigentlich ebensowenig romantisch wie meine gute Freundin Charlotte, die jetzige Mrs. Collins? - Aber nein, es wäre dumm, ein Anwesen wie Rosings nicht in die Rechnung mit einzubeziehen, das so manchen zweitgeborenen Sohn eines Grafen mit einem einzigen Ja-Wort reicher machen könnte als seinen älteren Bruder und Titelerben. Hat Lady Catherine denn schon entsprechende Verbindungen geknüpft?"

"Das weiß ich nicht", sagte Miss Darcy etwas betrübt. "Und mir schien, Miss de Bourgh wußte es auch nicht. Zwar sprach sie davon, daß sie auf Anweisung ihrer Mutter wohl bald heiraten solle, aber sie behandelte diesen Punkt, als betreffe er sie kaum. Welche Konsequenzen eine Heirat für sie hätte, welche Pflichten sich für sie daraus ergäben, welches Unglück eine schlechte Ehe über sie brächte, all das schien ihr kaum bewußt zu sein und interessierte sie möglicherweise kaum. Wie sollte sie sich auch einen Eindruck von diesen Dingen verschaffen, da sie in Rosings kaum je andere junge Männer gesehen hat als meinen Bruder und Oberst Fitzwilliam, die beide, jeder auf seine Art, eine Zierde für ihr Geschlecht sind? Wenn Lady Catherine Cousine Anne doch nur gestattete, sich ein wenig mehr ohne Aufsicht in Gesellschaft zu bewegen... aber sicher fürchtet sie, ihre Tochter könnte aufgrund ihrer Unerfahrenheit in Gefahr geraten."

Und nicht zu unrecht, mußte Elizabeth zugeben. Ein derart unbedarftes Geschöpf wie Miss de Burgh alleine in Gesellschaft gehen zu lassen, unter solchen Habichten wie Lord Henry Farnbourough, hätte wohl unweigerlich mit einem Skandal und kaum je mit einer Hochzeit geendet.

"Miss de Bourgh war noch nie auf einem Ball", stimmte Miss Bennet in die Klage ein, "und hat wohl auch nur in sehr geringem Maß je Tanzunterricht erhalten, weil sie meist zu krank dafür war. Ist das nicht schrecklich? Dabei würde sie gewiß gerne einmal auf einen Ball gehen, so wie andere junge Damen auch. Es hat ihr soviel Spaß gemacht, als wir ihr vom Tanzen erzählten und Miss Darcy uns Musik vorspielte. Lady Catherine ist grausam, ihr dieses Vergnügen zu verweigern!"

Und wieviel grausamer wäre es andererseits, ein Mädchen, auf das sich wegen seiner Herkunft und seines Vermögens alle Blicke richten mußten, vor eine Aufgabe zu stellen, an der es unweigerlich scheitern mußte, und es somit zum Gespött aller Beobachter zu machen? Welche Mutter könnte sich dazu wohl überwinden, und wie ließ sich die unbedingte Notwendigkeit, Miss de Bourgh in die Gesellschaft einzuführen, unter diesen unerfreulichen Vorzeichen wohl am besten bewerkstelligen?

Mrs. Darcy grübelte in aller Stille noch am Nachmittag über dieser Frage, weswegen sie während der Unterhaltung im Salon deutlich schweigsamer und in sich gekehrter wirkte als sonst. Das änderte sich freilich vollkommen am Abend, als die gesamte Gesellschaft sich ins Theater aufmachte, wo man bereits bei Betreten des Foyers zur allgemeinen Freude den Thorntons über den Weg lief. Lady Thornton zeigte sich entzückt, Elizabeth und Jane wiederzusehen, stellte ihnen ihre gute Freundin Mrs. Rendall und deren Sohn vor, mit denen sie sich für den heutigen Abend verabredet hatte, und fing dann sofort an, von dem wunderbaren Ball vor zwei Tagen zu schwärmen, wobei ihre Worte naturgemäß in erster Linie Mrs. Rendall galten, die zu diesem Ereignis nicht geladen gewesen war und die nun mit aller erdenklichen Ergriffenheit und gebührendem Neid den Berichten ihrer Freundin zu lauschen hatte. In ähnlicher Weise belegte ihr Mann sofort Mr. Darcy und Mr. Bingley mit Beschlag, während Miss Benett, Miss Darcy und Miss Thornton sich zu einer vertraulichen Dreierrunde zusammenfanden, in der nach Mädchenart viel gekichert und halblaut geflüstert wurde, sobald niemand zu genau hinsah. Der einzige, der sich zu Beginn ein wenig zurückhielt, war Mr. Thornton, den, als er noch einmal in Ruhe über den Ballabend nachdachte, wohl doch die Art und Weise, in der sein Rivale Mr. Whitby bei Georgiana Beachtung gefunden hatte - um nicht zu sagen: in der letzterer ihm vorgezogen war -, etwas verstimmt hatte.

Glücklicherweise wurde aber auch das derzeitige Schicksal der Whitbys in den Gesprächen der kleinen Runde sehr schnell ein wichtiges Thema, und Elizabeth glaubte fast zu sehen, wie Mr. Thorntons Augen bei der Nachricht, sein Kontrahent befinde sich bis auf Weiteres außerhalb der Stadt, heller zu funkeln begannen. Sein Benehmen änderte sich denn auch schlagartig; er gesellte sich unverzüglich neben seine Schwester und begann, wie auch früher, nach allen Regeln der Kunst mit den jungen Damen zu flirten, offensichtlich fest entschlossen, seinen momentanen Vorteil auf beste Weise zu nutzen und jenes Terrain, das er bei Miss Darcy bereits erobert zu haben glaubte, mit so vielen Verteidigungslinien zu sichern, daß er es auch gegen einen noch so stürmischen Eroberer aus den ostindischen Kolonien würde halten können.

Der erste Akt trennte beide Familien kurzfristig voneinander, freilich nur so lange, bis die Pause sie am selben Ort wieder vereinte, und nach dem zweiten Akt faßte Miss Thornton, nachdem ihr erst ihr Bruder und dann ihre Mutter etwas zugeflüstert hatten, ein Herz und lud Miss Darcy und Miss Bennet für einen der folgenden Tage zu einem gemeinsamen Bummel durch die Londoner Ladengeschäfte ein. Da Lady Thornton sich gerne bereit erklärte, die jungen Damen zu begleiten und zu beaufsichtigen, stand aus Sicht von Mr. und Mrs. Darcy dem Antrag nichts im Wege, und es entspann sich, nachdem er angenommen war, nur noch ein edles Duell darum, welche Familie denn nun für den kleinen Ausflug den Wagen und die Bediensteten stellen sollte.

Am selben Abend, kurz vor dem Schlafengehen, führte Mrs. Darcy noch ein vertrauliches Gespräch mit ihrem Mann, das Mrs. Yates betraf und zu ihrer vollen Zufriedenheit verlief, auch wenn Mr. Darcy nicht recht begriff, warum sich seine Frau dafür interessierte, inwieweit Mrs. Yates auch Unterricht im Tanzen erteilen könne, wenn es doch angeblich um Miss Bennets mangelnde Französischkenntnisse ging. Wie auch immer, er hatte nichts dagegen, die arme alte Witwe, die sich noch immer ihr Brot in Stellung verdienen mußte, für ein paar zusätzliche Stunden mehr die Woche kommen zu lassen, und als er eines Tages unvermutet früh aus der City zurückkehrte, den heiteren Klängen eines Pianoforte durch sein eigenes Haus zum Musikzimmer folgte und dessen Tür leise aufdrückte, um dort zu seiner Verblüffung nicht nur Mrs. Yates sowie seine Schwester, seine Frau und beide seiner Schwägerinnen, sondern auch seine Cousine bei einem fröhlichen Durcheinander vorzufinden, das entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einer Allemande hatte - als er auf diese Szene einen Blick geworfen hatte, da war er so weise, die Tür lächelnd wieder zu schließen und sich zurückzuziehen, ehe man ihn bemerkte.

Lediglich am Abend erwähnte er gegenüber Mr. Bingley, als sie nach dem Essen alleine beim Wein beieinander saßen, er wisse jetzt, weshalb noch keine der Damen mit dem lange erwarteten Vorschlag eines Hausballes auf ihn zugekommen sei: "Sie proben noch, Bingley. Anscheinend werden wir einen Gast mehr haben, und der muß erst noch das Tanzen lernen. Wo in aller Welt bekommen wir nur genügend Herren her? Wir werden uns Löcher in die Schuhsohlen tanzen müssen bei so vielen Damen."

Der gemeinsame Stadtbummel der jungen Damen verlief am anderen Tag bei halbwegs erträglichem Wetter zur allgemeinen Zufriedenheit und bildete den Auftakt zu einer ganzen Reihe weiterer Unternehmungen, bei denen es sich natürlich nicht vermeiden ließ, daß auch Mr. Thornton ihnen von Zeit zu Zeit begegnete, sei es, daß er sich im Haus seines Vaters zum Tee zu den Mädchen gesellte oder ihnen rein zufällig in der Stadt über den Weg lief, üblicherweise gerade dann, wenn es sich zu regnen anschickte und er rasch um Schirme eilen oder sich sonstwie als Retter in der Not gebärden konnte. Üblicherweise hatte er bei diesen Gelegenheiten Mr. Robertson im Gefolge, dessen Aufgabe es sodann war, sich mit Miss Thornton und Miss Bennet abzugeben, damit Mr. Thornton sich ganz und gar Miss Darcy widmen konnte.

Dessen ungeachtet schrieb Georgiana ihren ersten, sehr höflich gehaltenen Brief an Miss Whitby und erhielt wenige Tage später eine lange und recht trübsinnige Antwort, die dennoch prompt erwidert wurde. Es sehe nicht danach aus, als ob die Herzogin gedenke, bald nach London zurückzukehren, schrieb Miss Whitby, und der Herzog stehe so sehr unter dem Pantoffel Ihrer Gnaden, daß er sich damit begnüge, tagsüber auszureiten und sich abends in Gesellschaft maßvoll zu betrinken, ohne freilich zu wagen, sich irgendwie über den Ortswechsel zu beschweren. Zu allem Überfluß sei die Gesellschaft recht klein und bestehe täglich aus denselben Gesichtern, und eine angenehme Unterhaltung ergebe sich mithin nur selten. Auch hier stehe keine Änderung zu erwarten; lediglich ein entfernter Cousin des derzeitigen Herzogs, ein gewisser Charles Wimsey, habe sich in einigen Tagen als Gast angekündigt.

Um sich lange über ihre eigene Lage auszulassen, dazu war Miss Laureen zu taktvoll, auch wenn Mrs. Darcy (der das Schreiben natürlich sofort vorgelesen wurde) davon ausging, daß ihre Mutter und die Herzogin die Abgeschiedenheit ihrer neuen Bleibe und die daraus resultierende Vertrautheit gewiß dafür nutzen würden, die Heiratspläne voranzutreiben und Miss Whitby in erhöhtem Maße mit Lord Bredon zuzusetzen. Auch ihren Bruder mochten die beiden umtriebigen Damen behutsam in anderes Fahrwasser zu steuern versuchen; zumindest deuteten einige Bemerkungen Miss Laureens darauf hin, daß die Töchter des Herzogs sich seit neuestem für Mr. Whitby interessierten, aber auch hierzu ließ sie sich keine genaueren Einzelheiten entlocken. Dafür übermittelte Miss Whitby mit aller Herzlichkeit die Grüße Lord Raymunds und - wie kaum anders zu erwarten - diejenigen Mr. Whitbys an alle schmerzlich vermißten Freunde in London.

Eine weitere leidige Pflicht, die Mrs. Darcy nun beinahe schon länger vor sich her schob, als sich noch mit der Höflichkeit und ihren eigenen Befürchtungen bezüglich des Londoner Klatsches vereinbaren ließ, war der fällige Gegenbesuch bei den Hursts beziehungsweise deren Gastgeber Lord Farnborough. Sie hätte ihn nur zu gern auf einen jener Tage verlegt, an denen Miss Bennet und Miss Darcy sich mit Miss Thornton trafen, aber Kitty bestand entschieden darauf, unbedingt mit von der Partie sein zu wollen. Daß dies kaum auf eine neu entdeckte Vorliebe für Miss Bingley und Mrs. Hurst zurückzuführen war, konnte Elizabeth sich ausrechnen, aber angesichts der Aussicht auf eine schmollende, trotzige jüngere Schwester ließ sie sich letztlich doch vom Ratschlag der älteren leiten. Es handle sich ja nur um einen einzigen Besuch, gab Jane zu bedenken, bei dem Kitty nur eine Dame unter vielen sei, und es sei doch höchst unwahrscheinlich nach allem, was man inzwischen über Lord Farnboroughs leichtfertigen Charakter herausgefunden habe, daß dieser sich überhaupt noch an Miss Bennet erinnerte.

Zu Miss Darcys und Miss Bingleys gleichwertigem Entsetzen war dies freilich genau die erste Frage, die Miss Bennet dem verdutzten Gastgeber stellte, als sich nach der Begrüßung eine kurze Pause im Gespräch ergab. "Nicht wahr, Sie erinnern sich nicht mehr an mich, Mylord?" erkundigte sie sich mit jener Koketterie, die sie von Lydia in Meryton gelernt und später so gerne unter den Offizieren von Brighton erprobt hätte, und drehte dabei schelmisch ein langes Seidenband ihrer Haube um den Finger. Und auch wenn Elizabeth sicher war, daß Lord Farnborough in der Tat bis zu diesem Moment keinen Gedanken mehr an das flüchtig bekannte Mädchengesicht verschwendet hatte, so konnte er sich doch, als er so direkt gefragt wurde, entschieden dagegen verwehren, ein so reizendes Geschöpf wie Miss Bennet etwa vergessen zu haben, die entzückendste Tanzpartnerin, die er auf dem Ball von Baron Croydon gehabt habe.

Welche Gefühle diese Äußerung bei seiner _anderen _Tanzpartnerin auslöste, die kerzengerade auf dem Stuhl neben ihm saß und abwechselnd bleich und rot wurde, während sie ihr geziertes Lächeln beizubehalten versuchte, konnte Mrs. Darcy sich vorstellen. Lord Farnborough möglicherweise auch, denn er streifte Miss Bingley einmal mit einem spöttischen Blick von der Seite, bevor er sich wieder Kitty widmete und dieses Fischlein, das da schon so vorwitzig aus dem Wasser spähte, ehe der Angler auch nur dazugekommen war, den Wurm an den Haken zu stecken, in einer Art und Weise beäugte, die es beiden älteren Schwestern sehr geraten erscheinen ließ, den Besuch so kurz wie irgend möglich zu halten. Ohnehin hatte Elizabeth ihn auf den späteren Vormittag verlegt in der Hoffnung, Lord Farnborough möge zu diesem Zeitpunkt, wie die meisten Männer, bereits zu seinen Geschäften in die City aufgebrochen sein. Aber sie hatte sich in den Lebensgewohnheiten Seiner Lordschaft doch schwer getäuscht, denn als es hieß, Lord Gerald lasse bitten, da führte der Butler den Besuch mitnichten in den Salon, sondern vielmehr ins Frühstückszimmer, wohin der Hausherr sich selbst erst vor wenigen Minuten begeben hatte, angetan mit einem apricot- und goldfarben geblümten Morgenrock und seidenen Pantoffeln. Miss Bennet war denn auch schwer enttäuscht, als die höfliche Einladung, ihm beim Frühstück Gesellschaft zu leisten, von ihren beiden älteren Schwestern rundweg abgelehnt wurde.

Es hinderte sie freilich nicht daran, ausführlich und in freundlichstem Tonfall mit Lord Farnborough zu plaudern, ja, die zwei bestritten tatsächlich den Großteil der Unterhaltung, während Jane und Elizabeth hin und wieder einige gequälte Höflichkeiten einwarfen, Miss Darcy verlegen vor sich hin schwieg, Miss Bingley sich in kalter Wut auf die Lippen biß und Mrs. Hurst die schamlose Art, in der sich Kitty Lord Farnborough förmlich an den Hals warf, in ihrem Fall ebenso spöttisch und verächtlich beobachtete, wie sie sie bei ihrer Schwester gelobt und gutgeheißen hatte. Der einzige, der während dieses Besuches voll und ganz mit sich im Reinen war, war Mr. Hurst, der sich, da Lord Farnborough ins Gespräch vertieft war, hochzufrieden als erster mit der frisch gebügelten Zeitung beschäftigen konnte und von den Orkanen, die direkt neben ihm zwischen den Damen seiner Familie tobten, nicht einmal das laueste Lüftchen bemerkte.

Nicht einmal das Donnerwetter, das Miss Bennet erwartete, sobald sie zu Hause mit Mrs. Darcy allein war, und das für sie keineswegs überraschend zu kommen schien, konnte viel bei ihr bewirken. Kitty behauptete, ganz und gar in ihrem Recht gewesen zu sein; Lord Farnborough sei _ihr_ Bekannter ja wohl weit mehr als der Elizabeths, und habe sie etwa nicht das Recht, sich ebenfalls ihre Freunde in London zu suchen, derart einflußreiche und mächtige Freunde nun gar? Von eventuellen charakterlichen Mängeln Lord Geralds wollte sie nichts hören. Daß ein Mann in seiner Position gewiß das Ziel von Klatsch und Tratsch sei, sei ihr bewußt, erklärte sie würdevoll, und gewiß werde auch da aus so mancher Mücke ein Elefant gemacht. Selbst die Tatsache, daß Mr. Whitby, den Kitty, nachdem er während des Balles so freundlich zu ihr gewesen war, beinahe noch mehr verehrte als Georgiana, sich so deutlich gegen Lord Farnborough ausgesprochen hatte, konnte sie nur kurz in ihrer Überzeugung irre machen; die Whitbys seien ja auch erst sehr kurz in London und könnten eben nur das wiedergeben, was sie aus anderer Quelle gehört hätten; sicher habe Mr. Whitby es mit seiner Warnung gut gemeint, aber wenn man ihm selbst über Lord Farnborough falsch berichtet habe, könne er in diesem Fall kaum als Zeuge gegen ihn auftreten.

Kurz und gut, aller Tadel und alles Warnen, Bitten und Mahnen halfen nicht. Kitty blieb bei ihrer guten Meinung über ihren adligen Tanzpartner und ging sogar so weit, Elizabeth an deren eigene Situation und mangelndes Urteilsvermögen zu erinnern: Hatte Lizzy damals in Meryton etwa _nicht_ all den bösartigen Gerüchten und übereinstimmenden Aussagen über Mr. Darcys schlimmen Charakter geglaubt? Und was hatte sich letztlich davon als wahr erwiesen, und wie standen Lizzy und dieser Herr heute zueinander?

Es kam selten vor, daß es Elizabeth vollkommen die Sprache verschlug, aber angesichts dieses Arguments fehlten ihr tatsächlich die Worte. Sie überließ die zunehmend bockige jüngere Schwester also sich selbst und kehrte nachdenklich zu Jane zurück, um die Sache mithilfe dieser abgeklärten Beraterin noch einmal zu besprechen. Beide trugen sich gleichermaßen mit der Hoffnung, eine scheinbar so leichte Eroberung wie Miss Bennet werde einen Lebemann wie Lord Farnborough vielleicht eher abschrecken als anziehen, und zudem hielt Mrs. Bingley es immerhin für möglich, daß der Herr vielleicht tatsächlich ernstere Absichten Miss Bingley betreffend habe und sich deshalb hüten werde, diese zu verärgern. Dagegen befürchtete Elizabeth, daß die Aussicht, Miss Bingley eifersüchtig machen zu können, für ihren Angebeteten überhaupt erst die rechte Würze ins Spiel gebracht hatte. Sie war sich aber mit Jane darin einig, daß es genügen würde, wenn Lord Farnborough Kitty für eine Weile nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekäme, damit er sie vollkommen vergessen und sein wankelmütiges Interesse anderen Damen zuwenden würde.

So erschien es Mrs. Darcy wie eine Fügung des Himmels, daß Miss Darcy und Miss Bennet schon am nächsten Tag eine Einladung von Lord und Lady Thornton erhielten, doch für ein paar Tage zu ihnen zu ziehen. Ihre arme Mary langweile sich fürchterlich als einziges junges Mädchen zwischen lauter Männern und alten Frauen, schrieb Lady Thornton, zumal nun auch noch Mrs. Rendall und ihr Sohn häufig zu Gast seien, und da Miss Thornton und ihre zwei Freundinnen ohnehin ständig in dem einen oder anderen Haus beisammen steckten, da Sir Walter und sein Sohn für die nächsten Tage einige Ausflüge geplant hätten, sofern das Wetter es zulasse, da das Haus der Darcys bereits so viele Gäste zu beherbergen habe und das der Thorntons halb leer stehe, könne man doch sich und den Kutschern viel Zeit und Mühe sparen, wenn man die Mädchen gleich beisammen bleiben lasse. Mrs. Darcy hätte Lady Thornton die Hand küssen mögen, als sie dieses Billet las, denn nach Kittys glühender Verteidigungsrede für Lord Farnborough hatte sie begonnen, sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen.

Beide jungen Damen waren einerseits sehr glücklich über diese Einladung, andererseits aber auch etwas skeptisch. Kitty freute sich sehr, überhaupt miteinbezogen worden zu sein, war sich jedoch vollkommen darüber im Klaren, daß sie die Rolle der Anstandsdame würde spielen müssen. "Ja, und wann immer wir auf einem Ausflug oder einem Spaziergang sind, müssen Miss Thornton und ich uns dann wieder mit Mr. Robertson zusammentun", spottete sie, "damit Mr. Thornton mit Miss Darcy ungestört zwei Schritte vor uns gehen kann. Und dabei sollte er langsam wirklich einsehen, daß er sich die Mühe auch sparen könnte." Dennoch schien sie nicht übel Lust zu haben, dem Unternehmen zuzustimmen, allerdings hing Letzteres in erster Linie von Georgiana ab, die Mrs. Darcy in keinem Fall zu etwas bereden wollte, was nicht wirklich ihrem Wunsch entsprach.

Und Miss Darcy empfand die Angelegenheit noch viel zwiespältiger als Miss Bennet. Daß auch dieser Vorschlag letztlich seinen Ursprung bei Mr. Henry Thornton hatte, mußte ihr klar sein, und auch, welchen Zweck dieser damit verfolgte. Mrs. Darcy bewunderte zwar einerseits die Zielstrebigkeit, mit der Mr. Thornton seinen momentanen Vorteil zu nutzen gedachte, dachte aber gleichzeitig mit einem gewissen Mitleid, daß er sich damit einen schlechten Dienst erwies, denn angesichts des zwar zarten und höflichen, aber doch deutlich spürbaren Drucks, dem Georgiana sich zunehmend ausgesetzt sah, während er versuchte, sie sich durch möglichst zahlreiche Freundlichkeiten in kürzester Zeit zu verpflichten, wuchs der Widerwille der Umschwärmten mehr, als daß er sank. Und Miss Darcys schlimmste Befürchtung war denn auch, Mr. Thornton könne sich während des Aufenthalts der beiden Gäste im Haus seines Vaters dazu versteigen, ihr einen förmlichen Antrag zu machen.

"Ich halte das für nicht sehr wahrscheinlich", beruhigte Elizabeth im Zuge des vertraulichen Gesprächs, bei dem diese Bemerkung fiel. "Er wäre ausgesprochen töricht, sollte er aus deiner bisherigen strikten Zurückhaltung, die immerhin selbst Miss Bennet sofort aufgefallen ist, tatsächlich irgendetwas herausgelesen haben, durch das er sich in einem solchen Ansinnen ermutigt glaubt, und als töricht hätte ich ihn gewiß nicht eingeschätzt. Wobei du die Angelegenheit durch ein klares 'Nein' auf seinen Antrag gewiß am einfachsten und saubersten beenden könntest, liebe Georgiana. Alleine deswegen schon bin ich sicher, Mr. Thornton wird dir nie einen Antrag machen, solange er sich deiner Gefühle nicht zur Gänze sicher ist."

Durch diese Ansicht ihrer Schwägerin aufgeheitert, stimmte auch Miss Darcy dem Vorschlag zu, und die beiden jungen Damen begannen unverzüglich so eifrig mit dem Packen und scheuchten die armen Hausmädchen so eilig durchs ganze Haus, als hätten sie vor, eine Passage auf die Westindischen Inseln zu buchen, nicht eine Kutsche zu besteigen, die sie kaum drei Straßenecken weiter transportieren würde. Nachdem während des Frühstücks am darauffolgenden Tag endlich auch jenes Paar Handschuhe, das Miss Bennet nach ihrer Ankunft im Haus Mr. Darcys gleich am ersten Tag verlegt und seitdem nicht mehr wiedergefunden hatte, das sie aber sicher war, während des Aufenthalts bei den Thorntons dringend zu benötigen, von einem glücklichen Hausmädchen in einer leeren Hutschachtel entdeckt worden war, stand dem fröhlichen Aufbruch der beiden jungen Damen nichts mehr im Wege. Miss Darcy und Miss Bennet stiegen in die Kutsche und fuhren winkend davon, und als am nächsten Tag Lord Farnborough sich die Ehre eines Besuches gab und sich auch angelegentlich nach Mrs. Darcys und Mrs. Bingleys jüngerer Schwester erkundigte, da konnten seine beiden Gastgeberinnen ihm in höflichem Bedauern mitteilen, daß Miss Bennet derzeit gemeinsam mit Miss Darcy zu einem längeren Besuch bei einer befreundeten Familie abgereist sei.

Die beiden älteren Schwestern gratulierten einander später im Stillen, als sie allein waren, konnten aber noch gar nicht ahnen, wieviel Grund sie in der Tat hatten, der Vorsehung dankbar zu sein, die die beiden jüngsten Mitglieder der Familie für eine Weile außer Haus geführt hatte. Denn als am Tag darauf gerade eine Reihe Damen aus Mr. Darcys weitläufiger Verwandtschaft bei Elizabeth im Salon saß, zu welchem Anlaß sich ausnahmsweise auch die Herren in der Runde eingefunden hatten, trat plötzlich Mr. Harrison, der Butler, mit reichlich blassem Gesicht ins Zimmer, um einen weiteren Gast anzukündigen. Eine Mühe, die er sich hätte sparen können, weil der Mann, ein auffallend gutaussehender junger Herr in der Leutnantsuniform eines Linienregiments, ihm auf dem Fuße folgte und bereits auf der Schwelle stand, noch ehe Mr. Harrison ihn hätte ankündigen können. Der Butler warf verlegene Blicke auf Mr. Darcy und schien seinen Herrn angesichts der Lage stumm um Anweisungen zu bitten.

Elizabeth konnte spüren, wie die Haltung ihres Mannes neben ihr plötzlich stocksteif und kerzengerade wurde, nicht unähnlich dem Gebahren eines Vorstehhundes, der Beute ausgemacht hat.

"Ihr Schwager Mr. Wickham, Sir und Madame", sagte Mr. Harrison leise.

* * *


	9. Ein kurzer Besuch

9.)

Die Stille, welche sich über den Salon legte, sobald dieser Name verklungen war, hätte man mit Händen greifen können. Zumindest schien es Elizabeth so. Aber auch die beiden ehrwürdigen Matronen aus Mr. Darcys Verwandtschaft, die sich mit ihren sittsam schweigenden und adrett aufgeputzten Töchtern im Salon eingefunden hatten, um ihr Urteil über die neue Mrs. Darcy zu fällen, konnten wohl nicht umhin, die ungewöhnliche Reaktion auf diesen zusätzlichen Gast zu bemerken, und Elizabeth sah rasche Blicke von einer zur anderen huschen.

Von den wahren Hintergründen der Angelegenheit konnten die Damen freilich gar nichts wissen. Es war Mr. Darcy gelungen, jenen unglückseligen Vorfall vor einigen Jahren, als Wickham die fünfzehnjährige Georgiana so weit in sich verliebt machen konnte, daß sie tatsächlich bereit gewesen wäre, sich von ihm entführen zu lassen, vor aller Welt geheim zu halten. Nicht einmal Bingley hatte tatsächlich Genaueres gewußt, und der einzige, der von Anfang an in das Geheimnis eingeweiht war, schien Oberst Fitzwilliam gewesen zu sein, der sich mit seinem Cousin die Vormundschaft über Georgiana teilte und dem man ein derartig skandalöses Geschehen auf jeden Fall berichten mußte.

Niemand sonst schien sich gewundert zu haben, als Mr. Wickham in jenen Tagen aus Pemberley und seiner Umgebung endgültig verschwand. Das Verhältnis zwischen Mr. Darcy und seinem ehemaligen Jugendfreund hatte sich wegen Mr. Wickhams Lebenswandel in Oxford schon zuvor so sehr abgekühlt, daß man von Freundschaft eigentlich kaum mehr sprechen konnte. Die Grausamkeit und Selbstsucht, mit der Wickham sich ohne Skrupel des gebrochenen Herzens einer vertrauensvollen Fünfzehnjährigen bedient hätte, um an eine Mitgift von zwanzigtausend Pfund zu gelangen, mußte natürlich zum endgültigen Bruch führen. Als der in aller Stille abgewendete Skandal, den letztlich nur Darcys überraschende Ankunft und Georgianas gutes Herz verhindert hatten, ausgestanden war, wurde der Name Wickham in der Familie nicht mehr erwähnt - bis die Liebe zu Elizabeth und Lydias törichtes und zügelloses Verhalten Mr. Darcy erneut dazu zwangen, sich mit dieser seiner Nemesis zu beschäftigen und ihn am Ende sogar als Verwandten zu akzeptieren.

Es war in Momenten wie diesem, daß Elizabeth erst wirklich begriff, welche Opfer der stolze Darcy tatsächlich für sie gebracht hatte.

Daß zwei junge Männer, die zwar als Kinder miteinander aufgewachsen waren, aber dennoch vollkommen unterschiedlichen Gesellschaftsschichten angehörten, einander als Erwachsene aus den Augen verloren, war für niemanden erstaunlich, und so hatte nie jemand mehr als eben das hinter der zunehmenden Entfremdung Mr. Darcys und Mr. Wickhams vermutet. Über jene heiklen Umstände, unter denen Mr. Wickham und Miss Lydia Bennet den Bund der Ehe geschlossen hatten, mochten vielleicht hinter Mrs. Darcys Rücken in der Stadt Gerüchte kursieren; ja, eigentlich war sie davon sogar fest überzeugt, daß dem so war. Aber von dem unglückseligen Geschehen um Miss Darcy in Ramsgate wußte bis heute niemand etwas außerhalb des allerengsten Familienkreises, und Mr. Darcy hatte alles getan, seiner Schwester jeden weiteren Kontakt mit diesem Mann und sogar jede Nennung seines Namens zu ersparen.

Elizabeth konnte die Verachtung, die sie in diesem Moment für Lydias Mann empfand, kaum in Worte fassen. Hatte er nicht annehmen müssen, auch Miss Darcy hier anzutreffen? Wie konnte er sich unterstehen, sie in eine solche Lage zu bringen?

Auch Wickham schien im ersten Moment erschrocken, als er sich Darcy gegenüber sah. Zweifellos hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, den Hausherrn zu einer solchen Stunde noch hier vorzufinden, und seinen Besuch gerade deshalb auf diese Zeit verlegt, in der er niemanden außer den Damen zu Hause anzutreffen annahm, deren mitfühlenden Herzen er (denn unzweifelhaft stand diese Absicht hinter seinem Kommen) wohl ohne große Mühe etwas Geld abzuschmeicheln hoffte. Einen Augenblick lang spiegelten sich unterschiedlichste Empfindungen auf seinem Gesicht: Verwirrung, Beschämung, Zorn und Verlegenheit, dann wichen sie rasch einer höflichen Miene, hinter der sich, für Elizabeth deutlich sichtbar, kaum unterdrückter Triumph verbarg, als Wickham begriff, welch gute Karten ihm das Schicksal in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Und als der geborene Spieler, der er war, amüsierte sich Wickham wohl königlich über den inneren Zwist seines früheren Freundes und die spannende Frage, welche seiner instinktiven Regungen bei Darcy die Oberhand gewinnen würde: sein Stolz, der ihm gewiß befahl, den unerwünschten Eindringling unverzüglich vor die Tür setzen, oder die Liebe zu seiner Schwester, die es ihn nicht würde riskieren lassen, daß Wickham nach all der Zeit sein Schweigen doch noch bräche und Georgiana durch Anspielungen auf jenen beinahe begangenen Fehltritt frühester Jugend in der Londoner Gesellschaft in Verruf brächte.

So wenig es ihr gefiel, sich mit ihrem Schwager gemein zu machen, auch Elizabeth stellte sich dieselbe bange Frage. Als Wickham so unerwartet hinter Mr. Harrison in den Salon trat, wendete sie denn auch sofort unmerklich den Kopf, um ihren Gatten aus den Augenwinkeln zu mustern. Dies war seine Entscheidung, und an seinem Verhalten würde sie sich orientieren. Lehnte er es ab, seinen Schwager Wickham zu empfangen, vor den Augen der anwesenden Damen, so riskierte er , daß deren Aufmerksamkeit geweckt wurde, und ganz unzweifelhaft würde es enormes Gerede und spitze Bemerkungen darüber geben, daß die Darcys ein Mitglied ihrer Familie derart öffentlich brüskiert hatten. Dennoch war Elizabeth sofort bereit, jede Entscheidung, die ihr Mann traf, mitzutragen, und erst als sie das kühle, gemessene Kopfnicken sah, mit dem Mr. Darcy zähneknirschend die Anwesenheit Wickhams zur Kenntnis nahm, begriff sie das als Aufforderung, den Schwager ebenfalls fürs Erste in ihrem Salon willkommen zu heißen.

"Leutnant Wickham. Was für eine Überraschung. Wir wußten gar nicht, daß Sie ebenfalls in der Stadt sind."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich über das Gesicht ihres Schwagers, dessen Züge und Benehmen noch ebenso gewinnend waren wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung und der doch für Elizabeth, nun, da sie seinen wahren Charakter kannte, allen Reiz verloren hatte. Er tat schnell die paar letzten Schritte in den Salon, verbeugte sich tief und elegant vor allen Anwesenden, bekannte, erst vorgestern in London angekommen zu sein, freute sich aufrichtig und wortgewandt, Bingley und Darcy wiederzusehen und versicherte Elizabeth und Jane seiner tiefen Bewunderung und brüderlichen Zuneigung, alles mit derselben heiteren und freundlichen Art, die ihm schon in Meryton alle Herzen (und so manche Börse) geöffnet hatte und die auch auf Elizabeths Besucherinnen sichtbar ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlte. Man würde heute Abend sicher in einigen Salons mit gönnerhafter Miene über Mrs. Darcys jüngere Schwester sagen, daß Mrs. Wickham zwar natürlich recht liederlich und leichtsinnig gehandelt habe, daß es aber ja zu ihrem Glück noch einmal gut ausgegangen sei und man einem törichten Geschöpf die Sünden, die zur Ehe mit einem so angenehmen Herrn geführt hätten, ja doch nicht ewig vorhalten könne.

Der wackere Bingley nahm Darcy unterdessen das schwere Geschäft des Sprechens ab, und wenn auch er natürlich verlegen und befangen war, so konnte er es doch weit besser hinter seiner natürlichen Lebhaftigkeit verbergen als Mr. Darcy, der hinter Elizabeths Sessel, stehend und eine Hand fest um die geschnitzte Rückenlehne gekrallt, inzwischen zu einer Steinfigur erstarrt schien, so völlig bewegungslos hielt er sich und so stur blickte er an allen vorbei aus dem jenseitigen Fenster. Aber, wenn Elizabeth ehrlich war, damit unterschied sich sein Verhalten kaum von dem, das er auch sonst in Gesellschaft zeigte, und so mochte den Gästen auch gar keine besondere Veränderung an ihm auffallen.

"Und wie kommt es denn, daß wir Sie alleine hier sehen?" erkundigte sich Jane. Selbst Ihre Liebenswürdigkeit klang ein wenig erzwungen. "Ist Lydia nicht wohlauf?"

"Oh, ganz im Gegenteil, Mrs. Bingley", versicherte Wickham charmant. "Als ich sie verließ, erfreute sie sich bester Gesundheit. Aber sie hat in Newcastle unter den Frauen der Offiziere einige so gute Freundinnen gewonnen, daß sie sich trotz all meiner Bitten nicht von ihnen losreißen konnte, als ich mich gezwungen sah, geschäftlich in die Stadt zu reisen. Und da ich meinem Engel um nichts in der Welt Kummer bereiten wollte, sagte ich ihr also Lebewohl, packte meine traurigen Habseligkeiten in den Tornister und setzte mich allein in Marsch. So stehe ich jetzt vor Ihnen als der unglückliche Strohwitwer, zu dem das Schicksal mich gemacht hat."

Eine weniger glaubhafte Lüge war sicher noch niemals in diesem Haus ausgesprochen worden. Die bloße Vorstellung, Lydia könnte eine Fahrt nach London, eine Reise hin zu Bällen, Empfängen und Musik, in den Wind schlagen, reizte Elizabeth zum Lachen. Viel wahrscheinlicher war, daß Wickham sie hatte in Newcastle anketten müssen, um sie daran zu hindern, ihm nach London zu folgen. Und die bloße Tatsache, daß er allein hier war, mochte wohl schon einiges verraten über die Art und Weise seines Zusammenlebens mit jener kleinen Frau, die sich ihm aufgedrängt hatte und nun mit den Folgen ihres Verhaltens glücklich werden mußte.

"Wo sind Sie abgestiegen, Leutnant Wickham?" erkundigte Mrs. Darcy sich der Höflichkeit halber, und ihr Schwager lächelte sein jungenhaftes Lächeln, als er den Namen eines Gasthofes nannte, nur um sofort hinzuzufügen:

"Wobei ich allerdings, als ich von Ihrer Anwesenheit in der Stadt hörte, natürlich zu hoffen wagte, hier bei Ihnen Unterschlupf zu finden, liebe Schwägerin. Hätten Sie denn wohl ein kleines Plätzchen in Ihrem reizenden Haus für mich übrig? Ich verspreche Ihnen, ich werde mich wie ein braves Hündchen unter dem Ofen zusammenrollen und Sie gar nicht stören. Denn es sähe doch wohl etwas komisch aus", lachte er, "müßte ein so naher Verwandter von Ihnen in einem Gasthof absteigen, während Mr. und Mrs. Darcy in der Stadt sind."

Dieses unverschämte Ansinnen hätte Elizabeth beinahe vollkommen aus der Fassung gebracht. Sie war sicher, daß nur die Anwesenheit der fremden Damen, die sie alle zu solch strikter Höflichkeit verpflichtete, Wickham überhaupt auf die Idee gebracht hatte, einen solchen Plan zu verfolgen, der angesichts der Abneigung, die zwischen dem Gast und Mr. Darcy herrschte, eine echte Unverfrorenheit darstellte. Oder mißdeutete er die Situation so vollkommen, daß er nach all dem, was er aus Mr. Darcy Lydias wegen hatte herausschlagen können, noch auf mehr Ertrag aus dieser Quelle hoffte? - Mit Mühe rang Mrs. Darcy sich zu einer ausweichenden Antwort durch, in der sie sich verlegen und peinlich berührt darüber gab, daß man ja bereits etliche Gäste beherberge und sie sich erst mit Mrs. Graham über die Zimmeraufteilung besprechen müsse, aber sie hatte noch kaum mit ihrer Rede begonnen, als sie spürte, wie die Hand ihres Mannes für einen Moment ihre Schulter drückte, und sie seine Stimme über ihren Kopf hinweg sagen hörte, es werde sich sicher eine Lösung finden.

Elizabeth wußte nicht, ob sie dafür dankbar sein sollte oder nicht. Ihr Besuch jedenfalls schien es zufrieden zu sein, denn die Damen verabschiedeten sich überaus höflich und freundlich mit der Bemerkung, man wolle den wiedervereinten Familienkreis dann nicht länger stören, hoffe sich aber bald wieder zu begegnen. Mrs. Darcy begleitete die Damen noch bis zur Treppe und wappnete sich, als sie danach in den Salon zurückkehrte, gegen das Schlimmste.

Im Raum herrschte eisiges Schweigen. Darcy war ans Fenster getreten und blickte hinaus. Wickham hatte sich auf eines der verwaisten Sofas sinken lassen, das zuvor der Besuch besetzt gehalten hatte, hatte die auf Hochglanz polierten Stiefel lässig übereinander geschlagen und starrte vor sich hin. Ob er mit dem Erreichten sonderlich zufrieden war, ließ sich nicht sagen. Sein Bemühen, sich in diesem Haus als Gast aufzudrängen, war nur eine Laune des Augenblicks gewesen, begünstigt durch die äußeren Umstände, ein Einfall, der sicher in erster Linie Darcy verwunden und in seinem Stolz treffen sollte, und erst jetzt, da Wickham es geglückt fand, mochte ihm aufgehen, in wie viele Unannehmlichkeiten er damit auch sich selbst gebracht hatte, denn ein Aufenthalt in diesem Haus konnte auch für ihn kaum erfreulich sein. Jane und Bingley ihrerseits sahen einander an und schienen sich verpflichtet zu fühlen, die peinliche Stille im Raum zu brechen, aber bevor einer von beiden den Mund öffnen konnte, tat es Mr. Darcy, indem er nach dem Butler rief.

"Mr. Harrison, bitten Sie doch Mrs. Graham, das hintere Gästezimmer für Leutnant Wickham herrichten zu lassen, und lassen Sie sein Gepäck aus seinem Gasthof hierher schaffen. Er wird für einige Tage bei uns bleiben." Bis zu diesem Wort hatte Mr. Darcy noch immer durch das Fenster das Treiben auf der Straße beobachtet, jetzt aber drehte er sich um und musterte den ungeliebten Verwandten von oben herab mit steinernem Gesicht.

"Ich muß Ihnen zu meinem Bedauern mitteilen, Leutnant, daß wir des Abends häufig außer Haus speisen, und da Sie unter den Familien, bei denen wir zu Gast geladen sind, niemanden kennen, gehe ich davon aus, daß Sie keine Lust haben werden, sich uns anzuschließen. Sicher werden Sie ohnehin die meiste Zeit in Ihren Clubs oder im Offizierskasino essen." Der letzte Satz war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung, und selbst Wickham trieb es, als er sich so abgekanzelt sah, die Schamröte ins Gesicht. Er sprang auf, deutete eine kurze Verbeugung an und murmelte etwas Zustimmendes, das Darcy mit einem unmerklichen Nicken honorierte.

"Das wird wohl für alle Beteiligten das Beste sein. Mr. Harrison, bitte zeigen Sie Leutnant Wickham dann jetzt sein Zimmer." Damit wendete er sich ab und schritt aus dem Raum, und Elizabeth wartete nur so lange, bis auch Wickham sich vom Butler hatte abführen lassen, ehe sie ihrem Mann mit einer hastigen Entschuldigung gegenüber Jane und Bingley hinterher eilte.

Sie fand ihn in der Bibliothek, wo er, beide Hände auf die Tischkante gestützt, an seinen Sekretär gelehnt stand, während sich die unschuldige, noch kaum gelesene Titelseite der 'Times', die Mr. Harrison an diesem Morgen so sorgfältig gebügelt hatte, soeben unter seinen Fingern in einen festen kleinen Ball dicht geknüllten Papiers verwandelte, ohne daß Mr. Darcy dies auch nur zu bemerken schien. Für einen Moment überlegte Elizabeth, ob sie eine neckende Bemerkung darüber machen sollte, aber dann trat sie doch nur stumm hinter ihn, legte beide Arme um ihn und schwieg. Er lehnte sich in die Umarmung, und sie meinte zu spüren, wie ein Teil seiner Spannung wich.

"Es ist nur für ein paar Tage", wagte sie zu sagen. "Länger wird er es nicht aushalten."

"Das hoffe ich", murmelte er. "Sauer genug will ich es ihm machen." Und, nach kurzem Schweigen: "Würdest du mir eine Bitte erfüllen und statt meiner an Georgiana schreiben? Ich befürchte, wenn sie die Neuigkeiten von mir erfährt, trifft es sie zu hart."

Elizabeth sagte das natürlich zu und schickte unverzüglich ein kurzes und, wie sie hoffte, in harmlosem Tonfall gehaltenes Briefchen an Miss Darcy, in dem sie sie über die Anwesenheit Mr. Wickhams in Kenntnis setzte und ihr gleichzeitig versicherte, daß sie diesen unerwünschten Gast auf gar keinen Fall zu sehen bekommen werde. Gewiß werde es Lady Thornton nichts ausmachen, ihre beiden Besucherinnen noch so lange bei sich zu behalten, bis Wickham wieder abgereist sei, und da dessen finanzielle Reserven zweifellos unerheblich seien, könne sein Aufenthalt in der Stadt kaum von langer Dauer sein. Mit solchen Sätzen suchte sie gleichermaßen sich wie ihre Schwägerin zu beruhigen, während ihr in Wahrheit vor den kommenden Tagen durchaus bange war.

Von der Wirkung ihres Briefes konnte Mrs. Darcy sich am nächsten Morgen selbst ein Bild machen, als sie sich in Begleitung von Jane in den Hyde Park begab, wo ihnen auch Lady Thornton mit all ihren Schützlingen begegnete; auch Mr. Thornton, Mr. Robertson und der jugendliche Mr. Rendall (der, nebenbei bemerkt, noch zur Schule ging und Mrs. Darcy wehmütig von seinen Schwierigkeiten mit den unregelmäßigen Verben des Lateinischen vorjammerte) hatten sich dem Spaziergang angeschlossen. Elizabeth fiel sofort auf, wie bleich und übernächtigt Georgiana aussah; gewiß hatte das Wissen darum, daß Mr. Wickham sich in unmittelbarer Nähe befand, ihr eine schlaflose Nacht beschert. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung aber kam keine einzige Bemerkung von Kitty zu dieser Angelegenheit, denn dies, daß die nichtsahnende Miss Bennet nämlich voller Begeisterung den Mann ihrer lieben Lydia zu sehen wünschen und ihrer Cousine womöglich endlos von dessen Vorzügen vorschwärmen könnte, war heimlich Mrs. Darcys größte Sorge gewesen. Kitty aber begrüßte sie mit heiterer Gelassenheit, und nachdem sie ihrer Schwester einen fast verschmitzten Blick zugeworfen hatte, lobte sie Lady Thorntons Gastfreundschaft und plauderte über tausend unverfängliche Dinge, ohne den einen Namen, der so drohend über Georgianas Seelenheil schwebte, auch nur ein einziges Mal zu erwähnen. Mrs. Darcy mußte also annehmen, daß Georgiana ihr nichts von Wickhams Ankunft berichtet hatte.

Sich genauere Kenntnis darüber zu verschaffen, war ihr vorerst unmöglich, denn Lady Thornton hatte am Vortag bei einem Abstecher in die Stadt in einer Galerie ein bezauberndes Landschaftsbild erstanden, das, wie sie sagte, ganz wundervoll in ihren Salon passen werde, dessen Umgestaltung sie als nächstes Ziel anstrebe. Das Bild, dessen horrend hohen Preis Lady Thornton zwei- oder dreimal beiläufig ins Gespräch einfließen ließ, mußte nach Elizabeths Ansicht in der Tat einmalig schön sein, um eine solche Summe zu rechtfertigen, für die weniger begüterte Familien vermutlich die gesamte Möblierung desselben Zimmers erworben hätten. Zudem konnte Elizabeth anhand der etwas verworrenen Angaben, die Lady Thornton zu dem Gegenstand machte, der eigentlich auf dem Bild dargestellt war, auch nach mehrmaligem Nachfragen noch immer nicht recht entscheiden, ob es sich nun um eine Burgruine am Rhein oder ein altes Amphitheater in Griechenland handelte. Im Stillen amüsiert nahm sie sich vor, das besagte Gemälde einer genauen Prüfung zu unterziehen, sobald sich die Gelegenheit dazu ergäbe.

Während Lady Thornton also Mrs. Darcy und Mrs. Bingley von einem Bild vorschwärmte, zu dem keine der beiden etwas sagen konnte, da sie es ja noch nie gesehen hatten, redete an der Spitze der Spaziergänger ihr Sohn eifrig auf Georgiana ein, offenbar ohne zu bemerken, wie sehnsüchtig Miss Darcy sich immer wieder nach ihrer Schwägerin umsah. Ganz offensichtlich wollte sie dringend mit Elizabeth sprechen, aber ihr Verehrer machte jede Bemühung, sich von ihm zu trennen, zunichte. Dazwischen schlenderte die lockere Gruppe der übrigen mit Mr. Robertson, der Miss Thornton erklärte, wie sich anhand des Wuchses und der Ausbildung der kahlen Äste die genaue Art der winterlichen Bäume bestimmen ließ, und der Mr. Rendall über die lateinischen Verben hinweg tröstete, und mit Kitty, die Mr. Robertsons Erklärungen eine Weile interessiert lauschte, ehe sie sich nach und nach zurückfallen ließ, bis sie schließlich am Ende der Gruppe neben Elizabeth ging und sich, als sei sie ermüdet, bei ihr einhängte.

Die ältere Schwester verstand den Wink natürlich, verlangsamte ebenfalls den Schritt, bis sie ein wenig hinter Jane und der munter weiter schwatzenden Lady Thornton zurück geblieben waren, und wartete auf das, was Miss Bennet ihr zu sagen.

"Die arme Miss Darcy", platzte Kitty denn auch fast sofort heraus, als sie sicher sein konnte, daß Lady Thornton außer Hörweite wäre. "Ist es wirklich wahr? Wickham ist hier, und er wohnt bei Mr. Darcy im Haus?"

"So hat Georgiana dir davon erzählt?" staunte Elizabeth. Kitty schien fast gekränkt über diese Frage.

"Natürlich hat sie das! Hältst du es etwa für so unwahrscheinlich, daß jemand mich ins Vertrauen ziehen könnte? Schäme dich, Lizzy. Ich wäre Miss Darcy eine schlechte Freundin, hätte ich nicht sofort, als sie deinen Brief mit der Penny-Post erhielt, ihre plötzliche Blässe und ihr zaghaftes Schweigen bemerkt. Den ganzen Abend über sprach sie kaum mehr ein Wort, und Lady Thornton dachte schon, sie wäre krank und redete davon, dich zu verständigen. Erst das bewirkte, daß sie ein wenig munterer wurde, aber sie blieb die gesamte Zeit ängstlich und bedrückt. Sie und ich teilen uns ein Gästezimmer bei Lady Thornton, mußt du wissen, und als wir am Abend zu Bett gegangen waren, da brauchte ich kaum zu fragen, wie es ihr gehe, als sie mir auch schon alles berichtete."

Mit einer Mischung aus Staunen und Erleichterung hörte Mrs. Darcy, daß Georgiana ausgerechnet Kitty. die bisher wahrlich nicht für ihren Takt und ihre Verschwiegenheit bekannt gewesen war, zur Mitwisserin in einer so heiklen Angelegenheit gemacht hatte. Aber Kitty schien fest entschlossen, sich des in sie gesetzten Vertrauens würdig zu erweisen, und erging sich in üblen Verwünschungen gegen den Missetäter.

"Miss Darcy war so erleichtert, als sie sich alles von der Seele reden konnte. Sie hat furchtbare Angst davor, ihm noch einmal zu begegnen, Lizzy, und sie schämt sich so sehr, weil sie damals in Ramsgate auf seine Schmeicheleien hereingefallen ist. Die Arme! Was ist Wickham doch für ein Schuft! Und Lydia..." Bei diesem Gedanken ergriff Miss Bennet solcher Schrecken, daß sie unvermittelt die Hand auf die Lippen preßte. "Sie war so glücklich, Lizzy, und immer hat sie geschrieben, wie gern sie ihren Wickham hat und wie sie immer nur lacht und tanzt, tagein und tagaus. Und doch muß sie sich so sehr in ihm getäuscht haben, und nun ist alles hin, was sie sich erträumt hatte, und vor ihr liegt nur noch eine öde, trostlose Zukunft."

"Hattest du denn etwa Nachricht von Lydia?" fragte Mrs. Darcy, die aufmerksam geworden war, und Kitty gestand es ohne Weiteres ein.

"Am Tag, als Georgiana und ich zu den Thorntons fuhren, da kam ein Brief von ihr an, aus Newcastle. Sie muß ihn geschrieben haben, gleich nachdem Wickham abgereist war. Mr. Harrison gab ihn mir noch rasch auf den Stufen, als wir zur Kutsche hinaus gingen, deshalb hast du ihn nicht gesehen."

"Und was schreibt sie?"

"Sie ist todunglücklich, Lizzy! Wickham hat sie alleine in Newcastle zurückgelassen, mit nur wenig Geld versorgt und den Anfeindungen einer Menge Gläubiger ausgesetzt, die sie kaum noch besänftigen kann. Hutmacher und Putzmacher und Uniformschneider wollen alle verschiedene ausstehende Summen von ihr eintreiben, und die Unterstützung durch unseren Vater braucht Lydia schon fast zur Gänze, um die Dienstboten zu bezahlen. Unter den Offizieren wurde wohl hoch gespielt, und Wickham hat öfter verloren als gewonnen. Und trotz dieser Lage ist Wickham fortgegangen, um sich in London zu vergnügen. Allein! Lydia schreibt, daß sie ihn angefleht hat, sie in die Stadt mitzunehmen, in beschämender Weise und fast schon auf Knien, daß sie geschimpft und getobt hat, aber er hat nur gelacht und fuhr ohne sie. Lizzy, wie kann er ihrer nach so kurzer Zeit schon so überdrüssig sein?"

Eine solche Frage ließ sich naturgemäß kaum während eines einzigen Spaziergangs durch den winterlichen Hyde Park beantworten, schon gar nicht, wenn dieser Spaziergang unter Beobachtung so vieler Zeugen stattfand. Vor allem aber wußte auch Mrs. Darcy selbst kaum, was sie ihrer empörten Schwester darauf entgegnen sollte, die sich vermutlich durch das Verhalten dieses Schwagers auch in ihrer persönlichen Meinung betrogen fühlte. Denn Kittys Verhältnis gegenüber Wickham war von Beginn an zwiespältig gewesen. Hatte sie zu Beginn den jungen Milizionär noch ebenso bewundert wie alle ihre Schwestern (auch Elizabeth konnte sich davon nicht freisprechen) und war seinem Charme und seinen guten Manieren ebenso auf den Leim gegangen wie das restliche Meryton, so war er doch in ihren Augen damals nur einer von vielen jungen Männern gewesen und, als er fort war, aus ihrem Gedächtnis ebenso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er sich zuvor in ihrem jugendlichen Gemüt einen Platz erobert hatte.

Was Wickham in Kittys Augen empfohlen hatte, waren gutes Aussehen, ein heiteres Wesen und die Tatsache, daß er sich ihr und Lydia gegenüber stets charmant verhielt und gerne mit ihnen flirtete. Jeder Mann, der dieselben bescheidenen Ansprüche erfüllte, konnte ihn folglich ersetzen. Aber wie Elizabeth ja bereits festgestellt hatte, war Kitty - anders vielleicht als die leichtfertigere Lydia - durchaus in der Lage, zwischen einem solch oberflächlichen Flirt und einer tieferen Neigung zu unterscheiden und die letztere in ihrer höheren Bedeutung zu würdigen. Ohne Lydias schlechtes Vorbild, das sie zu so vielen unbedachten Handlungen verleitete, und mit etwas strengerer Anleitung durch Elizabeths Vater hätte Miss Kitty Bennet sich möglicherweise schon damals in eine ganz andere Richtung entwickelt, als es tatsächlich der Fall war.

Die Umstände, die zu Wickhams Heirat mit Lydia führten, die heimliche Flucht aus Brighton mit all ihren Folgen, die tagelangen Sorgen und die Ungewißheit, als man die beiden Flüchtigen bald in Schottland und bald in London vermutete, schließlich die schreckliche Erkenntnis, daß sie tatsächlich nicht verheiratet waren, sondern den Skandal perfekt gemacht hatten, all das mußte Kittys guter Meinung von Wickham einen ersten schweren Schlag versetzen. Da sie, anders als Elizabeth, noch völlig ahnungslos bezüglich seines wahren Charakters war, traf dieser Schlag sie sicherlich noch härter, und die hysterischen Anfälle ihrer Mutter und die Heimkehr ihres Vaters als gebrochener Mann miterleben zu müssen, mußte auf ein so leicht zu beeinflussendes Gemüt wie das Kittys einen unauslöschlichen Eindruck machen, von dem hämischen Mitgefühl eines Mr. Collins einmal ganz zu schweigen.

Elizabeth und Jane waren damals zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Sorgen und mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater beschäftigt gewesen, als daß sie sich viel um die jüngeren Schwestern hätten kümmern können. Zurückblickend aber dachte Mrs. Darcy nun, daß schon damals Kitty schwerer mit sich zu kämpfen gehabt hatte als die ältere Mary. Während jene sich in langatmigen Plattheiten über Pflicht, Moral und das demütige Ertragen aller Schicksalsschläge ergehen konnte (Dinge, die sie aus Blairs Predigten übernommen hatte, ohne sie je zu durchdenken oder, noch unendlich schwerer, sie auch in ihren Empfindungen auf ihre neue Lage anzuwenden), was in ihrer Meinung offenbar ausreichte, um sich von der jüngsten Schwester zu distanzieren und die eigene Person von jedem Schatten eines Makels reinzuwaschen, so hatte Kitty keinen solchen Trost. Im Gegenteil. Sie war Lydias Vertraute und bis zu einem gewissen Grad auch Mitwisserin gewesen und hatte Lydia dadurch in ihrem Verhalten bestärkt, und ihre kindische Geheimniskrämerei und völlige Unfähigkeit, die Folgen ihres Tuns abzuschätzen, trugen somit nicht wenig dazu bei, daß die Sache sich letztlich so entsetzlich entwickelte, wie sie es tat. Auch wenn sie es nicht zugab, auch wenn sie sich trotzig und wütend in ihrem Zimmer einschloß und tagelang kein Wort mehr mit den übrigen Schwestern sprach, weil sie deren Vorwürfe als ungerecht empfand - schon damals hatte wohl ihr schlechtes Gewissen an ihr genagt.

Lydias arrangierte Heirat schien freilich alles wieder ins rechte Lot zu bringen, und das nicht nur für Miss Kitty Bennet. Sehr viel ältere und weisere Menschen in ihrer Umgebung waren nur zu bereit, die Ordnung für wiederhergestellt zu erklären, solange nur die äußeren Umstände dieser Ordnung entsprachen, und Mrs. Bennet rangierte unter diesen Leuten an erster Stelle. Hochzeit war Hochzeit, und eine verheiratete Tochter eine verheiratete Tochter, Lydia hatte einen schneidigen jungen Offizier mit wunderschöner roter Uniform bekommen, und damit war die Angelegenheit doch bestens geregelt. Auch Kitty wollte sich dieser Meinung ihrer Mutter natürlich gerne anschließen; Lydia war über Jahre hinweg ihre engste Freundin gewesen, weshalb sollte sie ihr da nun nicht von Herzen alles Glück wünschen, das sich auf Erden finden ließ? Zu solchem Glück war natürlich ein liebevoller Ehemann unumgänglich, und eben diesen beschloß Kitty folglich in Mr. Wickham zu sehen. Jene kurzen, von grammatikalischen und orthographischen Eigenwilligkeiten nur so strotzenden Briefe, die Lydia ihr gelegentlich aus Newcastle schickte, mußten Kitty in dieser Ansicht noch bestärken, denn auch wenn, wie Elizabeth annahm, die Ehe der Wickhams von Anfang an unter keinem besonders guten Stern stand, so hätte Lydia das aus purem Trotz nie zugegeben.

Wie hart mußte es Mrs. Wickham ankommen, nun die Wahrheit zu gestehen. Daß ihr Mann ihrer längst überdrüssig war, ja, daß er sich ohne Mr. Darcys Eingreifen sicher nie dazu bereit gefunden hätte, jenes sittenlose Ding, das sich ihm in Brighton aus Langeweile, aus Abenteuerlust oder vielleicht auch nur aus einer flüchtigen Laune heraus an den Hals geworfen hatte, überhaupt zur Frau zu nehmen und ihre Ehre so zumindest dem äußeren Anschein nach wiederherzustellen. Hätte Mr. Darcy ihr diesen tugendsamen Ehemann nicht buchstäblich gekauft, säße Lydia jetzt wohl schon als gefallenes Mädchen in einer Dachkammer in London, ohne Geld und ohne Freunde, betrauert von ihrer ebenso in Schande geratenen Familie, der nichts anderes übrig blieb, als jeglichen Kontakt zu ihr abzubrechen, und würde sich wohl wie tausend andere Frauen eine Weile bemühen, sich mit Näharbeiten über Wasser zu halten, ehe ihre Notlage sie zwänge, eben das zu ihrem Lebenserwerb zu machen, was ihre Situation überhaupt erst hervorgerufen hatte.

Alle diese schauderhaften Konsequenzen, die selbst Jane und Elizabeth niemals laut auszusprechen gewagt hatten, die aber ohne Mr. Darcy unweigerlich Lydias Los gewesen wären, mochten Kitty erst jetzt in ihrer ganzen Bedeutung so recht bewußt werden. Und Mr. Wickham stürzte in ihrer Meinung im selben Augenblick ebenso tief, wie er zuvor in seiner Rolle als Lydias Ehemann gestiegen war.

Elizabeth sah bereits voraus, daß zu späterer Stunde noch viele lange Gespräche über dieses Thema anstehen würden, zu denen aber an diesem Vormittag gewiß keine Zeit mehr bliebe. So versicherte sie der aufgeregten jüngeren Schwester nur noch schnell hastig und im Flüsterton, daß sie an Lydia schreiben und sich um die drängendsten Probleme kümmern werde, und bat sie im Gegenzug, sich ihrer Cousine anzunehmen. Dann mußten sie sich wieder Lady Thornton und Mrs. Bingley anschließen, denn ersterer war das Zurückbleiben der beiden anderen inzwischen aufgefallen, und sie hatte Jane beredet, mit ihr auf die Nachzügler zu warten. Während des gesamten restlichen Spaziergangs ergab sich nicht ein einziges Mal die Gelegenheit, mit Georgiana allein zu sprechen, und so konnte Mrs. Darcy ihrer Schwägerin nur durch eine fröhliche Miene und betont gelassenes Verhalten mitteilen, daß sie hoffte und glaubte, den ungeliebten Gast in ihrem Haus möglichst rasch wieder loszuwerden.

Freilich hätte nicht einmal Elizabeth selbst in diesem Moment zu hoffen gewagt, wie schnell dies in der Tat der Fall sein würde, so unerfreulich sich die Umstände des Abschieds auch gestalteten. Zwei Tage später nämlich kehrte die kleine Gesellschaft unerwartet früh von einem Theaterbesuch zurück, da Jane bereits während des ersten Akts über Kopfschmerzen und Atemnot zu klagen begann, die sich bis zur Pause in einer Art und Weise steigerten, daß Bingley in seiner Besorgnis wütende Beschimpfungen über ganz London ausstieß und insbesondere den Lärm und die schlechte Luft für alle nur erdenklichen Übel auf der ganzen Welt verantwortlich machte. In der Pause ließ er denn auch die Kutsche vorfahren, um mit Jane aufzubrechen, und da Elizabeth sich selbst um ihre Schwester sorgte und ohne sie kaum Freude an dem Stück gehabt hätte, schlossen sie und ihr Mann sich den beiden an.

Als sie in der ... Street anlangten, sah Elizabeth soeben noch eine Mietskutsche davon rattern, die offenbar gerade noch vor ihrem Haus gehalten hatte. Und folgerichtig trafen sie denn auch auf der Treppe in die oberen Räume Leutnant Wickham an, der mit eben diesem Wagen vor einigen Minuten ebenfalls von seinen eigenen abendlichen Vergnügungen nach Hause zurückgekehrt war.

Allerdings war er nicht allein. In seiner Begleitung, zutraulich eingehängt an seinem Arm in einer Art und Weise, die kaum Zweifel über den Grad ihrer Bekanntschaft erlaubte, befand sich eine Frau schwer einschätzbaren Alters, ein wenig zu stark geschminkt und ein wenig zu ausgelassen im Benehmen, gekleidet in zu grelle Farben von zu billigem Stoff und umgeben von einer zu starken Wolke aus Parfüm, das wohl die noch immer deutlichen Gerüche von Tabaksqualm und Alkohol übertünchen sollte. Die Art, in der Wickham im Begriff stand, sie die Treppe hinauf zu geleiten, ließ nur den einen Schluß zu, daß sie zu seinem Zimmer unterwegs waren.

Für einen Moment wünschte sich Elizabeth fast, _sie _wäre heute Abend kränklich gewesen, denn das hätte ihr vor sich selbst eine Ausrede verschafft, in Ohnmacht fallen zu dürfen, wie sich das für eine anständige Dame in solch einer Situation eigentlich gehörte. Aber selbst Jane, der dieses Argument körperlicher Schwäche ja zur Verfügung gestanden hätte, schien vor Schreck ihre Unpäßlichkeit vollkommen vergessen zu haben, riß sich vielmehr vom Arm ihres nicht minder verdutzten Ehemannes los, stürzte zwei Schritte auf die Treppe zu und und rief entsetzt: "Wickham!" - In diesen zwei Silben lagen in der Tat mehr Abscheu und Verachtung, als Elizabeth es je von ihrer sanften, immer gelassenen Jane gehört hatte.

Der Ertappte sagte nichts, obwohl er ein paar mal den Mund öffnete, als wolle er dazu ansetzen, aber die Situation war zu eindeutig für irgendwelche Ausreden. Mr. Darcy trat schließlich vor mit einem Gesicht, das vor Wut so weiß geworden war wie das marmorne Geländer, auf das er seine Hand legte.

"Wir bedauern zutiefst, Leutnant", sagte er, während er Stufe für Stufe nach oben schritt, jedes Wort scharf und geschliffen und bebend vor unterdrücktem Zorn, "daß Sie sich nun doch entschlossen haben, Ihren Aufenthalt bei uns so kurz zu gestalten. Aber natürlich respektieren wir Ihren Wunsch. Mr. Harrison wird Ihnen unverzüglich eine Kutsche rufen und Ihr Gepäck bereitstellen lassen." Er hatte die Stufe erreicht, auf der Wickham und das unbekannte Frauenzimmer hielten, und wollte mit etlichem Abstand an ihnen vorüber, aber Wickham ergriff ihn am Arm.

"Du wirfst mich hinaus? Mitten in der Nacht?" Diese Frage erwiderte ein Blick, der von so grenzenloser Verachtung sprach, daß Wickham erschrocken die Hand von Darcys Ärmel nahm und einen Schritt zurück prallte wie unter einem Schlag.

"Ich bin sicher, deine... _Freundin_ ist gut bekannt mit einigen Gastwirten und wird dir eine Herberge empfehlen können, George", knirschte sein Gegenüber. "Und du hattest nicht wirklich geglaubt, daß ich meiner Frau und Mrs. Bingley zumuten würde, mitanzusehen, wie du deine Frau, ihre Schwester, unter meinem Dach betrügst, mit..." Er ließ den Blick einen Moment lang an der fremden Frau entlang gleiten, die ihm höhnisch dabei ins Gesicht starrte. "Nun, ich nehme an, die Dame ist beim Theater, wenn ich auch nicht weiß, ob sie eher oben auf der Bühne tanzt oder unten im Parkett während der Vorstellung durch die Reihen geht."

"Ich bin dein Verwandter, Darcy", knurrte Wickham. "Du kannst mich nicht mehr abkanzeln und mit einem Fußtritt fortschicken wie den namenlosen Sohn eines Dienstboten, der ich einmal war."

"Erprobe es, wenn du willst", sagte Darcy kalt. "Wenn dir danach ist, komm nach Pemberley, und du sollst sehen, ob du dort weiter als bis zum Pförtnerhaus gelangst. Aber wenn du klug bist, siehst du erst einmal zu, daß du binnen einer Stunde aus meinem Haus verschwunden bist, ehe ich vergesse, was ich mir und meinen Gästen schuldig bin und dich eigenhändig vor die Tür setze." Damit wendete er sich endgültig ab, stieg, ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken, die Treppe nach oben und trat gemessenen Schritts in den Salon.

Die übrigen folgten seinem Beispiel, und Elizabeth vermied es, Wickham noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen, als sie an ihm vorbei ging. Sie hätte kaum zu sagen gewußt, ob ihr Entsetzen oder ihre Abscheu ihm gegenüber in diesem Augenblick überwog. Gewiß hatte sie ihn für einen leichtfertigen und skrupellosen Charakter gehalten. Aber daß er so weit gehen würde, im Haus desselben Mannes, dem er soviel verdankte, schien ihr unfaßbar.

Als sie den Salon betraten, wanderte Darcy dort bereits mit langen, getriebenen Schritten durchs Zimmer, alle erzwungene Ruhe, die er vor Wickham gezeigt hatte, mit einem Schlag verschwunden, und seine Hände ballten sich wie von selbst immer wieder zu Fäusten, während er wütend und mit gesenkter Stimme vor sich hin murmelte.

"Das hast du großartig gemacht, Darcy", sagte Mr. Bingley, um seinen Freund zu beruhigen, aber der unterbrach seinen zornigen Marsch nur kurz, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen und zu fragen:

"Wieviel hat er dir abgeknöpft?"

"Nur fünfzig Pfund", lachte Bingley heiter, ohne auch nur den Versuch zu machen, es abzustreiten. "Und du brauchst gar nicht erst davon zu reden, es mir wiederzugeben; ich nehme es nicht an, das weißt du. Wickham ist mein Schwager so gut wie deiner, und ich verlange, daß wir uns in diese Lebensaufgabe teilen. Ich sorge dafür, daß er nicht verhungert, und du sorgst dafür, daß er keine Dummheiten begeht und uns nicht auf die Nerven fällt, so haben wir beide etwas zu tun."

Darcy schüttelte heftig den Kopf und schien ihm widersprechen zu wollen, aber Bingley schnitt ihm das Wort ab, und schließlich ließ Mr. Darcy sich zu einem mürrischen "Reden wir nicht mehr davon" bewegen. Und das taten sie dann auch. Zu viert saßen sie im Salon, in dem nur zwei Kerzen in einem einsamen Tischleuchter brannten, sprachen kein Wort, lauschten auf das Getrappel der Dienstboten auf der Treppe, die Wickhams Habseligkeiten in die Diele schafften, und warteten, bis das Geräusch der abfahrenden Kutsche, die Leutnant Wickham und seine Begleitung ins dunkle London davontrug, in der Nacht verklungen war.

So endete der kurze Besuch Mr. Wickhams bei Elizabeth ebenso plötzlich, wie er begonnen hatte, und niemand schien darüber auch nur im Geringsten böse zu sein.

________________________________________________________________________________

_Anmerkung: "Während der Vorstellung durch die Reihen gehen" im London des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts Prostituierte, die im Theater auf Kundenfang sind._


	10. Mancherlei Verwirrungen

10.)

Nachdem das eigene Haus nicht mehr vom Feind besetzt gehalten wurde, gab es keinen Grund mehr, weshalb die beiden jüngeren Damen ihre Rückkehr in den Schoß der Familie noch ungebührlich lange hinauszögern sollten, so sehr Miss Thornton und fast noch mehr deren Mutter Miss Darcy und Miss Bennet auch baten, doch noch eine weitere Woche bei ihnen zu bleiben. Vor allem Lady Thornton jammerte sehr darüber, ihre zwei Schützlinge zu verlieren; immerhin mußte auch Mr. Robertson sich für eine Weile von der Familie seines Gönners verabschieden, da ihn verschiedene Pflichten von London fort riefen, und nun obendrein auch noch eine andere so angenehme Gesellschaft entbehren müssen, erschien der armen Frau denn doch als ein gar zu hartes Los.

In Wirklichkeit hatte Lady Thornton wohl gehofft, das Ende des Besuches mit der Nachricht einer Verlobung feiern zu können, und war noch nicht bereit, diesen Gedanken bereits vollständig fallenzulassen, so wenig Miss Darcy auch gewillt schien, dem beständigen Werben Mr. Thorntons nachzugeben. Mrs. Darcy fragte sich inzwischen ernsthaft, inwieweit dieses Werben auf Mr. Thorntons Seite bloßer Selbstzweck geworden war aus dem eitlen Wunsch heraus, über die widerstrebende Georgiana einen Triumph zu feiern, denn eine wirkliche Herzensneigung hätte doch wohl den Wünschen der Umworbenen weit mehr Beachtung schenken sollen. Aber nie schien ein junger Mann weniger geneigt als Mr. Thornton, die Entscheidung seiner Angebeteten zu akzeptieren und ihr für die Zukunft in edler Selbstentsagung alles Glück dieser Erde und den besten und treuesten Gatten der Welt zu wünschen oder in sonstiger Hinsicht irgendwie ein Verhalten an den Tag zu legen, das ihn mit dem Helden in einer romantischen Novelle auf eine Stufe gestellt hätte.

Kurz und gut, der Besuch bei Lady Thornton wurde zwar mehrmals verlängert, aber jeweils nur um einige Tage, und da die gutmütige Jane am Ende der Woche bereit war, sich nach ihrer kurzen Unpäßlichkeit noch einmal überaus kränklich und schwach zu fühlen, ergab sich für Elizabeth der glänzende Vorwand, Miss Kitty und Miss Georgiana nach Hause zu rufen, damit sie ihr am Krankenbett der armen Mrs. Bingley Gesellschaft leisten konnten. Die zusätzliche Pflege bewirkte denn auch, kaum waren die beiden jungen Damen eingetroffen, unverzüglich eine erstaunliche Besserung im Zustand der armen Kranken.

Miss Darcy war spürbar erleichtert, den Aufmerksamkeiten Mr. Thorntons entronnen zu sein. Zwar schien sie, ihrem Charakter entsprechend, ehrliches Mitleid mit ihm zu haben und sich noch immer beinahe dafür zu schämen, daß sie seine Gefühle so gar nicht erwidern konnte, aber beide Empfindungen hatten während der zwei Wochen im Haus Lady Thorntons doch deutlich an Stärke verloren. Über die Gründe dafür sprach sie nicht, aber ihre neue enge Freundin Miss Bennet (sie und ihre Schwägerin nannten einander inzwischen beim Vornamen) erlegte sich selbst weit weniger Zurückhaltung auf.

"Zu Anfang fand ich ja, daß Mr. Thornton ein überaus angenehmer Mann sei", bemerkte sie einmal, als sie mit Elizabeth allein war. "Aber du wirst nicht glauben, wie öde es ist, den ganzen Tag mit ihm im selben Raum sitzen zu müssen und ihm zuzuhören. Wenn er nicht davon spricht, was er schon alles Großartiges getan _hat_, dann redet er davon, was er noch alles Großartiges tun _wird_. Es wundert mich wirklich, daß er bei all dem, was er leistet, noch nicht mindestens Premierminister ist. Und seine Familie ist ganz genauso. Du hörst den ganzen Tag nichts als 'Mr. Henry hier' und 'Mr. Henry dort'. Ich sage dir, Georgiana und ich waren am Ende _froh_ über jeden Abend, an dem der langweilige Mr. Robertson uns Gesellschaft leistete und uns unterhielt. Wäre es nicht wegen unserer lieben Georgiana und wegen Miss Thornton gewesen, die wirklich sehr nett ist, wenn auch ziemlich bieder, ich wäre gewiß selbst bald krank geworden und hätte verlangt, nach Hause geschafft zu werden. Hoffentlich versteht Mr. Thornton endlich, daß Georgiana nichts von ihm wissen will."

Diesbezüglich sah Mrs. Darcy freilich vorerst nur geringe Hoffnung, wenn sie auch annahm, daß es weniger das Problem war, es Mr. Thornton begreiflich zu machen, als vielmehr ihn dazu zu bringen, es auch begreifen zu _wollen_. Denn kaum waren Miss Darcy und Miss Bennet wieder zu Hause, da begann Miss Thornton in Begleitung von Mutter und Bruder, fast täglich ihre beiden Freundinnen zu besuchen oder sich mit ihnen zu Spaziergängen und Ausfahrten zu treffen, und Mr. Thornton bemühte sich zu Georgianas Leidwesen fast ebenso um sie wie zuvor.

Wenn Mrs. Darcy dem jungen Mann jedenfalls eines zugestehen mußte, so war es Ausdauer.

Sie selbst war in der Zwischenzeit jener leidigen Pflicht nachgekommen, deren Erfüllung sie Kitty zugesagt hatte, und hatte nach Newcastle geschrieben. Ihr Brief an Lydia war freundlich, aber eher kurz, und Elizabeth bat darin vordringlich in nüchternem Tonfall um eine exakte Auflistung aller Geldnöte, die ihre Schwester derzeit bedrängten, damit sie abschätzen könne, inwieweit sie und Jane in der Lage wären, sich der Angelegenheit anzunehmen. Außerdem konnte sie nicht umhin, Wickham zu erwähnen, und berichtete wahrheitsgemäß in möglichst knappen Worten, daß Lydias Ehemann kurzfristig in ihrem Haus gewohnt habe, nach einem Streit mit Mr. Darcy aber wieder abgereist sei und sie ihn seitdem nicht mehr gesehen habe. Den Grund für den Streit zu erwähnen, brachte sie nicht übers Herz, und sie hätte wohl auch kaum die richtigen Worte dafür gefunden.

Und noch jemand nahm diesen Namen nicht in den Mund: Miss Darcy. Ihre Schwägerin vermerkte diese Tatsache mit Sorge, zumal Georgiana ihr während der ersten Tage beinahe aus dem Weg zu gehen schien, als wolle sie ein Gespräch zu diesem Thema mit aller Gewalt vermeiden. Was Elizabeths Sorge eher verstärkte als besänftigte, denn ganz offensichtlich hatte Wickhams bloße Anwesenheit Miss Darcy mehr als verunsichert. Zum ersten Mal schien sie erleichtert, wenn Mr. Thornton sich den Spaziergängen der jungen Damen anschloß, als sei sie froh um den männlichen Schutz, den er ihr, ohne es zu wissen, damit bot.

Weit davon entfernt, die Angelegenheit aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen, ließ Mrs. Darcy sie doch wenigstens vorerst auf sich beruhen, bis Georgiana den Mut fände, darüber zu sprechen. Sie hatte genug Anderes zu bedenken, denn Lydias Antwort aus Newcastle traf ein, und soviel Mitgefühl Elizabeth auch gerne für ihre Schwester empfinden wollte, dieser Brief machte es ihr nicht eben leicht. Kaum hatte Mrs. Wickham gehört, daß jemand bereit sei, ihre finanziellen Schwierigkeiten in Angriff zu nehmen, als sie auch schon wieder ganz die alte Lydia wurde, ebenso großspurig und leichtfertig wie als Kind. Sie schrieb:

_"Liebe Lizzy,_

_was für eine Freude, von Dir zu hören. Wie geht es Euch denn in der Stadt? Ich wünschte ja so sehr, ich könnte bei Euch sein und auf all die Feste und Bälle gehen, von denen Kitty mir geschrieben hat._

_Vielen Dank, daß Du Dich um meinen Ärger hier kümmern willst (auch an Jane). Für Dich und Deinen reichen Mr. Darcy wird das alles gewiß eine Kleinigkeit darstellen und gar keinen großen Aufwand bedeuten. Ich sage Dir, das Leben kann so eine Plage sein, wenn man zu wenig Geld hat und immer nur Sorgen. Aber davon brauchst Du ja bestimmt nichts zu wissen. _

_Es wäre auch alles nicht so schlimm gekommen, wenn der dumme Mr. Brittle mir nicht so in den Ohren liegen würde wegen dem Uniformrock für meinen lieben Wickham und dem Ballkleid für mich, und wenn er mich nicht immerzu mit der Rechnung bedrängen würde, als ob das liebe Leben davon abhinge. Gib ihm bloß nichts zu dem Betrag seiner Rechnung an Trinkgeld dazu, Lizzy, er soll nur sehen, daß er mich verärgert hat mit seinem Geschwätz. Was interessieren mich seine Frau und seine Kinder; was muß ein Schneider denn auch fünf Kinder haben, wenn er sie nicht ernähren kann? _

_Wie geht es denn meinem lieben Wickham? Sag ihm, wenn du ihn das nächste Mal siehst, ich sei sehr böse mit ihm gewesen, weil er mich hier in diesem öden Kaff alleine gelassen hat (und ich bin auch noch böse, wenn ich die Wahrheit sagen soll!), aber ich hätte ihm inzwischen verziehen. Und er soll nicht vergessen, mir den neuen Hut mitzubringen, den er mir versprochen hat, und eine Brosche von der Art, wie sie Mrs. Sheridan hat, nur schöner und glänzender, damit sie sich richtig ärgert, wenn sie mich damit sieht._

_Die Liste mit den Namen und den Geldsummen, die du haben wolltest, lege ich auf einem eigenen Blatt bei; hoffentlich wird der Brief dann nicht zu teuer. Sag Kitty, sie muß mich unbedingt in Newcastle besuchen kommen, sobald sie nicht mehr in London sein will, und wir wollen dann jeden Tag gemeinsam ausfahren und uns die Offiziere von Newcastle ansehen, und ich werde ihr im Handumdrehen einen Ehemann verschaffen, der fast so wundervoll ist wie mein lieber Wickham (denn einen ganz so wundervollen gibt es bestimmt kein zweites Mal!). Tausend Grüße auch an Jane und ihren Mr. Bingley von Deiner einsamen Schwester_

_Lydia Wickham_

_(Ich muß immer noch so lachen, wenn ich diesen Namen schreibe! Was für ein Spaß!)_

_Was ich oben noch vergaß, zu schreiben: Dem Besitzer des Mietstalls, Mr. Stingly, dem kannst du ein gutes Trinkgeld geben, damit er uns wie bisher den großen Wagen mit dem Wappen reserviert, wenn wir ausfahren, und Mr. Lowdan vom Hutgeschäft auch. Er macht mir immer Komplimente und schaut sehr gut aus, und ich kann ihn gut leiden."_

Was für ein Brief, dachte Mrs. Darcy. Auch die schlimmsten Lehren des Lebens schienen nicht auszureichen, um Lydia zu ein wenig mehr Ernsthaftigkeit und Demut zu erziehen. Jene beiliegende Liste, die ihr Schreiben erwähnt hatte, konnte Elizabeths Eindruck kaum verbessern, denn weder Umfang noch Inhalt der geschuldeten Posten entsprachen dem, was sie sich in ihrer nüchternen Art unter einer geordneten Haushaltsführung vorstellte. Was sich unter die Gläubiger der Wickhams einreihte, waren offenbar sämtliche Putzmacher, Schneider und Pferdeverleiher von ganz Newcastle sowie eine ganze Reihe von Offizieren aus Wickhams Regiment, die ihm entweder in übergroßer Naivität Geld geliehen hatten oder auf die Begleichung seiner Spielschulden warteten.

Das sorgenvolle Gesicht, mit dem sie Lydias Brief studierte, konnte Miss Darcy, die als einzige mit im Salon saß, gar nicht entgehen und veranlaßte das mitfühlende Mädchen, zu seiner Schwägerin an den Schreibtisch zu treten und sich zögernd nach der Ursache für deren Seufzen zu erkundigen. Zu beschämt von Inhalt und Form des Schreibens, um laut darüber zu sprechen, reichte Elizabeth den peinlichen Brief an sie weiter mit der Bitte, ihn selbst zu lesen. Was Miss Darcy auch tat, obwohl sie, kaum war ihr Blick auf den Namen "Wickham" gefallen, sichtbar erbleichte. Je weiter sie kam, desto erschrockener wurde ihre Miene.

"Wie entsetzlich", sagte sie schließlich, indem sie ihrer Schwägerin das Blatt zurückgab. "Liebe Lizzy, mir war gar nicht klar, wie schlimm es um deine Schwester steht. Ich habe nicht viel Geld zur freien Verfügung, und habe gerade einiges davon für Pianonoten ausgegeben, aber wenn du möchtest, so werde ich den Rest nach Newcastle senden."

"Deine Großherzigkeit ehrt dich über die Maßen, aber das möchte ich auf gar keinen Fall. Mrs. Bingley und ich haben bereits beschlossen, wie wir die Angelegenheit unter uns behandeln wollen, weswegen ich weder dich noch deinen Bruder damit behelligen möchte - vor allem nicht dich. Und auch wenn es wenig christlich klingen mag, das zu sagen: Ich bezweifle, ob Mrs. Wickham dein Mitgefühl und deine Besorgnis wirklich verdient. Beschwere dir also nicht das Gemüt mit Sorgen ihretwegen! Wie man sich bettet, so liegt man, heißt es nicht umsonst. Ihr momentanes Unglück hat Lydia ganz alleine über sich gebracht, und so sehr ihre Lage sie auch in Verzweiflung stürzt, so scheint sie doch noch immer nicht gewillt, darüber nachzudenken, inwieweit sie selbst dazu beigetragen hat, und ihr Verhalten dementsprechend zu ändern." Elizabeth sprach mit weit mehr Bitterkeit, als sie in Wirklichkeit empfand, aber der Eindruck des leichtfertigen Briefes, den sie nun wieder in der Hand hielt, war noch zu frisch und hatte sie zu sehr erzürnt, als daß sie mit ihrer üblichen Heiterkeit geurteilt hätte.

"Und dennoch", widersprach Miss Darcy, jetzt deutlich errötend und mit leiser Stimme, "kann ich ihr mein Mitleid nicht versagen, wenn ich bedenke, wie nahe ich selbst einst daran war, in eben jene Lage zu geraten."

Elizabeth blickte auf, legte den Brief fort und faßte hastig nach Miss Darcys Hand. "Das ist nicht wahr, meine liebe Georgiana. Dir selbst in deiner Bescheidenheit mag es wohl so erscheinen, aber du unterschätzt deine Vorzüge und charakterlichen Eigenschaften maßlos. Dir fehlt es völlig an jener Zügellosigkeit, die meine Schwester zu ihrem üblen Verhalten bewegt. Selbst wenn damals jener törichte Plan, zu dem du dich in jugendlicher Verliebtheit hattest bereden lassen, in die Tat umgesetzt geworden wäre, selbst wenn dich die Liebe zu deinem Bruder nicht bewegt hätte, ihm schon vorher alles zu beichten, selbst wenn Wickham seinen Willen bekommen und dich geheiratet hätte - denkst du wirklich, du könntest dich jemals so töricht verhalten wie Lydia es in ihrer Lage tut? Nein, Georgiana, das würdest du niemals."

"Ich danke dir für deine gute Meinung von mir", antwortete das Mädchen gepreßt. "Aber wie kann ich sicher sein, sie auch zu verdienen, wenn ich mir meiner selbst doch so wenig sicher bin? War ich nicht vor nur wenigen Jahren bereit, ganz genau denselben Fehler zu begehen wie Mrs. Wickham? Verband ich nicht ebenso wie sie all mein Glück, all mein Sehnen und Trachten mit eben demselben Namen, und täuschte ich mich nicht ganz ebenso in dem Mann, der ihn trägt? Und", fügte sie fast flüsternd hinzu, "wie kann ich sicher sein, daß ich nicht in diesem Augenblick dabei bin, demselben Irrtum noch einmal zu erliegen?"

Erschrocken stand Elizabeth auf, führte das verstörte Mädchen hinüber zum nächsten Sofa und ließ sich mit ihr darauf nieder. "Was meinst du damit, Georgiana? Mir ist längst aufgefallen, daß du ängstlich und unglücklich bist, seitdem Wickham auf die unglückselige Idee verfiel, hier vorzusprechen, aber ich dachte, es würde mit seiner Abreise und mit der Zeit vorbeigehen. Aber wenn ich recht verstehe, so ist es gar nicht die Erinnerung an das Vergangene, was dich bedrückt, sondern die Furcht vor dem Kommenden? Ist dir jemand zu nahe getreten? Doch nicht etwa Mr. Thornton?"

"Nein!" rief Georgiana erschrocken aus. "Gewiß nicht Mr. Thornton! Er benimmt sich stets höchst ehrenhaft mir gegenüber. Ich fühle mich sehr undankbar, weil es mir so wenig möglich ist, ihn zu erhören. Nein, meine Befürchtungen gelten nicht ihm."

"Sondern einem anderen Herrn?" erkundigte Mrs. Darcy sich mitfühlend, und nach Georgianas zaghaftem Nicken war es natürlich nicht mehr schwer, den Namen zu erraten. "Mr. Whitby? Hat er sich dir gegenüber schlecht benommen?"

"Nein, wie sollte er auch, da er doch gar nicht in der Stadt ist. Ich habe seit der Abreise der Familie nichts von ihm gehört als das, was Miss Whitby mir in ihren Briefen von ihm schrieb, und nichts davon war mir unlieb zu lesen."

"Was gibt dir denn dann Grund zu der Annahme, Mr. Whitby könnte ein zweiter Wickham sein?"

"Liegt das nicht auf der Hand?" Die Röte auf Miss Darcys Wangen wurde noch ein wenig dunkler. "Ist sein Aussehen nicht ebenso beeindruckend? Vermag er nicht ebenso fröhlich zu plaudern und durch seine Art alle Leute für sich einzunehmen? Ist er nicht ebenso angenehm im Umgang wie Mr. Wickham, mit ebenso heiterem Gebahren und scheinbar freundlichem Wesen? Habe ich mich nicht seinerzeit in Ramsgate von eben jenen Dingen verführen lassen, die auch heute bewirken, daß ich mich zu Mr. Whitby hingezogen fühlen muß, ob ich nun will oder nicht, während ich in derselben Art meine Gefühle vor Mr. Thornton verschließe, der sich so ausdauernd um mich bemüht? Wer sagt dir, daß ich wirklich besser bin als Mrs. Wickham, und daß ich auch nur das Geringste aus dem damaligen Vorfall gelernt habe? Mein Herz spricht eine ganz andere Sprache, Lizzy!"

Aus Georgianas Worten klang tiefe Betrübnis, ja, fast schon Verzweiflung, und dennoch konnte Mrs. Darcy nicht anders, als zunächst einmal das Komische darin zu sehen: Miss Darcy hatte sich einst törichterweise in Mr. Wickham verliebt, der sich später als ausgemachter Schurke entpuppte, und daraus folgerte sie nun, da sie jegliches Vertrauen in ihr eigenes Urteil verloren hatte, mit zwingender Logik, daß alle anderen Männer, für die ihr Herz schneller schlug oder auch nur schneller schlagen könnte, ebensolche Schurken sein mußten, und daß sie ihr Glück nur an der Seite eines Mannes finden würde, für den sie sich _nicht_ zu begeistern vermochte.

Wie sehr war gegenüber soviel Bereitschaft, sich selbst zu hinterfragen, doch Lydia zu beneiden, die gar keine besaß.

"O weh", seufzte Mrs. Darcy denn auch, nur halbwegs bemüht, ihre Erheiterung zu verbergen. "Wenn es so steht, dann ist in der Tat alles verloren, und dann mußt du allerdings auch von mir über die Maßen schlecht denken."

"Von dir? Wieso sollte ich das tun?"

"Nun, trifft denn nicht alles, was du gesagt hast, ganz ebenso auf mich zu wie auf dich? Ich habe mich ganz genauso wie du von Wickham einlullen und täuschen lassen, ich habe seinem heiteren Wesen und seinem anziehenden Äußeren ganz genauso vertraut wie du, und ich habe, noch viel unverzeihlicher, auch allem geglaubt, was er über deinen Bruder zu sagen wußte. Ja, ich war, das will ich dir unter uns gestehen, eine Weile durchaus daran, mich selbst in ihn zu verlieben, als er mir für eine Weile seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Glücklicherweise war ich zu arm für ihn."

"Wirklich?"

"Aber ja. Du kennst ihn und kannst dir wohl vorstellen, wie vollkommen er sich zu benehmen verstand, wenn er denn nur wollte, und wie wundervoll er zu erzählen und zu plaudern wußte. Das alles sind Vorzüge, die ich ihm auch heute noch uneingeschränkt zubillige, mit der einen wichtigen Einschränkung allerdings, daß er alle diese Talente in den traurigen Dienst seiner Eitelkeit und seiner Selbstsucht stellte und sie damit letztlich vollkommen entwertete." Ermutigend drückte sie Georgianas Hand. "Und darin, siehst du, muß der Unterschied liegen. Die Wirklichkeit von Wickhams Verhalten hat den schönen Schein seiner Worte als die Lügen entlarvt, die sie waren, und nun ist zu Recht der Stab über ihn gebrochen. Aber wäre es nicht ein wenig ungerecht, aus diesem Grund auch alle anderen Männer mit ihm zu verurteilen (nicht, daß man mit diesem eigenartigen Geschlecht je zu streng sein könnte) aus dem einzigen Grund, daß sie etliche Eigenschaften mit ihm teilen? Eigenschaften noch dazu, die wir als solche wohl kaum tadelnswert finden können?"

"Nein", sagte Georgiana, und ganz langsam kehrte das Lächeln in ihr Gesicht zurück. "Nein, das wäre es wohl nicht."

"So denke ich auch. Und solange du von Mr. Whitby noch nichts gehört hast, das ihm zur Schande gereicht, hat er, finde ich, seine Chance so gut verdient wie alle anderen jungen Männer, die sich noch um deine Gunst bemühen mögen - oder von mir aus auch wie alle alten, falls dir ein solcher Ehemann lieber ist." Die letzte Bemerkung reizte Miss Darcy zum Lachen, und sie sprang fröhlich auf mit der Bemerkung, sie habe noch einen Brief an Miss Whitby zu beantworten, was sie unverzüglich tun wolle. Zuversichtlich, daß dieses Schreiben recht fröhlich und gewiß geeignet sein würde, Miss Whitbys düsteres herzogliches Exil zu erhellen, widmete Mrs. Darcy sich wieder ihrem eigenen, weit weniger erfreulichen Briefwechsel mit Lydias Gläubigern in Newcastle.

So verging, nachdem Miss Darcy und Miss Bennet wieder zu Hause waren, eine weitere Woche mit Briefeschreiben, Ausflügen, abendlichen Dinnerparties und gemeinsamen Unternehmungen mit den Thorntons oder anderen Freunden. Diejenige, die sich übrigens über die Heimkehr der beiden jungen Damen am meisten freute, war ohne Zweifel Miss de Bourgh, denn diese hatte, während ihre beiden Freundinnen bei den Thorntons weilten, auf ihre regelmäßigen Besuche und den heimlichen Tanzunterricht verzichten müssen, die nun wieder aufgenommen wurden. Miss de Bourghs Fortschritte waren nicht rasant, aber stetig, und Mrs. Darcy begann sich schon ernsthaft Gedanken zu machen, wann und wie man sie im kleinen Kreis einmal erproben könnte. Die Hauptschwierigkeit bestand freilich darin, Lady Catherine dazu zu bringen, ihre Tochter auch einmal abends zu den Darcys gehen zu lassen, und um die gestrenge Mutter dazu zu bewegen, fiel Elizabeth bisher noch nichts Rechtes ein.

Miss Whitby und Miss Darcy korrespondierten inzwischen noch immer regelmäßig, und Georgiana wußte über alle Personen, die sich auf dem Landgut der herzoglichen Familie aufhielten, offenbar bestens Bescheid. Die langen, sorgfältig formulierten Briefe, die Miss Whitby verfaßte, gaben ihr, wie sie selbst freimütig eingestand, einen Vorwand, sich von dem Treiben einer Gesellschaft, die ihr zunehmend verleidet wurde, abzusondern und sich an den immer gleichen Gesprächen im Salon nicht beteiligen zu müssen. Außer ihrer eigenen Familie kamen nur noch die eines in der Gegend ansässigen Barons (mit dem der Herzog einst in Eton zur Schule gegangen war und jetzt Karten spielte und trank) und die des Earls von Brompton in den Genuß, mit der Herzogsfamilie zu speisen und engeren Kontakt zu unterhalten. Somit beschränkte sich die Zahl derer, mit denen man sich unterhalten konnte, auf einen Kreis von kaum anderthalb Dutzend Personen, und nur die wenigsten unter ihnen schienen vor Miss Whitbys gar zu scharfsichtigen Blicken Gnade zu finden, wenn sie sich auch selten soweit vergaß, ihre Meinung in deutliche Worte zu fassen. Da Elizabeth sich während des Balls bei Baron Croydon zumindest vom Herzog selbst ein Bild hatte machen können, wunderte sie sich nicht über die mangelnde Begeisterung Miss Laureens.

Auch der junge Lord Bredon bemühte sich offenbar noch immer in seiner herablassenden Art um Miss Whitby, sofern seine Mutter, der anscheinend ebenso wie Lady Caroline an einer Verbindung zu den Whitbys gelegen war, nicht vergaß, ihn daran zu erinnern. Vermutlich entzog sich Miss Whitby, wann immer sie sich in die Korrespondenz mit Georgiana flüchtete, nicht zuletzt auch seinen Annäherungsversuchen. Einen Lichtblick schien es aber immerhin zu geben, der der Erwähnung wert war, denn der lang erwartete Vetter Charles Wimsey war endlich eingetroffen und entpuppte sich als ein zwar wenig ansehnlicher, aber immerhin umgänglicher junger Mann.

„Seine Gesichtszüge erinnern trotz der eher weitläufigen Verwandtschaft sehr an die Lord Bredons", schrieb Miss Whitby, „und er hat manches Mal einen Hang zur Albernheit und zur Geschwätzigkeit. In kleiner Gesellschaft und vertrautem Gespräch erweist er sich jedoch als überraschend scharfsinnig und taktvoll und ist doch durchaus auch ernsterer Überlegungen fähig. Ich gestehe, von allen Mitgliedern der herzoglichen Familie ist er mir entschieden der liebste, und ich verbringe meine Zeit gern auf Spaziergängen mit ihm. Man mag ihn auf den ersten Blick für einen eher lächerlichen Charakter halten; ich jedoch hätte nichts dagegen, wären seine Rolle und diejenige seines vornehmer geborenen Vetters vertauscht, denn ich denke, daß Mr. Wimsey weit besser geeignet wäre, einen für Staat und Krone so wichtigen Titel inne zu haben." - Mrs. Darcy ergänzte diese Mitteilung im Stillen um das unausgesprochene Geständnis, daß Miss Whitby in diesem Fall wohl auch weit weniger Hemmungen gehabt hätte, selbst die zukünftige Herzogin von Denver zu werden. Auch Miss Darcy und Miss Bennet kamen sofort zu demselben Schluß, erträumten sich für die ferne Freundin eine überaus romantische Fortsetzung der Bekanntschaft, schrieben zu diesem Zweck den unbekannten Mr. Wimsey zu einem wahren Traumprinzen um und hatten keinerlei Probleme, dabei die eigentlich recht eindeutigen Beschreibungen Miss Whitbys, die von einem knochigen Gesicht, langer Nase, übergroßem Mund und schütterem Haar sprachen, völlig zu ignorieren.

Ansonsten bemühte sich Miss Whitby merklich noch immer, nur ja einen guten Eindruck auf Georgiana zu machen, und suchte sie mit allerlei kleinen Anekdoten aus ihrem trüben Alltag aufzuheitern. So berichtete sie eingehend von ihrem Ungeschick mit einem der störrischen Pferde des Herzogs, das sie nicht habe aufsitzen lassen, und von der Verdrossenheit des armen Rajit, ihres Vaters Kammerdiener, der auf Wunsch der Herzogin nun wie alle anderen Dienstboten auch die typische Perücke zur Livree tragen müsse, mit der der Viscount ihn sonst verschone, weil diese zu der braunen Hauttönung des Dieners gar zu lächerlich aussehe. Von ihrem Bruder sprach Miss Whitby immer nur insoweit, als es sich mit der gebotenen Zurückhaltung tun ließ, aber sie schaffte es zu Georgianas Freude jedes Mal, seinen Namen in irgendeinem Zusammenhang zu erwähnen, zumal er ebenso wie sein Vater nie versäumte, die Freunde in London herzlich grüßen zu lassen.

Von ihrer Mutter schrieb sie fast nie, und so konnte Mrs. Darcy nur davon ausgehen, daß der zwischen dem Ehepaar schwelende Streit nach wie vor anhielt und die Familie des Viscounts so rasch nicht wieder nach London zurückkehren würde.

Die Anhänglichkeit der Familie Thornton konnte zumindest Miss Darcy über diese Tatsache noch immer nicht recht hinweg trösten, und sie nahm zum Teil inzwischen Ausmaße an, die fast schon ans Komische grenzten. So kam es tatsächlich soweit, daß nur wenige Tage später Lady Thornton Jane und Elizabeth überredete, beide Familien sollten sich doch am nächsten Abend gemeinsam zu einer Soiree begeben, zu der, wie sie gehört habe, die vornehmsten Herren und Damen Londons sich einfinden würden, während gleichzeitig ihr Sohn gegenüber Mr. Darcy und Mr. Bingley die gesamte Gesellschaft zu einem Musiktheater einlud. Mutter und Sohn waren wegen dieser schlechten Abstimmung gleichermaßen peinlich berührt, zumal beide jeweils bereits genaue Pläne geschmiedet hatten.

Nun war guter Rat teuer. Miss Bennet bestand zunächst einmal sehr entschieden auf dem Theater, zu dem ihr die musikalische Darbietung in einem Privathaus nur als eine sehr ungenügende Alternative erschien, bis sie hörte, daß zu der Soiree auch Lord Gerald Farnborough erwartet werde, was die Angelegenheit natürlich wieder in ganz anderem Licht erscheinen ließ. Dagegen schien Miss Thornton, auch wenn sie nicht viel sagte, sehr viel mehr daran interessiert, eine heitere Komödie zu sehen als eine ernste Gesangsdarbietung von möglicherweise zweifelhafter Qualität, und vielleicht nur ihr zuliebe, deren Wünsche in der Familie so oft hinter denen anderer zurückstehen mußten, sprach Miss Darcy in ihrer schüchternen Art sich ebenfalls für diesen Vorschlag aus. Sofort erklärte Mr. Thornton sich bereit, die beiden jungen Damen auch ohne weitere Gesellschaft ins Theater auszuführen, so daß man nicht in die Peinlichkeit komme, den Gastgebern der Soirée absagen zu müssen.

Mr. Darcy erhob noch einmal kurz Einwände, als er hörte, um welches Theater es sich handelte, denn das Haus lag bereits am jenseitigen Themseufer und zwar nicht direkt in einer verrufenen Gegend, aber doch in deren unmittelbarer Nachbarschaft. Freilich konnte Mr. Thornton seine Besorgnis ohne Mühe zerstreuen; er kenne das Theater gut, sei selbst schon mehrmals dort gewesen und habe keinerlei Bedenken, seine Schwester dorthin zu führen, wo ihr weit weniger Anstößiges begegnen werde als etwa in den öffentlichen Vergnügungsstätten von Vauxhall Gardens im Sommer. Auch patroullierten eben wegen des schlechten Rufes des Distrikts immer wieder einmal Männer aus der Bow Street dort. Er bitte lediglich darum, den Wagen seines Vaters benutzen zu dürfen, so daß er nicht in die Verlegenheit käme, in einer zwielichtigen Gegend auf die Dienste eines möglicherweise nicht vertrauenswürdigen Mietkutschers angewiesen zu sein. Dieser Vorschlag erschien allen gut, und da Kitty im Wagen der Bingleys fahren würde, war in dem der Darcys genügend Platz für Sir Walter und Lady Thornton. Man kam also überein, sich für diesen Abend aufzuteilen, und Mrs. Dary vermutete, daß Mr. Thornton über die Aussicht, Miss Darcy fast ganz für sich und nur seine Schwester als Anstandsdame an seiner Seite zu haben, recht zufrieden war.

Miss Darcy wurde von Mr. Thornton pünktlich auf die Minute abgeholt, und kaum war sie aus dem Haus, als die restliche Familie sich auch schon auf die zwei Kutschen verteilte, um ihrerseits die Thorntons in deren Haus einzuladen und sich gemeinsam zur Soirée zu begeben. Mrs. Darcy war recht gespannt auf den Abend, auch wenn sie im allgemeinen von solchen Veranstaltungen kaum mehr Vergnügen erwartete, als Miss Bennet es tat. Gar zu häufig benutzten wohlmeinende Tanten solche Abende in der romantischen Hoffnung, junge Herren von Stand für die junge Dame zu interessieren, um einer nach eigener Ansicht begabten Nichte die Gelegenheit zu geben, ihre Sangeskünste vor einem Publikum zu präsentieren, das durch persönliche Bekanntschaft und Höflichkeit verpflichtet war, bis zum letzten zitternden Tremolo sitzen zu bleiben und zuzuhören. Elizabeth hielt es in solchen Fällen für weit ratsamer, die liebende Tante hätte dem Mädchen einen Zuschuß zu seiner Mitgift in Aussicht gestellt, anstatt es allen ihren Bekannten zur Qual zu machen, aber zweifellos war ein solcher Konzertabend die kostengünstigere Möglichkeit.

Anders als Lady Thornton, die schon bei der Hinfahrt all die Ehefrauen, Schwestern und Tanten von Baronets und Baronen und die jüngeren Söhne von Grafen und Herzögen aufzählte, von denen sie sicher war, daß man sie eingeladen hatte, erwartete Mrs. Darcy sich auch nur wenig Vergnügen von der Gesellschaft als solcher - zumindest keine andere als die, die ihre Spottlust ihr verschaffen würde. Zu oft hatte sie gesehen, daß die angeblich bessere Gesellschaft sich eben dieselben Fehler leistete, die man an den unteren Ständen so scharf kritisierte, und daß nicht wenige Herren auf solchen Soireen ebenso selig schlummerten wie der gute alte Sir William zu Hause in Meryton während der Sonntagspredigt. Aber an diesem Abend sollte eine offenbar recht bekannte Sängerin aus Italien einige Stücke in ihrer Muttersprache vortragen, die Elizabeth auch schon bei anderer Gelegenheit von weniger gut ausgebildeten Stimmen gehört hatte, und es reizte sie, zu sehen, inwieweit ihr ungeschultes Ohr dabei einen Unterschied würde bemerken können.

Mit Jane hatte sie im übrigen vereinbart, sich in der Bewachung von Miss Bennet abzuwechseln für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, daß Lord Farnborough tatsächlich noch immer Interesse an Kitty zeigen sollte. Glücklicherweise erwies sich diese Abmachung zumindest für den Beginn des Abends als überflüssig, denn während man im Vorraum des Salons beisammen stand und auf den Beginn der Darbietung wartete, war von dem erlauchten Herrn nichts zu sehen, so sehr Kitty auch suchend den Kopf drehte und wendete.

Stattdessen kam ein anderer Herr zielstrebig auf sie zu, der etwa dreißig Jahre zählen mochte, die Uniform eines Obersten der Garde trug und sich seit der Zeit, da Elizabeth ihm in Rosings Park erstmals vorgestellt worden war, kaum verändert hatte.

„Colonel Fitzwilliam", begrüßte sie ihn erfreut, noch ehe er dazu gekommen war, sich elegant vor ihr zu verbeugen, und streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Was für eine Freude, Sie hier zu sehen!"

„Die Freude ist ganz und gar auf meiner Seite", versicherte ihr der Oberst. „Ich hätte mich weit weniger gesträubt, hier zu erscheinen, hätte ich gewußt, daß ich Ihnen dabei begegnen würde – und wie es aussieht auch diesem Glückspilz, der Sie zur Frau bekommen hat. - Darcy, dich zu fragen, wie es dir geht, kann ich mir wohl sparen. Man sieht es dir an."

Der Angeredete drückte seinem Cousin die Hand und erkundigte sich spöttisch: „Was tust du denn in London, außer dich in unsinnigen Reden zu ergehen? Und da wir gerade davon sprechen: gibt es eigentlich in ganz England auch irgendeinen Offizier, der sich wenigstens gelegentlich bei seinem Regiment aufhält?"

„Zivilist", brummte der Oberst in gespielter Geringschätzigkeit. „Ich befinde mich auf allerhöchsten Befehl in der Stadt."

„Wirklich?"

„Aber ja. Auf Befehl meiner Mutter nämlich, die mir, um es in den Worten deiner entzückenden Frau zu sagen, strengste Anweisung erteilt hat, mich auf so vielen öffentlichen Veranstaltungen wie möglich zu zeigen und dabei die heurigen Angebote auf dem Markt zu überprüfen." Er zwinkerte Elizabeth amüsiert zu, während Darcy etwas verwirrt von einem zum anderen blickte.

„Wir sprachen damals in Rosings einmal darüber, daß selbst Männer vornehmer Herkunft, sofern sie nicht Land und Titel erben, häufig durch Geldmangel dazu gezwungen sind, mehr aufgrund finanzieller Interessen als aus Liebe zu heiraten", klärte Mrs. Darcy ihren Mann auf. Das Geständnis machte sie etwas verlegen, denn sie vermutete noch immer, daß aus jener Unterhaltung auf Seiten des Obersts nicht wenig Bedauern gesprochen und er dieses Thema nicht ganz zufällig angeschnitten hatte. Auch Darcy mochte dies wohl vermuten, denn eine seiner Brauen hob sich in leichtem Argwohn, und der Oberst machte sich ein Vergnügen daraus, die Eifersucht seines Cousins noch ein wenig herauszufordern, indem er sagte:

„Und deine Frau machte mir das große Kompliment, anzunehmen, daß der jüngere Sohn eines Grafen, so wie ich, seine Zukünftige wenigstens fünfzigtausend Pfund kosten müsse."

„Wir werden dich öfter als bisher zu uns einladen", sagte Darcy trocken, „damit sie dich besser kennenlernt und deinen Marktwert in Zukunft richtiger einschätzt." Im ersten Moment hatte ihn eine solche Vertraulichkeit zwischen seinem Vetter und seiner Frau vielleicht geärgert, aber im Grunde war er sich Elizabeths viel zu sicher, als daß die kleine Stichelei des Obersten ihn wirklich hätte treffen können. Colonel Fitzwilliam lachte denn auch.

„Das will ich meinen. Bei nur etwas gutem Verhandlungsgeschick sollte man doch wenigstens das Doppelte für mich herausschlagen können." Dann entdeckte er Mr. Bingley, den er ja bereits kannte und lebhaft begrüßte, und wurde den Thorntons und vor allen Dingen natürlich Jane vorgestellt, die er ganz und gar entzückend fand. „Was für eine ausnehmend gutaussehende Familie!" begeisterte er sich, als auch Miss Bennet ihren Knicks gemacht hatte und ihm als weitere Schwester Mrs. Darcys vorgestellt worden war. „Ihr Vater und Ihre Mutter sind zu beneiden."

„Seien Sie nur nicht zu eifrig mit Ihrem Lob", spöttelte Mrs. Darcy. „Man könnte es Ihnen in Ihrer Verwandtschaft sonst sehr übel nehmen, Colonel."

„Sie spielen auf meine Tante an – ah, nun darf ich ja wohl sagen: unsere gemeinsame Tante. Wie schön, daß man manche Verwandtschaft teilen kann. Nun, ich hatte bereits gestern das Vergnügen, bei Lady Catherine vorzusprechen, und fand sie bei bester Gesundheit und in ihrer ganz üblichen Laune. Ich entnehme Ihren Worten, daß die Verstimmung aber noch nicht beigelegt ist?"

„Durchaus nicht", seufzte Elizabeth, „und ich bezweifle, daß das allzu bald geschehen wird. Der Affront, der ihr durch die Verwandtschaft mit meiner Person zugefügt wurde, erscheint dafür viel zu groß."

„Bedauerlich", sagte der Oberst nüchtern, „aber nicht zu ändern. Meine Tante hat ihren eigenen Kopf. Falls es Sie beruhigt, mein Vater und meine Mutter, die zu Beginn ebenfalls so besorgt über die Angelegenheit waren, sehen sie inzwischen, seitdem sie Sie persönlich kennenlernten, mit weit abgeklärteren Blicken. Mein Vater stand ohnehin auf dem Standpunkt, daß ihn Heiraten nur insoweit interessieren müßten, als das Vermögen der Familie eventuell geschädigt werden könnte, und bei jemandem, der so wohlhabend und unabhängig wie mein beneidenswerter Vetter ist, bestand diese Gefahr wohl kaum je. Insofern war die Sache ihm von Anfang an herzlich gleichgültig. Und meine Mutter, Gott segne sie, kam vor kurzem ganz von selbst darauf zu sprechen, daß man Sie doch in größerem Maße als bisher geschehen in der Gesellschaft und bei Hofe einführen müsse."

„Darauf lege ich nun wahrlich keinen besonderen Wert", lachte Elizabeth herzlich, und der Oberst hob mahnend den Zeigefinger.

„Sehen Sie es als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit. Es wäre nicht fair, würde Ihnen ihre neue Rolle als Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy nicht auch einige unangenehme Pflichten aufbürden. Abgesehen davon natürlich, daß Sie nun jeden Tag sein sauertöpfisches Gesicht ertragen müssen."

Unter diesem spöttischen Geplänkel war man bereits in den Konzertsaal gegangen, und alle nahmen nun ihre Plätze ein. Der Vortrag selbst nahm Mrs. Darcy in überraschender Weise gefangen, und ungeschultes Ohr oder nicht: der Unterschied in der Art, wie diese ausgebildete Sängerin dieselben Lieder vortrug, die bei anderen Anlässen kaum einen Eindruck auf Elizabeth gemacht hatten, war unüberhörbar, namentlich, wenn es die Lieder aus ihrem Heimatland betraf, deren sprühende Leichtigkeit und überschäumendes Temperament alleine schon den ganzen Abend wert gewesen wären. Da Lord Farnborough tatsächlich nicht erschien und Oberst Fitzwilliam sich als ganz reizende Verstärkung ihrer Gesellschaft erwies, der im Gegensatz zu seinem Vetter auch unter Fremden mit viel Witz und Geist zu plaudern verstand, unterhielt Mrs. Darcy sich an diesem Abend zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung hervorragend

Dennoch trat man den Heimweg recht zeitig an. Sowohl die Darcys wie die Thorntons wollten gerne zu Hause sein, ehe die jungen Leute von ihrem Theaterbesuch zurückkehrten, und Miss Bennets Laune war wegen des Fernbleibens Seiner Lordschaft ohnehin nicht die beste. Immerhin hatte sie nur seinetwegen eine heitere musikalische Komödie diesem Abend voll unverständlicher italienischer Arien geopfert, und daß soviel Selbstverleugnung nun nicht einmal belohnt werden sollte, entsprach nicht ihrem Gefühl für Gerechtigkeit. Man trennte sich also von Colonel Fitzwilliam, nachdem man ihm das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, seinen Vetter recht bald zu besuchen und dann auch sein Mündel Miss Darcy wiederzusehen, und geleitete zunächst einmal die Thorntons nach Hause.

Als man endlich wieder in der ... Street eintraf, war es über all den Höflichkeiten und langwierigen Verabschiedungen doch schon so spät geworden, daß Elizabeth beinahe anahm, Miss Darcy müsse vor ihnen angekommen sein und würde bereits im Salon auf sie warten oder sei sogar bereits zu Bett gegangen. Aber wie Mr. Harrison ihnen versicherte, waren sie die ersten, die von den abendlichen Vergnügungen zurückkehrten, und heiter ließ die gesamte Runde sich nach dieser Askunft noch unter munterem Geplauder im Salon nieder, denn vor allem Kitty war nicht dazu zu bewegen, zu Bett zu gehen, ohne sich vorher von Georgiana jede Einzelheit des Theaterstücks berichten zu lassen.

Sie waren noch nicht lange so gesessen, als man undeutlich auf der Straße eine Kutsche vorfahren hörte, die offenbar vor ihrem oder dem Nachbarhaus hielt, woraufhin es heftig an der Tür schellte. Wer auch immer da vor der Tür stand, besaß wenig Geduld, denn noch ehe der Butler würdevoll hatte zur Tür schreiten können, wurde von außen so heftig dagegen geschlagen, daß es bis hinauf in den Salon zu hören war. Halb verärgert, halb besorgt erhob sich Mr Darcy, um nach der Ursache dieses Tumults zu forschen, und die restliche Gesellschaft schloß sich ihm an. Sie kamen freilich nicht weiter als bis zu den obersten Stufen der Treppe, denn inzwischen hatte unten in der Diele Mr. Harrison seinen Schritt beschleunigt und die Tür geöffnet.

Herein stürzte niemand anderes als Rajit, der indische Kammerdiener Viscount Whitbys, mit in Unordnung geratener und verschmutzter Livree und zerzaustem Haar. Er ließ den Blick hastig durch die Halle schweifen, dann gewahrte er Mr. Darcy am Kopfende der Treppe und atmete erleichtert auf.

„Was für ein Glück, Sie zu Hause zu finden, Sir! Bitte kommen Sie sofort mit mir, ich habe den Wagen meines Herrn draußen stehen. Ihre Schwester ist überfallen worden!"

_

* * *

_

Anmerkung: Die sog. "Bow Street Runners" waren so etwas wie die Vorläufer der heutigen Polizei. Echte Sicherheitskräfte gab es im damaligen London, abgesehen von Nachtwächtern etc., noch nicht.


	11. Mr Whitby

11.)

Welches Entsetzen löste diese Nachricht aus, so eilig der Überbringer auch hinzufügte, es gehe Miss Darcy gut, sie sei unverletzt und man habe sie zu Freunden in Sicherheit gebracht! Jane war vor Schreck so bleich wie die Wand geworden, Miss Bennet hatte beide Hände vor den Mund gepreßt, um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken, Mr. Bingley und Elizabeth bestürmten den Diener schneller mit Fragen, als dieser sie beantworten konnte, und nur Mr. Darcy bewahrte mit Mühe genug Fassung, um den Butler anzuweisen, ihm unverzüglich seinen Mantel zu bringen. Der Inder drängte, so sehr seine Stellung es ihm erlaubte, zur Eile und versprach, alle Fragen, soweit er es vermöge, bei erster Gelegenheit zu beantworten, vordringlich sei jedoch, daß jemand aus ihrer Familie bei Miss Darcy sei. Zwar habe die junge Dame sich bislang bewundernswert nervenstark gezeigt, doch zweifellos sei dies zum Teil auf den Schock zurückzuführen, und sobald dieser nachlasse, werde sie gewiß sehnlichst nach ihren Verwandten verlangen. Mr. Darcy dankte ihm geistesabwesend und versuchte seine Frau mit wenig Nachdruck und vergeblich daran zu hindern, ihn zu begleiten. Bingley und Jane blieben mit Kitty in heller Aufregung zurück, und Elizabeth war sicher, daß niemand im ganzen Haus bis hinunter zum letzten Spülmädchen ein Auge zutun würde, ehe man nicht Gewißheit über Miss Darcys Schicksal hatte.

Während er mit dem Licht die Stufen hinunter vorausging und ihnen in die Kutsche Lord Raymunds half, die er selbst lenkte, berichtete der Diener kurz, er habe seinen jungen Herrn Mr. Cedric Whitby an diesem Abend zu später Stunde noch von einem Besuch nach Hause begleitet, als sie aus einer dunklen Seitengasse eine Frauenstimme hätten schreien hören. Mr. Whitby habe sofort sein Pferd herumgerissen und sei dem Laut voller Besorgnis gefolgt, und ihm selbst sei nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als dasselbe zu tun. Dort hätten sie Miss Darcy und ihre Freundin Miss Thornton in der Gewalt einer Bande abgerissener Männer vorgefunden, die die jungen Damen offensichtlich habe berauben wollen, beim Heranstürmen der beiden Reiter jedoch voller Panik und Verwirrung geflüchtet sei. Miss Darcy sei es gewesen, die um Hilfe gerufen hätte; Miss Thornton jedoch sei vor Schreck in Ohnmacht gefallen, und man habe den Ort derart belastet nur mit großer Mühe verlassen können. Nein, Mr. Thornton habe man nicht gesehen. Zurück auf der Straße habe man den Wagen der Thorntons getroffen, den Miss Darcy erkannte. Der Kutscher jedoch, da ihm Mr. Whitby nicht bekannt war und ihm die Umstände höchst verdächtig schienen, habe sich rigoros geweigert, Miss Darcy ohne Anweisung durch Mr. Thornton nach Hause zu bringen, und mit Mühe habe man ihn dazu bewegen können, sie alle stattdessen bei Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner abzusetzen, deren Haus weit näher lag und deren Gesellschaft, wie Mr. Whitby hoffte, für Miss Darcy doch zumindest ein erster Trost sein müsse. Glücklicherweise habe man die Gardiners zu Hause angetroffen, und beide bemühten sich nun rührend um das verstörte Mädchen, während der fremde Kutscher nicht habe bleiben wollen und stattdessen aufbrach, um Miss Thornton unverzüglich direkt zu ihren Eltern zu bringen.

Dieser Bericht wurde hastig und in atemlosen Worten gegeben und ließ denn auch mehr Fragen offen, als er beantwortete. Dennoch mußte er vorerst genügen, denn der Diener schloß eilig den Schlag hinter den beiden Herrschaften, kletterte auf den Kutschbock und lenkte den Wagen mit solcher Geschwindigkeit aus der Gasse, daß das Hufgetrappel und Räderknarren in der sonst so ruhigen Nacht förmlich widerhallte und sicher alle Nachbarn aus dem Schlummer riß.

Weder Mr. Darcy noch Elizabeth sprachen auf der Fahrt. Einmal beobachtete Mrs. Darcy, wie ihr Mann in einer plötzlichen Bewegung die Fensterkante der Kutsche umklammerte, und faßte eilig nach seiner Hand. Sie konnte nachempfinden, was in ihm vorging. Für ihn, den zehn Jahre älteren Bruder, der seit dem frühen Tod seines Vaters dessen Stelle bei Georgiana vertreten hatte müssen, war Miss Darcy fast mehr eine Tochter als eine Schwester. Er blickte kurz auf und rang sich ein müdes Lächeln ab. Aber Sprechen war müßig, solange man sich nur in Vermutungen ergehen konnte, und so verharrten beide in ihrem Schweigen.

Als der Wagen in die Gracechurch Street einbog, fuhr Mr. Darcy aus seiner Erstarrung auf, und der Inder hatte die Pferde noch kaum gezügelt, als der ungeduldige Fahrgast bereits absprang, Elizabeth mehr aus der Kutsche zerrte als hob und dann eilends zur Eingangstür eilen wollte. Mrs. Gardiner kam ihm bereits entgegen, und er faßte sie an beiden Schultern, ohne recht zu wissen, was er tat.

"Geht es ihr gut?"

"Sie ist wohlauf", beruhigte Elizabeths Tante sofort, wenn auch mit ernstem Gesicht. "Gehen Sie ruhig, sie sitzt bei Mr. Whitby im Wohnzimmer." Mehr brauchte er nicht zu hören, und er nahm die beiden Stufen zum Eingang in einem einzigen Schritt. Mrs. Gardiner umarmte unterdessen ihre Nichte und küßte sie innig auf die Wange. "Gott, Lizzy, was bin ich froh, dich zu sehen! Wir wagten ja kaum zu hoffen, daß Mr. Rajit euch zu Hause antreffen würde. Miss Darcy sagte uns, ihr wäret selbst ausgegangen, und wir nahmen an, ihr wäret gewiß noch nicht zurück, sonst hätten wir Rajit nicht erst um den Wagen des Viscounts, sondern gleich zu euch geschickt. Aber ich fürchte, in dieser schrecklichen Nacht denkt keiner von uns mehr besonders klar."

Das konnte Elizabeth vollends bestätigen. Während sie sich bei Mrs. Gardiner einhängte, erkundigte sie sich eingehend, was denn passiert sei.

"Ich kann dir nur das wiedergeben, was wir von Miss Darcy erfahren haben", erklärte ihre Tante, während sie Elizabeth zur Tür und ins Haus führte. "Und das war verständlicherweise ein wenig verworren. Obwohl ich sagen muß, das arme Mädchen hat sich großartig gehalten, wie eine kleine Abenteurerin. Ich fürchte freilich, der Schrecken wird erst jetzt allmählich kommen, wenn die Aufregung allmählich nachläßt.

Soweit wir ihrer Erzählung entnahmen, war sie heute Abend in Begleitung jenes Mr. Thornton, von dem du uns schon erzählt hast, und seiner Schwester im Theater. Nach dem Stück schickte Mr. Thornton den Diener los, um die Kutsche zu holen, die jedoch unverhältnismäßig lange auf sich warten ließ. Mr. Thornton wurde ungeduldig und beredete die Mädchen, dem Wagen ein wenig entgegen zu gehen, und zwar auf einer Abkürzung durch eine schmale, verwinkelte Seitengasse, die sie zu jener Straße bringen sollte, auf der die Kutsche herankommen würde. Und in eben jener Gasse, wo es vollkommen finster war, spürte Miss Darcy plötzlich, wie jemand sie am Arm packte, und ein Mann forderte Geld. Ohne zu überlegen, schrie sie um Hilfe, und diesen Schrei hörten unsere beiden Retter, die nicht weit entfernt zu Pferd zur Themsebrücke unterwegs waren."

An dieser Stelle endete der Bericht fürs Erste, denn sie waren inzwischen im Flur angelangt, und Mrs. Darcy stieß die Tür zum Salon auf, wo sie ihre Schwägerin bereits tränenüberströmt in den Armen Mr. Darcys vorfand. Die warme Decke, in die man sie gehüllt hatte, war ihr dabei von den Schultern auf das Sofa geglitten, und auf dem Beistelltisch in der Nähe stand eine dampfende Tasse heiße Schokolade. Bisher schien ihr wirklich kaum anzusehen, was sie in dieser Nacht alles durchlitten hatte, abgesehen vielleicht von einer gewissen Blässe, gegen die die hochroten Wangen fast krankhaft abstachen, und der deutlichen Erleichterung, mit der sie sich mit einem leisen Aufschrei auch sofort in Elizabeths Arme warf, kaum hatte sie sie erblickt. Mr. Gardiner, der ebenfalls mit im Zimmer gesessen hatte, erhob sich, um den Dienern mit Pferden und Wagen zu helfen, wie er sagte, und Mr. Whitby, von der Ankunft der Darcys in die hintere Ecke des Raumes versprengt, wußte vor Verlegenheit und Rührung schier nicht, wohin er blicken sollte, und wollte sich dem Hausherrn sogleich dabei anschließen.

Natürlich kam er nicht weit.

"Nicht so hastig, Sir." Mr. Darcy versperrte ihm mit einem großen Schritt den Weg zur Tür, ergriff seine Hand und schüttelte sie in aller Form. "Sie werden mir zumindest erlauben, Ihnen zu danken - soweit bloße Worte überhaupt zum Ausdruck bringen können, wie sehr ich Ihnen verpflichtet bin. Noch weiß ich nicht einmal wirklich, was geschehen ist, aber lassen Sie mich Ihnen sagen, daß ich zu jeder Form von Genugtuung..."

"Bitte, Sir, nicht weiter!" Mr. Whitby schüttelte heftig die braunen Locken. "Ich selbst bin noch ganz durcheinander. Es war pures Glück und ein gnädiges Geschick, die uns zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort sein ließen, und durchaus kein Verdienst meinerseits."

Erst jetzt kam Elizabeth dazu, über Georgianas Kopf hinweg deren Retter zu mustern. Auch Mr. Whitby sah bleich aus, an seinen Stiefeln klebten noch Reste des Straßenschmutzes aus der Gasse, und seine Hände waren verschrammt. Dennoch lächelte er.

"Niemand könnte glücklicher sein als ich, daß ich von Nutzen sein durfte, und ich will Ihnen gerne alles berichten, was ich über den Verlauf der Angelegenheit sagen kann. Aber vielleicht möchten Sie Ihre Schwester auch erst nach Hause bringen? Nichts läge mir ferner, als Miss Darcys Qualen und Furcht etwa noch zu verlängern."

Das aber wollte Georgiana nicht, die diesem Ansinnen so entschieden widersprach, wie es ihr möglich war. Sie habe doch das Geschehen selbst ohne Schaden überstanden, wieso solle ihr nun die Erzählung desselben mehr Besorgnis bereiten? Zudem sei ihr Zeugnis unumgänglich, sei sie doch die einzige, die von Anfang bis Ende alles miterlebt habe. Diesem Argument ließ sich schwer widersprechen, und man erlaubte ihr also, sich wieder in ihre Decke zu wickeln und sich eng neben Elizabeth auf Mrs. Gardiners Sofa niederzulassen, während die beiden besorgten Herren sich in Sesseln ihr gegenüber positionierten. Nachdem Mrs. Darcy ihr auch die Tasse Schokolade wieder in die Hand gedrückt hatte, an der sie gelegentlich nippte, begann sie mit ihrem Bericht, Und ob es nun an ihrer Aufregung lag oder an der beruhigenden Anwesenheit ihrer Familie, oder an der Mr. Whitbys, die sie in solch rauschhafte Stimmung versetzte, ihre Erzählung war jedenfalls überraschend lebhaft und fiel weit ausführlicher aus als die kürzere Fassung Mrs. Gardiners. Ja, sie schien die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Zuhörer, die sie sonst befangen gemacht und verstummen hätte lassen, in höchst ungewohnter Weise sogar zu genießen.

"Das Theater endete recht früh. Es war übrigens eine recht hübsche kleine Komödie, und ich glaube, sie hätte Kitty bestimmt gut gefallen, Elizabeth. Mr. Thornton wollte seine Schwester und mich eigentlich noch zu Erfrischungen im Foyer einladen, aber der Raum war eng und düster, und das Publikum dort erschien uns recht zwielichtig und gefiel uns zu wenig, als daß wir uns dort länger hätten aufhalten wollen. Daher schickte Mr. Thornton den Diener los, um die Kutsche zu holen. Das dauerte lange, denn der Kutscher der Thorntons (ein sehr grimmiger alter Kerl, gar nicht zu vergleichen mit unserem Tom) hatte den Wagen in großer Entfernung vom Theater abgestellt, weil er Angst vor Dieben oder sonstigem Gesindel hatte. Miss Thornton meinte freilich, der wahre Grund sei, daß er gerne einmal auch einen über den Durst trinke, und er werde bestimmt vor einem Gasthof mit Straßenausschank warten.

Was auch immer der Grund war, es dauerte sehr lange, bis der Wagen kam, und Mr. Thornton war des Herumstehens leid und wollte nicht länger warten. Ich schlug vor, wir sollten vielleicht doch zum Theater zurückgehen und im Foyer bleiben, wo man uns, falls es tatsächlich ein Unglück mit unserem Wagen gegeben hätte, sicherlich eine Mietkutsche rufen würde, aber er war nun ungeduldig und mürrisch und wollte unbedingt selbst nach dem Rechten sehen. Er sagte, es gebe nur die eine Straße, die zur Brücke führe, und von dort müsse die Kutsche deshalb in jedem Fall kommen. Ob wir ihr nicht ein Stück entgegen gehen sollten?

Nun, die Nacht war nicht allzu kalt, aber das lange Herumstehen hatte uns doch frösteln gemacht, und so hatten wir alle nichts gegen ein wenig Bewegung, und wir wollten Mr. Thornton auch gerne wieder in bessere Laune versetzen, was auch gleich geschah, als Miss Thornton und ich seiner Idee zustimmten. Mr. Thornton bot uns an, daß wir uns bei ihm einhängen sollten, und wir gingen in dieser Art einige Schritte, bis unsere Straße eine Kurve beschrieb. An jener Stelle spähte Mr. Thornton in eine Seitengasse, die dort abzweigte, und sagte, wir sollten lieber rasch diese entlang gehen; der Weg kürze die Biegung der größeren Straße gehörig ab und würde uns direkt zur Brücke bringen. Das stimmte wohl auch, aber wie wir wegen der Dunkelheit an ihrem Eingang nicht sehen konnten, verzweigte sich auch die Gasse und beschrieb viele Kurven um Hauseingänge und Mauervorsprünge. Wir aber dachten, es handle sich nur um ein paar Dutzend Schritte zwischen geraden hohen Hauswänden entlang, denn zu unserem Unglück spiegelten sich wohl, als wir in die Gasse spähten, gerade die Lichter einiger Kutschen, die an uns vorbei fuhren, in den Scheiben eines Fensters, was wir für aufgesteckte Fackeln an der Brücke hielten, die wir folglich schon sehen zu können meinten.

Obwohl also Miss Thornton und auch ich recht ängstlich waren, denn die Gasse war wirklich sehr schmal und roch, als wäre sie überaus schmutzig, ließen wir uns doch von Mr. Thornton auf diesem Weg weiter führen. Wir hatten jedoch noch kaum ein paar Schritte getan, als wir uns an einem Hauseck entlang tasten mußten, das sich uns in den Weg schob, und Mr. Thornton löste sich von uns und ging einen Schritt voraus, um den Weg zu erforschen. Die Gasse machte einen scharfen Knick, dem wir folgen mußten, und teilte sich, und ehe wir es uns versahen, hatten wir zwischen den hohen Häusern beide Straßen, die vor uns und die in unserem Rücken, aus dem Auge verloren. Ohne Licht, wie wir da standen, fühlten wir uns bereits schrecklich ängstlich. Und dann war da plötzlich die Stimme eines Mannes, der sehr heiser sprach. Wir konnten niemanden sehen, weil es so finster war, und ich verstand den Dialekt des Menschen kaum, aber er forderte wohl Geld und drohte uns. Oh Bruder, wie sehr ich da erschrak! Ich glaube nicht, daß ich mich jemals so geängstigt habe wie in dieser Gasse!

Mr. Thornton stieß einen Fluch aus und rief, wir sollten ihm rasch folgen, und ich hörte seine Schritte auf dem schmutzigen Boden. Ich _wäre_ ihm ja auch gerne hinterher gelaufen, aber ich war vor Angst wie erstarrt, und von der armen Miss Thornton vernahm ich nur ein Seufzen, und gleich darauf hörte ich sie ohnmächtig zu Boden sinken, während mich selbst jemand am Arm packte, mich um die Hüfte faßte und, so schien mir, mich davonzerren wollte. Es war wohl ein Mann, und er roch ganz entsetzlich, nach Schweiß und Tabak und anderen widerlichen Dingen.

Und da schrie ich um Hilfe, so laut ich nur irgend konnte. Ich dachte, daß in den Häusern rundum mich doch gewiß irgendjemand hören müsse, aber kein Fenster öffnete sich, und nirgendwo trat jemand aus der Tür, um nachzusehen."

"Das sollte Sie nicht verwundern, Miss Darcy", warf Mr. Whitby an dieser Stelle ein. "Die Leute, die in dieser Gegend leben, werden sich über seltsame Geräusche des Nachts kaum mehr beunruhigen, so traurig diese Wahrheit sein mag. Gewiß hören sie Ähnliches allnächtlich, und mit ebenso großer Sicherheit haben sie gelernt, daß es ihnen nur Schwierigkeiten einträgt, sich in derartige Händel einzumischen. Und wer sagt, daß die Männer, die Sie überfielen, nicht die Ehemänner, Brüder und Vettern eben jener Nachbarn waren, von denen Sie sich Hilfe erhofften?"

Georgiana sah ihn erschrocken an. "Das ist ja entsetzlich! Eine ganze Gasse voller verbrecherischer Menschen?"

"Sagen Sie: Eine Gasse voller Verzweifelter, die alle Skrupel verloren haben, wenn es darum geht, sich und ihre Kinder zu ernähren. Not und Hunger sind schlechte Lehrmeister moralischer Tugenden. Zumindest sagt das mein Vater." Selbst noch zu aufgerüttelt, um klar zu denken, mochte er erst jetzt begreifen, wie sehr dieses Thema geeignet sein mußte, Miss Darcy im Nachhinein noch in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen und ihr den Glauben an ihre Mitmenschen zu nehmen, und er fügte hastig hinzu: "Aber wer weiß? Vielleicht hatten sie nur noch nicht den Mut gefaßt, Ihnen zu helfen? Und vielleicht hatte jener Mann, der sie von dem Ort fort zerren wollte, gar nicht die Absicht, Ihnen zu schaden?" Es war ein reichlich hilfloser Versuch, Georgiana zu beruhigen, aber Mrs. Darcy gestand dem jungen Mann den guten Willen zu, es immerhin zu versuchen. Er brauchte sich nicht weiter zu bemühen, denn Georgiana entgegnete:

"Es war ja auch gar nicht notwendig, die Hilfsbereitschaft fremder Leute zu erproben. Denn wir hatten ja die Ihre! Ach, Mr. Whitby, was hätten wir wohl ohne Sie getan?" Sie sprach mit soviel Wärme, wie die jugendliche Heldin eines Romans sie ihrem Retter nur entgegenbringen konnte, ohne sich in ihrer Tugendhaftigkeit vollkommen bloßzustellen, und Mrs. Darcy sah in Gedanken die letzten Felle Mr. Thorntons davonschwimmen.

"Bitte machen Sie mich nicht verlegen, Miss Darcy. Ich danke dem Himmel, daß wir rechtzeitig zur Stelle waren."

"Und noch viel mehr tun _wir_ das", ergänzte Mr. Darcy. "Sie hörten also den Hilferuf meiner Schwester?"

"Allerdings", griff Mr. Whitby den Faden der Erzählung an dieser Stelle auf. "Ich befand mich mit Rajit auf dem Heimweg, nachdem ich am Nachmittag einen alten Freund aus den Kolonien besucht hatte, den ich wegen unserer überstürzten Abreise aus der Stadt zuvor nicht mehr hatte aufsuchen können."

"Da Sie davon sprechen", warf Mrs. Darcy ein und nötigte Georgiana wortlos, noch ein wenig heiße Schokolade zu sich zu nehmen, "seit wann sind Sie denn wieder in der Stadt?"

"Erst seit gestern", antwortete der junge Mann und errötete leicht. "Und Sie werden sich wundern, denn eigentlich hätte ich wohl mit meiner Familie heute bei verschiedenen Nachbarn vorsprechen und Antrittsbesuche machen sollen. Aber ich gestehe, ich schob diese langweilige Pflicht meinen Eltern und meiner Schwester alleine zu und schützte, um ihr zu entgehen, den Besuch bei meinem alten Freund vor. Bei dem ich mich dann mit voller Absicht so gründlich verplauderte, daß ich selbst zu allen Abendeinladungen zu spät gekommen wäre.

Mein Freund lebt ein wenig südlich der Themse, in einer nicht sehr vornehmen Gegend, denn er hatte das Unglück, nach einer schweren Verwundung aus dem Heer ausscheiden zu müssen, und sein Vermögen ist nur sehr gering. Er freute sich dennoch, als ich ihn mit Rajit aufsuchte, den er ebenfalls noch aus Ostindien kennt, und wir verbrachten trotz der ärmlichen und beengten Verhältnisse einen höchst angenehmen Nachmittag. Als wir aufbrachen, dunkelte es schon sehr stark, und als wir eben die Brücke vor uns erblickten, hörten wir aus den Gassen neben uns einen Schrei.

Natürlich wußte ich nicht, daß es Miss Darcy war, die ihn ausgestoßen hatte. Wer weiß, ob ich sonst nicht zu ängstlich und zögerlich gewesen wäre, um schnell zu handeln? Ich sah die schmale Gasse, die an dieser Stelle in die breitere Straße einmündete, gab meinem Pferd die Sporen und lenkte es ohne Überlegen hinein. Dadurch kam ich allerdings dem Diener voraus, der das Licht trug, und... " Er hielt etwas verlegen seine verschrammten Hände in die Höhe. "Daran können Sie sehen, wie knapp ich an manchen Hindernissen vorbei schlingerte, die ich im Finstern kaum erahnen konnte, in einer Gasse, die wohl auch am Tag wenig geeignet wäre, einen Reiter passieren zu lassen. Aber unser Erscheinen hatte die gewünschte Wirkung: Die Schurken gerieten in Panik und flüchteten."

"Und wir waren gerettet", seufzte Miss Darcy voller Glückseligkeit. "Wie erleichtert war ich, als ich die Laterne Ihres Dieners sah und alle Bedrohung sich in nichts auflöste, und wie sehr erst, als ihr Schein auf Ihr Gesicht fiel und ich Sie erkannte!"

"Während meine Gefühle ganz und gar entgegengesetzt waren", sagte Mr. Whitby mit einem Lachen, dem man noch immer die Aufregung anmerkte. "Welch ein Schreck, zu erkennen, daß ausgerechnet Sie sich in solch bedrängter Lage und solcher Gefahr befunden hatten und solche gewaltigen Ängste ausstehen mußten!"

"Mir war gar nicht mehr bange. Nicht, nachdem Sie bei uns waren. - Mr. Whitby kam sogleich zu mir und stützte mich und sprach mir Mut zu, und der Diener schritt mit dem Licht ein wenig in der Gasse entlang, denn wir sorgten uns, daß Mr. Thornton vielleicht etwas geschehen sein könnte. Aber wir sahen ihn nirgends, und Rajit wollte sich nicht zu weit von uns entfernen und zu lange säumen, um uns nicht der Dunkelheit und vielleicht neuer Bedrohung auszusetzen.

Nur Miss Thornton lag bewußtlos auf der Erde, und selbst das Riechfläschchen hatte keinen Erfolg, sie aufzuwecken. Da wir nicht an diesem gefährlichen Ort bleiben konnten, machten wir uns auf zur Brücke, wobei Mr. Whitby mich stützte und gleichzeitig die Pferde am Zügel führte und der Diener Miss Thornton auf den Armen trug, während ich die Lampe hielt. Was für einen traurigen Anblick müssen wir den Leuten geboten haben, als wir so aus der Gasse kamen! Kein Wunder, daß Sir Walters Kutscher uns fast nicht aufnehmen wollte."

"Das kann ich nicht begreifen!" rief Mr. Darcy aufgebracht. "Nicht nur, daß Mr. Thornton seine und meine Schwester, die beide unter seiner Obhut standen, auf so schmähliche Weise ihrem Schicksal überließ - seine Bediensteten weigern sich noch dazu, den Gästen ihres Herrn behilflich zu sein. In solcher Notlage! Es ist unfaßbar. Sollten wir uns in Sir Walter wirklich so getäuscht haben?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Fitzwilliam", sagte Georgiana. "Aber der Kutscher der Thorntons war immer schon griesgrämig und mürrisch, und an diesem Abend schien er besonders schlecht gelaunt. Und man muß ihm zugute halten, daß wir wohl einen sehr verdächtigen Eindruck auf ihn machten, daß er sich gewiß große Sorgen um die bewußtlose Miss Thornton machte, die er sofort zu ihren Eltern schaffen wollte, und daß er ja weder Mr. Whitby noch seinen Diener kannte."

"Und zumindest konnten wir ihn überreden, uns, das heißt: Miss Darcy und mich, bis hierher zu Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner zu bringen, während Rajit sich mit unseren Reitpferden aufmachte, um eine Kutsche meines Vaters zu holen. Denn nach allen Geschehnissen wagten wir uns keinem Mietkutscher mehr anzuvertrauen." Mr. Whitby wendete sich zu Mrs. Gardiner um, die sich irgendwann während des Berichts ins Zimmer gestohlen und schweigend in einem Sessel Platz genommen hatte. "Und ich kann mich nur immer wieder entschuldigen, daß wir Ihnen diese Bürde auflasteten, Mrs. Gardiner, noch dazu zu solcher Stunde. Aber wir wußten tatsächlich nicht, wohin wir uns sonst wenden sollten. Und da der Kutscher darauf beharrte, die ohnmächtige Miss Thornton direkt nach Hause zu bringen, ohne einen Umweg zum Haus meines Vaters oder dem Mr. Darcys zu machen, und ich mich an den Besuch bei Ihnen erinnerte und mir einfiel, daß Ihr Haus ganz in der Nähe und auf dem Weg lag, erschien es uns leichter, den mißmutigen Menschen zu überreden, hier kurz Halt zu machen."

"Und damit haben Sie ganz recht getan", unterbrach Mrs. Gardiner freundlich. "Das fehlte noch, daß sich der Retter unserer Miss Georgiana dafür rechtfertigen müßte. Schlimm genug, daß Sie von anderer Seite so abgekanzelt wurden."

Mr. Whitby lachte etwas grimmig. "Ich muß wohl wirklich einen sehr abgerissenen Eindruck gemacht haben in diesem Moment. Der Kutscher ließ mich nicht einmal mit in den Wagen einsteigen, sondern ich mußte mit dem Diener zu Pferd nebenher reiten, so daß Miss Darcy sich ganz alleine mit der kranken Miss Thornton abmühen mußte."

"Und welche Mühe wäre das wohl gewesen? Ich saß nur da und stützte sie, während ich von Zeit zu Zeit das Fläschchen an ihr versuchte. Sie kam auch kurz wieder zu sich, war aber so verängstigt, daß sie kaum sprach, und sank bald wieder starr in die Kissen."

"Ich hoffe sehr, daß die junge Dame sich bald wieder erholen wird", sagte Mr. Whitby höflich. "Sie aber, Miss Darcy, ich kann mich nur wiederholen, sind in unglaublicher Weise tapfer gewesen. Ich kann gar nicht zum Ausdruck bringen, wie sehr ich Ihre Haltung in dieser schrecklichen Lage bewundere."

Georgiana errötete, wie kein Maler es ähnlich entzückend hätte darstellen können, dachte Mrs. Darcy, deren Spottlust sich allmählich trotz der Aufregung wieder zu melden begann - oder sogar gerade deswegen. Sie war schon immer der Ansicht gewesen, daß ein Schrecken viel von seiner Gewalt verlor, wenn man über ihn zu lachen vermochte. Und so gestattete sie sich jetzt den Gedanken, daß das unschuldige, zarte Rot auf Miss Darcys Wangen Mr. Whitby ganz offensichtlich erneut in größte Gefahr brachte - wenn diese neue Gefahr vielleicht auch geringer einzustufen war als die des bisherigen Abends, da sie nicht Leib und Leben, sondern nur seiner Freiheit galt.

"Es war ein großes Glück", fuhr Mr. Whitby fort, "daß wir Sie beide zu Hause antrafen, so daß wir Miss Darcy schnell ins Warme schaffen und von Freunden umsorgen lassen konnten." Er sprach nun auch zu Mr. Gardiner, der im selben Moment ebenfalls ins trat.

"Gar keines", sagte letzterer lächelnd. "Ein arbeitender Mann, der frühmorgens sein Geschäft öffnen muß, hat notgedrungen weit weniger abendliche Verpflichtungen, als Sie es sicherlich von Ihren Eltern gewohnt sind. Und es war recht umsichtig von ihm, daß Ihr Diener sicherheitshalber doch mit dem Wagen zunächst in die ... Street fuhr. Obwohl wir wenig Hoffnung darauf setzten, euch beide zu Hause zu finden, Lizzy, denn Miss Darcy hatte uns erzählt, ihr wäret beide selbst ausgegangen."

Elizabeth berichtete kurz vom Verlauf ihres eigenen Abends, der so reizend und harmlos gewesen war, verglichen mit all dem, was Georgiana in derselben Zeit hatte durchstehen müssen. Das führte zu einem neuerlichen Versuch, Mr. Whitby der Dankbarkeit der gesamten Familie zu versichern, erst durch Mrs. Darcy selbst, dann durch ihren Mann, die jedoch nur immer wieder mit denselben Worten abgewiegelt wurden, bis Mr. Darcy schließlich fragte:

"Wo ist eigentlich Ihr Diener abgeblieben? Daß Sie selbst mir nicht gestatten, Ihnen zu danken, muß ich hinnehmen, obwohl Sie sicher sein können, daß ich deswegen noch oft im Haus Ihrer Eltern vorsprechen werde. Aber Sie werden mir nicht verbieten, wenigstens gegenüber Ihrem Diener meine Dankbarkeit zu erweisen."

"Ganz gewiß nicht", lächelte Mr. Whitby. "Auch wenn ich bezweifle, daß Ihre Bemühungen von viel Erfolg gekrönt sein werden. Rajit ist in dieser Hinsicht sehr eigen, sehen Sie. Von den Trinkgeldern, die er schon abgelehnt hat, könnte er sich wahrscheinlich irgendwo ankaufen und sich bequem zur Ruhe setzen. Man sagt ja, daß Diener ihren Herren mit den Jahren immer ähnlicher werden", fügte er hinzu, als er den erstaunten Blick Mr. Darcys bemerkte, "und Rajit ist schon seit seiner Kindheit im Dienst meiner Familie. Wo mein Vater also gewisse Launen entwickelt hat, da hat sein Kammerdiener ausgewachsene Schrullen."

"Und wo ist er jetzt?" Die Frage galt eigentlich Mr. Whitby, der freilich nur mit den Achseln zucken konnte und zugeben mußte, daß er, ganz und gar bekümmert um Miss Darcy, den Inder seit seiner Ankunft bei den Gardiners nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

"Ich muß gestehen, ich weiß es ebenfalls nicht", gab Mr. Gardiner zu. "Er brach noch einmal auf, mit einer Mietkutsche, wollte aber bald zurück sein. Ich dachte natürlich, er sei auf Ihre Anordnung hin unterwegs, Mr. Whitby."

"Oh, das ist schon in Ordnung", winkte der junge Mann ab. "Rajit ist sehr selbständig. Wenn er der Ansicht ist, etwas müsse noch getan werden, dann wird das schon so sein."

Man konnte dem Diener die Frage bald selbst stellen, denn er kehrte nur wenige Minuten später in die Gracechurch Street zurück, noch immer in denselben unordentlichen Kleidern und nun obendrein mit einem Gesicht, das unter der sonnenbraunen Haut aschgrau vor Erschöpfung schien. So wenig Elizabeth fähig war, den indischen Diener ganz unbefangen zu betrachten, und zwar wegen jener höchst unziemlichen Vorliebe, die, wie sie befürchtete, Miss Whitby für ihn empfand, so sehr mußte sie ihm in diesem Augenblick doch ihr Mitgefühl und ihre Hochachtung zollen. Daß dieser junge Diener, der kaum Durchschnittsgröße erreichte und in seiner ganzen Erscheinung eher schmächtig wirkte, es geschafft hatte, die ohnmächtige Miss Thornton, die wenigstens dieselbe Größe erreichte wie er, aus der finsteren Gasse zu tragen, und seitdem im Dienst seines Herrn unterwegs gewesen war, ohne auszuruhen, nötigte ihr ehrlichen Respekt ab.

"Ich habe mir erlaubt, in der Bow Street vorzusprechen, Sir", antwortete er auf die entsprechende Frage, "wo ich trotz der späten Stunde noch jemanden vorfand, dem ich Bericht erstatten konnte, wobei ich freilich keinerlei Namen erwähnte und so tat, als hätte ich alles nur aus zweiter Hand gehört. Es besteht also kein Grund, zu befürchten, Ihren Namen oder den meines Herrn morgen in der Zeitung zu lesen, Mr. Darcy."

"Das war sehr umsichtig von Ihnen."

"Ich machte mich noch kurz mit einigen Männern auf, um die Gasse zu erkunden, wo wir aber erwartungsgemäß kaum noch Spuren des Geschehenen vorfanden. Da ich annahm, Sie würden sich um Mr. Thornton sorgen, schickte ich einen Jungen zum Haus Sir Walters, um Nachricht einzuholen. Wie es aussieht, ist Mr. Thornton unverletzt geblieben und glücklich nach Hause zurückgekehrt."

"Das freut mich für seine Familie", sagte Mr. Darcy ernst, "aber es wird ihm meine Vorwürfe noch weniger ersparen. Was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht?"

"Viel konnte ich nicht in Erfahrung bringen, Sir, aber es scheint, als sei es Mr. Thornton gelungen, aus der Gasse zur Straße zurück zu finden. Er lief wohl bis zu jenem Theater zurück, in dem die Gesellschaft zuvor gewesen war, besorgte sich dort Licht und trommelte ein paar Männer zusammen, um nach seiner Schwester und Miss Darcy zu suchen. Als er die Gasse freilich verlassen fand (die wir zwischenzeitlich längst geräumt hatten), kehrte er schleunigst zurück zu seinem Vater, um ihm zu berichten. So erzählten es uns jedenfalls Passanten, als ich mit den Leuten aus der Bow Street die Gasse durchkämmte."

Nun, zumindest den Anwohnern dieses verrufenen Gäßchens hatte sich in dieser Nacht demnach ein unterhaltsames Schauspiel geboten, dachte Mrs. Darcy. Wahrscheinlich waren selten zuvor so viele Menschen gleichzeitig an diesem schmutzigen Fleckchen interessiert gewesen.

Mr. Darcy bemühte sich nun, seine Dankbarkeit wenigstens gegenüber dem Diener zu beweisen, und wäre sicherlich zu jeder Geste der Großzügigkeit bereit gewesen. Aber wie Mr. Whitby schon angekündigt hatte, lehnte der Inder mit sehr ernstem Gesicht ab.

"Ich muß Sie untertänig ersuchen, Sir, davon Abstand zu nehmen. Bitte gestatten Sie mir, auch wenn ich kein Gentleman bin und nur in untergeordneter Stellung diene, daran zu glauben, daß eine gute Tat sich selbst Lohn genug sein muß. Die Unversehrtheit Ihres sehr ehrenwerten Fräulein Schwester ist ein Gut, das sich in Geld nicht aufwiegen läßt, und jeder entsprechende Versuch liegt mir völlig fern." Er wendete sich, wohl um das Thema zu beenden, rasch an seinen jungen Herrn. "Mr. Whitby allerdings schuldet mir, wenn ich das bemerken darf, noch einen Penny, den ich dem Gassenjungen gegeben habe, als ich ihn zu den Thorntons schickte." Der Angeredete lachte leise in sich hinein, zog aber anstandslos ein Zwei-Pence-Stück aus der Tasche und schien sich nicht im mindesten zu wundern, als ihm der Diener darauf mit einer Würde und Genauigkeit zwei Half-Pence herausgab, als handle es sich um eine finanzielle Transaktion an der Londoner Börse.

Vielleicht, um neuerlichen Versuchen Mr. Darcys, ihn zu beschenken, zu entgehen, drängte der Diener seinen jungen Herrn, da Miss Darcy nun in Sicherheit und unter Freunden sei, dann zum Aufbruch. Miss Darcy wünsche sicher ein wenig Ruhe, und was Mr. Whitby und ihn selbst angehe: Zwar seien Viscount Whitby und die restliche Familie noch nicht wieder zu Hause gewesen, als er den Wagen geholt habe, doch ihre Rückkehr stehe inzwischen zweifellos zu erwarten, und er halte es für klug, vor ihnen zu Hause zu sein. Mr. Whitby machte ein etwas bedenkliches Gesicht.

"Denkst du, Papa wird mit unserem Verhalten nicht einverstanden sein?"

Neuerlich wurde die Miene des Dieners, die sich zwischenzeitlich während der kurzen Verhandlung um den ausstehenden Penny deutlich aufgehellt hatte, sehr ernst. "Verzeihen Sie mir das harte Urteil, Sir, aber wie könnte er? Wir haben uns in unerklärlicher Weise leichtfertig benommen, und gewiß wird Seine Lordschaft zwar Ihre Motive gutheißen, aber unser Verhalten dennoch entsprechend tadeln. Bedenken Sie, wir sind hastig und ohne jede Vorsicht zu Pferd in eine unbekannte Gasse eingedrungen, fast ohne Licht und ohne die geringste Ahnung, was uns dort erwarten könnte. Es war unwahrscheinliches Glück, das zu diesem guten Ausgang führte, denn ebenso leicht hätten wir uns bei dem stürmischen Vordringen den Hals brechen oder Miss Darcy und Miss Thornton im Finstern niederreiten können. Ihr Banquo hat sich bei dem hastigen Ritt zudem etwas vertreten, denn er lahmte stark, als ich ihn nach Hause führte, und so fürchte ich, wir werden die Ereignisse des Abends Seiner Lordschaft ohnehin nicht lange verheimlichen können."

Amüsiert beobachtete Elizabeth, wie der strahlende junge Held des Abends, auch wenn er wohl einen Moment lang gegen den freimütigen Tadel seines eigenen Dieners aufbegehren wollte, bei dieser Rede doch rasch wieder zu einem kleinen Jungen wurde, der für eine zerbrochene Vase oder einen dummen Streich die Schelte seines Vaters befürchten muß. "Du hast wohl recht. Papa wird gar nicht glücklich sein. In solchen Dingen kehrt er immer den alten Soldaten heraus. Aber Rajit, wenn er allen Ernstes dabei wieder ein Wort wie 'Feindaufklärung' verwendet, mußt du mich zurückhalten. Und Papa muß doch gewiß verstehen, daß es um Miss Darcys Wohlergehen ging."

"Was wir aber zu jenem Zeitpunkt durchaus noch nicht wußten, Sir", gab der Diener zurück, und zwar nach wie vor in ernstem Ton, ohne auf den leisen Scherz, den sein junger Herr hatte beginnen wollen, einzugehen. "Ebenso gut hätte es sich um einen Trick handeln können, um hilfsbereite Nichtsahnende in die Falle zu locken. Wie Sie sich erinnern werden, gab es mehrere derartige Überfälle im vergangenen Sommer."

"Papa sollte dich nicht immer die Zeitung lesen lassen", murrte Mr. Whitby, wenn auch kaum ganz ernst gemeint. "Nun ja, wir werden es überleben. Der Zorn meines Vaters ist selten von langer Dauer. Sollte er uns nicht mehr heute erwischen, wenn er vermutlich nach all den Besuchen und dem langen Herumsitzen in Salons ohnehin schlecht gelaunt ist, sondern erst morgen, so wird es gewiß nicht allzu schlimm werden."

Auch Mr. Whitby hielt es also für geraten, möglichst rasch aufzubrechen, aber wie nach den aufregenden Ereignissen dieses Abends kaum anders zu erwarten, kam dieser schnelle Abschied nicht eher zustande, als bis alle Anwesenden die scheidenden Retter noch einmal ihrer immerwährenden Dankbarkeit versichert hatten. Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner ihrerseits durften in ihrer Rolle als Gastgeber nicht unterlassen, alle, insbesondere aber den völlig erschöpften Diener noch wortreich zu einer Erfrischung zu nötigen, ehe auch nur irgendjemand ihr Haus verlassen dürfe. So kam es, daß man noch immer redend im Zimmer herum stand, als vor dem Fenster, das zur Straße hinaus ging, ein weiterer Wagen vorfuhr. Keine Minute später trat Mrs. Gardiners Mädchen ein und kündigte mit hochrotem Kopf und tiefem, aber etwas wackligem Knicks den Viscount Durben und seine Tochter an. Und mit ihrem Eintritt machten die beiden das Gedränge in Mrs. Gardiners Wohnzimmer endgültig perfekt.

Miss Whitby flog unverzüglich an Georgianas Seite. "Miss Darcy! Mein Gott, wir waren so entsetzt, als wir von Ihrem Unglück hörten! Geht es Ihnen gut?" Sie sprach vor Aufregung so hastig, daß sie Silben verschluckte, und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Zum ersten Mal erlebte Mrs. Darcy, daß die junge Dame ihre sonstige Gelassenheit völlig verlor. Es ließ sie erstaunlich jung und verletzlich wirken, jünger und verletzlicher sogar als die eigentlich Betroffene.

"Ganz und gar", beruhigte Georgiana denn auch, "und nur dank Ihrem Bruder."

"Ja, dank ihm", entgegnete Miss Whitby skeptisch und ließ ihren fragenden Blick zwischen Mrs. Darcy und deren Mann hin und her gleiten. "Auch das hörten wir von den Stallknechten. - Cedric, was ist denn nur passiert? Und wie geht es euch? Du lieber Himmel, Rajit sieht ja aus wie der Tod selbst!"

"Ich fürchte, er hat wie üblich zuviel getan", nickte Mr. Whitby zerknirscht. Seine Schwester gab sich mit dem reuevollen Tonfall nicht zufrieden.

"Du meinst wohl: tun müssen, nicht wahr? Ich kann es mir schon denken. Du wolltest wie üblich mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, und Rajit durfte zusehen, wie er dich wieder aus der Sache heraus holte. Irgendwann wird er sich noch für dich umbringen, Cedric!" Miss Whitby hatte die Finger fest im Schoß verschränkt, und Elizabeth hatte den Eindruck, daß diese Geste sie davor bewahren sollte, ihre Hände entweder sorgenvoll zu ringen oder drohend zu Fäusten zu ballen. Die unziemliche Art und Weise, wie sie sich um den Diener bekümmerte, ließ Mrs. Darcy leise den Kopf schütteln. Es mochte freilich an Miss Whitbys momentaner Aufregung liegen, daß sie sich so wenig im Griff hatte.

"Rajit, Rajit, Rajit!" murrte ihr Bruder denn auch, und Elizabeth mußte sich darüber wundern, daß er in der Lage war, es so heiter und spöttisch zu tun. "Immer geht es nur um ihn. Warum sorgst du dich nicht auch ein wenig um mich? Mir könnte ja auch etwas passiert sein."

Miss Whitby schien durchaus gewillt, ihm darauf eine Antwort zu geben, sah sich aber durch den Diener daran gehindert, der in geradezu schockierender Art das Wort ergriff, ohne dazu aufgefordert worden zu sein.

"Ich darf Ihnen versichern, Madame, es geht mir gut."

"Ja, so siehst du aus", mischte sich in diesem Moment die spöttische Stimme Lord Raymunds ins Gespräch, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf der Schwelle gestanden hatte und nun langsam näher trat, wobei er seinem Kammerdiener kurz und wortlos auf den Rücken klopfte, als er an ihm vorüber schritt. "Aber ich glaube, alle Einzelheiten dieser Angelegenheit berichtet ihr mir besser morgen früh und nicht mehr heute Nacht. Bitte gestatten Sie mir vorerst nur, meine Erleichterung darüber zum Ausdruck zu bringen, daß Ihnen nichts geschehen ist, Miss Darcy." Er verbeugte sich tief vor Georgiana und nickte allen übrigen Anwesenden kurz zu. Miss Darcy fiel angesichts des Viscounts wieder in ihre alte Schüchternheit und konnte nur etwas stotternd wiederholen, daß sie ihre Rettung in der Tat alleine Mr. Whitby verdanke. Lord Raymund lächelte und legte seinem Sohn die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Ich bin hocherfreut, zu hören, daß dieser Nichtsnutz Ihnen zu Diensten sein konnte, Miss Darcy. Der Tag mußte ja einmal kommen, an dem sich die ganze Mühe der Erziehung auszahlen würde, die seine Mutter und ich über Jahre hinweg an ihn verschwendet haben. Und mit völliger Sicherheit wird er sich für den Reist seines Lebens auf den Lorbeeren dieser Heldentat ausruhen, so daß wir keine weiteren von ihm erleben werden." Trotz des spöttischen Tonfalls und des herabsetzenden Inhalts des Gesagten war Lord Whitby anzumerken, daß seine Gefühle in Wahrheit genau entgegengesetzt waren und er merklichen Stolz auf seinen Sohn empfand. Dieser lachte denn auch nur, und Miss Whitby, so heftig sie vorher selbst ihren Bruder wegen seiner Leichtfertigkeit ausgescholten hatte, schüttelte den Kopf und rief:

"Papa! Wie kannst du nur immer so schreckliche Dinge sagen!" Sie wendete sich zu Miss Darcy und Elizabeth um. "Wir wollten Sie unter diesen schrecklichen Umständen auch gar nicht lange stören; gewiß wünschen Sie Ruhe. Aber das Wenige, was wir bei unserer Rückkehr von den Stallknechten hörten, daß nämlich Rajit mit beiden Pferden und in ganz abgerissenem Zustand bei ihnen aufgetaucht sei, um einen Wagen einspannen zu lassen, weil Sie Opfer eines Überfalls geworden seien, all das klang so verworren und furchteinflößend, daß wir unbedingt selbst nach dem Rechten sehen wollten. Und wie bin ich jetzt froh, Sie unversehrt zu wissen. Auch meine Mutter hat mich übrigens beauftragt, Ihnen ihre besten Grüße und guten Wünsche zu übermitteln."

"Das ist überaus freundlich von ihr", lächelte Elizabeth - nicht ohne in Gedanken hinzuzusetzen, daß Mutterliebe und Besorgnis offenbar bei Lady Durben dennoch nicht ausgereicht hatten, um sie zu bewegen, sich ihrem Mann und ihrer Tochter anzuschließen.

"Sie werden uns doch hoffentlich gestatten, uns nach Ihrem Befinden zu erkundigen, Miss Darcy?" warf der Viscount wieder ein. "Da die Vorsehung diesen jungen Mann hier nun einmal Ihren Weg auf so dramatische Weise hat kreuzen lassen, müssen Sie dieses Kreuz wohl so tapfer tragen, wie die Demut es gebietet." Georgiana nickte stumm unter leichtem Erröten, und Mr. Darcy entgegnete:

"Und ich möchte bereits jetzt meinen eigenen Besuch bei Ihnen ankündigen und hoffe, daß Sie irgendwann Zeit finden, mich zu empfangen, Mylord. Wir sind Ihrem Sohn auf ewig verpflichtet und können diese Schuld durch nichts auf der Welt abtragen."

"Für einen Freund wie Sie habe ich immer Zeit, Mr. Darcy, und von einer Schuld kann gar keine Rede sein. Sie finden unser Haus in der Park Lane. Kommen Sie doch gleich morgen, wenn Sie mögen. Wir sind erst gestern wieder in der Stadt eingetroffen, und meine Frau, deren größte Freude es ist, für uns alle mehr Termine an einem Tag festzusetzen, als dieser Tag Stunden hat, hatte deshalb noch keine Gelegenheit, allzu viele Vereinbarungen zu treffen." Er wandte sich kurz zu Mrs. Darcy um, und dieser schien es, als liege ein Zwinkern in seinen Augen, als er hinzufügte: "Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, meine Frau kann es kaum erwarten, sich wieder mit Ihnen zu unterhalten, Mrs. Darcy. Nachdem sie so lange die Gesellschaft ihrer Freundin, der Herzogin von Denver, genossen hat, wird sie sich über eine andere Art der Konversation gewiß freuen."

Mit dieser Vereinbarung endete das Beisammensein, denn die ehrfurchtgebietende Erscheinung und lakonische Art des Viscounts waren weit eher geeignet, einen raschen Aufbruch herbeizuführen, als das vorherige halbherzige Drängen und der Austausch von Höflichkeiten, und Lord Whitby schien nun wirklich ungeduldig, nach Hause zu kommen. Er entschuldigte sich noch einmal bei den Gardiners dafür, daß sein Sohn ihnen mit dieser Angelegenheit zur Last gefallen sei, dann verabschiedete er sich freundlich, aber kurz und trieb Sohn, Tochter und Kammerdiener im Anschluß höchst effektiv vor sich her zu einer seiner beiden wartenden Kutschen. Die andere, mit der Rajit zuvor die Darcys zu den Gardiners gebracht hatte, stellte er dagegen, samt einem eigens dafür mitgebrachten zweiten Kutscher, Mr. Darcy zur Verfügung, damit dieser Frau und Schwester ohne weitere Verzögerung nach Hause schaffen könne.

Mrs. Darcy umarmte und küßte Onkel und Tante zum Abschied und dachte, daß sie unter all ihren Verwandten niemanden hatte, auf den sie sich in ähnlicher Weise verlassen konnte. Nicht anders schien Mr. Darcy zu empfinden, der Mr. Gardiner so lange die Hand schüttelte, als wolle er sie gar nicht mehr loslassen, und Georgiana fiel Mrs. Gardiner sogar in ganz uncharakteristischer Weise um den Hals. Schließlich brachen auch diese drei auf, um nach Hause zurückzukehren und die armen Freunde, die dort warteten und bangten, von ihrer Sorge zu erlösen.

Die Gardiners ihrerseits sanken derweil erschöpft in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf das jetzt verwaiste Sofa, und Elizabeths Onkel beschloß mit einem Gähnen, am nächsten Tag die Gesellen einmal Meister spielen zu lassen und sich zumindest den Vormittag frei zu nehmen. Er sei ja nun auch nicht mehr der Jüngste.

* * *


	12. Am Krankenbett

12.

Wie Mrs. Darcy nicht anders erwartet hatte, fand sie das eigene Haus bei ihrer Rückkehr noch hell erleuchtet, während rundum die der Nachbarn längst in tiefer Dunkelheit lagen. Sie verabschiedeten den fremden Kutscher mit vielen Danksagungen und reichlich Trinkgeld (das dieser im Gegensatz zu dem indischen Kammerdiener auch freudig annahm) und näherten sich dem Haus, in dem beim Vorfahren des Wagens bereits hörbarer Tumult ausgebrochen war.

Folglich brauchte Mr. Darcy den Klingelzug nicht einmal zu berühren, als die Tür schon aufflog und ein sichtlich erleichterter und erschöpfter Mr. Harrison seine Herrschaften ins Haus bat. Die Treppe herab stürzten nacheinander Miss Bennet, die sich mit einem Aufschrei in Georgianas Arme warf, Mr. Bingley, der sich sichtlich bemühte, die eigene Aufregung in den Griff zu bekommen, aber dennoch der Reihe nach alle mit Fragen und Ausrufen bestürmte, und schließlich Jane, nicht weniger besorgt, aber stiller und vernünftiger. Ihre sanften Mahnungen, doch allen erst einmal ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen und sie nicht in ihren Mänteln herumstehen zu lassen, konnten sich erst nach einer Weile Gehör verschaffen, zumal auch Mr. Harrison und die Haushälterin Mrs. Graham nicht unterlassen konnten, im Namen des gesamten Personals ihre Freude darüber zum Ausdruck zu bringen, daß Miss Darcy nichts geschehen war.

Die Hauptperson, der all diese Erregung galt, zeigte unterdessen längst jedes Anzeichen dafür, daß ihr der Trubel zuviel wurde. In der Tat war Miss Darcy schon in der Kutsche, nachdem sie noch eine Weile mit ihrer Schwägerin das hohe Lob ihres Retters gesungen hatte, nach und nach immer stiller und in sich gekehrter geworden, so daß Mr. Darcy seiner Frau unbemerkt einen besorgten Blick zuwarf. Es war möglicherweise eben jener Effekt, den der indische Diener befürchtet hatte, der nun eintrat: Der anfängliche Rausch der Aufregung, den die Erleichterung über das glücklich überstandene Abenteuer verursacht hatte, verflog, und die Erkenntnis all dessen, was hätte geschehen können, brach sich Bahn und versetzte Georgiana noch nachträglich in Schrecken.

Mrs. Darcy bemühte sich also, ihre Schwägerin rigoros aus dem Pulk aufgeregt schwatzender Menschen zu lösen, der das Mädchen umstand, indem sie darauf drang, Georgiana möglichst rasch zu Bett zu bringen; sie selbst und ihr Mann würden alles, was sie über die Ereignisse der Nacht erfahren hätten, sofort danach mit den übrigen teilen. Ihre Vorsicht erwies sich auch als dringend nötig, denn als sie Miss Darcy selbst hinauf in ihr Zimmer geleitete und sich persönlich davon überzeugte, daß der Kamin ordentlich beheizt war und das Hausmädchen einen Schlaftrunk bereit gestellt hatte, da begann die Patientin bereits zu zittern und zu frösteln und klagte über Kopfschmerzen und Mattigkeit. Elizabeth befahl daher einem Mädchen, vorsichtshalber während der Nacht in Georgianas Zimmer zu bleiben, ehe sie in den Salon zurückkehrte, wo man ihrer und der Neuigkeiten, die sie zu berichten hatte, bereits mit erwartungsvollen Augen harrte. Selbst Kitty hatte man erlaubt, so lange aufzubleiben, bis ihre angstvolle Neugierde befriedigt wäre.

Elizabeth hatte, unterstützt von ihrem Mann, freilich noch kaum einen ersten Bericht der Geschehnisse geben können, denn natürlich fand sie sich von ihren aufgeregten Zuhörern laufend unterbrochen, als das Mädchen, das sie als Wache in Georgianas Zimmer zurückgelassen hatte, den Salon betrat und dringend darum ersuchte, jemand von den Herrschaften möge doch nach Miss Darcy sehen; ihr Schlaf sei so unruhig, sie wälze sich immer nur von einer Seite auf die andere, und es sei zu befürchten, daß sie fiebere. Mr. Darcy murmelte in hilflosem Zorn einige Dinge, von denen Elizabeth auch nach mehrmonatiger Ehe noch nicht einmal geahnt hatte, daß sie zu seinem Wortschatz gehörten; Mr. Bingley erbot sich, mitten in der Nacht nach einem Arzt zu fahnden, und Jane tat das einzig Vernünftige, indem sie Miss Bennet zu Bett brachte und daran hinderte, allen aufgeregt vor den Füßen herum zu tanzen.

Der Arzt wurde tatsächlich noch in den letzten Nachtstunden gerufen, denn Elizabeth, die sorgenvoll am Bett ihrer Schwägerin saß, konnte nur feststellen, daß Georgianas Fieber in der Tat stieg. Der unverzüglich alarmierte Dr. Kenneth war ein alter Freund der Familie, der sich auf den dringlichen Notruf hin sofort in Schal und Mantel warf und kaum eine halbe Stunde später eintraf, um seine Untersuchungen trotz der frühen Tageszeit in erfreulicher Ruhe und Zielstrebigkeit durchzuführen. Als er sich mit einigen freundlichen Worten für die Patientin und einigen Anweisungen für die Pflegerin wieder aus Miss Darcys Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte, erwarteten ihn Mrs. Darcy und Mrs. Bingley natürlich bereits auf dem Flur und überschütteten den gelehrten Mann mit einer zweistimmigen sorgenvollen Beschreibung all der Widernisse, die die arme Miss Darcy in dieser Nacht habe durchmachen müssen. Der Arzt nickte und mühte sich mehrmals, ein Wort einzuwerfen, was ihm aber erst nach einer ganzen Weile gelang, und selbst dann sah er sich immer wieder in seiner Rede unterbrochen.

"Ich darf Ihnen zunächst einmal versichern, meine Damen, daß bei entsprechender Pflege, wie die Patientin sie im Kreise ihrer Familie erhalten wird, gar kein Grund zur Sorge besteht. - Gewiß, Mrs. Darcy, das glaube ich Ihnen. Ich kann sehr gut verstehen, was Sie befürchten, und zweifellos hat auch die Aufregung dieser Nacht zum Zustand der Kranken beigetragen. Aber - Wie? Nein, ich denke nicht, daß die Nerven der jungen Dame Anlaß zur Sorge bieten, und würde auf die Anwendung von Blutegeln und Schröpfköpfen daher gerne völlig verzichten. - Nein, nein, ich versichere Ihnen, Miss Darcys Gemütsverfassung erschien mir außerordentlich gut, wenn man die Umstände bedenkt, unter denen - Ein hysterischer Anfall? Das halte ich für sehr unwahrscheinlich. Sehen Sie, in erster Linie verhält es sich so, daß Miss Darcy gestern eine ziemlich lange Zeit in kalter, feuchter und zugiger Nachtluft zugebracht hat, und was sie davongetragen hat, ist eine ganz simple Erkältung, gegen die die ganz üblichen Mittel wirken werden: Halten Sie sie eine Weile im Bett, lassen Sie die Köchin eine starke Hühnerbrühe kochen, und sorgen Sie dafür, daß das arme Kind sich gesund schläft. Mehr wird überhaupt nicht nötig sein, und ich hoffe überdies, daß die Unannehmlichkeiten einer laufenden Nase und einer leichten Halsentzündung die junge Dame in Zukunft davor warnen werden, sich im zugigen London an Orten herumzutreiben, an denen man solche Abenteuer überhaupt erleben kann."

Auch wenn es wohl romantischer und stilvoller gewesen wäre, Miss Darcy an zerrütteten Nerven leiden zu sehen: letzten Endes waren Elizabeth und Jane sehr dankbar für Dr. Kenneths nüchterne Einschätzung der Lage, die solch praktische und jederzeit verfügbare Lösungen für das Problem in Aussicht stellte. Mit Honig gesüßte Milch für den Hals und später Tee und Hühnerbrühe sowie ein wenig leicht gerösteter Toast zum Frühstück wurden geordert, Mr. Darcy sah persönlich einmal nach seiner Schwester, und Mrs. Darcy und Mrs. Bingley wechselten sich die restliche Zeit damit ab, der Patientin Gesellschaft zu leisten, ehe Miss Bennet sich erbot, beide von dieser Verpflichtung zu befreien, da sie natürlich mehr Details des gestrigen Abends zu hören wünschte, sofern das Sprechen Miss Darcy nicht zu sehr anstrenge.

So konnte sich auch Elizabeth, nachdem Dr. Kenneth das Haus verlassen hatte und Kitty ihren Platz an Miss Darcys Lager eingenommen hatte (was unzweifelhaft zu weit mehr Gekicher und Jungmädchen-Schwärmereien und weit weniger Schlaf führen würde, als Dr. Kenneth geplant hatte, Georgianas gute Laune aber sicherlich gewaltig heben würde), doch noch für einige wenig erfrischende Stunden zur Ruhe begeben. Sie hatte sich kaum erhoben und sich von ihrem Mädchen beim Ankleiden und Frisieren helfen lassen, als sie schon hörte, wie es an der Eingangstür läutete und Mr. Harrison einen oder mehrere Gäste die Treppe herauf führte. Kurz darauf betrat sie eilig ebenfalls den Salon und erkannte, daß es sich dabei um einen sehr kleinlauten Sir Walter handelte - allerdings keineswegs in Begleitung seines Sohnes, sondern in der von Mr. Robertson, der überraschend in die Stadt zurückgekehrt sein mußte und sich offenbar sofort bereit gefunden hatte, Sir Walter bei diesem peinlichen Canossa-Gang zur Seite zu stehen.

Sir Walter sprang bei Elizabeths Eintritt so eilig auf, daß ihm seine Erleichterung über ihre Anwesenheit deutlich anzumerken war. Kein Wunder, denn bisher sah er sich im Salon lediglich einem ziemlich verlegenen Mr. Bingley gegenüber, der sehr gegen seine sonstige Gewohnheit kaum den Mund aufzutun wagte in der sicheren Annahme, daß er damit die Laune des Hausherrn nur noch zusätzlich verdüstert hätte - eines Fitzwilliam Darcy nämlich, der mit finsterer Miene und steifen Schritten im Raum auf und ab marschierte und noch wortkarger und grimmiger wirkte als sonst in Gesellschaft. Auch Elizabeth war nach den gestrigen Ereignissen alles andere als gut auf Mr. Thornton zu sprechen, den ohne Zweifel die größte Schuld an den Vorfällen treffen mußte. Aber angesichts seines sichtlich von Scham erfüllten Vaters, der mit hochrotem Kopf sein Bedauern und seine Entschuldigungen zum Ausdruck zu bringen versuchte und dabei kaum zwei ganze Sätze ohne zu stottern aneinander reihen konnte, hielt ihr Zorn doch weit weniger lange vor als der ihres Mannes.

"Wir kamen natürlich gleich heute morgen als erstes zu Ihnen", verdolmetschte Mr. Robertson letztlich das Gestammel seines Gönners, "um uns nach Miss Darcys Befinden zu erkundigen. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie erschrocken ich war, als ich bei meiner Rückkehr gestern Abend gleich mit so einer entsetzlichen Nachricht empfangen wurde. Und nun hörten wir, daß Miss Darcy bettlägerig ist? Ich hoffe bei Gott, es ist nichts Schlimmeres? Wir, und vor allem Mr. Thornton, könnten uns das nie verzeihen."

Elizabeth beruhigte die schlimmsten Befürchtungen, in dem sie Dr. Kenneths sachliche Einschätzung der Lage für die Gäste wiederholte, und beide Herren zeigten sich sehr erleichtert. Mrs. Darcy bedeutete Ihnen, sich wieder zu setzen, und ehe die peinliche Stille, die zuvor im Raum gelastet hatte, sich wieder ausbreiten konnte, erkundigte sie sich nach dem Befinden von Miss Thornton. "Wir hoffen sehr, Ihr Kutscher hat sie gut nach Hause gebracht, und sie leidet nicht zu sehr unter dem Vorgefallenen?"

Wenigstens sie, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu, und unversehens kehrte ein wenig von ihrem eigenen Grimm zurück. Mr. Robertson unterdrückte ein leises Seufzen, ehe er antwortete. Was er auch tun mußte, da Sir Walter, der mit den Händen im Schoß neben ihm saß und die Krempe seines Hutes zerknautschte, ihm nur zu gerne die Rolle des Sprechers überließ und ihn vermutlich aus genau diesem Grunde mitgenommen hatte.

"Ich muß gestehen, daß ich bisher noch keine Gelegenheit hatte, Miss Thornton von Angesicht zu sehen, Mrs. Darcy, denn auch sie hat, wie Ihre Schwägerin, das Bett noch nicht verlassen. Der Arzt war die halbe Nacht bei ihr, und wir fürchten, sie hat sich die Aufregung doch weit mehr zu Herzen genommen und wird wohl noch längere Zeit darunter leiden. Sie fiebert stark und gerät, wie man mir berichtete, in Panik, sobald jemand des Nachts das Licht in ihrem Zimmer löschen will. Der Zustand ihrer Tochter ist übrigens auch der Grund, warum Lady Thornton, so sehr sie sich um Miss Darcy bekümmert, sich uns heute nicht anschließen konnte."

Auch Sir Walter fand seine Sprache wieder und begann bei Erwähnung der Krankheit seiner Tochter nun bitter auf seinen Sohn zu schimpfen. Vielleicht hatte er selbst das Gefühl, über dem viel umjubelten Sohn die Tochter ab und an etwas vernachlässigt zu haben; jedenfalls schien es Elizabeth durchaus so, als mischten sich leise eigene Schuldgefühle in seine Rede. "Dieser dumme Junge! Sie brauchen gar nichts zu sagen, Mr. Darcy, natürlich ist es alles seine Schuld, und ich habe ihm das auch deutlich auseinandergesetzt, das dürfen Sie mir aber glauben! So eine Unvernunft! Und alles nur wegen dieses dummen Theaterstücks... Aber das sage ich meiner Frau ja auch immer, die Stadt, die Stadt! Verdorben bis ins Mark. Bei uns auf dem Land, da könnte so etwas nie passieren, nicht wahr, da stimmen Sie mir doch zu, Mr. Darcy? Auf dem Land herrschen noch Sitte und Anstand, da kann eine junge Dame noch aus dem Haus gehen, ohne sich gleich solchen Gefahren auszusetzen, und wenn da eine Gesellschaft sich verirrt, so wird sie auf freundliche Leute treffen, die sich ihrer Not annehmen und nicht schamlos versuchen, diese auszunutzen!"

So wenig es Elizabeth auch gefiel, wie schnell Sir Walter von der Leichtsinnigkeit seines Sohnes abschweifte und auf beliebte Gemeinplätze auswich, so sehr meldete sich doch ihr Mitleid mit dem armen Vater, der nun für die Sünden seines Sohnes geradestehen mußte, und sie tat ihm den Gefallen, sich auch nach ihm zu erkundigen. Sir Walter wand sich daraufhin freilich nur noch mehr.

"Er schämt sich ja so sehr, der dumme Kerl. Um nichts in der Welt war er zu bewegen, mich zu begleiten; er hatte wohl Angst, Sie und Ihr Mann würden ihm den Kopf abreißen. Von der armen Miss Darcy einmal ganz zu schweigen, und die hätte wohl den größten Grund dazu."

"Mein Freund Mr. Thornton ist sich über den Anteil, den er selbst an dem gestrigen Unglück trug, durchaus im Klaren", fügte Mr. Robertson diplomatisch hinzu. "Er ist so vollkommen am Boden zerstört deswegen, daß er sogar davon sprach, die Stadt zu verlassen, möchte das aber nicht tun, ehe er nicht sicher ist, daß sowohl seine Schwester wie auch Miss Darcy auf dem Wege der Besserung sind."

Nach dem unglücklichen Vorfall und Mr. Thorntons wenig rühmlichem Verhalten hielt Elizabeth es insgeheim selbst für das Beste, sollten die jungen Leute sich für eine Weile nicht sehen. Sie machte also lediglich einige unbestimmte Bemerkungen zu diesem Thema, sprach den beiden Herren ihren Dank für den Morgenbesuch und ihre besten Genesungswünsche für Miss Thornton aus, und bald darauf bewegte der feinfühlige Mr. Robertson, der sich wohl ausrechnen konnte, daß man im Haus momentan an andere Dinge zu denken hätte als an die Schuldgefühle der Familie Thornton, seinen Gönner dazu, sich zu verabschieden.

Mr. Darcy starrte noch eine ganze Weile, nachdem die beiden Herren gegangen waren, aus dem Fenster auf die Straße und trommelte dabei auf dem Beistelltisch herum, und Elizabeth überließ ihn für eine Weile seinen düsteren Gedanken, um noch einmal nach Georgiana zu sehen. Diese hatte, wie Kitty ihr berichtete, einmal für einige Stunden ganz ruhig geschlafen und sich ansonsten recht vergnügt und munter gezeigt, soweit die Umstände es eben zuließen. Georgianas Nase war rot, ihre Augen verschwollen und die Wangen noch immer von Fieber erhitzt, aber sie schien höchst ungeduldig, aus dem Bett zu kommen, freute sich ehrlich über Sir Walters und Mr. Robertsons Besuch, sorgte sich mit ihren beiden Pflegerinnen um Miss Thornton und nahm an allem, was Elizabeth erzählte, so lebhaften Anteil, daß ihre Schwägerin sicher war, die Erkrankung werde nicht von gar zu langer Dauer sein, so weit sich eine Erkältung eben in ihrer Dauer überhaupt einschränken ließ.

Mit deutlich leichterem Herzen als zuvor verließ sie also die Krankenstube (in der gleich nach ihrem Fortgehen sicher wieder eifriges Getuschel und Gekicher beginnen würde), um ihren Mann daran zu erinnern, daß er für diesen Morgen ja seinen Besuch bei Viscount Whitby angekündigt hatte. Mr. Darcy hatte es nicht vergessen, mußte aber, da Elizabeth Miss Darcy lieber nicht alleine lassen wollte, auf die Begleitung seiner Frau verzichten, weswegen sich ihm Mr. Bingley anschloß. Die beiden Herren machten sich unverzüglich auf den Weg, und Elizabeth hoffte auf einige ruhige Stunden, in der sie selbst vielleicht auch endlich einmal Gelegenheit hätte, in Ruhe über alle Aufregungen nachzudenken.

Sie sah sich schon bald enttäuscht, denn kaum hatten Mr. Darcy und Mr. Bingley das Haus verlassen, als Mr. Harrison bereits den nächsten Besucher ankündigte. Es war freilich ein überaus gern gesehener Gast, wenn auch die Umstände des Besuches so unerfreulich seien, wie Colonel Fitzwilliam bereits auf der Treppe vom Butler mitgeteilt wurde. Entsprechend erschrocken und besorgt kam der Oberst denn auch auf Mrs. Darcy zu und nahm sich kaum Zeit zu einer wirklichen Begrüßung.

"Ist es wahr? Meiner Cousine ist ein Unglück widerfahren?" Seine Sorge war zweifacher Natur, immerhin war er gleichermaßen Miss Darcys Vetter wie ihr Vormund, und so sah Elizabeth sich genötigt, noch einmal einen detaillierten Bericht aller Geschehnisse vom Vortag zu geben. Colonel Fitzwilliam lauschte mit Spannung und begreiflicher Aufregung, wenn er sich auch, als Soldat mit Gewalttaten eher vertraut, weniger Schrecken über das Ereignis als solches anmerken ließ.

"Was für eine entsetzliche Geschichte", resümierte er aufseufzend, als Elizabeth geendet hatte, "und doch was für ein glücklicher Ausgang. Dieser Mr. Whitby scheint mir ein trefflicher junger Mann zu sein; ich möchte ihn zu gerne kennenlernen. Es handelt sich bei ihm also tatsächlich um den Sohn des Viscount Durben? Wäre der Anlaß ein anderer, ich hätte es erheiternd gefunden, diesen Namen unter derartigen Umständen wieder zu hören. Sie müssen wissen, daß meine Tante, Lady Catherine, ihn mir gegenüber in wenig schmeichelhaftem Zusammenhang erwähnte, als ich sie jüngst aufsuchte, um ihr meinen Antrittsbesuch in London abzustatten. Um genau zu sein, sie erzählte mir, und zwar haarklein, eine zwanzig Jahre zurückliegende Klatschgeschichte und ließ auch sonst an der Familie des Viscounts kein gutes Haar."

Elizabeth lachte leise. "Es wird wohl dieselbe Geschichte sein, die sie auch Mr. Darcy und mir erzählte, als sie uns, wenn auch ungnädig, während eines Theaterbesuchs in ihrer Loge empfing, und mithin derselbe Klatsch, der in der ganzen Stadt über die Whitbys die Runde macht. Sie werden ihn während ihres Aufenthalts gewiß noch oft zu hören bekommen, Colonel, es ist offenbar _das_ Gesprächsthema dieser Saison."

"Was, etwa trotz der fortdauernden Extravaganzen des Prinzen von Wales? Dann muß diese Sache die Phantasie der Leute ja tatsächlich ungemein beschäftigen."

"Oder London hat sich an den Schuldenstand Seiner Königlichen Hoheit inzwischen so weit gewöhnt, daß es sich damit benügt, sich gelegentlich nach der neuesten Höhe und dem Namen der Dame zu erkundigen, für die diese Summen derzeit aufgewendet werden. Aber es verblüfft mich doch, daß Ihre Tante bei diesem Thema so auffallend mitteilsam ist. Mir scheint fast, als habe Lady Catherine der armen Lady Durben, geborene Shearer, nie verziehen, daß sie es gewagt hat, in Kreise einzudringen, die ihr aufgrund ihrer Geburt eigentlich hätten verschlossen bleiben sollen."

"Das ist gewiß _ein_ Grund für ihre Abneigung gegen die Familie, und ein solches Motiv deckt sich zweifellos mit der grundsätzlichen Gefühlslage meiner Tante. Noch schlimmer aus ihrer Sicht ist es aber wahrscheinlich, daß Lady Caroline die Unverschämtheit besitzt, sich in diesen Kreisen, denen sie eigentlich nicht angehören dürfte, mit unvergleichlicher Sicherheit zu bewegen - jedenfalls nach allem, was ich gehört habe." Oberst Fitzwilliam schlug die Beine übereinander und schmunzelte, während er sich in seinem Sessel zurücklehnte. "Daß eine Dame, die nur aufgrund einer skandalumwitterten Heirat überhaupt in die Gesellschaft aufgenommen worden ist, es nun wagt, bei Hof zu _brillieren_, muß meine Tante sehr verstören."

"Und Sie nicht?" scherzte Mrs. Darcy, und er lachte.

"Ich nehme für mich die Freiheit meines Geschlechts in Anspruch, Schönheit und Witz an _allen_ Frauen bewundern zu dürfen. Wie wir beide wissen, darf ich diese beiden seltenen Vögel nur dann auch einfangen und beringen, wenn ein ausreichendes Vermögen mit ihnen einher flattert, aber meine Anerkennung zollen will ich ihnen trotzdem gerne. Und ich gebe ebenso gern zu, daß ich darauf brenne, mit einer Familie zusammen zu treffen, die meiner armen Tante solch üble Bauchschmerzen zu bereiten scheint."

"Sind Sie denn so darauf aus, es sich mit Ihrer Tante zu verscherzen, Colonel?"

"Gott bewahre!" wehrte er ab. "Aber glücklicherweise decken sich die Kreise, in denen sich eine vornehme begüterte Witwe bewegt, nur höchst selten mit dem gesellschaftlichen Umfeld eines armen kleinen Gardeoffiziers, weswegen ihr mein Treiben in der Stadt weitgehend verborgen bleiben dürfte. Und da das Haus meiner Tante eines der wenigen sein wird, in denen meine Mutter _keine_ potentielle Braut für mich vermutet, werden meine Wege mich wohl auch nur selten dorthin führen."

"Wie schade. Dabei kam mir, als wir uns gestern trafen, der Gedanke, gerade Sie könnten uns, Lady Catherine betreffend, ein wenig behilflich sein."

"Sie meinen, um die Wogen zwischen meiner Tante und Ihrem Mann ein wenig zu glätten?" Der Oberst beugte sich interessiert wieder vor. "Das wäre nun in der Tat eine Aufgabe, die meinem Aufenthalt in der Stadt ungeahnten Reiz verleihen könnte. Denn auch wenn Darcys Stolz und der Stolz Lady Catherines in ihrer jeweiligen Art recht unterschiedlich sein mögen, so münden doch beide in dieselben Auswirkungen, nämlich in eine unnachahmliche Sturheit auf beiden Seiten. In der Tat, je länger ich darüber nachdenke: sich in ein solches Gefecht zu werfen, sollte mit dem Bath-Orden belohnt werden. Was ist schließlich schon ein Bonaparte, verglichen mit meinem Vetter oder meiner Tante?"

"Ich entnehme Ihren Worten, daß Sie also bereit wären, Leib und Leben für diese Sache zu riskieren, Colonel?" vergewisserte Elizabeth sich erheitert, und Oberst Fitzwilliam legte wie zum Eid die Hand auf die Brust.

"Für Vetter, Familie und Vaterland", beteuerte er.

"Dann werde ich Sie bei Gelegenheit in den streng geheimen Auftrag einweihen, mit dessen Durchführung ich Sie zu beauftragen gedenke", erklärte Elizabeth würdevoll. "Vorerst aber wünschen Sie, vermute ich, endlich einmal Ihr Mündel zu sehen?"

"Ist meine Cousine denn so wohlauf, daß sie Besuch empfangen kann?" staunte der Oberst, und Elizabeth seufzte.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam, der alleinige Grund, weshalb ich Sie hier so lange mit meinem Geschwätz im Salon festgehalten habe, ist der, daß ich Georgiana noch ein wenig Gelegenheit geben wollte, sich mit Miss Bennet in Mutmaßungen über den Heros des gestrigen Tages zu ergehen. Sie ist nun schon seit einer Stunde allein mit meiner jüngeren Schwester, sehen Sie, und wie ich die beiden kenne, werden die Heldentaten des besagten Herrn sich inzwischen zu einer Größe aufgebläht haben, die auch die Errettung zarter Jungfrauen vor bösen Drachen mitten in unserem modernen London nicht mehr ausschließt. Sie begreifen also sicherlich", setzte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu, "daß die Angelegenheit auch eine überaus romantische Komponente hat."

"Ich verstehe", lachte der Oberst, indem er sich erhob, um Mrs. Darcy zu Georgianas Zimmer zu folgen. "Und ich werde versuchen, mich dieser Tatsache tunlichst zu erinnern. Nein, ohne jede Frivolität, liebe Mrs. Darcy, ich bin von Herzen froh, wenn Georgiana in der Lage ist, ein solch schreckliches Ereignis in heiterem Licht zu sehen. Zumal es ein weiterer Grund sein wird, sich diese interessante Familie ein wenig genauer zu betrachten."

Miss Darcy hatte in der Zwischenzeit noch mehr Gesellschaft gefunden, denn auch Jane war mittlerweile aufgestanden und hatte sich zu ihr begeben, und die Patientin war hocherfreut, wenn auch sehr überrascht, nun auch noch Colonel Fitzwilliam als Besucher an ihrem Krankenbett zu empfangen, denn man hatte sie am Vorabend über das Zusammentreffen mit ihrem Vormund nicht mehr informieren können. Auch Mrs. Bingley und Miss Bennet wurden vom Oberst mit der vollendeten Höflichkeit eines Mannes begrüßt, der von Klein auf gewohnt ist, sich in Gesellschaft zu bewegen, und Miss Darcy war entzückt, in ihrem Vetter jemanden gefunden zu haben, dem sie von neuem von ihrem Abenteuer und ihrem edlen Retter vorschwärmen konnte, auch wenn sie zeitweise wegen ihres schmerzenden Halses das Sprechen Miss Bennet überlassen mußte. Letztere aber zeigte sich inzwischen über alle Einzelheiten so gut informiert, daß sie problemlos für die arme Kranke einspringen konnte.

Wohlerzogen, wie er nun einmal war, lauschte Colonel Fitzwilliam mit aller Andacht und beinahe, ohne zu lächeln, und es blieb Elizabeth und Jane überlassen, Georgiana und Kitty in ihren Beschreibungen gelegentlich ein wenig zur Mäßigung zu rufen. Als Elizabeth freilich neckend bemerkte, beide jungen Damen würden in jedem Roman ein entsprechendes Geschehen, bei dem die jugendliche Heldin sich aus schwerer Not erretten lassen müsse, sicher als hahnebüchene Wendung, als übertrieben dramatisch und völlig an den Haaren herbeigezogen ablehnen, da erntete sie nur stürmische Entrüstung. Schließlich gehe es hier nicht um einen Roman, hier handle es sich um die Wirklichkeit, und überhaupt seien Mrs. Darcy und Mrs. Bingley als verheiratete Frauen einfach schon zu alt, um die ganze Tragweite dieses romantischen Geschehens noch erfassen zu können.

Die beiden greisen Mahnerinnen, die noch vor wenigen Monaten selbst kaum gewußt hatten, wie sie ihre eigenen Herzensangelegenheiten ordnen sollten, räumten also demütig das Krankenzimmer und ersparten sich somit eine weitere Erzählung der Geschehnisse vom Vortag, während Colonel Fitzwilliam in echt soldatischer Tapferkeit ausharrte und sich anschickte, an allen richtigen Stellen des Berichts zu staunen und zu loben. Elizabeth wollte eben nach Mrs. Graham rufen, um den Lunch mit ihr zu besprechen, als es neuerlich an der Tür schellte und der Eintritt zweier livrierter Diener die Ankunft der nächsten Besucher ankündigte: Lady Durben und Miss Whitby gaben sich die Ehre, sich persönlich nach Miss Darcys Befinden zu erkundigen.

Heimlich war Elizabeth nicht wenig verblüfft, als Mr. Harrison diese neuen Gäste in den Salon führte. Nach Lady Carolines bisherigem Benehmen ihr gegenüber hatte sie eher mit einem weiteren Zeichen deutlicher Ablehnung gerechnet anstatt mit einer so überaus entgegenkommenden Höflichkeitsgeste, aber offenbar ließ sich das Verhalten der Viscountess nicht so ohne Weiteres vorhersagen. Mrs. Darcy empfing die beiden Damen gemeinsam mit Jane im Salon, und als sie die Schritte auf der Treppe und Mr. Harrisons Stimme hörte, der den Gästen den Weg wies, war sie im Stillen nicht wenig stolz auf ihren Haushalt. Der Butler stand schon seit Jahren in Mr. Darcys Dienst und hatte hier zu Zeiten schon Gräfinnen und Grafentöchter empfangen, und so freundlich und demütig er sich gab, so wenig ließ er sich von der Eleganz und Selbstsicherheit Lady Whitbys ins Bockshorn jagen - vermutlich sogar noch sehr viel weniger als seine neue Herrin. Dasselbe ließ sich von Mrs. Graham sagen, ja, allen Bediensteten des Hauses war anzumerken, daß ihre Höflichkeit und Aufmerksamkeit nicht der _Viscountess_ galt, sondern dem _Gast_, und daß ein Köhler oder Kesselflicker, hätte Mrs. Darcy einen solchen zu sich herauf gebeten, keine andere Behandlung erfahren hätte.

Selbst Lady Caroline schien von Einrichtung und Dienstboten ein wenig beeindruckt, jedenfalls dankte sie dem Butler durch ein huldvolles Kopfneigen und unterzog Mrs. Darcys Salon einer durchaus beifälligen Musterung. Ihre Tochter dagegen hatte kaum einen Blick für etwas anderes als Jane und Elizabeth, und es kostete sie sichtlich Mühe, so lange stumm zu bleiben, bis alle sich aus ihrem tiefen Knicks wieder aufgerichtet hatten, Jane mit der Viscountess bekannt gemacht worden war und die gesamte Runde sich endlich auf den Sofas niedergelassen hatte, um darauf zu warten, daß Lady Durben das Gespräch begann.

Glücklicherweise schien die Viscountess nicht gewillt, die Besorgnis ihrer Tochter allzu lange auf die Folter zu spannen. "Ich danke Ihnen, Mrs. Darcy, daß Sie uns so kurzfristig empfangen konnten; gewiß hätten Sie heute sehr viel Wichtigeres zu bedenken. Aber lassen Sie mich ohne Umschweife zur Sache kommen. Wie geht es Ihrer Schwägerin denn?"

"Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht", warf Miss Whitby ein. "Hoffentlich hat die Gefahr, in der sie schwebte, sie nicht zu sehr verängstigt?"

"Falls dem so sein sollte, verbirgt sie es gut", lächelte Mrs. Darcy. "Der Arzt war bei ihr und hält einzig eine leichte Unterkühlung, die in eine Halsentzündung mündete, für besorgniserregend. Um ehrlich zu sein, stimmt es mich eher besorgt, wie _wenig_ das gestrige Geschehen sie zu beängstigen scheint. Aber auch dafür, ihr in der ersten Stunde derart beigestanden zu haben, daß sich gar keine übergroße Furcht ausprägen konnte, müssen wir uns bei Ihrem Sohn bedanken, Lady Caroline, wie für soviel Anderes."

"Und wir sind dankbar, daß Cedric sich Ihnen nützlich erweisen konnte. Übrigens mußten wir meinen Sohn beinahe mit Gewalt davon abhalten, sich uns anzuschließen, als Mr. Darcy und Mr. Bingley uns aufsuchten und uns berichteten, Miss Darcy liege krank zu Bett. Beide waren noch bei uns, als Laureen und ich aufbrachen, und sind es vermutlich noch. Auch Cedric ließ sich schließlich bereden, zu Hause zu bleiben und ihnen und meinem Mann Gesellschaft zu leisten. Sie müssen verstehen, da ich nicht wußte, in welchem Zustand wir Ihre Schwägerin vorfinden würden, wollte ich nicht das Risiko eingehen, sie unverhofft mit dem Anblick meines Sohnes zu konfrontieren, der möglicherweise alle unerfreulichen Erinnerungen wieder in ihr wachrufen und zu einer Verschlechterung führen könnte."

Das war überaus umsichtig und einfühlsam gedacht, sagte sich Elizabeth, wenngleich sie sich des Verdachts nicht erwehren konnte, bei Lady Whitby könnten auch andere, weniger selbstlose Motive eine Rolle gespielt haben, soweit es den Wunsch betraf, ihren Sohn von Miss Darcy fernzuhalten.

"Eure Ladyschaft sind zu gütig", antwortete Jane freundlich. "Aber wir dürfen Ihnen versichern, es geht Miss Darcy tatsächlich so gut, wie man es sich nach allen Ereignissen nur wünschen kann."

"Das freut mich in der Tat sehr, Mrs. Bingley. Ich habe in Indien einige Male erlebt, was ein derartiges Erlebnis auf ein unschuldiges junges Gemüt für eine Wirkung haben kann, und es war nicht schön. Freilich habe ich oft die Erfahrung gemacht, daß sich gerade hinter den scheinbar stillen und schüchternen Charakteren, die man im ersten Augenblick für verzärtelt halten möchte, in Wahrheit eine erstaunlich starke Psyche verbirgt, die allen Anfeindungen Hohn spricht. Mir scheint, Miss Darcy gehört ebenfalls zu dieser wertvollen Sorte Mensch." Sie sagte das in anerkennendem Tonfall und schien höchst aufrichtig dabei, was Mrs. Darcy in echtes Erstaunen versetzte. Zumal die Bemerkung verriet, daß Lady Whitby sich in der Vergangenheit durchaus bereits ihre Gedanken über Georgiana gemacht hatte. "Denken Sie denn, daß Ihre Schwägerin Besuch empfangen kann, Mrs. Darcy? Wenn es möglich wäre, würde ich ihr meine Genesungswünsche gerne persönlich aussprechen, und von Laureen hier weiß ich, daß sie sowieso am liebsten am Krankenbett ihrer Freundin übernachten würde."

Und Elizabeths Staunen steigerte sich zu offener Verblüffung. Lady Carolines Rede und Benehmen strömten über vor Freundlichkeit; die Viscountess schien an diesem Morgen geradezu wie ausgewechselt. Etwas zögernd antwortete sie: "Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich das gerne Georgiana selbst entscheiden lassen. Sie hat den gesamten Vormittag über bereits weit mehr Besuch empfangen, als ihr Arzt sicher vorgesehen hatte. Colonel Fitzwilliam ist vermutlich noch immer bei ihr?"

"Fitzwilliam?" wiederholte Lady Caroline mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln. "Ist das..."

"Der Oberst ist ein jüngerer Sohn des Grafen von Derbyshire."

"Himmel. Natürlich." Die Viscountess seufzte und lachte leise, offenbar über sich selbst. "Es sind zu viele Namen, liebe Mrs. Darcy. Viel zu viele Namen. Ich habe mich vor Antritt der Reise zurück nach England wahrlich bemüht, den Adelsalmanach auswendig zu lernen, aber in manchen Momenten läßt mein Gedächtnis mich doch im Stich. Ist Miss Darcy näher mit diesem Herrn bekannt?"

"Colonel Fitzwilliam und mein Mann sind Vettern mütterlicherseits, und er ist außerdem Georgianas Vormund."

"Ihr Vormund? Ich nahm an, Ihr Mann trage die Sorge für seine Schwester?"

"Als der Vater meines Mannes starb, war Mr. Darcy selbst noch sehr jung, weswegen die Vormundschaft zwischen ihm und seinem Cousin geteilt wurde. Colonel Fitzwilliam war stets ein guter Freund der Familie und sorgt sich noch immer sehr um seine Cousine. Entsprechend erschrocken war er über die Nachricht des Unglücks, und umso dankbarer ist er Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe. Er wäre sicher entzückt, Sie ebenfalls kennenzulernen, allerdings möchte ich mich doch gerne zuvor bei meiner Schwägerin erkundigen, wie es ihr geht und ob sie nicht zu ermüdet ist, ehe ich ihr noch mehr zumute."

Die Viscountess nickte, diese Sorge verstehe sie natürlich vollkommen, und ein Mädchen wurde mit der Frage zu Miss Darcy geschickt, das nach kaum einer Minute mit dem Bescheid zurückkehrte, Miss Georgiana fühle sich durchaus wohl genug, um diesen freundlichen Besuch zu empfangen, und sie fühle sich deswegen überaus geehrt. Elizabeth geleitete die Damen also weiter zum Zimmer der Patientin, das mit diesen beiden zusätzlichen Gästen endgültig aus allen Nähten platzen wollte, denn auch Colonel Fitzwilliam saß tatsächlich noch immer an Georgianas Bett. Er erhob sich höflich, begrüßte die Damen Whitby mit den vollendeten Manieren des Adelssprößlings und zog sich in eine Ecke des Zimmers zurück, um ihnen die Vorzugsplätze an Georgianas Seite zu überlassen. Elizabeth konnte sehen, wie er von dort aus beide unauffällig, aber von Kopf bis Fuß und mit größtem Vergnügen beäugte.

Lady Durben schien nach wie vor in vollendet freundlicher Stimmung, wünschte Miss Darcy von Herzen eine rasche und völlige Genesung, lobte sie ausdrücklich für ihr tapferes und besonnenes Verhalten, überbrachte Grüße von ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn und trat dann ein paar Schritte zurück, um ihrer Tochter Gelegenheit zu geben, sich gegenüber von Miss Bennet am Rand von Miss Darcys Krankenlager niederzulassen und ihrer eigenen Sorge und Freude Ausdruck zu verleihen. Miss Whitby schien zwar in Gegenwart ihrer Mutter deutlich befangener als bei anderen Gelegenheiten, plauderte aber doch freundlich und eifrig und erklärte mehrmals, wie überaus erleichtert sie sei, Miss Darcy nach diesem schrecklichen Geschehen schon so wohlauf und heiter zu sehen. Georgiana wirkte in der Tat recht munter und lebhaft, wenn sie auch, bis auf die fiebergeröteten Wangen, sehr blaß und inzwischen doch schon deutlich ermüdet war. Mitfühlend erhoben sich die beiden Damen denn auch bald wieder, um die Patientin der Ruhe zu überlassen, die sie sicher am meisten benötigte, und beim Abschied sagte Miss Whitby:

"Sobald Sie ganz wiederhergestellt sind, liebe Miss Darcy, müssen Sie uns besuchen. Nicht wahr, Mama?"

"Aber selbstverständlich", nickte Lady Whitby ohne Zögern. "Ich bin sogar ziemlich sicher, dein Vater bespricht dasselbe Thema gerade mit Mr. Darcy und Mr. Bingley. Sie wären doch hoffentlich einverstanden, Mrs. Darcy? Nur ein kleines, formloses Dinner, ganz und gar zwanglos. Nur Sie, Ihre Schwägerin und Ihr Mann, die Bingleys, und natürlich Sie, Miss Bennet." Sie drehte sich, als sei Ihr spontan etwas eingefallen, zu Colonel Fitzwilliam um. "Wenn Sie Lust haben, Oberst, geben Sie uns doch auch die Ehre."

"Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen", antwortete er mit einer tiefen Verbeugung, und Lady Caroline drehte sich wieder zu Georgiana um, drückte ihr kurz die Hand und strich ihr in einer spontanen Geste eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Werden Sie nur rasch gesund, meine Liebe, wir richten uns alle nach Ihnen. Aber die Aussicht auf ein Vergnügen ist bei jungen Leuten ja meistens die beste Methode, ihnen eine rasche Heilung zu garantieren."

Die Damen Whitby verabschiedeten sich. Colonel Fitzwilliam tat es ihnen kurz danach gleich, recht zufrieden damit, wie es schien, ohne sein Zutun eine Einladung zum Abendessen eingeheimst zu haben, Miss Darcy tat endlich, was sie nach Ansicht von Dr. Kenneth sicher schon lange hätte tun sollen, und schlief ein, und Elizabeth blieb zurück mit einem etwas flauen Gefühl im Magen. Das plötzliche Entgegenkommen der Viscountess schien ihr nicht recht geheuer.

* * *


	13. Zweierlei Dinnerparties

13.

Der Bericht, den Mr. Darcy und Mr. Bingley bei ihrer Rückkehr von ihrem Besuch bei Viscount Whitby abgaben, tat freilich nichts, um Mrs. Darcys düstere Vorahnungen zu bestätigen. Der Viscount habe sie überaus freundlich und zuvorkommend behandelt, lautete das einstimmige Urteil beider Herren, und der wie üblich weit enthusiastischere Bingley fügte noch hinzu, er habe in seinem ganzen Leben noch kein so schönes und großzügiges Stadthaus gesehen, mit der Ausnahme des einen, in dem er das Vergnügen habe, derzeit zu Gast zu sein.

Die Bemerkung erforderte naturgemäß den Widerspruch seines Freundes, der vor sich hin brummte, man könne zwei Häuser wohl kaum miteinander vergleichen, wenn eines fast doppelt so groß sei wie das andere. Mr. Bingley erklärte daraufhin jedes Haus auf seine Weise für besonders sehenswert; die Einrichtung des einen sei vielleicht luxuriöser, dafür die andere geschmackvoller, und in dieser Art fuhren sie noch eine ganze Weile fort, bis die Damen anfingen, sich recht ungeduldig nach anderen Dingen zu erkundigen. - Ja, doch, den jungen Mr. Cedric Whitby habe man auch gesehen und ihm noch einmal in aller Form Dank abstatten können, der in entzückender Verlegenheit angenommen worden sei, und im übrigen habe er sich sehr eingehend nach Miss Darcys Gesundheitszustand erkundigt. Die beiden Damen Whitby hätten beide Gäste ebenfalls sehr erfreut begrüßt und bei der Nachricht, Miss Darcy sei erkrankt, sofort und spontan den Entschluß gefaßt, sie zu besuchen, was man ja vermutlich im Laufe des Tages bemerkt habe.

Und ja, auch Lord Raymund und Mr. Whitby hätten beide sehr auf einen baldigen Besuch in ihrem Haus gedrängt, sobald Miss Darcy sich wohl genug dafür fühle. Zwar hatte Mr. Darcy darauf hingewiesen, daß es eigentlich vielmehr an ihm sei, den Retter seiner Schwester und dessen Familie bei sich zu bewirten, aber davon wollte der Viscount nichts hören. "Wir werden uns schon noch bei Ihnen zu Gast laden, Mr. Darcy", hatte er lachend geantwortet, "und Ihnen so lästig wie nur möglich fallen", aber er habe das Thema als erster angeschnitten und bestehe nun auch darauf, daß in seinem Haus mit den gegenseitigen Einladungen der Anfang gemacht werde. Übrigens wisse er sich mit seiner Frau, seiner Tochter und seinem Sohn in diesem Punkt einig, weshalb nichts, was Mr. Darcy vorbringen könne, ihn in seinem Entschluß irre machen werde. Man mußte sich also dieser sehr nachdrücklichen Einladung beugen, konnte aber noch keinen Termin vereinbaren, da alles natürlich von Georgianas Genesung abhing.

Mit diesem Wissen im Hinterkopf tat letztere natürlich alles, um möglichst rasch gesund zu werden. Aber einige weitere Tage Bettruhe konnte Dr. Kenneth ihr dennoch nicht ersparen, denn das Fieber erwies sich als hartnäckiger als erwartet, und für eine Weile gesellten sich Mattigkeit, Kopfschmerzen und Appetitlosigkeit hinzu. Damit ging es ihr freilich noch immer bedeutend besser als der armen Mary Thornton, die zusätzlich zu all diesen Symptomen noch immer an den Nachwirkungen des gewaltigen Schreckens litt, den sie an jenem Theaterabend erlitten hatte. Mrs. Darcy, Mrs. Bingley und Miss Bennet statteten ihr und ihrer Familie einige Tage später, als es Miss Darcy schon wieder etwas besser ging, einen Höflichkeitsbesuch ab, und Elizabeth empfand tiefes Mitleid mit dem verängstigten Mädchen, das zwar schon wieder aufsitzen und sich auch für eine Weile im Salon am Kamin aufhalten konnte, aber dabei so bleich und großäugig herum schlich wie ein Schatten. Auch Sir Walter und Lady Thornton sorgten sich, wie sie Mrs. Darcy anvertrauten, sehr um ihre Tochter. Mr. Thornton bekamen die Gäste übrigens nicht zu sehen; er sei ausgegangen, richtete Lady Thornton etwas verlegen aus, und Mrs. Darcy verschwieg mit vollendetem Takt, daß sie den jungen Mann, als die Kutsche vorfuhr, ganz deutlich gesehen hatte, wie er vom Erkerfenster im ersten Stock zurücktrat.

So sehr Elizabeth Mitleid hatte mit der offenkundigen Beschämung des jungen Mannes, so wenig gefiel ihr sein Verhalten. Mr. Henry Thornton mochte in seinem bisherigen Leben zu sehr von Erfolg verwöhnt gewesen sein; jedenfalls schien er nicht in der Lage, auf seine eigene Schuld, die seinem Leichtsinn entsprungen war, nun mit der gebührenden Demut zu reagieren und sich den Folgen seines Übermuts zu stellen. Es legte über das bisher so strahlende Bild des Herrn doch einen betrüblichen Schatten, und Mrs. Darcy empfand beinahe so etwas wie Hochachtung vor Georgiana, die diesen charakterlichen Mangel instinktiv bereits gespürt zu haben schien. Dem Mädchen gegenüber erwähnte sie freilich nichts davon.

Unterdessen trafen weitere Genesungswünsche für Miss Darcy ein; diverse Bekannte gaben Billets ab, Miss Whitby schickte einen Korb Früchte, Lady Thornton ein paar Süßigkeiten, und Miss de Bourgh, die zu ihrem üblichen Vormittagsbesuch vorbei schaute und erst bei dieser Gelegenheit von dem Unglück erfuhr, das ihrer Cousine begegnet war, saß fast den ganzen Tag bei Georgiana und Miss Bennet am Krankenbett und lauschte der gesamten Abenteuererzählung mit vor Aufregung offenstehendem Mund. Ob sie, in ihrer bisherigen Entrücktheit vom Weltgeschehen, die ganze Dramatik des Ereignisses wirklich erfaßte, blieb offen, aber einen größeren Eindruck hätte wohl schwerlich ein Bericht auf sie machen können.

"In Rosings Park gibt es so etwas nicht", erklärte sie jedenfalls mit großer Entschiedenheit beim Lunch. Sie hatte schon vor einer ganzen Weile begonnen, auch aus eigenem Antrieb zu sprechen, und reihte inzwischen gelegentlich sogar schon mehrere Sätze aneinander. "Meine Mutter würde so etwas gar nicht dulden." Elizabeth konnte nicht recht entscheiden, ob sie mit "so etwas" nun den nächtlichen Überfall meinte oder Georgianas Retter, und ob in dem Ton, mit dem sie das sagte, nun eher Erleichterung oder eher Bedauern lag. Vielleicht hätte Miss de Bourgh es selbst nicht zu sagen gewußt, und möglicherweise empfand sie tatsächlich das Verhalten der Helden aus Georgianas Geschichte im selben Maße als ungebührlich - und deshalb aufregend - wie das der Bösewichte.

Ansonsten hätte Miss Darcy sich keine treuere Pflegerin wünschen können als ihre Cousine. Mit ihrer Krankheit hatte Georgiana sich auf ein Feld begeben, von dem Miss de Bourgh mehr verstand als wohl irgendjemand sonst. Sie kannte alle möglichen und unmöglichen Leiden, die das lange Liegen im Bett hervorrufen konnte, alle Arten von Kopfschmerz und Melancholie, alle Kräutertees, die die Stimmung aufhellen, und alle leicht verdaulichen Mahlzeiten, die den Körper kräftigen sollten, und war geradezu enttäuscht darüber, daß Miss Darcy sich keiner Therapie mit Schröpfköpfen und Blutegeln zu unterziehen hatte. Kurz, Miss de Bourgh war selig darüber, sich zur Abwechslung einmal in der Rolle des Pflegers und nicht des Patienten wiederzufinden, und umsorgte Miss Darcy mit einer Bereitwilligkeit, daß für deren Schwägerin nichts mehr zu tun übrig blieb, außer gelegentlich vorbei zu schauen und die eifrige Apothekerin daran zu hindern, zu viele sich gegenseitig widersprechende Behandlungen zu verschreiben.

Auch Colonel Fitzwilliam wurde häufiger und gern gesehener Gast am Krankenbett von Miss Darcy, und irgendwann ergab sich dabei für Elizabeth auch die Gelegenheit zu jener Unterredung mit ihm, die sie bereits angekündigt hatte. Der Oberst erklärte sich zu allem bereit und ließ verlauten, er fühle sich den in ihn gesetzten Erwartungen gewachsen und hoffe, seinen Auftrag zu Mrs. Darcys Zufriedenheit zu erfüllen.

So kam es, daß einige Tage später, als Georgiana sich bereits wieder wohl genug fühlte, um das Bett zu verlassen und das Dinner gemeinsam mit der Familie einzunehmen, Mrs. Darcy wie nebenbei zu ihrem Mann bemerkte, nachdem man sich in den letzten Tagen der Patientin wegen doch in den gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen arg habe einschränken müssen, könne man doch nun, da es Miss Darcy wieder so gut gehe, allmählich wieder daran denken, Einladungen auszusprechen und selber wieder auszugehen. Mr. Darcy, der eigentlich trotz der Sorge um seine Schwester die stillen Tage im Kreise seiner Familie sehr genossen hatte, blickte etwas überrascht von seinem Teller auf.

"Fühlst du dich dafür denn schon wieder wohl genug, Georgiana? Mir kommt es so vor, als wärest du noch ein bißchen blaß um die Nase, wie unser Kutscher Tom sich immer ausdrückt."

"Ein bißchen matt bin ich wohl noch", gab das Mädchen zu (das natürlich, wie alle Damen, von Mrs. Darcy eingeweiht worden war), "und ich werde noch leicht müde. Aber solange du nicht zu viele fremde Leute einlädst, werde ich gewiß einen Abend heiter und fröhlich sein können."

"Wir müssen ja auch nicht gleich ganz London zu Tisch bitten", lächelte Elizabeth. Und setzte unschuldig hinzu: "Wie wäre es mit Miss de Bourgh?"

Ihr Mann sah sie an, zog kurz die Brauen in die Höhe und lehnte sich dann mit einem Schmunzeln, das sich Elizabeth nicht recht zu deuten vermochte, ein wenig in seinem Sessel zurück. "Unsere Cousine. Eine glänzende Idee. Aber du weißt ja selbst, wie die Dinge zwischen mir und meiner Tante derzeit stehen. Solange ihre Ladyschaft mir zürnt - und das tut sie sicher noch immer -, wird sie um nichts in der Welt zu bewegen sein, auch nur einen Fuß in mein Haus zu setzen. Und daß sie Miss de Bourgh alleine zu einer abendlichen Gesellschaft gehen ließe, selbst wenn es nur die ihrer Verwandten wäre, erscheint mir doch eine gar zu gewagte Hoffnung."

"Das sehe ich leider auch so", sagte Mr. Bingley mit Grabesstimme, nachdem er unbemerkt einen amüsierten Blick mit seinem Freund getauscht hatte, und Mrs. Darcy nickte bedauernd, ehe sie wie in einem plötzlichen Einfall aufschaute und ihren Mann ansah.

"Wir könnten doch Colonel Fitzwilliam bitten, sich bei Lady Catherine dafür einzusetzen. Er ist immerhin Miss de Bourghs Cousin. Gewiß würde Lady Catherine nichts dagegen einzuwenden haben, daß er sie zu uns begleitet."

"Colonel Fitzwilliam wäre gewiß eine angenehme Gesellschaft zum Dinner", sagte Jane, und Miss Bennet nickte eifrig.

"Und Miss de Bourgh kennt ihn auch schon, also wäre sie gewiß nicht besonders befangen in seiner Gegenwart."

"Mein Vetter, der Oberst", wiederholte Mr. Darcy. Er schien über diese Idee tief in Gedanken versunken, während er in Wahrheit nur darüber sinnierte, ob eigentlich ganz London in dieses kleine Komplott eingeweiht war.

"Das wäre doch wirklich eine wundervolle Idee", rief Georgiana unterdessen freudig und verabredungsgemäß aus. "Den Colonel wollten wir doch ohnehin bald einmal zum Dinner bitten. Warum nicht gleich? Und die Gesellschaft zweier so lieber Freunde und Verwandter würde mich gewiß auch nicht übermäßig ermüden."

"Mehr als diese beiden sollten wir dann auch nicht einladen", warf ihre Schwägerin sofort ein.

"Und der Abend sollte auch nicht zu lange dauern", vervollständigte Jane.

"Nein, gewiß nicht. Dr. Kenneth sagte mir erst heute morgen, ich solle mich noch einige Tage schonen und viel ruhen."

"Und sicher wäre es Lady Catherine nicht recht, wenn ihre Tochter sich am Abend zu lange ohne sie außer Haus begibt", meinte Elizabeth.

"Aber gegen ein paar Stunden in der Obhut ihres Cousins würde sie doch gewiß nichts einzuwenden haben. Cousine Anne hat mich ja auch mehrmals besuchen dürfen in der letzten Woche."

"Das denke ich auch. Bestimmt würde Lady Catherine nachgeben, wenn Colonel Fitzwilliam ihr die Sache vernünftig darlegt. Wir werden ein ganz einfaches, leichtes Abendessen einnehmen, danach ein wenig beisammen sitzen und plaudern... dafür fühlst du dich doch kräftig genug?"

"In jedem Fall", bestätigte Georgiana eifrig. "Ich würde sogar gern wieder ein wenig Musik machen; ich habe heute schon am Pianoforte geübt. Und wenn es keine schwierigen Passagen, sondern nur ein paar leichte Stücke wären, bei denen ich mich nicht so konzentrieren muß..."

"Ein paar Tanzlieder zum Beispiel", schlug Mr. Bingley vor, der sich das Lächeln nicht mehr verbeißen konnte.

"Einen Schottischen", verlangte Mr. Darcy in trockenem Tonfall, "da meine Frau mir diese Melodien ja so gerne verweigert. Und wenn man dann noch die Tür vom Salon zum Nebenzimmer offen ließe..."

"... könnten dort sogar durchaus zwei oder drei Paare ein wenig dazu tanzen." Mr. Bingley hob lachend sein Glas und prostete seinem Freund zu. "Was für eine glänzende Idee, Darcy!" Die Männer lachten herzlich über die verdutzten Gesichter der Damen, bis Elizabeth schließlich, auch sie lachend, ausrief:

"Oh, wie hinterhältig von euch! Ihr wußtet, was wir vorhatten?"

Mr. Darcy gestand ein, die Vorbereitungen und Tanzstunden für Miss de Bourgh in der Tat beobachtet und seitdem ein entsprechendes Ansinnen erwartet zu haben.

"Und du hast demnach nichts dagegen?"

"Wenn es dazu dient, meine Cousine über ihre Unbeholfenheit in Gesellschaft hinweg zu bringen, so will ich gerne das Meinige dazu beitragen." Und mit einem spöttischen Schmunzeln setzte er hinzu: "Alles soll mir lieber sein, als einen ausgewachsenen Hausball geben zu müssen."

"Ah, über einen solchen werden wir gesondert verhandeln müssen, mein Lieber. Und diesmal werden wir in noch viel größerer Heimlichkeit vorgehen. Warte nur ab."

"Ich sehe es schon kommen, Bingley", seufzte Mr. Darcy. "Eines Tages werden wir aus der Stadt nach Hause zurückkommen und alles geschmückt, hell erleuchtet und voller Gäste vorfinden, und ehe wir noch wissen, wie uns geschieht, werden die Diener uns ins Ankleidezimmer zerren, uns in unsere besten Kleider stopfen und auf die Tanzfläche werfen."

"Nun laßt uns erst einmal dieses Abendessen hinter uns bringen", lachte Elizabeth heiter.

Das kleine Dinner, mit dem sich so viele ganz unterschiedliche Hoffnungen verknüpften, wurde ein voller Erfolg. Nicht nur, daß Lady Catherine nicht daran dachte, sich der höflichen Anfrage ihres Neffen Colonel Fitzwilliam zu widersetzen, als dieser sie um die Erlaubnis bat, Miss de Bourgh zu einem Abendessen bei den Darcys ausführen zu dürfen - sie war vielmehr heimlich sogar erleichtert darüber, bei dem unangenehmen Geschäft, ihre Tochter in vorgerücktem Alter halbwegs gesellschaftsfähig zu machen, solch unerwartete Schützenhilfe zu erhalten.

Gewiß hätte Lady Catherine de Bourgh sich eher die Zunge abgebissen, als es laut zuzugeben, aber selbst ein Narr hätte sehen können, daß das zwanglose Beisammensein mit ihrer Cousine und deren Freundinnen auf Aussehen wie Gemütsverfassung von Anne de Bourgh weit bessere Wirkung getätigt hatten als alle Mühe, die ihre Mutter und ihre Erzieherin zusammen auf sie verwendet hatten. Und man konnte vieles über Lady Catherine sagen: eine Närrin war sie nicht. Sie wußte, daß die Möglichkeiten einer verwitweten älteren Dame, potentielle Ehemänner für ihre Tochter zu finden, durch Sitte und Konvention eng begrenzt waren, und daß sie um jede Hilfe froh sein mußte, die sie bekam.

Und so rang sie sich ein zähneknirschendes Ja ab.

Miss de Bourgh war so begeistert von dem unerwarteten Abenteuer, abends ohne ihre Mutter ausgehen zu dürfen, daß Elizabeth sie kaum wiedererkannte, als sie am Arm von Colonel Fitzwilliam in den Salon trat. Wie der Oberst Mrs. Darcy später schmunzelnd anvertraute, hatte seine Cousine schon in der Kutsche kaum für eine volle Minute still gesessen oder geschwiegen, so aufregend erschien ihr dieser abendliche Ausflug, und entsprechend war nun auch ihr Benehmen bei Tisch. Sie hatte den Ehrenplatz neben Mr. Darcy inne, und sowohl er wie auch Colonel Fitzwilliam überboten sich ihr gegenüber an Liebenswürdigkeit und schienen den ganzen Abend über nur darauf bedacht, daß ihre Cousine sich nur ja möglichst wohl fühlen sollte. Naturgemäß gelang das dem offenen, verbindlichen Naturell des Obersten weit leichter als dem zurückhaltenden Darcy, aber Elizabeth war wieder einmal stolz darauf, wie sehr ihr Mann sich Mühe gab.

Das Gespräch drehte sich, Miss de Bourgh zuliebe, die wohl kaum über einen anderen Gegenstand ausführlicher hätte sprechen können, vor allem um Rosings Park und die Verhältnisse dort, und Elizabeth hatte das Vergnügen, viele Neuigkeiten über das Pfarrhaus und ihre Freundin Charlotte zu hören, die jetzige Mrs. Collins, die soeben dabei war, unter Lady de Bourghs wachsamen Augen und detaillierten Mahnungen ihren ersten Sohn großzuziehen. Manches davon wußte Elizabeth bereits aus Charlottes Briefen, aber es machte ihr trotzdem Spaß, dieselben Geschichten noch einmal aus anderer Perspektive zu hören, zumal Miss de Bourgh in ihrer bisherigen völligen Teilnahmslosigkeit sicher der neutralste Berichterstatter war, den man sich wünschen konnte. Nach Ansicht von Lady Catherine machte Mrs. Collins denn auch bei ihrem Sohn alles verkehrt, was sich nur verkehrt machen ließ, von der Menge der Nahrung, die das Kind erhielt, über den Schlafrhythmus bis hin zu der Art, wie der Knabe gewickelt wurde, und den Leintüchern in der Wiege.

Zu Mrs. Darcys Verblüffung erzählte Miss de Bourgh das freilich in einem fast andächtigen Tonfall, und Elizabeth gewann die Überzeugung, daß Anne de Bourgh, hätte sie nur gewagt, einmal darüber nachzusinnen, festgestellt hätte, daß sie durchaus eine eigene Meinung über etliche Vorgänge auf Rosings besaß und daß die über Charlotte sogar ausgesprochen positiv war. Die Art und Weise, wie die junge Mrs. Collins in ihrer ruhigen Art geduldig sämtlichen Stegreif-Vorträgen, die Lady Catherine täglich zu Charlottes Haushaltsführung anbrachte, lauschte und ihnen Gehorsam zu leisten versprach, nur um dann exakt das Gegenteil davon zu tun, sofern sie das für richtig hielt, schien bei Miss de Bourgh ein Gefühl echter Hochachtung vor dieser mutigen Pfarrersfrau herauszufordern. Ja, wie Elizabeth einigen Bemerkungen zu entnehmen wagte: selbst Mr. Collins, der sonst stets darauf drang, sämtlichen Anweisungen Ihrer Ladyschaft so treu Folge zu leisten, als handle es sich um einen Befehl des Erzbischofs von Canterbury oder gar um eines der Zehn Gebote, schien gelegentlich einzusehen, daß die Einmischung aus dem Herrenhaus sich nicht notwendigerweise bis in sein Wohn- oder gar sein Schlafzimmer zu erstrecken brauchte und daß, wie Charlotte ihm auseinander setzte, man Lady Catherine durch Dinge, mit denen sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht einverstanden erklären könne, am wenigsten Verdruß bereitete, indem man sie ihr gar nicht erst erzählte.

Von Miss de Bourgh aber hatte Elizabeth den Eindruck, daß sie durchaus gerne näher mit Mrs. Collins bekannt geworden wäre, hätte ihre Tante nicht einen zu nahen Umgang mit dem Pfarrhaus für unstandesgemäß gehalten. Sie beschloß, es in ihrem nächsten Brief an Charlotte zu erwähnen und ihr nahezulegen, sich Gedanken zu machen über gesellschaftlich unverfängliche Tätigkeiten, die Miss de Bourgh und der Pfarrersfrau einen Grund für gemeinsame Unternehmungen verschaffen könnten. In einer Besitzung wie Rosings, wo ständig Kranke zu besuchen und Arme zu verköstigen waren, konnten solche Anlässe kaum schwer zu finden sein, und abgesehen davon, daß sie sich bei solchen Gelegenheiten mit Mrs. Collins unterhalten konnte, würden sie Miss de Bourghs geistigen Horizont erweitern und ihr etwas Sinnvolleres zu tun geben, als krank im Bett zu liegen,

Die Herren waren so entgegenkommend, nach dem Essen ihr kurzes Zwischenspiel bei Wein und Zigarren zeitlich so knapp zu bemessen, daß kaum ein Stäubchen Asche in den Porzellanschälchen gelandet sein konnte, die der Diener aus dem Zimmer trug. Und kaum hatten die drei sich, mit Colonel Fitzwilliam an der Spitze, zu den Damen in den Salon begeben, als letzterer bereits Miss Darcy mit breitem Lächeln um ein wenig Musik bat. Georgiana errötete, entschuldigte sich mit ihrem schlechten Gesundheitszustand, der sie die letzten Tage am Üben verhindert habe, weswegen sie sich nur an einige einfache Stücke wagen wolle, und öffnete das Pianoforte. Nachdem man zuerst einem hübschen kleinen Volkslied gelauscht hatte, wechselte Miss Darcy wie erwartet zu einem Tanzlied über, und Kitty tat, was sie sonst nie gewagt hätte, und bat Mr. Darcy darum, ob man ihnen wohl erlauben würde, ein wenig dazu zu tanzen.

Miss de Bourgh (die einzige im Raum, für die diese Bitte tatsächlich überraschend kam) strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, Colonel Fitzwilliam unterstützte den Antrag eifrig, und Mr. Bingley war so durch und durch begeisterte Zustimmung, daß Mr. Darcy eigentlich, seinem üblichen Benehmen in Gesellschaft seines Freundes zufolge, mindestens ebenso entschieden dagegen hätte sein müssen. Leider konnte er dem instinktiven Impuls, alles abzulehnen, was Bingley guthieß, in diesem Fall nicht folgen, sondern mußte verabredungsgemäß seine Erlaubnis erteilen. Die Tür zum Nebenzimmer wurde aufgestoßen, und Mr. Darcy machte den Anfang, indem er sich vor seiner Cousine verneigte und sie fragte, ob sie ihm wohl die Ehre erweisen wolle.

Sie wollte, und da Elizabeth an Georgianas Seite bleiben mußte, um die Seiten umzublättern, wie sie sagte, konnte Mr. Bingley Miss Bennet und Colonel Fitzwilliam Mrs. Bingley auffordern, ohne daß eine Dame hätte sitzen bleiben müssen. Natürlich wurde Mrs. Darcy ebensowenig am Pianoforte benötigt wie die Notenblätter, denn die einfachen Tanzmelodien hätte Miss Darcy vermutlich auch in finsterer Nacht aus dem Stegreif improvisieren können, hätte man sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen und ohne Licht ans Klavier gesetzt. Aber Elizabeth wollte sich den hervorragenden Blick aufs Geschehen, den man von ihrer Position aus durch die offene Flügeltür ins Nachbarzimmer hatte, nicht nehmen lassen, und genoß es, Miss de Bourghs freudestrahlenden Gesichtsausdruck zu beobachten, mit dem sie die Bewegungen der übrigen Paare nachahmte.

Die kleine Tanzerei geriet denn auch besser als befürchtet, und wenn Miss de Bourgh auch noch manchen Schritt ausließ oder in die falsche Richtung setzte, wenn ihre Bewegungen auch oft eckig und ungraziös ausfielen und sicherlich die gesamte Veranstaltung den französischen Tanzmeister eines hochherrschaftlichen Hauses die Hände über dem Kopf hätte zusammenschlagen lassen - die junge Dame, für die sie stattfand, hatte sichtlich ihren Spaß daran, und mit jeder Figur, die ihr gelang, wuchs ihre Freude und ihre Sicherheit. Flüchtig überlegte Mrs. Darcy, was Lady Catherine wohl sagen würde, würde sie diese vor Lebenskraft sprühende junge Dame bei ihren fröhlichen Sprüngen beobachten können, die so wenig Ähnlichkeit mit dem stummen, in sich gekehrten und bläßlichen Wesen besaß, das Elizabeth seinerzeit auf Rosings kennengelernt hatte.

Es gab genau drei Tänze, so daß jeder der Herren Miss de Bourgh einmal auffordern konnte, dann ermahnte Mrs. Darcy ihre Schwägerin dringend, es auf sich beruhen zu lassen und das Klavier wieder zu schließen, denn sie wollte weder die noch immer angeschlagene Georgiana noch die Geduld der tanzenden Herren, noch Miss de Bourghs Konstitution überfordern, für die derartige Vergnügungen doch sehr ungewohnt sein mußten. Um letztere Dame hätte sie sich allerdings keine Sorgen zu machen brauchen, denn Miss de Bourgh zeigte sich sehr enttäuscht, als die Musik nach dem dritten Tanz bereits wieder abbrach, und nur der Hinweis auf Miss Darcys erst kürzlich überstandene Krankheit brachte sie von ihrer diesbezüglichen Entrüstung ab.

"Aber beim nächsten Mal!" forderte sie mehr, als daß sie bat, und Mrs. Darcy brauchte ihren ganzen Takt und viel Geduld, um ihr begreiflich zu machen, daß auch im Hause Darcy derartige _impromptu _Hopsereien eigentlich nicht zur üblichen Abendunterhaltung gehörten.

Es tat Miss de Bourghs Begeisterung über diesen Abend kaum einen Abbruch. Um Punkt zehn ließ Mr. Darcy die Kutsche vorfahren, die seine Cousine und seinen Vetter nach Hause bringen sollte, und Miss de Bourgh bedankte sich für die Einladung mit soviel Anmut und Würde, wie sie nur aufbringen konnte. Aus ihrer Frisur hatten sich beim Tanz einzelne Strähnen gelöst und ihre Wangen waren fleckig gerötet, aber sie strahlte, und in dem Moment, als sie Mrs. Darcy, da sie kaum zu wissen schien, wie sie ihrer Freude über den Abend Ausdruck verleihen konnte, einen spontanen Kuß auf die Wange gab, da konnte man gar nicht anders, als Lady Catherines Tochter von Herzen gern zu haben.

Nachdem nun sozusagen die Generalprobe mit diesem kleinen Abendessen so hervorragend verlaufen war, konnten alle sich vom nächsten Tag an endlich an die Planung der großen Uraufführung eines ungleich größeren und bedeutenderen Dinners machen und anfangen, deswegen nervös zu werden. Lady Whitby und ihre Tochter hatten den Darcys nämlich bereits am Vortag einen zweiten Besuch abgestattet, freuten sich dabei sehr, Miss Darcy außer Bett und auf den Beinen zu finden, und nahmen diese Tatsache zum Anlaß, mahnend an das vereinbarte Abendessen in ihrem Haus zu erinnern.

Kurz und gut, ein Termin wurde vorgeschlagen und dankend angenommen, zwei Tage lang machten und verwarfen vor allem die beiden jüngeren Damen Pläne für die eigene Garderobe, und als der große Tag gekommen war, waren Mrs. Darcy und Mrs. Bingley so weise, sich bereits anderthalb Stunden früher als notwendig anzukleiden und zu frisieren, so daß sie und die Hausmädchen bis zum Aufbruch zur Gänze Miss Darcy und Miss Bennet zur Verfügung standen, die in unterschiedlichen Stadien von Verzweiflung nach den richtigen Hauben, Ketten und Haarkämmen suchten. Mit einer Kraftanstrengung, die es verdient hätte, in die Annalen des Landes aufgenommen zu werden, schafften sie es, daß beide Mädchen pünktlich, adrett gekleidet und reizend frisiert in der Halle standen, als die beiden Kutschen vorfuhren, so daß Mr. Darcy nicht wahrmachen mußte, womit er am Tag zuvor bereits gedroht hatte - nämlich, alleine zu fahren, sollte irgendjemand zum festgesetzten Zeitpunkt nicht zur Stelle sein; denn _seinetwegen_ werde gewiß nicht ein Mann, dem er derart zu Dank verpflichtet sei, das Abendessen kalt werden lassen müssen.

"Bingley", sagte der Hausherr denn auch am Nachmittag etwas nachdenklich, als er mit seinem Freund im Salon saß und auf das eifrige Treppauf und Treppab weiblicher Schritte und das weinerliche Rufen aus Miss Darcys Zimmer lauschte, "wenn ich bedenke, was der Name 'Whitby' mir für eine Unruhe ins Haus trägt, frage ich mich doch, ob wir an jenem Abend nicht vielleicht besser ein gutes Buch gelesen hätten, statt ins Theater zu gehen..."

Für alle derartigen Überlegungen war es nun freilich viel zu spät. Und als die gesamte Gesellschaft wenige Minuten vor der vereinbarten Zeit schließlich die breite Treppe zum Salon Lady Carolines hinauf schritt, eine sorgfältig herausgeputzte, erwartungsvolle kleine Schar, da war davon auch schon nicht mehr die Rede. Mrs. Darcy konnte feststellen, daß die Größe und prunkvolle Ausstattung des Hauses die nüchternen Berichte ihres Mannes sogar weit übertraf, aber doch nie den sicheren Boden guten Geschmacks verließ. Das Haus war ganz offenkundig erst kürzlich neu erbaut worden und verriet einen zielsicheren, modernen Architekten, der das gesamte Gebäude in erster Linie als Ort der Repräsentation geplant hatte. Dafür, daß es auch eine Wohnstätte wurde, konnten die Käufer ja schließlich selbst sorgen.

Der Viscount und seine Familie empfingen ihre Gäste mit herzlicher Freude, vor allem Mr. Whitby strahlte Miss Darcy entgegen und gab sich sehr erleichtert darüber, daß diese das Abenteuer offenbar so gut überstanden habe und ebenso blühend und hübsch sei wie ehedem. Georgiana ihrerseits zeigte zum ersten Mal in Gegenwart dieses jungen Mannes echte Befangenheit und wußte zu Beginn vor Verlegenheit kaum, wohin sie schauen sollte - vielleicht dachte sie ja an ihre und Kittys kindische Schwärmereien während der Tage ihres Krankenstands. Aber länger als ein paar Minuten dauerte diese Phase kaum.

Beinahe das Erste, was Lord Raymund tat, war, sich zu entschuldigen. "Ich glaube, mich zu erinnern, daß meine Frau Ihnen ein 'ganz einfaches, formloses' Abendessen versprochen hatte", spottete er, griff dabei nach der Hand seiner Gemahlin und tätschelte sie mit grimmigem Lächeln. "Leider muß ich Ihnen gestehen, daß meine Frau, sei es aufgrund körperlicher oder geistiger Ursachen, ganz und gar unfähig ist, eine solche Art Dinner auszurichten. Wir werden daher, um das Verhältnis der Herren zu den Damen auszugleichen und die Anzahl am Tisch so aufzufüllen, wie sich das gehört, noch einen Gast mehr haben."

Lady Durben entzog dem Spötter mit einem scherzhaften Stirnrunzeln ihre Finger und schlug ihm den Handrücken leicht gegen die Schulter. "Hör auf, mich bloßzustellen, Whitby. Außerdem ist es diesmal überhaupt nicht meine Schuld. Cedric hat ihn eingeladen."

"Du hast _gesagt,_ ich solle noch einen Freund mitbringen, falls mir ein geeigneter einfiele", verteidigte sich der Beschuldigte lächelnd. "Und als mir da Mr. Robertson so unerwartet in der Stadt über den Weg lief..."

"Mr. Robertson?" wiederholten Miss Darcy und Miss Bennet im Chor, und es klang durchaus nicht unangenehm berührt. Offenbar hatten beide jungen Damen den zukünftigen Pfarrer durchaus schätzen gelernt während jener Tage, die sie bei den Thorntons verbracht hatten. Mr. Whitby dagegen schien sich nicht sicher, wie er den doppelten Ausruf zu deuten habe.

"Nun, ich bin mir durchaus bewußt, daß diese Einladung in Anbetracht der Ereignisse vielleicht nicht einer gewissen Peinlichkeit entbehrt. Aber ich hatte mich auf dem Ball bei den Croydons recht gut mit ihm unterhalten, und als wir uns in der Stadt begegneten, erneuerten wir diese Bekanntschaft. Mr. Robertson erwähnte zufällig, daß die Thorntons für den heutigen Abend bereits eine Einladung hätten, die ihn selbst aber nicht einschließe, und da fragte ich ihn ganz spontan, ob er nicht bei uns speisen wolle, statt alleine zu Hause zu sitzen. Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie nicht in eine unangenehme Situation gebracht?"

"Ganz im Gegenteil", beruhigte Mrs. Darcy. "Mr. Robertson ist ein sehr ruhiger, überlegter junger Mann und ein ausgesprochen angenehmer Gesellschafter. Ich bin sicher, auch Ihre Eltern werden ihn mögen."

Man konnte die Probe aufs Exempel bald machen, denn die beiden noch ausstehenden Gäste trafen nun kurz nacheinander ein und wurden allen jenen Herrschaften vorgestellt, die sie noch nicht kannten. Mr. Robertson, der es gewohnt war, gegenüber seiner Umgebung Dankbarkeit empfinden zu müssen, schien es wenig auszumachen, daß man ihn in erster Linie nur deshalb eingeladen hatte, um die Tischgesellschaft zu vervollständigen, und Colonel Fitzwilliam sprang während des Essens, wie es seine Art war, leicht und elegant sozusagen mit den Beinen voran in die Unterhaltung und plauderte bei Tisch aufs Herzlichste.

Vorerst freilich gab es für längere Gespräche keine Gelegenheit, denn Lady Durben arrangierte, wie es ihre Pflicht als Hausherrin war, mit leichter Hand und fast unmerklich die Paare, die miteinander die Treppe zum Eßzimmer hinab schreiten sollten, und zwar streng nach ihrer gesellschaftlichen Rangordnung, so daß sie selbst mit Colonel Fitzwilliam den Anfang machte und Mr. Robertson den Zug mit Miss Bennet am Arm beschloß. Elizabeth, die vom Hausherrn selbst geleitet wurde, bewunderte den großzügig gestalteten Speisesaal sehr, als sie über die Schwelle trat, und wünschte sich nur, die Atmosphäre zwischen den stuckverzierten Wänden und bemalten Tapeten wäre etwas weniger steif und förmlich gewesen. Mr. Darcy und Colonel Fitzwilliam wechselten so automatisch zu den Umgangsformen höfischer Etikette über, wie langjährige Gewöhnung es bewirkt; Elizabeth selbst jedoch fiel es weit schwerer, und sie hoffte und betete, daß weiter unten am Ende der Tafel Kitty sich und ihre Manieren halbwegs im Griff hätte.

Glücklicherweise tat der Viscount selbst alles, um das steife Gepränge etwas aufzulockern, und selbst seine Frau bemühte sich darum, auch wenn ihr anzumerken war, daß sie dabei gegen sich selbst ankämpfen mußte. Die kleine Heerschar von Dienern, die beim Essen aufwartete, begann zügig mit dem Auf- und Abtragen der Speisen, einem sorgfältig einstudierten Zeremoniell, das so vollkommen lautlos und ohne den geringsten Blickkontakt oder irgendeine Anweisung seitens der Herrschaft ablief, daß die Gäste wirklich so tun konnten, als hätten sie die Anwesenheit eines halben Dutzends Männer in goldbetreßten Livreen und gepuderten Perücken, die Suppenteller auf dem Tisch abstellten und dampfende Schüsseln rund um den Tisch trugen, überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Während also eine behandschuhte Hand den ersten Teller vor ihm abstellte, bemerkte der Viscount:

"Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, was uns zu den Entscheidungen treibt, die wir im Namen der guten Sitten oder des guten Geschmacks treffen. Sie nicht, Mrs. Darcy? Nehmen Sie nur dieses Essen. Unsere Köchin hat mit Sicherheit ihren ganzen Stolz daran gesetzt, daß alles genau auf die Minute fertig wird und exakt die richtige Temperatur hat. Und wie danken wir es ihr? Indem wir alle ihre mühevoll zubereiteten Speisen auf Warmhalteplatten stellen und sie aus der Küche, die natürlich im entferntesten Winkel des Hauses angelegt worden ist, auf verschlungenen Pfaden so lange durch kalte Flure tragen, bis sie, wenn sie endlich im Speisezimmer angekommen sind, bestenfalls noch lauwarm sind. Ist es nicht eine Schande?"

Mrs. Darcy mußte lächeln und gab zu bedenken, daß doch, läge das Reich der Köchin näher am Speisesaal, alle Küchengerüche ungehindert von einem Ort zum anderen gelangen könnten. Diese Aussicht schien ihren Tischherrn freilich wenig zu schrecken.

"Und was wäre daran wohl so schlimm? Wie oft habe ich mich als Junge mit meinem Bruder heimlich in die Küche gestohlen, eben _wegen _der Gerüche, die von dort herauf drangen! Kann es - und nun gar für ein Paar ewig hungriger Jungen! - etwas Verlockendes geben als den Geruch eines brutzelnden Stück Specks oder frisch gebackenen Brots?"

"Du bist herzlich eingeladen, der Köchin einen Besuch abzustatten, wenn sie das nächste Mal Holunderküchlein herausbäckt oder Kalbsbries zubereitet", spöttelte seine Frau. "Das sollte dich in deiner Meinung schon kurieren."

Colonel Fitzwilliam bemerkte, daß auch er selbst als Junge mit der Köchin stets in bestem Einvernehmen gestanden habe, und sei es auch nur aus purem Eigennutz, denn wie alle Kinder sei auch er selbst ständig hungrig gewesen. Und die gutmütige Köchin habe sich meist wenig um die Ansicht der Herrschaft und der Ärzte geschert, nach der man die kleinen Mägen der jungen Masters und Misses des Haushalts nicht mit einer zu großen Menge an Speisen überfordern dürfe, und sich meistens noch irgendeinen Leckerbissen abschmeicheln lassen. Das führte zu einer allgemeinen Unterhaltung über Kinder und Kindererziehung, mit der man sich durch mehrere Gänge plauderte und bei der allen am Tisch erlaubt war, unter Beiziehung der Thesen unterschiedlicher Gelehrter vollkommen gegensätzlicher Meinung zu sein.

Weiter unten am Tisch, wohin Mrs. Darcy gelegentlich einen bangen Blick warf, schien sich bei den jungen Leuten ebenfalls eine fröhliche Runde entwickelt zu haben; Mr. Whitby hatte sich offenbar bei Mr. Robertson eingehend nach dessen Zukunftsplänen sowie nach Oxford und dem Leben unter den Studenten dort erkundigt, und der angehende Pfarrer, der wohl kaum damit gerechnet hatte, daß jemand in dieser illustren Runde sich für seine unbedeutenden Lebensverhältnisse interessieren könnte, gab eingehend Auskunft. Weit davon entfernt, dieses für sie ungewöhnliche Thema langweilig zu finden, schienen die jungen Damen, denen die Berufswelt aufgrund ihres Geschlechts verschlossen bleiben mußte, sehr daran interessiert und stellten mehrere Zwischenfragen, wenn sie Ausdrücke oder Anspielungen nicht verstanden, und alles wurde ihnen ausführlich erklärt.

Mit jedem neu servierten Gang (und der Gänge waren nicht wenige), lockerte sich die zu Beginn so strenge Stimmung also doch auf, und als man bei Eiscreme und Früchten angelangt war (letztere, wie Lady Caroline lachend erklärte, ein süßes Laster, von dem die gesamte Familie nicht lassen könne, nachdem man sich in Indien so sehr an die ständige Verfügbarkeit exotischen Obsts gewöhnt habe), war Elizabeth nur zu gern bereit, diesen Abend zu den angenehmsten Dinner-Parties zu zählen, die sie in London bisher absolviert hatten.

Wenig wußte sie von der Entdeckung, die ihr gleich bevorstand.

Auch der Aufbruch der Damen vom Speisezimmer hinauf in den Salon fand zunächst in heiterster Stimmung und größer Gelassenheit statt, auch wenn Elizabeth zu Beginn des Abends nicht geringe Befürchtungen für diesen Zeitraum gehegt hatte, in der alle weiblichen Gäste auf Gedeih und Verderb der Hausherrin ausgeliefert waren. Aber Lady Caroline schien vollkommen über ihre anfängliche Förmlichkeit hinweg zu sein, plauderte angeregt mit Jane und Elizabeth und bewies, daß sie in der Kunst der Konversation und der gefälligen Rede, wenn sie denn nur wollte, nicht weniger bewandert war als ihre Tochter. Miss Darcy und Miss Whitby scharten sich um einen kleinen Spieltisch, schienen aber so vertieft in ihre eigene Unterhaltung, daß sie wenig auf ihre Karten achteten und sie des öfteren vergaßen. Lady Durben fragte von Zeit zu Zeit, ob jemand von den Mädchen irgendwelche Wünsche habe, und überließ die fröhliche Jugendschar ansonsten großzügig sich selbst.

So, wie Lady Durben sich inzwischen gab, wollte Mrs. Darcy auch gerne glauben, daß sie, wie Colonel Fitzwilliam sich ausgedrückt hatte, in der Lage war, selbst bei Hof zu brillieren. Mit Sicherheit hatte ihr wohlhabender Vater ihr schon in frühester Jugend die beste Erziehung zukommen lassen, die er für Geld hatte kaufen können. Vielleicht hatte er diese schöne und kluge Tochter von Anfang an als ein Faustpfand gesehen, das ihm mit einer klugen Heirat die Türen in die vornehme Gesellschaft öffnen würde. Und Elizabeth fragte sich unwillkürlich, was die heutige Lady Durben wohl damals darüber gedacht haben mochte. Ob sie die Pläne ihrer Familie unterstützt oder sich ihnen heimlich widersetzt hatte? Wie demütigend mußte es für ein heranwachsendes Mädchen sein, zu wissen, daß es nur Mittel zum Zweck war, eine Ware, im Schaufenster der vornehmen Gesellschaft ausgestellt, um irgendeinen verarmten Adelssproß anzulocken, der verzweifelt genug wäre, seinen Titel und sein Wappen gegen ein wenig Bares einzutauschen und sein blaues Blut mit dem einer gewöhnlichen Bürgerstochter zu vermischen.

Zum ersten Mal erwog Mrs. Darcy die Möglichkeit, daß Lady Durben vielleicht in der verhängnisvollen Geschichte, die zu ihrer Eheschließung führte, ebenso eine Getriebene und ein Opfer gewesen sein könnte wie ihr erzwungener Bräutigam.

Mit Sicherheit durchschaute Lady Durben mit ihrem mitleidlosen Blick die doppelte Moral einer guten Gesellschaft, die sich einerseits gegen sie verschwor mit derselben Leidenschaftlichkeit, die die gute Lady de Bourgh bei der Erwähnung des Namens "Whitby" Gift und Galle spucken ließ, und ihr andererseits, was gute Manieren, Lebenserfahrung und Verstandesschärfe anging, oft nicht einmal ansatzweise das Wasser reichen konnte. Ein guter Teil des bitteren Spotts, der sich durch ihre Rede zog wie ein eigentümlicher Geruch, der immer wieder auftaucht und dessen Ursache man nicht entdecken kann, mochte aus diesen Erfahrungen rühren. Es war immer einfacher, über die Dinge zu spotten, unter denen man sonst zu leiden hatte - Lachen mochte in gewisser Weise die Rache der Ohnmächtigen sein.

Lady Durbens Salon war, wie das ganze restliche Haus, ein Muster an Stil und Geschmack - und der langgestreckte, in Weiß und Gold getäfelte Saal, der daneben lag und zu dem Elizabeth, als sie durch den Raum ging, um sich die Bilder zu betrachten, versehentlich eine versteckte Tapetentür öffnete, war ganz offensichtlich bereits für eine Tanzveranstaltung geplant worden und mußte nicht, wie es im Falle des kleinen Nebenzimmers bei den Darcys geschehen war, erst noch dafür zweckentfremdet werden. Unter den Bildern an den Wänden waren mehrere ganz großartige, darunter etliche, die Szenen aus den ostindischen Kolonien zeigten, oft orientalische Bauten vor der Kulisse einer überbordenden Natur. Eines davon hatte es Elizabeth besonders angetan. Es zeigte eine braunhäutige junge Frau, die in farbenfrohem, fremdartigem Gewand unter einem exotischen Strauch am Ufer eines Gewässers saß. Aus dem Blattwerk über ihrem unbedeckten Kopf regnete es weiße Blüten auf sie herab. Es lag ein eigentümlicher Zauber über diesem Bild, ein seltsamer Gegensatz zwischen der Leuchtkraft der Farben und der Melancholie im Ausdruck der Frau, die in stummer Trauer auf das Wasser hinaus blickte.

"Ah, da haben Sie auf Anhieb das interessanteste Gemälde entdeckt, Mrs. Darcy, das ich besitze", sagte Lady Caroline, als sie unerwartet neben Elizabeth trat. Sie lächelte auf eine Art, die Elizabeth beinahe Furcht einflößte. "Gefällt es Ihnen?"

"Ich verstehe wenig von Kunst, Mylady, aber ich muß gestehen, dieses Bild fasziniert mich. Haben Sie es aus Indien mitgebracht?"

"Streng genommen nein, denn dieses Bild hier ist nur eine Kopie, wenn auch eine ganz großartige. Das Original hängt in meinem privaten Salon in Durbany Hall, und mein Mann bestand darauf, daß ich hier eine Kopie dieses Bildes haben sollte. Sie müssen wissen, mein Mann hat es mir anläßlich von Cedrics Geburt geschenkt." Auch diese Mitteilung erfolgte in einem Ton, die Mrs. Darcy wohl deutlich mitteilen sollte, daß sich hinter diesem Satz mehr verbarg, als es den Anschein hatte. Entsprechend zögernd fiel auch deren Antwort aus.

"Ein ganz reizender Gedanke Seiner Lordschaft, wenn auch das Sujet für diesen Anlaß etwas ungewöhnlich erscheint."

"Ungewöhnlich?" Lady Caroline schmeckte dem Ausdruck nach wie einem Schluck Wein. "Ja, ich denke, das könnte man so sagen. Vor allem in Anbetracht der Tatsache, daß es sich bei der Frau auf dem Bild um seine Geliebte handelt."

Elizabeth schnappte einen Augenblick lang nach Luft und zweifelte an ihrer Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit. Aber Lady Whitby hatte diese Ungeheuerlichkeit tatsächlich gerade ausgesprochen, das verrieten ihr nicht nur Janes entsetzte Miene, die sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sehen konnte, sondern auch das siegesgewisse Lächeln der Sprecherin, die die Verlegenheit, in die sie ihren Gast gebracht hatte, merklich zu genießen schien. Der Blick, mit dem sie Mrs. Darcy bedachte, war beinahe herausfordernd.

Und in der Dauer eines Wimpernschlags begriff Elizabeth das Motiv für Lady Durbens verändertes Verhalten: Ihr erster Versuch, Mr. Whitby von Miss Darcy einfach räumlich zu trennen, war vom Schicksal selbst vereitelt worden, das beide jungen Leute in einer düsteren Gasse in London wieder zusammengeführt hatte. Lady Durben hatte das akzeptiert und ihre Taktik geändert. An die Stelle der vorherigen Zurückhaltung trat nun schonungslose Offenheit. 'Da, sehen Sie uns an als das, was wir wirklich sind', sagte ihr spöttischer Blick. 'Sie wissen bisher kaum ein Zehntel von dem, was es über uns zu wissen gibt, haben kaum ein paar Unzen der Bosheit gesehen, über deren Ausmaß wir den seidenen Mantel des schönen Scheins gebreitet haben. Sind Sie sicher, daß Sie fähig sind, den Anblick zu ertragen?'

Lady Durben hatte nicht übermäßig laut gesprochen, aber doch laut genug, damit alle Gäste die Bemerkung vernommen hatten, und der Raum war entsprechend in erschrockenes Schweigen gefallen. Miss Whitby brach die Stille mit hochrotem Kopf, indem sie Miss Darcy hastig bat, ihr doch den Gefallen zu tun und ein wenig Klavier zu spielen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Georgiana sich vielleicht nicht so schnell bereit erklärt, aber nun war sie sichtlich froh, an das Instrument entkommen zu können, und Miss Bennet sprang den beiden anderen eilig hinterher in die Ecke des Raumes, in der das Piano stand. Zu Elizabeths Erleichterung lockten die ersten Klänge des Pianos auch die Herren herbei, die offenbar bereits auf der Treppe gewesen waren und deren Eintritt in den Salon Elizabeth zunächst einmal von der Notwendigkeit befreite, auf Lady Durbens Satz eine passende Antwort finden zu müssen.

Viscount Whitby trat mit freundlichem Lächeln neben seine Frau, die ihn mit demselben Lächeln empfing, das schon Elizabeth zuvor das Blut in den Adern hatte gefrieren lassen.

"Whitby, mein Lieber, gesell dich doch ein wenig zu uns. Gerade habe ich Mrs. Darcy erklärt, welche Besonderheit es mit diesem Gemälde auf sich hat."

Die tiefere Bedeutung des Satzes entging Lord Whitby nicht. Es zuckte kurz auf dem kantigen Gesicht des Viscounts, eine Regung wie von unterdrücktem Zorn, und Elizabeth konnte sehen, wie er mit sich selbst darum rang, eine verbindliche Antwort zu geben. Es gelang ihm nicht. Stattdessen geriet ein fast triumphierendes Funkeln in seine Augen, das er ganz offensichtlich nicht verbergen konnte und auch nicht verbergen wollte. Er griff nach der Hand seiner Frau, beugte sich darüber und küßte sie höhnisch.

"Du glaubst gar nicht, liebe Caroline, welche Genugtuung es mir bereitet, daß dieses Bild dir nach all den Jahren noch immer so nahe geht. Eine größere Freude könntest du mir kaum machen." In dem Blick, mit dem er seine Frau maß, lagen nun wieder grenzenlose Bitterkeit und Wut, und er schien kaum noch eine andere Person im Raum wahrzunehmen. Als er sich an Mrs. Darcy erinnerte und sich ihr zuwendete, wirkte er weder verlegen noch beschämt wegen der Enthüllung dieses schrecklichen Geheimnisses; in seiner Miene lag viel eher Triumph. Lord Raymund würde sich wohl nicht dazu herablassen, seine eigene Tat zu leugnen, auch wenn er nichts mehr dazu sagte. Aber alleine schon durch sein ganzes Verhalten gab er zu, daß die Behauptung seiner Frau zutraf, daß er dieses Bild tatsächlich allein zu dem Zweck hatte anfertigen lassen, um Lady Caroline zu quälen, und daß er obendrein stolz darauf war, wie gut ihm das gelang.

Elizabeth fühlte sich ebenso schrecklich wie am Ende des Balls bei den Croydons. Sie war sehr froh, daß Colonel Fitzwilliam sie in diesem Moment zu sich herüber rief und eine Frage an sie richtete, die sie in mechanischer Heiterkeit beantworten konnte, ohne noch länger über das Gehörte nachdenken zu müssen.


	14. Rote Roben

14.)

"Wir sehen uns dann ja bei der Parlamentseröffnung", sagte Mr. Whitby, als er Miss Darcy galant beim Einsteigen in die Kutsche behilflich war. Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Denn daß irgendjemand _nicht_ nach Westminster kommen könnte, um den Einzug des Regenten vom St. James' Palast zu den Parlamentsgebäuden zu bejubeln, war eine Undenkbarkeit. Mrs. Darcy war im Augenblick freilich übel genug gestimmt, um tatsächlich über diese Unerhörtheit nachzudenken, aber spätestens die leuchtenden Augen des jungen Mr. Whitby, als Georgiana ihm mit einem unbestimmten Lächeln aus dem Kutschenfenster heraus zunickte, hätten sie in ihrem Entschluß ohnehin wieder irre gemacht.

Auch Lord Raymund, der ebenfalls bis vor sein Haus mitgekommen war und persönlich den Schlag der Kutsche hinter seinen Gästen schloß, lächelte nur etwas bissig. "Aber natürlich werden wir uns dort sehen. Oder zumindest _Sie_ werden _mich_ sehen. Wer wollte sich auch die Chance entgehen lassen, sämtliche Mitglieder der Aristokratie in ihren roten Roben und gepuderten Perücken zu bewundern, bekrönt, kettenbehängt und aufgeputzt wie Zirkuspferde?" Er lachte leise. "Ich sage Ihnen, Mr. Darcy, in der Art, wie wir Briten unseren Adel dazu zwingen, sich in aller Öffentlichkeit lächerlich zu machen, beweisen wir vielleicht mehr demokratischen Sinn als die Amerikaner oder als die Franzosen mit dem Sturm auf die Bastille. - Kommen Sie gut nach Hause, Sir, meine Damen, und gute Nacht. - Gute Nacht, Mr. und Mrs. Bingley. Bis bald." Die beiden Kutschen ratterten nacheinander an ihm und seinem Sohn vorbei, die Insassen winkten noch einmal zum Fenster hinaus, und Mrs. Darcy lehnte sich erschöpft zurück in die Kissen.

Sie fühlte sich wie zerschlagen.

Weder sie selbst noch Georgiana erwähnten vorerst gegenüber Mr. Darcy den Vorfall rund um das Gemälde in Lady Carolines Salon; Elizabeth war vielmehr recht froh darüber, daß Miss Darcy den häßlichen Ausspruch ihrer Gastgeberin über Mr. Whitbys Geplauder wieder vollkommen vergessen zu haben schien. Sie war sich wirklich nicht sicher, wem sie mehr zürnte: Lady Whitby, weil sie sich nicht scheute, ihre Gäste derart zu brüskieren, oder Lord Raymund, weil er sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte, sein früheres grausames Verhalten abzuleugnen oder wenigstens Scham deswegen zu heucheln.

Um wieviel einfacher machte doch das leidige Spiel der Höflichkeit den Umgang mit den Mitmenschen. Nun ja, zumindest so lange, wie die _andere_ Seite an der Reihe war, höflich zu sein.

Jenes Rätsel, dachte Mrs. Darcy in bitterem Spott, das sie und Georgiana an jenem Abend im Theater aus purem Übermut zu lösen beschlossen hatten, erwies sich als immer düsterer und viel komplexer, als sie es sich damals hätten ausmalen können, und in diesem verwinkelten Labyrinth, in das sie offenbar dabei geraten waren, hatte sich zumindest Miss Darcy bereits, was ihre Gefühle anging, hoffnungslos verirrt. Aber auch Mrs. Darcy fand, daß sie selbst ungewöhnlich starken Anteil am Schicksal dieser Familie nahm. Sie vermochte einfach nicht zu begreifen, wie zwei allem Anschein nach so großzügige und vernünftig denkende Menschen wie der Viscount und seine Gemahlin sich zu einem derart unwürdigen Verhalten herablassen konnten.

Vielleicht wäre sie nach der Heimkehr ganz gerne und ohne weitere Erörterung des Vorfalls in ihr Schlafzimmer entkommen, aber ihre Schwestern machten ihr dabei einen gehörigen Strich durch die Rechnung. Denn wie sich herausstellte, hatte Kitty im Wagen der Bingleys während der Heimfahrt über kaum etwas anderes gesprochen als das entsetzliche Geheimnis dieses Gemäldes, das Lady Whitby mit solcher Nonchalance ihnen gegenüber gelüftet hatte. Während Jane, als sie gemeinsam die Treppe empor stiegen, nur betrübt den Kopf schüttelte, war Bingley aufrichtig entrüstet, als er nun auch Mr. Darcy in die Geschichte einweihte - entrüstet wohl weniger, dachte Elizabeth in mildem Spott, über die aufgedeckte Beziehung des Viscounts zu irgendeiner braunhäutigen Schönen in den Kolonien, sondern darüber, daß eine Lady der Gesellschaft ein derartiges Thema ohne Zwang vor ihren Gästen zur Sprache brachte, noch dazu vor derart jungen Mädchen wie Miss Bennet und Miss Darcy.

Jane und Elizabeth nahmen die Erwähnung besagter junger Damen zum Anlaß, beide rigoros zu Bett zu schicken, da sie eine weitere Erörterung der außerehelichen Liebesbeziehungen ihrer Bekannten vor den Ohren der Mädchen nicht für besonders schicklich hielten, und wohl auch kaum für sehr geeignet, jugendlichen Leichtsinn und Übermut zu moralischem Betragen anzuhalten. Die Mädchen protestierten vergebens, und alle Argumente, daß man das Entsetzliche doch schließlich ebenso bereits gehört habe wie alle anderen, verhallten fruchtlos. Im Salon berichtete Elizabeth schließlich ihrem Mann und Mr. Bingley noch einmal von dem Gespräch mit Lady Caroline und der Reaktion des Viscounts darauf, ausführlicher und doch sicher sehr viel sachlicher, als Miss Bennet es in der Kutsche getan hatte.

Mr. Darcy lauschte wortlos, erhob sich dann mit nachdenklichem Gesicht und machte ein paar Schritte auf und ab, während Mr. Bingley noch einmal seiner Empörung Luft machte und Jane zaghaft versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.

"Nein, nein, du hast ganz recht, Bingley", sagte Mr. Darcy schließlich. "Es ist eine sehr unangenehme Situation für uns. Wir haben diese Bekanntschaft nun einmal geschlossen, und wir - oder zumindest ich und Georgiana - stehen bei Lord Raymund und noch mehr Mr. Whitby darüber hinaus so tief in der Schuld, daß wir aus purer Dankespflicht noch ganz anderes von ihnen hinnehmen müßten. Aber grenzenlos wird auch mein Langmut nicht sein. Ich schätze Lord Whitby und seine gesamte Familie außerordentlich und fand sie bis heute eine überaus angenehme Gesellschaft. Wir können nur hoffen, daß der Viscount und seine Frau ihre Ehestreitigkeiten auszutragen wissen, ohne ihre Freunde in diesen Zwist mit hinein zu ziehen."

"Was für anstrengende Stunden stehen uns da bevor", seufzte Mrs. Darcy. "Ich hoffe wirklich sehr, Lord und Lady Durben werden sich in Zukunft in unserer Gegenwart stärkere Beschränkungen auferlegen." Daß beide es _konnten_, ja, daß sie Meister darin waren, ihren Zorn und ihre Wut zu bezähmen, stand dabei gar nicht zur Debatte. Elizabeth hatte nur den leisen Verdacht, daß zumindest Ihre Ladyschaft im Augenblick keine große Lust verspürte, das, was sie dachte, hinter der Maske höflicher Umgangsformen zu verbergen. Und daß sie die Zwistigkeiten gezielt als Waffe einzusetzen versuchte, um eine unerwünschte Bewerberin um Mr. Whitbys Herz möglicherweise ins Bockshorn zu jagen.

"Das hoffe ich auch", nickte ihr Mann unterdessen. "Was die Sache selbst angeht... Wir kennen den Hintergrund der Angelegenheit nicht, und ich nehme an, kaum jemand wird Lust haben, eine so delikate Sache weiter zu erforschen. Zweifellos wäre eine solche... Beziehung nicht ungewöhnlich, zumal bei einem Soldaten, der sicher oft genug fern von seiner Familie war. und wie wenig in weiten Teilen unserer adeligen Gesellschaft noch auf moralische Fragen Wert gelegt wird, ist altbekannt. Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Der Prinz von Wales geht schließlich mit bestem Beispiel voran."

"Was nichts entschuldigt", hielt Jane nachdrücklich fest, um freilich selbst gleich hinzuzusetzen: "Und doch sollten wir bedenken, unter welchen Umständen die Ehe des armen Lord Whitby überhaupt zustande kam. Wir dürfen uns, in unserer eigenen glücklichen Lage, nicht erdreisten, die Verfehlungen unserer Mitmenschen zu verurteilen, das wäre sehr unchristlich."

"Und noch viel schlimmer: abgeschmackt", bemerkte Elizabeth. "Wenn die Leute schon glauben, sich das Leben mit solchen billigen Affären verkomplizieren zu müssen, so könnten sie doch immerhin soviel Anstand besitzen, nicht auch noch das Gemüt ihrer Freunde damit zu belasten. Das Verhalten von Lord Raymund und Lady Caroline war gleichermaßen schändlich."

Dem hatte niemand mehr etwas hinzuzufügen, und beide Paare begaben sich bald danach zu Bett, denn vor allem Jane betonte, daß der Abend und die häßlichen Ereignisse, die er beinhaltet hatte, sie doch sehr erschöpft hätten. Bingley schalt sich prompt selbst laut einen grausamen und rücksichtslosen Ehemann und war kurz davor, seine Frau, die tatsächlich merklich blaß geworden war, zu ihrem Zimmer zu tragen. Auch Mr. Darcy und seine Frau zogen sich nachdenklich zurück, und das ganze Haus begab sich zur Ruhe, vereint in der Hoffnung, ein neuer Tag werde die Ereignisse des vergangenen weniger schrecklich erscheinen lassen.

Und in der Tat hatte der junge Morgen beschlossen, alles daran zu setzen, damit sein Vorgänger in Vergessenheit geriete. Die bevorstehende Parlamentseröffnung warf ihre Schatten natürlich längst weit voraus. Mit einem Tag Verspätung, der wohl der Anfertigung der Zeichnungen geschuldet war, erschien am folgenden Morgen in der Zeitung ein ausführlicher Bericht des großen Hofballes, der bereits vorgestern stattgefunden hatte. Mr. Darcy trug den Artikel, der all jenen rhetorischen Pathos auf sich vereinte, den anzuwenden den Journalisten außerhalb des Gesellschaftsteils so streng untersagt ist, beim Frühstück mit großer Geste und noch größerem Vergnügen in voller Länge vor, und Elizabeth, Georgiana und Kitty, die mit am Tisch saßen, hatten alle Mühe, über Tee und Marmelade das laute Lachen zu unterdrücken. Auch der Viscount und die Viscountess Durben samt ihren Kindern waren im übrigen namentlich als Gäste erwähnt, und den Kleidern aller anwesenden Damen galten allein schon mehrere Absätze des Berichts.

Während Miss Darcy und Miss Bennet anfangs noch eifrig besprachen, wie seltsam es doch sei, Bekannte zu haben, deren Name in der Zeitung abgedruckt werde, verebbte die Heiterkeit rasch, als ein sichtlich nervöser Bingley ins Zimmer trat und sich bei Mr. Darcy erkundigte, ob man wohl einen Arzt rufen lassen könne; Jane fühle sich noch immer nicht wohl. Mr. Darcy erhob sich natürlich sofort, um einen Diener zu Dr. Kenneth zu senden, und Elizabeth begab sich unverzüglich nach oben, um nach ihrer Schwester zu sehen. Janes Haut hatte einen ungesund gelblichen Teint, und sie atmete schwer, winkte jedoch ab, als ihre Schwester sich um sie bemühen wollte. In ihrer üblichen Bescheidenheit schien Jane von der Aufregung, die ihre wiederholte Unpäßlichkeit auslöste, eher peinlich berührt, und schrieb sie im wesentlichen der übergroßen Fürsorge ihres Mannes zu.

Als Dr. Kenneth die Patientin nach einer Weile wieder verließ, schmunzelte er leise, klopfte Mr. Bingley beim Hinausgehen auf die Schulter und schickte ihn zu Jane hinein mit den Worten, diese werde ihm Art und Ursache ihres Zustandes selbst am besten erklären können, und sie solle ihrem Mann auch ruhig selbst auseinander setzen, wie ernst dieser Zustand in der Tat sei. Dieser Hinweis, der angesichts des Augenzwinkerns, mit dem er gegeben wurde, eigentlich überdeutlich hätte sein sollen, war an den armen Bingley im Moment leider völlig verschwendet, der in seiner Besorgnis nur etwas von "ernstem Zustand" begriff und ohne ein weiteres Wort entsetzt an Janes Lager eilte. Dr. Kenneth empfahl sich daher Mr. Darcy und bat ihn, dem aufgeregten jungen Mann und werdenden Vater seine aufrichtigen Glückwünsche zu übermitteln, sobald dieser die Neuigkeit verdaut habe.

Mr. Darcy gestattete sich angesichts dieser Freudennachricht ein so jungenhaftes Grinsen, wie Elizabeth es bisher nur zu höchst seltenen Anlässen und nie in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen hatte, und befahl Mrs. Graham, einen besonders guten Portwein und zwei Gläser ins Billardzimmer zu schaffen, wohin er sich mit seinem Freund zurückzuziehen gedachte. "Ich weiß, es ist noch früh am Tag", entschuldigte er sich, noch ehe jemand eine entsprechende Bemerkung hätte machen können, "aber ich denke, Bingley wird ein wenig Beruhigung gebrauchen können. Außerdem wird er vor Freude mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit reden wie ein Wasserfall, und daran kann man ihn am besten hindern, indem man ihm eine Zigarre in den Mund schiebt." - In welch hervorragende Stimmung ihn die Neuigkeit in der Tat versetzt hatte, zeigte sich schon allein daran, daß er Elizabeth, als er an ihr vorbei aus dem Saal ging, zuraunte:

"Wir sind unter Zugzwang, Liebste. Ich wollte eigentlich noch warten, bis wir Georgiana unter die Haube gebracht und Pemberley für uns alleine haben. Aber wir sollten Jane und Charles uns nicht zu weit voraus kommen lassen."

Mit einem leisen Zwinkern in den Augen verließ er den Raum, wo seine Ehefrau noch nicht einmal Zeit hatte, angemessen sittsam zu erröten, weil Miss Darcy und Miss Bennet sie bestürmten, die kryptischen Worte Dr. Kenneths in eindeutiges Englisch zu übersetzen, auch wenn sie ihren Sinn natürlich längst begriffen hatten. Miss Darcy, die während des größten Teils ihrer Kindheit allein und, abgesehen von ihrem Bruder, fast völlig ohne Familie aufgewachsen war, zeigte sich begeistert von der Aussicht auf einen Säugling, der bald im engeren Freundeskreis zu versorgen wäre, während Miss Bennet, abgehärtet durch die Stunden, in denen sie die Kinder Mrs. Gardiners gehütet hatte, die Angelegenheit von einer rein praktischen Warte aus betrachtete.

"Jetzt wird es allmählich wirklich Zeit, daß ich mir einen Ehemann suche. Nichts läßt eine junge Frau so alt erscheinen wie die Tatsache, daß die eigene Schwester bereits einen Schock Kinder geboren hat."

Unter anderen Umständen hätten diese Worte Kitty sicher eine vehemente Rüge eingetragen, aber an diesem Morgen schien nichts die allgemeine Freude trüben zu können. Jane wurde, als sie, am Arm ihres Ehemannes und noch immer ein wenig bleich, aber sonst recht guter Dinge, im Salon erschien, denn auch begeistert empfangen, und das Paar nahm strahlend die allgemeinen Glückwünsche entgegen. Nun werde ihr auch klar, weshalb Jane selbst nie irgendwelche Besorgnis wegen ihrer plötzlichen Kränklichkeit gezeigt habe, spöttelte Elizabeth, nannte die ältere Schwester eine große Heuchlerin und umarmte und küßte sie herzlichst. Der Rest des Tages verging mit Briefeschreiben, fröhlichstem Geplauder und eifrigem Pläneschmieden, das die Einrichtung von Kinderzimmern, die Anschaffung von Taufkleidern und das Anfertigen von Säuglingswäsche betraf, während die beiden Herren sich tatsächlich auf zwei volle Stunden im Billardzimmer einschlossen und dort so heiter gelaunt und fröhlich wieder hervor kamen, daß Elizabeth selbst beim besten Willen nicht an einer erschütternden Erkenntnis vorbei kam: daß sie nämlich ihren viel bewunderten Ehemann gerade zum allerersten Mal in beschwipstem Zustand erlebte.

Am nächsten Morgen, als man sich schon in aller Frühe aufmachte nach Westminster, beherrschte freilich längst wieder die notwendige Ernsthaftigkeit das Bild. Ganz London schien bereits auf den Beinen zu sein, angefangen von den Herzögen und Grafen bis hinunter zum letzten zerlumpten Gassenjungen, der sich bettelnd zwischen den Schaulustigen herumtrieb. In diesen düsteren Zeiten, so war allseits zu hören, da ganz Europa sich unter dem drohend langen Schatten eines kleinwüchsigen Korsen krümmte, da ehrliche englische Händler zu Schmugglern werden mußten, nur um ihre Ware an den Mann zu bringen, und da man noch immer nicht sicher war, ob nicht auf der anderen Seite des Kanals vielleicht doch heimlich Boote für eine überraschende Invasion gezimmert wurden, in diesen dunklen Tagen mußte man zusammenstehen. Und wie stets wuchs die Liebe zum Königshaus in demselben Maß, in dem es bedroht war, und selbst überzeugte Whigs, die unter anderen Umständen kaum ein gutes Haar an den Vertretern der königlichen Familie gelassen hätten, mutierten im Angesicht des Feindes, ohne es recht zu bemerken, zu ihren glühenden Anhängern und Verteidigern.

Entsprechend war denn auch der Trubel auf den Straßen. Mr. Darcy hatte gut daran getan, seine kleine Gesellschaft zeitig zum Aufbruch zu drängen, denn je näher sie dem Parlamentsgebäude kamen, desto mehr Volk hatte sich bereits erwartungsvoll an den Straßen versammelt. Vor dem Westminster-Palast schließlich sorgten Absperrungen und Dienerschaft dafür, daß die Schaulustigen in ihrer Begeisterung nicht völlig vergaßen, was sich an solchem Ort gehörte, und daß die gar zu schmutzigen und abgerissenen Zuschauer sich gefälligst ein wenig weiter die Straße hinab zu Ihresgleichen bewegten und nicht etwa den hohen Herrschaften lästig fielen.

Die Darcys und ihre Begleitung bestanden offenbar den Augentest und wurden mit einer tiefen Verbeugung durchgelassen. Sie hatten kaum Zeit, sich umzusehen, als jemand sie bereits beim Namen rief: Mr. Whitby stand aufrecht im offenen Landauer seiner Mutter und winkte sie eifrig zu sich herüber. Eine so deutliche Aufforderung wäre schwer zu ignorieren gewesen, selbst wenn Mr. Darcy solches vorgehabt hätte. Mr. Whitby sprang denn auch, noch ehe die Neuankömmlinge näher als bis auf einige Schritte an den Wagen herangekommen waren, bereits aus der Kutsche, begrüßte die Freunde hocherfreut mit dem ganzen Eifer eines jungen Mannes, der einmal die Rolle seines Vaters übernehmen darf, und drängte nach den üblichen Begrüßungsfloskeln Miss Darcy, doch zu seiner Mutter und Schwester in die Kutsche zu steigen, von wo man einen viel besseren Blick aufs Geschehen habe.

Mrs. Darcy hatte sich noch immer nicht entschieden, wie sie Lady Caroline in Zukunft gegenüber treten wollte, aber für den Moment wurde ihr jede Möglichkeit des Widerspruchs ohnehin genommen. Lady Durben unterstützte den Vorschlag ihres Sohnes nämlich aufs Herzlichste, öffnete den Schlag und rief:

"Kommen Sie ruhig alle herein, meine Damen, wir wollen einfach ein wenig zusammen rücken und es den Herren überlassen, sich die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen, bis man im St. James' Palast so weit ist. Kommen Sie, Mrs. Bingley, und Sie auch, Mrs. Darcy. Und Sie, Miss Darcy, so schlank wie Sie sind, haben sicherlich mehr als genug Platz zwischen mir und Laureen. Miss Bennet, Sie brauchen mit dem Kutschbock nicht nur zu liebäugeln; klettern Sie ruhig hinauf, wenn Sie dort lieber sitzen als zwischen Ihren Schwestern. - Geben Sie der jungen Dame die Hand, James, und helfen Sie ihr hinauf."

Vor soviel Liebenswürdigkeit gab es selbstverständlich kein Entkommen, und wenn Elizabeth ehrlich war, hätte sie den angenehmen Logenplatz in der erhöhten Kutsche, aus der heraus man über die Köpfe aller Schaulustigen hinweg blicken konnte, ohnehin in jedem Falle angenommen. Der Platz war hervorragend, weswegen Mrs. Darcy annahm, daß nur den Familien und Gästen der höheren Adligen an diesem Vormittag erlaubt war, mit ihrem Wagen am Straßenrand zu halten, denn alle Kutschen in Elizabeths Blickfeld zeigten irgendein vergoldetes Wappen, und die meisten waren, wie auch der ihre, mit Damen besetzt, die gleichermaßen die Gelegenheit beim Schopf ergriffen, einem öffentlichen Schauspiel beizuwohnen und, anmutig lächelnd und huldvoll nach allen Seiten grüßend, den Anwesenden selbst eines zu bieten.

Von irgendwelcher Verlegenheit wegen des Vorfalls rund um Lady Carolines Gemälde war im übrigen nichts zu spüren. Jane war nach der Freudenbotschaft vom Vortag noch mehr bereit als sonst, alle Menschen als verkannte Engel und die Welt als Paradies zu sehen, von dem nur ein wenig die Farbe abgeblättert war, und ob sie wollte oder nicht, Elizabeth fühlte sich von dieser Stimmung ebenso angesteckt wie von der allgemeinen feierlichen Spannung entlang der Straße. Miss Whitby und Miss Darcy ihrerseits plauderten und scherzten fröhlich nach allen Seiten, mit Miss Bennet, die hinter ihnen auf dem Kutschbock saß, und mit Mr. Whitby, der mit den anderen Herren vor dem Wagen stand und sich von seiner Schwester immer wieder neckisch die Haare zerzausen lassen mußte. Die Viscountess selbst schließlich schien ohnehin blendender Laune.

"Was für ein herrliches Spektakel." Lady Durben amüsierte sich offenbar tatsächlich königlich und wirkte beinahe übermütig, was sie ihrem Sohn noch viel ähnlicher erscheinen ließ als sonst. "Es ist über zwei Jahrzehnte her, daß ich einen solch großstädtischen Auftrieb wie diesen zum letzten Mal gesehen habe. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wieviele wundervolle Dinge es dabei zu beobachten gibt. - Ach, Miss Bennet, bitte teilen Sie mir mit, falls Sie Lady Southerley irgendwo sehen können. Da Sie den besten Platz von uns haben, können Sie ja vielleicht herausfinden, ob das, was sie auf ihrem Hut trägt, ein ausgestopfter Vogel ist, oder ob ihr Hausmädchen versehentlich den Staubwedel darauf vergessen hat."

"Mama!" entsetzte sich Miss Whitby, während Mrs. Bingley und Mrs. Darcy einander lächelnd ansahen und Georgiana ein Räuspern simulierte, um ihr Kichern zu verbergen. "Ich glaube, du hast uns nur mitgenommen, um jemanden dabei zu haben, der dir bei deinen Spötteleien zuhört. Manchmal bist du wirklich schlimmer als Papa."

"Weißt du nicht, daß alte Ehepaare sich mit den Jahren immer ähnlicher werden, mein Kind?" gab ihre Mutter lächelnd zurück. "Es ist eine Beobachtung, die ich schon häufig gemacht habe. Was in Jugendjahren wie ein unüberwindbarer Gegensatz erscheint, verschwindet im Laufe der Zeit und wird gleichsam eingeebnet wie ein Graben, über den Jahr für Jahr der Bauer den Pflug führt, und am Ende haben beide Ehepartner sich einander völlig angeglichen, im Guten wie im Schlechten." Es zuckte heiter um ihre Lippen. "Und darum würde ich dir wirklich raten, Laureen, dir diesen Mr. Wimsey aus dem Kopf zu schlagen. Es sollte mir sehr leid tun, hättest du in zehn Jahren einmal _seine_ Nase und _sein_ übergroßes Kinn."

Miss Whitby wurde über und über rot und verstummte, aber etwas an ihrer Miene ließ vermuten, daß sie in dieser Sache (sofern es denn da eine Sache _gab_) im Zweifelsfalle ebensowenig nachgeben würde, wie sie das in der Meinungsverschiedenheit bezüglich Lord Bredon getan hatte, von dem übrigens beim Dinner vor zwei Tagen kein Wort mehr gesprochen worden war. Entweder hatte Lady Durben ihre entsprechenden Pläne aufgegeben oder doch für eine Weile beiseite gelegt - vielleicht, weil die Angelegenheit ihres Sohnes ihre Aufmerksamkeit zur Zeit mehr erforderte. Auch jetzt lenkte sie rasch wieder auf unverfänglicheres Terrain, indem Sie sich an Mrs. Darcy und Mrs. Bingley wendete.

"Und wenn ich schon einmal dabei bin, meine Familie bloßzustellen: Er selbst würde es sicher nie zugeben, aber Whitby war sehr aufgeregt vor dieser Zeremonie. Immerhin ist es das erste Mal, daß er der Thronrede im House of Lords lauschen wird. Es war gerade zu rührend, wie er sich in unserer Gegenwart bemühte, es nicht merken zu lassen. Und", sie lachte leise, "wie grenzenlos _peinlich_ es ihm ist, in der Öffentlichkeit diesen ganzen Ornat inklusive der gepuderten Perücke zu tragen, dafür gibt es wohl keine Worte. Darin unterscheidet er sich übrigens auch nicht von den übrigen Lords. Auf dem ganzen Ball vor drei Tagen gab es unter den Herren kaum ein anderes Gesprächsthema als purpurfarbene Roben. Leider werden wir nur gar zu wenig davon zu sehen bekommen - ah, schnell, da gehen gerade tatsächlich zwei Lords in vollem Staat über den Hof, und ein dritter steht oben am Fenster. Aber die meisten haben sich wohl schon verschämt in die 'Rote Kammer' zurückgezogen, statt sich gehörig auslachen zu lassen."

Sie unterbrach sich, legte hastig die Fingerspitzen der linken Hand auf die Lippen, als sei ihr urplötzlich etwas eingefallen, und zog etwas aus dem bestickten Beutel in ihrem Schoß. "Nein, wirklich. Da plappere ich und plappere ich und vergesse dabei fast das Wichtigste." Es waren Umschläge aus feinstem Büttenpapier, die sie Elizabeth und Jane hinhielt, und Elizabeth gingen die Augen über, als sie das Wappen erkannte, das in den roten Siegellack gedrückt war.

"Ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen mir meine Voreiligkeit", lächelte Lady Caroline in ihr Erstaunen hinein, "aber ich sah Ihren Namen nicht auf der Gästeliste und habe mir erlaubt, Ihnen deshalb Einladungen für den Ball im Carlton House zu besorgen, der dort übermorgen anläßlich der Parlamentseröffnung stattfinden wird. - Ich bin ein ungeheuer selbstsüchtiger Mensch, müssen Sie wissen. Die übliche Gesellschaft, die in Carlton House verkehrt, ist nur bedingt nach meinem Geschmack, und auch wenn die Gäste zu einem solchen halb offiziellen Anlaß ein wenig gemischter ausgewählt werden sollten, wäre ich gerne sicher, jemanden darunter zu haben, in dessen Gesellschaft ich mich wohlfühle."

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Elizabeth der Vorstellung, im Verlauf ihrer bisherigen Bekanntschaft zum Wohlbehagen der Viscountess Durben beigetragen zu haben, sicher weit mehr Beachtung geschenkt. Aber im Moment hatte sie für derartige Überlegungen weder genug Ruhe noch genügend Gedanken übrig, denn der Umschlag in ihrer Hand nahm sie völlig in Anspruch und verschlug ihr tatsächlich die Sprache.

"Carlton House", hauchte Jane, beinahe mehr erschrocken als erfreut, und Miss Darcy ihr gegenüber war fast so bleich geworden wie das handgeschöpfte Papier. Kitty allerdings, die ja mit dem Rücken zu ihnen saß, war gerade durch irgendetwas zu abgelenkt, um dem Gespräch im Fond des Wagens zu lauschen, und Mrs. Darcy war sehr froh darüber, zumindest diesem unvermeidlichen Gefühlsausbruch vorerst entgangen zu sein.

"Mylady...", setzte sie an, nur um sofort ins Stocken zu geraten, zumal die Viscountess energisch abwinkte.

"Ich habe Ihnen meine Gründe genannt, liebe Mrs. Darcy, und sie werden selbst zugeben müssen, daß diese rein egoistischer Natur sind. Insofern besteht überhaupt kein Grund für Sie, mir zu danken. Im Gegenteil, bedenkt man die Natur der Einladung, so hätten Sie wohl eher Anlaß, mir zu zürnen - es ist immerhin eine recht zweifelhafte Umgebung für unverheiratete junge Damen wie Ihre Schwester und Ihre Schwägerin. Dennoch dürfte es einer der wichtigsten Bälle der Saison sein, und wer auch nur das Geringste auf sich hält, wird versuchen, dort zu sein."

"Ich kann gar nicht ausdrücken, wie sehr wir Ihnen zu Dank verpflichtet sind, Mylady."

"Nicht im mindesten, wie ich Ihnen bereits erklärt habe. Und stellen Sie sich nur nichts allzu Zeremonielles vor - die Feste im Carlton House sind nicht umsonst berüchtigt wegen ihrer gewaltigen Ausmaße. Weswegen wir Armen auf diesem Ball noch nicht einmal ein ordentliches Dinner einnehmen werden, sondern es wird wohl nur nur Buffets mit kalten Speisen geben. Ich halte außerdem jede Wette, daß wir den Gastgeber nicht einmal zu sehen bekommen werden. Bis zu unserer Ankunft hat er sich sicherlich längst mit seinen engeren Freunden zurückgezogen und genießt seine üblichen Ausschweifungen, für die wir traditioneller gesinnten Gäste ihm ganz sicher zu wenig aufgeschlossen und zu spießbürgerlich sind." Sie lächelte. "Aber das soll uns nicht stören. Das Buffet und die Getränke werden, dem Geschmack des Hausherrn entsprechend, ganz exquisit sein, die jungen Leute können tanzen, so lange sie lustig sind, und ansonsten werden wir uns unter den Hundertschaften, die dort die Säle bevölkern, eine nette kleine Nische suchen und uns köstlich amüsieren."

Natürlich wurden die Einladungen sofort an die Herren weitergereicht, die nun ihrerseits den Versuch machten, Lady Whitby ihrer Dankbarkeit zu versichern, und ebenso freundlich und rigoros abgewiesen wurden wie die Damen. Die größte Freude schien freilich Mr. Whitby zu empfinden, für den die Nachricht offenbar ebenso überraschend war wie für die Eingeladenen selbst, während seine Schwester in den Plan ihrer Mutter eingeweiht zu sein schien. Einen Moment lang dachte Elizabeth wirklich, der junge Mann würde in die Kutsche springen, um seiner Mutter um den Hals zu fallen, aber er besann sich und begnügte sich damit, abwechselnd Lady Caroline und Miss Darcy anzustrahlen.

"Nun werden Sie mir aber sofort die ersten beiden Tänze versprechen müssen, Miss Darcy, damit ich nicht noch einmal in dieselbe Verlegenheit komme wie beim letzten Ball. - Oh, Mama, wenn ich nur ausdrücken könnte, was für eine Freude du mir damit gemacht hast!"

"Gewöhne dich lieber nicht daran", spottete Lady Whitby. "Ab und zu muß eine Mutter ihren Kindern auch einmal etwas Gutes tun, das verlangt einfach das Klischee. Aber ich werde bald wieder zu jenem mitleidlosen Drachen werden, der dir auch nur die geringste Freude vergällt, als den du mich üblicherweise kennst."

"So etwas habe ich nie gesagt", protestierte Mr. Whitby, um etwas verlegen hinzuzusetzen: "Und sollte ich je etwas Ähnliches gesagt haben, hätte ich es gewiß nicht so gemeint..."

"Wir alle wissen, wieviel man auf deine spontanen Aussagen geben kann, Cedric", neckte seine Mutter. "Desto mehr rate ich dir, Aussagen in wirklich wichtigen Fragen nur nach reiflicher Überlegung und an einem Punkt deines Lebens zu treffen, an dem du dir sicher sein kannst, daß keine neuen Aspekte und unvorhergesehenen Entwicklungen deine Entscheidung im Nachhinein noch beeinträchtigen könnten. Das bist du dir ebenso schuldig wie allen anderen Beteiligten." Elizabeth glaubte zu sehen, wie Lady Durbens Augen bei diesem Satz kurz zu Georgiana hinüber winkten, aber sie mochte sich auch getäuscht haben, und die Viscountess lenkte sofort vom Thema ab, indem sie aus dem Wagen blickte und erstaunt ausrief:

"Täusche ich mich, oder ist das tatsächlich ein Sonnenschirm, was Lady Babington-Leigh da mit sich herumträgt? Was denkt sie? Daß ihr die schwächliche Februarsonne, die heute ohnehin kaum durch die Wolken dringt, Sommersprossen verursachen wird?"

Kein Wunder, daß angesichts solcher Ereignisse der eigentliche Anlaß dieses Tages ein wenig ins Hintertreffen geriet. Was machte es denn schon, daß die Dienerschaft des Westminster-Palastes die halbe Nacht lang den Keller nach Schwarzpulver oder sonstigen versteckten Brandsätzen abgesucht hatte, wie es seit zweihundert Jahren Tradition war? Wen interessierte jetzt noch das Schicksal des braven Mr. Montague aus dem Unterhaus, den heuer das Los getroffen hatte, von höchster Stelle als Geisel auserwählt und im St. James' Palast bis zur sicheren Rückkehr des Regenten aus dem Parlament mit Champagner und Brathühnchen verköstigt und so über seine Gefangenschaft hinweg getröstet zu werden? Und wem lag nun noch an der Königskrone, die in ihrer eigenen Staatskarosse bereits voran gerollt und im Parlamentsgebäude angelangt war, um auf das Haupt zu warten, das sie zu diesem feierlichen Anlaß schmücken sollte? Ja, selbst die stattlichen Abteilungen Dragoner, die den Anfang des Zuges bildeten, der schließlich am späten Vormittag endlich den Palast von Westminster erreichte, und die Reiter der Garde in ihren schmucken roten Röcken, die zu beiden Seiten der königlichen Kutsche trabten, konnten unter diesen Umständen weit weniger Aufsehen erregen, als sie es sonst zweifellos gewohnt waren.

Und das Hauptereignis selbst, dem bis vor einer Stunde noch alle Welt entgegen gefiebert hatte? Ach, was war denn schon zu sehen als eine vergoldete Kutsche mit dem Wappen des Monarchen, die gemächlich Richtung Westminster Palast unterwegs war und deren augenblickliche Position sich am schnellsten an der Lautstärke der Hochrufe und jener eigenartigen Wellenbewegung aus Köpfen erkennen ließ, die entstand, wenn die Schaulustigen sich, als sie vorüber rollte, tief vor ihr verneigten. Was Elizabeth sonst noch erkennen konnte, waren der undeutliche Schattenumriß eines Profils und eine beringte Hand, die freundlich zum Fenster der Kutsche hinaus winkte, und dann trabten auch bereits wieder die Elitereiter der Garde vorbei, die heute mit Sicherheit ihre teuersten Pferde unter dem Sattel hatten. Vor dem Palast saßen sie ab und bezogen mit blankem Säbel Stellung, zackige Kommandos hallten über den Hof, und die Tatsache, daß die Fahne eingeholt wurde und statt ihrer die roten und goldenen Löwen in stummem Gebrüll im Wind flattern durften, verriet nun auch noch dem letzten Nichtsahnenden in London, welch hoher Gast im Parlament weilte und sich vermutlich gerade umständlich in die kostbare Staatsrobe wickelte und sich die Reichskrone aufsetzen ließ.

"Tja, ich fürchte, damit ist unser Anteil an dieser Veranstaltung auch bereits erledigt", bedauerte Lady Durben, indem sie sich Jane und Elizabeth zuwendete. "Das große Brimborium, das nun im Inneren des Palastes beginnt, wird uns ja leider vorenthalten bleiben. Nun, ich bin sicher, Seine Lordschaft wird uns wissen lassen, falls es etwas Interessantes gab. Für uns ist es dann wohl an der Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen. Was halten Sie davon, uns noch zum Lunch zu begleiten?"

Obwohl Mr. Whitby ebenso wie seine Schwester diesen Vorschlag ihrer Mutter kräftig befürworteten, lehnte Elizabeth ab, und Lady Caroline war so taktvoll, nicht auf einer Erfüllung ihrer Bitte zu bestehen. Sie konnte sich wohl selbst ausrechnen, daß ein so kurzfristig ergangener Ruf zu einem solch vornehmen Ereignis wie einem Ball die Eingeladenen in nicht geringe Turbulenzen stürzte. Und dabei wußte sie noch nicht einmal, wie knapp Elizabeths Zeit in der Tat bemessen war, denn für diesen Abend war endlich das lange versprochene Essen bei den Gardiners anberaumt worden, und für den morgigen Vormittag hatten zumindest Miss Darcy und Miss Bennet vor, die Thorntons zu besuchen, denn vor allem Mr. Darcy war daran gelegen, den Kontakt zu diesem so engen Nachbarn trotz des Vorgefallenen nicht abreißen zu lassen. So verblieben im Grunde nur wenige Stunden, die man für die Vorbereitungen zum Ball erübrigen konnte, und Elizabeth ahnte bereits, daß sie und Jane die Hauptlast daran tragen und am Abend des Ereignisses selbst vermutlich zu müde sein würden, um sich überhaupt noch zu amüsieren.

Vielleicht ahnte auch Mr. Darcy, daß seine Frau in den nächsten zwei Tagen wenig Zeit und Nerven für andere Dinge würde erübrigen können, denn er und Mr. Bingley schlichen merklich auf Zehenspitzen durchs Haus, sofern sie es nicht komplett verließen, um den hektischen Diskussionen um Musselin und Seidentüchlein zu entkommen und den bedauernswerten Hausmädchen aus dem Weg zu gehen, die in den nächsten Stunden von ihrer aufgeregten Herrschaft vom Keller bis zum Dachboden durch das gesamte Haus gescheucht wurden. Mr. Darcy unterließ es auch nicht, darauf hinzuweisen, daß man sich ja für die Gardiners und die Thorntons nicht gar so sehr fein machen müsse; schließlich handle es sich bei beiden um alte Freunde. Er hatte dies so verstanden wissen wollen, daß man sich also ruhig auf das Hauptereignis, den bevorstehenden Ball, konzentrieren könne, aber mittlerweile waren seine Damen sämtlich derart gereizt, daß die gut gemeinte Bemerkung mit einem Schwall wütender Proteste, Vorwürfe und Besorgnisse erwidert wurde, und die beiden Herren beschlossen daraufhin einträchtig, sich bis zum Aufbruch nach Carlton House möglichst wenig im Salon sehen zu lassen.

Glücklicherweise kam der Abend bei den Gardiners gerade recht, um die allgemeine Aufregung ein wenig verfliegen zu lassen. Mrs. Gardiners heitere und gelassene Art vertrug sich nun einmal überhaupt nicht mit irgendwelcher nervösen Hektik, und ihre spöttische Ruhe steckte auch ihre Nichten an. Es gab ein exzellentes Essen mit viel Gelächter, Gespöttel und Tratscherei über Carlton House und seinen Besitzer, und Mrs. Gardiner erbat sich mit einem Augenzwinkern eine ausführliche Beschreibung aller Herren zwielichtigen Charakters und aller anwesenden Damen zweifelhaften Rufs.

Möglicherweise unbewußt angeregt durch diese Bitte, dachte Miss Bennet laut darüber nach, ob wohl auch Lord Farnborough bei diesem Ball anwesend sein würde, und gab sich die Antwort gleich selbst. "Gewiß wird er das. In der Zeitung hieß es, er verkehre häufig in Carlton House. Dann wird man ihn doch sicherlich auch zu diesem Ball einladen."

Die Bemerkung senkte Elizabeths bereits wieder gestiegene Laune sofort beträchtlich. Sie hatte allmählich begonnen zu hoffen, Kitty habe den vornehmen Herrn, der sie mit einigen Unzen seiner vermutlich weit gestreuten Aufmerksamkeit zu bedenken geruht hatte, endlich vergessen, denn seit dem Überfall auf Georgiana war dieser Name nie mehr Sprache gekommen. Aber offenbar war dieser Glaube verfrüht gewesen. Sie überließ es Jane, Kitty sanft darauf hinzuweisen, wie unwahrscheinlich es sei, daß ein gesellschaftlich so hochstehender Mann wie Lord Farnborough sich ernsthaft mit einer jungen Dame befassen würde, die weder Vermögen noch Verbindungen besaß. "Ich will dich nicht kränken, Kitty, aber welchen Wert kann man den Aufmerksamkeiten eines Herrn wohl beimessen, der sich, seitdem wir ihn besucht haben, sicher nicht mehr ein einziges Mal mehr an dich erinnerte?"

Kitty errötete ein wenig und widersprach, wenn auch sanft. "Ganz so ist es nicht, Jane. Immerhin wäre er durchaus bei uns gewesen, ums uns zu besuchen, und er hat nach mir gefragt, nicht wahr? - Ja, Mrs. Graham hat es mir erzählt. Also kann ich ihm doch nicht ganz gleichgültig sein. Und dann hat er uns ja auch bei Lady Thornton besucht."

Diese ungeheure Nachricht, daß tatsächlich noch Kontakt zwischen Miss Bennet und dem zwielichtigen Lord Farnborough bestanden habe, löste am Tisch allgemeine Bestürzung aus. Aber Kitty berichtete in trotzigem Gleichmut, und konnte sich von einer recht verlegenen Georgiana darin bestätigen lassen, daß besagter Herr tatsächlich seine Visitenkarte bei Lady Thornton abgegeben habe und von dieser auch anstandslos empfangen worden sei. Lady Thornton habe sich wohl ziemlich geschmeichelt gefühlt und den Besuch entweder auf sich selbst oder auf ihre eigene Tochter bezogen, aber Miss Bennet sei sich sicher, besser zu wissen, wem er in Wahrheit gegolten habe. "Wieso sollte ich mich da in falscher Demut üben? Es wäre ein unkluges und unsinniges Verhalten, nicht mit den Talenten zu wuchern, die wir bekommen haben."

In Anbetracht der Tatsache, daß man sich bei den Gardiners zu Gast befand, wurde das heikle Thema schnell fallengelassen, aber Elizabeth konnte der langen Liste ihrer Sorgen, die mit dem Ball im Carlton House zusammenhingen, eine weitere hinzufügen. Lord Farnborough hatte Kitty gesehen, während diese in vermeintlicher Sicherheit bei den Thorntons war! Wie mochte er nur erfahren haben, wo die beiden jungen Damen sich aufhielten? Andererseits, in einer Stadt wie London, in der der Klatsch blühte, war es zweifellos keine große Kunst, von der nahen Bekanntschaft der Darcys und Thorntons zu erfahren, und seine eigenen Schlüsse zu ziehen.

Der einzige, der die Angelegenheit mit Humor nahm, war Mr. Bingley. "Nun, Miss Kitty, dann werden Sie ja das Vergnügen haben, sich mit meiner Schwester um diesen Herrn zu streiten", lachte er, "denn mein Schwager Mr. Hurst ist der Ansicht, diese habe auch ein Auge auf Lord Farnborough geworfen. Er ist von der Aussicht, über die Schwester seiner Frau mit einem so vornehmen Herrn verwandt zu werden, ganz begeistert. Aber ich will ehrlich sein, mir wäre es lieber, Seine Lordschaft käme nicht in die Familie. Er kam mir vor wie ein rechter Fatzke, als er da so durch den Saal stolziert ist. Und wer möchte schon zu einem so eitlen Gockel die dumme Henne spielen?"

Ein besseres Schlußwort ließ sich kaum finden, dachte Elizabeth.

* * *

_Anmerkung: Die "roten und goldenen Löwen" soll eine Anspielung sein auf die "Royal Standard", die Flagge des englischen Monarchen. - "Carlton House" war der Name der privaten Residenz des englischen Thronfolgers (des späteren George IV), der für seine zahlreichen amourösen Abenteuer und seinen aufwendigen Lebenssil bekannt war._


	15. Carlton House

15.)

Jane und Elizabeth beschlossen, ein Problem nach dem anderen anzugehen, und sie handelten dabei zügig und gründlich. Die anfallenden Änderungen an der Garderobe der beiden jüngeren Damen waren bereits am Nachmittag vor dem Dinner bei den Gardiners diskutiert, beschlossen und notdürftig abgesteckt worden, und nun würden die armen Hausmädchen sich die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen und bei flackerndem Kerzenlicht die Augen verderben müssen, damit alles am nächsten Tag für eine erste Anprobe gegen Mittag fertig wäre. Vor dem Schlafengehen mußten die beiden Ehemänner sich außerdem von ihren Frauen noch viele Fragen bezüglich Carlton House und der dort zu erwartenden Gesellschaft anhören, und Mr. Darcy und Mr. Bingley taten ihr Bestes, die Besorgnisse der Damen zu zerstreuen. Ja, natürlich müsse man gegenwärtig sein, dort auch eher wenig vertrauenerweckenden Herrschaften zu begegnen, vielleicht sogar solchen aus der Halbwelt des Theaters, und ja, man werde besser gut auf Miss Darcy und Miss Bennet achten. Und nein, es werde sicherlich dennoch bei einem solchen Anlaß keine gar zu exzessiven Ausschweifungen geben, und sobald die ersten Herren sich erdreisten sollten, in Gegenwart der Damen etwa ihre Zigarren oder Opium-Pfeifen zu entzünden oder sich anderweitig unverschämt zu benehmen, so werde man diesem Ort natürlich schnellstmöglich den Rücken kehren.

Gestärkt von solchen beruhigenden Aussichten und einigen erholsamen Nachtstunden brachen die Damen am nächsten Morgen auf, Lady Thornton und ihrer Tochter ihre Aufwartung zu machen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Elizabeth die beiden Mädchen diesen Besuch auch alleine antreten lassen, aber in Anbetracht der etwas peinlichen Umstände, die mit dem unglückseligen Theaterbesuch verbunden waren, wollte sie gar nicht erst den Verdacht aufkommen lassen, daß sie etwa vorhätte, den Verkehr zwischen beiden Familien einzustellen. So benahm sie sich denn auch betont gelassen und freundlich, konnte aber dennoch schon bald feststellen, daß ihre Gastgeberin sich ihr gegenüber deutlich kühler und reservierter verhielt als sonst. Eine Weile fragte sie sich, womit sie diese Behandlung ausgelöst haben könnte, aber glücklicherweise war Lady Thornton niemand, der lange mit seinen Gefühlen hinterm Berg zu halten vermochte. Und als Miss Bennet und Miss Darcy, die natürlich an kaum etwas anderes denken konnten, von dem Ball am selben Abend sprachen, da stieß sie schnippisch die Nase in die Luft.

"Ah ja, ich habe davon gehört. Sie gehen mit den Whitbys hin, nehme ich an? - Seltsame Leute, wenn Sie mich fragen, sehr seltsame Leute."

"Eine unkonventionelle Familie", nickte Jane diplomatisch. "Mit zweifellos sehr liberalen Ansichten in manchen Punkten, die man durchaus nicht teilen muß." Lady Thorntons Miene hellte sich sichtlich auf, sobald sie das Gefühl hatte, in ihrer Meinung bestärkt zu werden, und die Aussicht darauf, in gepflegtem Tonfall über Abwesende herziehen zu können, machte sie nun doch auf einmal gesprächig.

"Meine Rede, liebe Mrs. Bingley, meine Rede", nickte sie huldvoll. "Habe ich das nicht erst gestern zu deinem Vater gesagt, Mary? 'Viel zu liberal eingestellt, unsere heutige Gesellschaft.' - Das Empire wird noch vor die Hunde gehen, wenn solche Unsitten erst Schule machen, das ist meine Meinung. Aber ja, natürlich. Da sie nun einmal diesen Viscount-Titel haben, sind die Whitbys wohl fein heraus und können sich alles erlauben. Wobei man ja hört, daß der Vater dieser _Lady_ auch nichts Besseres gewesen sein soll als der meinige, und ich möchte sogar behaupten, ein Anwalt ist ein weit angesehenerer Beruf als ein bloßer Ladenbesitzer." Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und schaute beifallsheischend von Elizabeth auf Jane und zurück. Die Schwestern taten ihr den Gefallen, ein paar unverbindliche Silben von sich zu geben, so daß Lady Thornton befriedigt fortfahren konnte.

"Und nun erst dieser Ball. Carlton House! Das Sündenbabel von London! Aber was soll man da sagen, in diesen schrecklichen Tagen, mit den Franzosen vor unserer Haustür, und unser eigener Thronfolger ist der schlimmste Whig von allen! Freilich will ich Ihnen keinen Vorwurf machen, Mrs. Darcy und Mrs. Bingley - wenn man nun einmal eingeladen ist, hat man wohl keine andere Wahl, als hinzugehen, solange man jede Unhöflichkeit so strikt ablehnt wie Sie oder ich. Ich für meine Person bin allerdings recht froh, daß mein lieber Sir Walter sich nicht im Traum einfallen ließe, mit Leuten Kontakt zu pflegen, dir dort überhaupt verkehren. Und ich frage mich wirklich sehr, wie Mr. Robertson es mit seiner zukünftigen Position als Geistlicher vereinbaren will, an solchem Ort zu erscheinen."

"Mr. Robertson?" staunte Mrs. Darcy, denn der namen- und mittellose Schützling Sir Walters war nun wirklich die letzte Person, die sie unter den Gästen dieses Balls erwartet hätte. "Ist Mr. Robertson denn etwa ebenfalls eingeladen?"

"Aber ja", sagte Lady Thornton, rümpfte die gepuderte Nase und offenbarte in Tonfall und Miene gleichermaßen nun endlich den eigentlichen Grund für ihre morgendlich schlechte Laune. "Würden Sie es glauben? Dieser Mr. Whitby hat ihn eingeladen. Es ist schon beinahe skandalös, finde ich. Zumindest eine äußerst merkwürdige Art für einen jungen Mann von Stand, sich seine Freunde auszuwählen. Daß er ihn als einzigen aus diesem Haus zu jenem Dinner seiner Mutter einlud, an dem Sie auch teilnahmen, war schon unerhört, auch wenn mein Mann und ich gar nicht hätten zusagen können, weil wir bereits anderweitig vergeben waren. Aber dennoch. Und nun trifft er sich täglich mit ihm in der City, spricht mit ihm über das Studium und Oxford und vertieft, statt sich von ihr zu distanzieren, im Gegenteil noch eine Bekanntschaft, die es von Rechts wegen gar nicht geben sollte."

Wieder beeilte Jane sich, ein paar freundliche Worte einzuwerfen, da es Elizabeth angesichts dieser überraschenden Neuigkeit die Sprache verschlug. Mr. Whitby, den zukünftigen Viscount von Durben, und den vollkommen von der Gnade seines Gönners abhängigen Mr. Robertson trennten Welten, und das nicht nur in gesellschaftlicher, sondern auch in charakterlicher Hinsicht. Daß ein so junger, stürmischer Mann wie Mr. Whitby trotzdem in der Lage war, den Wert eines vergleichsweise gesetzten Herrn wie Mr. Robertson zu erkennen und sich um seine Freundschaft zu bemühen, sprach natürlich für ihn, dennoch bedeutete es einen Bruch mit der gesellschaftlichen Etikette. Mrs. Darcy konnte Lady Thorntons Verstimmung zwar nicht teilen, aber durchaus nachvollziehen.

Zweifellos habe Mr. Whitby nicht im Sinn gehabt, die Familie Thornton mit dieser Einladung zu brüskieren, versicherte Jane inzwischen. Man müsse ihm seine Jugend und seine gesellschaftliche Unerfahrenheit zugute halten; er sei eben noch kaum den Kinderschuhen entwachsen und müsse seine Position, auf die das Schicksal ihn gestellt habe, erst noch kennenlernen und die Konsequenzen begreifen, die daraus für ihn entstünden. Auch Elizabeth selbst fiel ein und bemerkte, es sei doch auch für die Thorntons ein Kompliment, daß ein so vornehmer Herr auf ihren Zögling aufmerksam geworden sei. Aber nichts war geeignet, Lady Thorntons Empörung zu beschwichtigen.

"Nein, sage ich, nein. Es ist und bleibt eine Ungehörigkeit. Jovialität ist an einem Gentleman und besonders an einem Mann von Adel etwas durchaus Schätzenswertes, aber es gibt einen Punkt, an dem sie in Geschmacklosigkeit übergeht. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob es in diesem Haus nicht auch andere junge Männer gäbe, mit denen der junge Mr. Whitby eine Freundschaft hätte anknüpfen können. Unser Henry hätte ihn gewiß mit Freuden unter seine Fittiche genommen, und sicher hätte Mr. Whitby von ihm vieles lernen und sich an ihm orientieren können. Aber von zwei Männern den niedriger gestellten mit Ehren zu überschütten und den höher gestellten mit Nichtachtung zu strafen, das kommt einer Beleidigung gleich."

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Elizabeth sehen, wie Kitty schon die Stirn runzelte und den Mund öffnete, zweifellos, um Mr. Whitbys Verhalten in glühenden Worten zu verteidigen und Lady Thornton sehr nachdrücklich daran zu erinnern, daß eben dieser Mr. Whitby Georgiana vor nicht viel über einer Woche noch aus einem Malheur hatte erretten müssen, in das kein anderer als Henry Thornton sie gebracht hatte. Aber Georgiana, die neben ihr saß, trat ihr in einer gedankenschnellen Bewegung auf den Fuß, und was ein Protestruf hätte werden sollen, wandelte sich zu einem leisen, quiekenden Schmerzenslaut. Elizabeth staunte heimlich über Miss Darcys Geistesgegenwart und entschlossenes Handeln, die sie beide vor Wochen noch für unmöglich gehalten hätte, nutzte aber Kittys abruptes Verstummen dennoch, um sich höflich zu erkundigen, ob Mr. Thornton denn ebenfalls zu Hause sei.

"Nein, Henry ist leider nicht hier", bedauerte Lady Thornton, und zwar, wie es schien, ohne von der Frage irgendwie peinlich berührt zu sein. Offenbar hatte sie das Vorgefallene und den Leichtsinn ihres Sohnes, der so schlimme Folgen gezeitigt hatte, bereits völlig vergessen. "Er hat die Stadt schon vor fünf Tagen verlassen, um auf unseren Gütern nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Er ist ja so tüchtig, wissen Sie? Sein Vater verläßt sich vollkommen auf ihn. Ohne ihm zu sehr schmeicheln zu wollen, bisher habe ich in London noch keinen jungen Mann kennengelernt, der es mit unserem Henry aufnehmen könnte. Nicht wahr, Miss Darcy, da stimmen Sie mir doch zu? Wahrscheinlich werden Sie uns gar nicht mehr besuchen kommen wollen, jetzt, wo Henry nicht mehr da ist, um Sie zu unterhalten. Aber auch wenn meine arme Mary vielleicht mit ihrem Bruder nicht mithalten kann, ab und zu werden Sie doch gewiß ein paar Minuten für sie übrig haben, nicht wahr?"

Mrs. Darcy nahm im Gegenteil an, daß Miss Thornton und Georgiana jetzt, wo letztere keine Besorgnis mehr wegen des Bruders der ersteren haben mußte, noch zu besten Freundinnen werden könnten. Dessen ungeachtet stimmte Lady Thornton wieder einmal das Loblied auf die Heldentaten ihres Sohnes an, und Mrs. Bingley und Mrs. Darcy, die ahnten, daß aus dieser Rede wohl in erster Linie ein verwundetes Mutterherz erklang, ließen sie gewähren und nickten höflich zu jedem Wort. Selbst Miss Bennet, um eine Lehre in Zurückhaltung und einen blauen Fleck reicher, hörte sich die wortreichen Schilderungen der Gastgeberin schweigend an, und wenn sie ab und zu etwas heftiger ausatmete, so war das eine Sünde, die Elizabeth ihr durchgehen zu lassen beschloß.

Erst auf dem Nachhauseweg machte Kitty ihrer Verstimmung Luft. "Oh, wie kann sie nur so unverschämt über Mr. Whitby sprechen! Mr. Thornton hat Georgiana so übel behandelt und sich ihr gegenüber ganz und gar wie ein Schuft benommen, und diese Frau wagt es, ihn mit einem soviel edleren und vornehmeren Mann zu vergleichen! Pah, Mr. Thornton und Mr. Whitby unter seine Fittiche nehmen, als ob! Eher könnte es anders herum sein, selbst wenn Mr. Thornton um so viele Jahre älter ist." Sie hätte wohl noch auf dem gesamten Heimweg weiter in dieser Weise räsonniert, hätte Mrs. Darcy sie nicht rasch unterbrochen.

"Du übertreibst, Kitty, und zwar gleichermaßen die Verdienste von Mr. Whitby wie das Vergehen von Mr. Thornton. Gewiß, Mr. Thorntons Verhalten in jener Nacht und noch mehr an den Tagen danach war nicht schön. Daß er in einer für ihn völlig neuartigen Lage die Nerven verlor, würde man ihm vielleicht nachsehen können, daß er aber nun aus der Stadt und vor einer unangenehmen Konfrontation flüchtete, ohne sich bei Georgiana zu entschuldigen oder sich auch nur zu verabschieden, erlaubt tatsächlich einen Einblick in seinen Charakter, der wenig Gutes verheißt. Und doch hat auch Lady Thornton recht, wenn sie sich durch Mr. Whitbys Verhalten vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlt. Versetze dich einmal in ihre Lage. Sir Walter hat Mr. Robertson aus purer Großzügigkeit ein Auskommen gegeben und ihn hierher nach London mitgebracht, und nun muß die Familie zusehen, wie ihr Schützling, der alles, was er hat und ist, nur ihnen verdankt, seinen Gönnern vorgezogen wird. Es ist nicht nur für die Thorntons, sondern auch für Mr. Robertson selbst eine peinliche Situation. Mr. Whitby hätte das bedenken müssen."

Kitty schwieg, aber wohl eher, weil sie einen Streit mit ihrer Schwester vermeiden wollte, der sie am Ende noch um den großen Ball am Abend hätte bringen können, als weil sie von deren Argumenten überzeugt gewesen wäre. In ihrer Vorstellung hatte sie die kleine Episode, die sich in jener düsteren Gasse hinter dem Theater abgespielt hatte, zu einem dramatischen Roman umgestaltet, in dem Mr. Thornton die Rolle des Bösewichts, Miss Darcy die der jugendlichen Heldin in Nöten und Mr. Whitby die des strahlenden Retters zukam. Dabei hatte Elizabeth nicht die geringste Sorge, daß Kitty etwa selbst Gefühle für den jungen Mann hegen könnte. Aber ebenso wie Kitty sich einst für Lydia den vollendeten Ehemann erträumt hatte und jederzeit bereit gewesen war, diesen sogar in Mr. Wickham zu sehen, ebenso wünschte sie nun Miss Darcy von ganzem Herzen den edelsten, schönsten und reichsten jungen Mann von London.

Und mußte nicht jeder Betrachter zugeben, daß Mr. Whitby diesem Ideal so nahe kam wie nur menschenmöglich? Er hatte Geld, gutes Aussehen, freundliches Wesen, den Adelstitel seines Vaters und nun auch noch seine heroische Rettungstat, die man für ihn in die Waagschale werfen konnte. Aus Kittys Sicht war der junge Mann zweifellos perfekt - und damit gerade richtig für Georgiana. Von irgendwelchen Fehlern oder Schwächen wollte sie in seinem Fall genauso wenig hören, wie sie damals von denen Wickhams hatte hören wollen, selbst wenn diejenigen Mr. Whitbys verglichen mit denen von Lydias Mann verschwindend gering waren.

In diesem Punkt sah Miss Darcy selbst wohl durchaus klarer, vielleicht, weil ihr die gesellschaftlichen Konsequenzen eines solchen Fauxpas eher bewußt waren als Miss Bennet, vielleicht aber auch, weil sie allmählich begann, ihre kindliche Naivität abzulegen und sich von manchen romantischen Bildern zu verabschieden. Kitty hingegen erwartete in einem Liebhaber noch immer den makellosen Märchenprinzen zu finden, und für jemanden, der aus Meryton kam und bisher nur rotröckige Offiziere bei Tante Philipps kennengelernt hatte, mochte der Sohn eines Viscounts, der Mädchen aus dunklen Gassen errettete und Einladungen zu Bällen in hochherrschaftlichen Häusern verteilte, in der Tat wie ein solcher erscheinen.

Beinahe noch seltsamer erschien Mrs. Darcy, daß Mr. Whitby offenbar eine nähere Bekanntschaft mit Mr. Robertson suchte. Nicht nur, daß von einer solchen Freundschaft für ihn nichts zu gewinnen war; auf den ersten Blick hatten diese beiden jungen Männer darüber hinaus auch wirklich nichts miteinander gemeinsam. In jedem Fall war es eine höchst ungewöhnliche Verbindung, die in den Kreisen, denen Mr. Whitby angehörte, sicher mit scheelen Augen beäugt wurde. Zeigte sich hier am Sohn derselbe Hang zum Rebellischen wie beim Vater? Zumindest schien auch Mr. Whitby ebenso bereit, sich in einer Mischung aus Trotz und Unbekümmertheit über alle ungeschriebenen Standesregeln hinweg zu setzen.

Und plötzlich löste sich auch das Rätsel, weshalb Lady Caroline offenbar in jüngster Zeit gegen eine Bekanntschaft mit den Darcys soviel weniger einzuwenden hatte. Verglichen mit einem simplen Pfarrer waren zwei Gentlemen wie Mr. Darcy und Mr. Bingley auch ohne Adelstitel immer noch die bessere Alternative. - Was für ein häßliches Leben war es doch, in dem man nicht einmal Freundschaften schließen konnte, wann und wie man wollte, weil der eigene Zirkel eifersüchtig über das Verhalten jedes seiner Mitglieder wachte.

Über solche Fragen dachte Elizabeth nach, so lange die allgemeine Hektik dieses Nachmittages sie nicht völlig in ihren Bann schlug, womit ihren Grübeleien von Natur aus eine sehr eng bemessene Grenze gesetzt war. Denn die Flutwelle panischer Aufregung schlug schon kurz nach der Rückkehr in die ... Street über ihr zusammen und zog sie unweigerlich hinein in einen Strudel kleinerer und größerer Katastrophen, die von verlegten Spitzenhandschuhen bis hin zu nicht sauber genug gebügelten Seidentüchlein reichten und in der entscheidenden Frage gipfelten, ob ein blaßblauer Kamm im Haar den Glanz dunkelblonder Locken nun besser zur Geltung brächte als ein veilchenblauer oder nicht. Alternativen bezüglich der Garderobe gab es selbstverständlich keine; jede Dame hatte natürlich ein Lieblingskleid, dem sie den Vorzug vor allen anderen gab und von dem sie wußte, daß es die persönlichen Vorzüge am besten unterstrich. Dieses Kleid, üblicherweise geschont und für eben solche Anlässe ersten Ranges aufgespart, wie jetzt einer bevorstand, wurde nun hervorgeholt, ehrfürchtig angelegt und seine Wirkung nach Möglichkeit durch Schmuck und Frisur unterstützt.

Als die Damen sich, die Wangen gerötet vor Aufregung und Anspannung, schließlich zur Abfahrt in die Halle begaben, machten die beiden Herren, die dort auf sie warteten, denn auch große Augen. Auch sie trugen natürlich ihre beste Garderobe, aber was waren schon frisch gestärkte Hemdkragen und goldene Uhrkettchen gegen das vierfache Glitzern von Diademen und Halsbändern und das in unterschiedlichen Pastelltönen schwelgende Rauschen von Musselin und Spitze? Die bewundernden Blicke Mr. Darcys und Mr. Bingleys hoben Elizabeths Laune, die nach dem anstrengenden Nachmittag bereits auf einen Tiefpunkt gesunken war, jedenfalls sofort merklich.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, so hatte sie vor diesem Ballabend wohl beinahe ebenso viel Herzklopfen, wie es in diesem Moment vermutlich bei Miss Darcy und Miss Bennet der Fall war. Eine Veranstaltung wie diese war nicht in erster Linie Vergnügen, sondern eine gesellschaftliche Verpflichtung und damit eher eine Last, die sie wohl oder übel zu schultern hatte. Um wieviel lieber wäre sie nun zu einem Abendessen bei Tante Philipps oder einer kleinen Tanzerei bei Sir William aufgebrochen oder zu sonst irgendeinem harmlosen Vergnügen, bei dem ihr niemand von Rang und Bedeutung den ganzen Abend auf die Finger sehen würde und das nur insofern schief gehen könnte, als man sich nicht gut unterhalten und entsetzlich langweilen würde. Ja, wenn sie das reglose Gesicht ihres Ehemannes so von der Seite ansah, als sie in der Kutsche nebeneinander saßen, dann war sie fast versucht, ihm die ketzerische Frage zu stellen, ob er jetzt nicht doch vielleicht lieber zu einem Abendessen bei seiner Schwiegermutter gehen würde.

Als die Wagen von der Piccadilly in die St. James Street einbogen, lugte Georgiana wieder einmal aufgeregt durch die Kutschvorhänge, spähte nach vorn und erkannte zu ihrer großen Freude in einem reich verzierten Landauer, der vor ihnen dieselbe Abzweigung genommen hatte, den Wagen der Whitbys. Und offenbar waren auch sie selbst bereits erkannt worden, denn nachdem die drei Kutschen hintereinander in den hell erleuchteten Hof gerollt und dort von einer kleinen Heerschar livrierter Lakaien in Empfang genommen worden waren, die den Schlag für die Gäste öffneten, ihnen aus dem Wageninneren halfen und ihnen den Weg zum Eingangsportal wiesen, als hätte irgendjemand die sechs gewaltigen korinthischen Säulen, die die Türen flankierten, übersehen können, da warteten der Viscount und seine Familie bereits auf die Nachzügler, und Lord Raymund begrüßte alle der Reihe nach mit derselben Leutseligkeit wie immer und ungeachtet der Tatsache, daß die Gruppe (zu der natürlich auch seine eigene Dienerschaft zählte) die Stufen zu den Türen recht effektiv blockierte.

"Tun Sie uns den Gefallen und bilden Sie unsere Nachhut", lächelte er, als er Mr. Darcy die Hand drückte. "Ich möchte als kleiner Viscount auch einmal dasselbe Gefühl haben wie ein Herzog und mit großem Gefolge in einen Saal einziehen." Auch alle anderen erhielten ein paar freundliche Worte und die Damen Komplimente zu ihrer Garderobe, während Miss Whitby und der tatsächlich ebenfalls anwesende Mr. Robertson sich ohne Umstände gleich zu Miss Bennet gesellten und Mr. Whitby und Miss Darcy vollauf damit beschäftigt waren, sich mit sanft geröteten Wangen gegenseitig anzustrahlen. Die einzige, die nicht recht damit zufrieden schien, hier auf den Stufen herumzustehen, war Lady Whitby, die während der Begrüßung immer wieder einen Seitenblick in den Vorraum und auf die halb geöffneten Flügeltüren warf, hinter denen zweifellos bereits ein Ausrufer ungeduldig darauf wartete, die Namen der eingetroffenen Gäste bekannt zu geben, sobald diese sich endlich dazu bequemen würden, die Schwelle zu überschreiten. Meistens folgte diesem ersten ein zweiter Blick, der in spöttischer Besorgnis die langsam anschwellende Menge weiterer Gäste überflog, die nicht wagten, sich an dem Viscount vorbei zu drängeln und sich deshalb hinter ihm anstellen mußten. Offenbar hatte sie aber nicht vor, ihren Mann darauf aufmerksam zu machen.

Dieser traf vorerst auch keine Anstalten, sich von der Stelle zu rühren. Vielmehr wendete er den Kopf von links nach rechts, ließ den Blick an der ganzen, scheinbar endlosen Frontfassade des palastartigen Gebäudes entlang gleiten und deutete auf die Reihen hell erleuchteter Fenster, die aus allen Stockwerken auf sie herab blinzelten. "Nun sehen Sie sich dieses Spektakel an! Alleine mit den Ausgaben für die Kerzen, die in diesem Haus brennen, könnte man heute Abend wohl jeden hungrigen Magen in ganz England füllen."

Erst jetzt sah Lady Caroline sich doch genötigt, einzugreifen, ehe ihr Mann sich in einer vermutlich langwierigen politischen oder philosophischen Betrachtung verlor. Sie hakte sich bei ihrem Mann ein mit einer Bewegung, die vollendet elegant wirkte, hinter der aber offenbar erstaunliche Kraft steckte, denn Seine Lordschaft zuckte für einen Moment regelrecht zusammen, als der Arm seiner Frau den seinen plötzlich wie eine eiserne Klammer umschloß, und ließ sich widerstandslos Richtung Eingang drehen. Mit ihrer freien Hand tätschelte sie dabei kurz seinen Unterarm.

"Ich schlage vor, du diskutierst deine diesbezüglichen Ideen drinnen weiter, lieber Whitby, am besten gleich mit unserem Gastgeber persönlich." Und so leise, daß es niemand außerhalb ihres kleinen Kreises hören konnte, zischte sie noch: "Warum beginnst du nicht mit seiner persönlichen Haushaltsführung? Ich bin sicher, er wird begeistert sein, deine Meinung zur Höhe seiner Apanage und zum Unterhalt für die Prinzessin von Wales zu hören." Seine Lordschaft verzog ein wenig das Gesicht bei dieser Vorstellung, aber seine Gemahlin hielt die gar zu reformerischen Ideen ihres Gatten damit offenbar für genügend besprochen und schritt sehr rigoros dem Eingang zu.

Derart abgeführt, betrat Lord Raymund Whitby, Viscount Durben, also gleich darauf mit Familie und Freunden die riesige Empfangshalle, und der Stab des Zeremonienmeisters knallte rhythmisch auf die Stufen, als die Namen der neuen Gäste ausgerufen wurden. Der Eintritt eines so viel besprochenen Paares hätte unter anderen Umständen vermutlich für eine Menge Raunen und Getuschel gesorgt, aber in Carlton House bewirkte er kaum, daß sich ein paar Köpfe drehten. Die schiere Menge der Gäste, die Weitläufigkeit des Gebäudes und der Glanz der Einrichtung nahmen Elizabeth, als sie selbst an der Reihe war, einzutreten, buchstäblich den Atem, und auch wenn ihr Mann sich Mühe gab, seine übliche starre Miene aufzusetzen, so konnte er doch nicht ganz verbergen, wie beeindruckt auch er selbst war. Mr. Bingley neben ihm legte sich selbst weit weniger Zurückhaltung auf und staunte mit offenem Mund.

Wie sollen wir den Eindruck beschreiben, den dieses nach modernsten architektonischen Gesichtspunkten errichtete Haus auf Mrs. Darcy machte, für die Pemberley schon wie ein Stein gewordener Traum wirkte? Genügt es zu sagen, daß die Umbauarbeiten, mit denen der aktuelle Bewohner das Gebäude seinem persönlichen Geschmack anzupassen wünschte, dreizehn Jahre gedauert und ihn vermutlich für den Rest seines Lebens in Schulden gestürzt hatten? Daß angeblich ein Großteil des Mobiliars noch von demselben Mann ausgewählt worden war, der einst die Räumlichkeiten der unglücklichen Königin Marie Antoinette eingerichtet hatte? Daß an den Wänden Hunderte von Gemälden hingen, von denen jedes einzelne genug Wert besaß, den Unterhalt einer armen Londoner Familie zu sichern?

Lord Whitby (oder vielleicht auch eher seine Frau, die sich nach wie vor eng bei ihm eingehakt hatte und von Zeit zu Zeit nach links und rechts nickte, wenn sie ein bekanntes Gesicht unter den Gästen entdeckte) lotste seine Begleiter zielsicher durch das Gedränge der Eingangshalle und weiter in einen achteckigen Saal, der bei Tag sein Licht durch große Dachfenster erhielt, wie Miss Whitby Elizabeth erklärte, und nun von zahllosen Kerzen erleuchtet war. Der beinahe ebenso große Raum, der sich daran anschloß, diente wohl bei anderen Gelegenheiten als Vorzimmer und war nun zum Tanzsaal umfunktioniert worden, wenn es auch, wie Elizabeth im Verlauf des Abends sehen sollte, bei weitem nicht der einzige war. Staunend schritten sie durch mehrere Salons, Galerien und kleine und größere Empfangsräume, und immer wieder kamen sie dabei in Zimmer, in denen eine Gruppe Musiker für ein halbes Dutzend Paare offenbar ganz zwanglos zum Tanz aufspielte. Und dabei ging es gelegentlich noch deutlich ausgelassener zu als bei Tante Philipps in Meryton - Rotröcke hin, Rotröcke her.

Schließlich hielten der Viscount und seine Gemahlin, nachdem man eine große Runde durch das Haus gedreht hatte, in einem Salon an, der dem eigentlichen Ballsaal gleich benachbart, aber von Gästen noch nicht allzu überlaufen war. Während die Dienerschaft Lord Raymunds eilig ausschwärmte, um für die gesamte Gesellschaft Getränke zu besorgen, wendete sich Lady Caroline an Mrs. Darcy.

"Ich fürchte, wir müssen Sie bitten, uns für eine Weile zu entschuldigen, während wir dem Herzog von Denver und einigen anderen Gästen unsere Aufwartung machen - sie nicht unverzüglich aufzusuchen, käme einer Beleidigung gleich. Es sei denn, Sie möchten uns begleiten? Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Sie vorzustellen."

Elizabeth, der der Auftritt des Herzogs noch vom Ball bei Baron Croydon in Erinnerung war und die zu viele der Briefe Miss Whitbys gelesen hatte, verzichtete dankend, und das auch im Namen ihrer Familie, wofür ihr zumindest Kitty sicher ewig gezürnt hätte, hätte sie die kleine Unterredung mitangehört und wäre sie nicht viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, sehnsüchtig durch die offene Tür in den Ballsaal zu spähen. Lord Whitby schmunzelte ein wenig über Mrs. Darcys gar zu eilige Antwort.

"Dann wird es wohl das Beste sein, wir treffen uns später hier wieder; in diesem Labyrinth wäre es sonst wohl unmöglich, sich nicht zu verfehlen. Ich schlage vor, Sie erobern sich hier etliche Sofas, errichten um sie einen massiven Abwehrriegel, machen dieses Zimmer zu ihrer Operationsbasis und halten für uns die Stellung, bis wir zurückkehren. Ich lasse Ihnen meine Truppen und ihren Sergeant als Verstärkung hier. - Rajit!" Er schnippte mit den Fingern, und der unvermeidliche Kammerdiener erschien prompt aus dem Nirgendwo, in dem er sich bis dahin scheinbar verborgen gehalten hatte, verbeugte sich und schien aus der unbestimmten Handbewegung, mit der Seine Lordschaft wortlos in Richtung der weiß lackierten Stühle deutete, tatsächlich eine klare Anweisung herauslesen zu können, denn er verneigte sich ein zweites Mal, und die Dienerschaft der Whitbys bildete in der Folge einen unmerklichen, aber sehr präsenten Kreis um die bezeichneten Plätze, aus dem Fremde höflich und effektiv hinauskomplimentiert wurden.

Miss Whitby, ganz Disziplin und Pflichtgefühl, schloß sich ihren Eltern bei deren Gang unverzüglich an, aber als Lady Durben mit demselben Ansinnen an ihren Sohn herantrat, zog dieser ein Gesicht, als habe er in eine Zitrone gebissen, und seine anfängliche trotzige Weigerung ließ ihn in Elizabeths Augen wieder einmal sehr jung und beinahe kindlich erscheinen. Es half ihm nichts, seine Mutter bestand auf seiner Begleitung, von seinem Vater erhielt er keine Schützenhilfe, und er verabschiedete sich von Miss Darcy mit der dringenden Bitte, auf ihn zu warten und sich nur ja nicht von irgendeinem anderen Mann auffordern zu lassen, ehe er zurück sei. Miss Darcy sagte es zu, und so begann der Abend für die jüngeren Damen weit weniger vergnüglich, als sie es sicher geplant hatten, da sie nun fürs Erste nicht viel mehr tun konnten, als sich elegant auf ihren Plätzen niederzulassen, hin und wieder an einem Glas zu nippen und von Zeit zu Zeit einen Ausflug nach nebenan zu machen, um wenigstens den anderen Paaren bei deren Tänzen zuzusehen. Zumindest blieb Mr. Robertson bei ihnen, der sich, wie Mrs. Darcy in Gedanken spottete, ja inzwischen daran gewöhnt haben sollte, bei solchen Gelegenheiten für die Unterhaltung von Miss Bennet und Miss Darcy zuständig zu sein.

Zumindest für Miss Bennet hellte sich der Abend freilich schon nach wenigen Minuten sehr nachdrücklich auf, als unerwartet das Ehepaar Hurst mit Miss Bingley und Lord Farnborough ins Zimmer trat, auch sie offenbar noch auf der Suche nach einem Rückzugsort aus dem Gedränge. Mr. Bingley begrüßte seine Schwestern natürlich freudig, die sich im Gegenzug begeistert auf Jane stürzten, um sie zu umarmen und zu küssen und ihr in so eifrigem Getuschel zu gratulieren, daß nun auch gewiß der letzte Unbeteiligte wissen mußte, welches freudige Ereignis da wohl besprochen wurde. Die restlichen Begrüßungen fielen deutlich weniger herzlich aus, und Lord Farnborough setzte allem die Krone auf, als er sich von Miss Bingleys Seite löste und Kitty vor allen anderen Damen dadurch auszeichnete, daß er ihr unter einer tiefen Verbeugung die Fingerspitzen küßte - und zwar mit einem so lauernden Seitenblick auf Miss Bingley, daß Elizabeth nun endgültig sicher war, er tue es nur, um letztere zu erzürnen. Solche Gedanken waren Miss Bennet natürlich fremd; sie errötete entzückt und ließ sich, als Seine Lordschaft sie prompt zum Tanz aufforderte, nur zu bereitwillig in den Ballsaal führen.

Am liebsten wäre Elizabeth dem Paar hinterher gegangen, woran das weitgehend inhaltslose Geplapper Mrs. Hursts sie freilich höchst effektiv hinderte, während Miss Bingley, die in ähnlicher Weise in einer Unterhaltung mit Mr. Darcy und ihrem Bruder fest hing, wenigstens Blicke wie Dolche hinter Kitty her schickte. Glücklicherweise hatte Mr. Robertson offenbar die Besorgnis Mrs. Darcys bemerkt, denn er erhob sich ebenfalls und erkundigte sich bei Miss Darcy, ob sie nicht, da sie schon versprochen habe, selbst nicht zu tanzen, ihrer Freundin ein wenig zusehen wolle. Georgiana stimmte diesem Vorschlag gern zu, und das war für eine Weile das Letzte, das Elizabeth von ihrer Schwägerin sah. Lord Farnborough kehrte nach Ablauf seines Tanzes alleine zu ihrer Gruppe zurück, da, wie er sich ausdrückte, die "ganz und gar entzückende Miss Bennet" von Mr. Robertson aufgefordert worden sei und der junge Mr. Whitby sich in schon fast unziemlicher Hast im Ballsaal eingefunden habe, um mit Miss Darcy zu tanzen. Miss Bingley schien eine weitere Begegnung zwischen Kitty und Lord Farnborough nicht abwarten zu wollen und hatte inzwischen Schwager und Schwester beredet, die Verwandten wieder sich selbst zu überlassen und den Spaziergang durch das weitläufige Gebäude fortzusetzen. Der umkämpfte Junggeselle selbst erhob keine Einwände; vielleicht hatte er das Gefühl, Miss Bingley für einen Abend genug geärgert zu haben. Man verabschiedete sich also voneinander, und als Miss Bennet am Arm von Mr. Robertson wieder aus dem Ballsaal zurückkehrte, war ihr vorheriger Tänzer zu ihrer großen Enttäuschung ihrem Einfluß wieder einmal entzogen.

Nachdem diese Gefahr fürs Erste gebannt schien und der übermächtige Eindruck von Größe und Prunk, der sich zu Anfang dämpfend wie ein Kissen auf Elizabeths Empfindungen gelegt hatte und sie daran hinderte, sich zu vergnügen, allmählich der Gewöhnung wich, erwachten auch ihre Heiterkeit und ihre Neugierde wieder, und sie brach in Begleitung von Jane ebenfalls in den Ballsaal auf, um dort die Paare zu beobachten. Aus dem Ballsaal wanderten sie nach einer Weile weiter, ziellos durch das riesige Haus, und wann immer sie glaubten, die Menge der Gäste werde weniger und man habe nun wohl das Ende jener Räume erreicht, die für die Feierlichkeiten vorgesehen waren, betraten sie einen neuen Saal voller Musik, ein weiteres Billardzimmer, in dem rauchende Herren die beiden Damen mit überraschten oder anzüglichen Blicken empfingen, oder einen neuen Salon voller eifrig tratschender Damen, die die Stiele ihrer Sherrygläser elegant in der Hand drehten.

Für eine Weile taten die Schwestern nichts, als zu gehen, zu schauen und zu staunen, aber schon bald setzte bei beiden jene Ermattung ein, die sich immer dann einstellt, wenn unser Verstand sich weigert, zu viele Großartigkeiten auf einmal zu würdigen. Mochten die zweistöckigen Säulen der großen Halle auch zehnmal aus gelbem Scagliola-Stuck sein, mochten da noch so viele Rembrandt- und Rubens-Bilder an den Wänden hängen... irgendwann stellte Elizabeth sich nur noch die Frage, wie groß eine innere Leere wohl sein mußte, die sich nur durch so viel äußerlichen Prunk und Pomp überdecken ließ. So gewaltig der Eindruck war, den dieser Palast (denn anders ließ das Haus sich im Grunde kaum bezeichnen) auf sie machte, Mrs. Darcy hätte weder ihr derzeitiges Heim in Pemberley dagegen eingetauscht noch das ungleich gewöhnlichere Landhaus von Longbourn, in dem sie aufgewachsen war. Beide Häuser waren, anders als dieses hier, erfüllt mit den Erinnerungen an Schönes wie Schreckliches, an kleine und große Freuden und Dramen, die ihnen ein Leben und eine Seele verliehen, wie Carlton House sie sich nie erwerben würde. Wer konnte sagen, ob das Interesse des momentanen Besitzers nicht einmal erlöschen würde, und wer würde dann dagegen aufbegehren, es abzureißen und seine Trümmer stückweise zu verkaufen? Wer würde um dieses Haus weinen, wie Mrs. Bennet, in all ihrer Oberflächlichkeit und Beschränktheit, doch von Herzen um Longbourn weinen würde, sollte sie es je verlassen müssen?

Auch Jane sprach schließlich offen aus, das lange Herumwandern habe sie müde gemacht, und mit etlicher Mühe fanden die beiden durch das Labyrinth der Flure und Gänge in den großen Ballsaal zurück. Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig dort an, um einer gewaltigen Ehre teilhaftig zu werden: der Hausherr selbst hatte sich eingefunden und schritt soeben quer durch den Saal zur jenseitigen Flügeltür. Elizabeth, weiter hinten in der Menge, fiel in einen tiefen Knicks wie alle anderen Damen um sie herum, und behielt von diesem denkwürdigen Ereignis nur den Eindruck eines gelangweilt dreinschauenden Mannes zurück, der nach neuester Mode und in teuerste Stoffe gekleidet war und dessen Beine es tatsächlich noch irgendwie schafften, seinen unglaublich fettleibigen Körper vorwärts zu bewegen. Kurz bevor er den Ausgang des Saales erreicht hatte, verharrte er einen Moment und geruhte, eine Elizabeth unbekannte junge Dame schärfer ins Auge zu fassen, worauf er sich mit nicht geringer Mühe über ihre Hand beugte und ihre Fingerspitzen an die Lippen führte. Der jungen Dame wurde die Ehre zuteil, sich an seinem Arm einhängen zu dürfen, woraufhin sie mit dem Hausherrn und seiner Entourage in den Tiefen des Hauses verschwand - wohin, das wollte Elizabeth nicht wissen.

Der kurze Auftritt, der den Raum für einen Moment wie ein Spuk befallen hatte, war damit auch schon wieder vorüber, und Mrs. Darcy war nicht wenig erleichtert, als sie bei ihrer Rückkehr zur restlichen Gesellschaft feststellen konnte, daß sich auch Lord Raymund und Miss Whitby wieder dort eingefunden hatten. Die bloße Anwesenheit des Viscounts und seiner zynischen Bemerkungen erschienen ihr im Moment wie ein überaus wirksamer Schutzschild gegen die erdrückende Ausstrahlung dieses Hauses. Miss Whitby plauderte heiter mit Miss Bennet und Mr. Robertson, und ihr Bruder hatte Miss Darcy offenbar bereits wieder zur Tanzfläche geführt. Von Lady Durben war dagegen nichts zu sehen, und der Viscount zuckte ein wenig die Achseln, als Jane sich nach ihr erkundigte.

"Ich nehme an, meine Frau hat noch Bekannte getroffen. Das hätte ich im übrigen auch, aber keine von der Art, die ich gerne sehen möchte. Setzen Sie sich zu uns, Mrs. Darcy und Mrs. Bingley, erfreuen Sie uns mit Ihrer Anwesenheit und erlösen Sie uns von den fürchterlichen Themen, in die wir Männer uns immer stürzen, wenn keine Damen da sind, um uns mit den wirklich wichtigen Neuigkeiten wie Verlobungen und Verliebtheiten von solchen Nebensächlichkeiten wie der Lage in Portugal abzulenken." Er sagte es spöttisch, aber doch freundlich. Dennoch hielt Elizabeth, ohnehin in nachdenklicher Stimmung, eine ernsthafte Antwort für angebracht.

"Glauben Sie nicht, Mylord, daß sich in Zeiten wie diesen, in denen so viele Mütter, Schwestern und Ehefrauen um ihre Lieben bangen müssen, die als Matrosen auf See sind oder als Soldaten im Krieg stehen, auch so manche Dame für die blutige Thematik militärischer Auseinandersetzungen zu interessieren beginnt?"

Ihr ernster Tonfall schien Lord Raymund zu überraschen, doch er ging ohne Weiteres darauf ein und bat, indem er sich begütigend vor ihr verbeugte: "Verzeihen Sie meine oberflächliche Rede, Mrs. Darcy. Gegenüber einer Dame wie Ihnen war sie allerdings beleidigend. Ich wollte auch keineswegs implizieren, eine solche Thematik sei für eine Dame ungeeignet oder müsse das weibliche Begriffsvermögen zwangsläufig überfordern." Er lachte leise. "Ganz im Gegenteil; niemand kann wohl besser beurteilen als ich, wie häufig die Frauen uns Männern auf eben jenen Gebieten überlegen sind, die wir für unsere ureigensten Domänen halten. Sehen Sie sich nur meine Familie an. Meine Tochter hat weit mehr analytischen Verstand als ich und ist hundertmal klüger und tausendmal disziplinierter, und meine Frau besitzt all jenes politische Kalkül und all jenen gesellschaftlichen Ehrgeiz, die mir selbst so vollkommen abgehen. Und da sogar mein Sohn", er deutete mit dem Kinn auf Mr. Whitby und Miss Darcy, die soeben Arm in Arm wieder aus dem Ballsaal kamen, "zumindest alles Glück dieser Erde für sich gepachtet zu haben scheint, darf ich wohl mit Fug und Recht behaupten, das einzige Mitglied meiner Familie zu sein, das sich lediglich durch Gewöhnlichkeit und Mittelmäßigkeit auszeichnet."

"Lediglich an Bescheidenheit dürften Eure Lordschaft wohl jeden anderen in Ihrem Haushalt übertreffen", lächelte Jane liebenswürdig.

"Ganz im Gegenteil, Mrs. Bingley", schmunzelte der Viscount mit leichtem Wehmut, während er nach einem Champagnerglas langte, das sein Kammerdiener ihm soeben auf einem Tablett hinhielt. "Gerade was Demut und Selbstverleugnung angeht, erhalte ich in meinem eigenen Haus tagtäglich eine Lehre von einer Deutlichkeit, die mir eigentlich körperliche Schmerzen zufügen müßte, wäre ich nicht ein so dickfelliger alter Veteran." Er ließ offen, wen aus seiner Familie genau er damit meinte, und lenkte zu anderen Themen über.

Unter derart einmal doppelbödigem und ein andermal nur heiterem Geplauder verging ein Teil des Abends, aber nie wollte sich dieselbe gelassene Stimmung einstellen, wie sie auf dem Ball bei Baron Croydon geherrscht hatte. Vielleicht empfanden Miss Darcy und Miss Bennet das anders, die häufig tanzten und sich allem Anschein nach bestens unterhielten, aber Elizabeth selbst fühlte sich schon nach der ersten Stunde, wenn sie ehrlich war, der ganzen Veranstaltung überdrüssig. Das Gefühl verstärkte sich, als Lady Whitby sich wieder zu ihnen gesellte, was für ihren Mann offenbar das Signal war, die Gruppe nun seinerseits zu verlassen und sich auf eine Runde durch das Haus zu begeben. Denn in Lady Durbens Gefolge kamen nun immer wieder andere Damen und Herren in den Salon, die sich entweder von einer Bekanntschaft mit der Viscountess irgendwelche Vorteile versprachen oder die die pure Neugierde auf diese verrufene Dame herbei getrieben hatte. Während Elizabeth, ermüdet durch die zahllosen Vorstellungen und die vielen unbekannten Gesichter, sich bald auf ein Sofa zurückzog, um sich dort mit Miss Whitby zu unterhalten, behandelte Lady Caroline die Leute, die sie bedrängten, mit grenzenloser, wenn auch recht kühler Geduld und überlegener Ruhe, und nur gar zu aufdringliche Bittsteller mußten mit einer spöttischen Abfuhr rechnen.

Zu einer solchen Szene kam es, als Lord Raymund sich wieder einmal für einige Minuten neben seiner Gemahlin aufhielt, was selten genug geschah, da beide sich den Abend über im Allgemeinen aus dem Weg gingen. Als es aber doch einmal der Fall war, ließ eine überaus elegant gekleidete Dame sich Lady Whitby vorstellen, wechselte danach freilich kaum mehr als ein paar belanglose Silben mit ihr, sondern begann stattdessen in derart schamloser Weise mit Lord Raymund zu flirten, daß selbst Mrs. Darcy und Miss Whitby, die etliche Meter entfernt saßen, einander beschämt ansahen. Zutiefst entsetzt über ein derartiges Verhalten, gegen das selbst Kittys Benehmen gegenüber Lord Farnborough dezent und zurückhaltend erschien, erkundigte sich Elizabeth flüsternd nach dem Namen der unverschämten Person.

"Eine gewisse Lady Susan Martin", raunte Miss Whitby zurück. "Eine überaus faszinierende Frau, aber wie man mir erzählte, auch eine berüchtigte Kokotte, die es trotz ihrer Jahre noch immer nicht lassen kann, ihr Netz nach den Männern anderer Frauen auszuwerfen." Sie lächelte beinahe mitleidig. "Vermutlich hat sie die Gerüchte um die Ehe meiner Eltern gehört und hält meinen Vater deshalb für eine leichte Beute."

Es war das erste Mal, daß Miss Whitby im direkten Gespräch auf die Situation zwischen ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter anspielte, und Mrs. Darcy empfand es von diesem so ausgesprochen gefaßten Mädchen, das sicher keine Silbe aussprach, die es nicht zuvor durchdacht hatte, als echten Vertrauensbeweis. Lord Raymund sah sich derweil noch immer dem schwärmerischem Augenaufschlag und dem entzückenden Geplauder besagter Lady Susan ausgesetzt, reagierte auf beides freilich recht gelassen und beinahe mit dem Amüsement eines interessierten Beobachters, den die Angelegenheit im Grunde nichts angeht. Seine Frau verharrte trotz der beleidigenden Nichtachtung, mit der Lady Susan sie bedachte, in bewundernswerter Ruhe an seiner Seite und verfolgte die kaum versteckten Zweideutigkeiten, mit denen die andere Frau ihre Rede würzte, so reglos, als habe sie sie nicht verstanden.

Schließlich beklagte Lady Susan sich gar über die unkomfortablen Wohnverhältnisse im Londoner Stadthaus ihres Gatten. "Ein Kamin wie der in meinem Boudoir ist eine Schande für die ganze Stadt. Soll eine Dame denn des Nachts in ihrem Bettgewand zittern und frieren müssen? Können Sie sich das vorstellen? Wie oft habe ich Sir James schon ermahnt, sich nach einem anderen Haus umzusehen, aber er ist ein so nachlässiger und rücksichtsloser Ehemann. Nie scheint er sich für eine Wohngegend entscheiden zu können."

"Nun, wie ich höre, wird nach dem Brand des Theaters an der Drury Lane ja wieder eifrig gebaut", bemerkte Lady Caroline, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. "Mir scheint, das wäre doch genau die richtige Gegend für Sie? Das Ambiente dort sollte Ihren Ansprüchen doch sehr entgegen kommen." Sie nippte mit unschuldigem Gesicht an ihrem Glas. Ihr Mann freilich konnte sich das Lachen nicht mehr völlig verbeißen, und durch diese Reaktion in ihrem Ansinnen entmutigt, zog Lady Martin sich wutentbrannt zurück. Der Viscount schien durch das kurze Intermezzo so erheitert, daß er sich sogar herabließ, sich kurz bei seiner Gemahlin einzuhängen und in scherzhaftem Tadel mit der Zunge zu schnalzen.

"Ts, ts. Wie überaus unhöflich, Caroline."

"Wie überaus vulgär und ignorant, Whitby", gab sie zurück.

"Ja, in der Tat." Er wurde ernst, entzog ihr seinen Arm wieder und küßte stattdessen förmlich ihre Hand. "Hätte sie nur für fünf Shilling Verstand in ihrem hübschen Köpfchen und nicht nur sinnlose Umtriebigkeit, diese Lady Susan hätte mich sehr an dich erinnert." Damit wendete er sich um und ließ sie stehen, und Lady Caroline starrte seinem Rücken mit steinernem Gesicht hinterher.

* * *

_Anmerkung: Das Royal Theatre in der Londonder Drury Lane gehört zu den ältesten und populärsten Bühnen Londons, brannte aber im Laufe seiner Geschichte mehrmals ab. Der Architekt jenes Baus, der 1809 durch ein Feuer vernichtet wurde (worauf Lady Caroline sich bezieht) war derselbe Henry Holland, der auch Carlton House für den Prince of Wales umgestaltet hatte. Die Drury Lane selbst freilich hatte im Laufe ihrer Geschichte zeitweise einen überaus schlechten Ruf und galt als Zentrum der Prostituierten._


	16. Zweisamkeiten

16.)

Wie schnell wurde Mrs. Darcy doch unter diesen Umständen der Pracht von Carlton House überdrüssig! Schon Stunden vor Mitternacht sehnte sie sich nach dem Zeitpunkt, an dem man sich, ohne beleidigend zu wirken, von Viscount Durben und seiner Familie verabschieden und nach Hause fahren könnte. Die vielen winzigen Szenen unter den Gästen, die sie beobachtete, fügten sich vor ihrem geistigen Auge zusammen zu einem Bild, dessen Häßlichkeit allen Prunk der kostbaren Räumlichkeiten überschattete.

Zumindest von ihrem Mann vermutete sie, daß er ihre Gedanken teilte. Scharfer Beobachter, der er war, konnten ihm besagte Gehässigkeiten gar nicht entgangen sein, und für jemanden, der so grenzenlosen Stolz auf seine Herkunft mitbrachte und entsprechend hohe Ansprüche an das Benehmen seiner Standesgenossen stellte, mußte es nachgerade schmerzhaft sein, solche Vorkommnisse in derart erlesener Gesellschaft zu beobachten. Seinem Charakter entsprechend ließ er sich seine Gefühle freilich nicht anmerken; aber daran, wie wenig er sprach und wie besonders aufrecht er sich hielt, und an der Art, wie sein Kinn beinahe im hochgeschlagenen Kragen seines Rocks verschwand, als schütze er sein Gesicht vor böser Witterung, konnte seine Frau nur zu deutlich ablesen, wie unwohl er sich fühlte.

Inwieweit ihre übrigen Begleiter ähnlich empfanden, ließ sich nicht sagen. Der Viscount und seine Frau verließen, wie ihre Stellung es von ihnen verlangte, immer wieder für eine Weile getrennt voneinander den Salon, um sich unter die Gäste zu mischen, alte Bekannte zu begrüßen und neue Bekannte zu machen, und sie taten es mit zuviel Routine und Selbstbeherrschung, als daß an ihren Mienen dabei irgendetwas von dem abzulesen gewesen wäre, was sie in Wahrheit dachten. Daß sie sich auf solchen Rundgängen während des Abends gegenseitig aus dem Weg gehen konnten, sahen beide sicherlich als zusätzlichen Vorteil. Sie hatten nie erwogen, in diesem Abend ein sonderliches Vergnügen zu finden, und so konnte auf ihrer Seite keine hochfliegende Erwartung enttäuscht werden.

Jane und Mr. Bingley ihrerseits waren in ihrem ganzen Wesen zu unschuldig und freundlich, als daß sie die unmerklichen Bitterkeiten dieses Abends in ihrer ganzen Schärfe verspürt hätten. Vermutlich war es für diese beiden Glücklichen leicht, die abschätzigen Blicke zu übersehen, mit denen manche Herren die anwesenden Damen und ihre männlichen Begleiter taxierten wie Vieh, das auf Schlachtreife geprüft werden soll, und vermutlich nahmen sie an, das hämische Gelächter, das manches Mal aus einer solchen Gruppe herüber driftete, gelte einem harmlosen Scherz und nicht einem jener obszönen Vorschläge, deren Wortlaut Elizabeth in einigen Fällen sogar nur zu deutlich verstand. Vielleicht nahmen sie nicht einmal die prächtig gekleideten und sorgfältigen frisierten und geschmückten Damen, die von Zeit zu Zeit am Arm eines Herrn kurz ins Zimmer traten, ganz offensichtlich auf der Suche nach einem leeren Raum und ein wenig ungestörter Zweisamkeit, als das wahr, was sie in Wirklichkeit waren.

Kitty und Georgiana amüsierten sich viel zu gut und waren viel zu jung und unerfahren, als daß ihnen solche Dinge auch nur aufgefallen wären, und Mr. Whitby war in einer Art und Weise von Miss Darcys Gegenwart gefangen, die der frühen Jugend vorbehalten ist und die in seinen Gedanken keinen Raum ließ für irgendwelche Unzulänglichkeiten der Welt. Einzig Miss Whitby war während einiger Momente anzumerken, daß sie sich mit jeder Faser ihres Inneren an einen anderen Ort wünschte, aber sie verbarg diese Regung hinter jener disziplinierten Ruhe und Freundlichkeit, die sie vielleicht mehr als alles andere als Tochter ihrer Eltern auswies.

So war Mrs. Darcy denn von Herzen froh über die Anwesenheit des unerschütterlichen Mr. Robertson, der sich, wann immer Mr. Whitby ihn nicht in ein eifriges Gespräch über Oxford und das dortige Leben verwickelte, mit derselben Freundlichkeit wie stets bereit fand, Miss Bennet oder Miss Whitby auf die Tanzfläche zu führen, falls diese es wünschten - oder auch Elizabeth zu unterhalten, deren unglückliche Stimmung ihm wohl kaum völlig entgangen sein konnte. Sie wechselten anfangs nur einige allgemeine Worte über die Schönheit der Architektur und der Einrichtung, was schnell in eine nachdenkliche Betrachtung zum Wert des materiellen Besitzes als solchem umschlug. Mr. Robertson lächelte dabei etwas wehmütig.

"Ach ja, der schnöde Mammon. Man möchte sich wünschen, ihn so leicht und klar verurteilen zu können, wie die Heilige Schrift es tut, nicht wahr? Und doch, so sehr wir uns bemühen, diesen Dämon zu verachten, kann niemand von uns ohne ihn leben, und all unser Leben liegt fest in seiner Hand. Meines nicht minder als Ihres. Wer wäre ich also, den Besitzer dieses schönen Hauses zu verurteilen?"

"Und doch müssen Sie sich in dieser Umgebung recht unwohl fühlen."

Mr. Robertson unterdrückte ein Seufzen. "Es ist ein sehr ungewöhnliches Terrain für mich, das muß ich zugeben. Aber da es wohl kaum meine übliche Sphäre werden wird, kann ein Blick kaum schaden. Wir sind zum Lernen auf der Welt, nicht wahr? Um ehrlich zu sein, beantwortet ein solcher Blick hinter die Kulissen mir bereits mehr Fragen, als ich gedacht hätte." Er ließ den Blick langsam durch den Raum gleiten, über gerüschten Samt, glänzenden Marmor und glitzernde Perlen. "Und es scheint in der Tat schwer vorstellbar, daß es ein Nadelöhr geben könnte, groß genug für dieses Kamel." Mrs. Darcy und er tauschten ein Lächeln, und er hob leicht die Hände und fügte hinzu: "Und doch sind wir alle in Gottes Hand, und Gott ist die Liebe und die Versöhnung selbst. Was sollte für Gott schon unmöglich sein?"

"Gestatten Sie mir doch, ein wenig neugierig zu sein", sagte Elizabeth nach kurzem Zögern. "Wie kam es denn, daß Mr. Whitby Sie hierher einlud?"

"Einer jener seltsamen Zufälle, die man so gerne der Vorsehung zuschreiben möchte", lächelte Mr. Robertson, wie es schien, ohne die Frage als zudringlich zu empfinden. "Kennengelernt habe ich den jungen Mann ja dank Ihnen, auf dem Ball bei Baron Croydon. Die Stimmung war recht heiter, wie Sie sich erinnern werden, und wir unterhielten uns an jenem Abend recht gut. Dennoch hätte ich nie angenommen, jemals wieder von einem jungen Herrn zu hören, der gesellschaftlich so unendlich weit über mir steht. Doch wie es der Zufall will, scheinen er und ich einen gemeinsamen Bekannten zu haben. Vermutlich hat er Ihnen berichtet, daß er an jenem unglückseligen Abend, als er Miss Darcy und Miss Thornton vor solch großem Unheil bewahren konnte, von einem Besuch bei einem ehemaligen Soldaten zurückkehrte, der einst unter seinem Vater in Ostindien diente? Nun, eben dieser junge Mann, ein Mr. Brown, ist ein weitläufiger Verwandter von mir. Ich stattete ihm am selben Tag, an dem ja auch ich nach London zurückkehrte, einen Besuch ab und war eben im Begriff, von ihm aufzubrechen, als Mr. Whitby völlig überraschend in der Tür stand."

"Das ist nun allerdings ein gewaltiger Zufall", staunte auch Mrs. Darcy.

"Oder vielleicht zeigt es nur, wie sehr unsere Welten zusammen rücken? Ich vermag es nicht zu sagen. Aber die Dinge sind in Fluß geraten, und wer weiß, wie viele von jenen Regeln, an deren Geltung zu zweifeln uns wie Verrücktheit erschiene, unseren Kindeskindern in hundert Jahren noch wichtig sein werden? - Mein Vetter Mr. Brown war einfacher Soldat, zeichnete sich aber durch Tapferkeit aus und war innerhalb seines Regiments bis zu seiner Verwundung hochgeachtet. So ist es kein Wunder, daß selbst Mr. Whitby, der ja damals noch ein Kind und von den Erzählungen der Erwachsenen entsprechend schnell zu beeindrucken war, ein wenig zu ihm aufschaute, wie mir schien. Daß der Sohn seines früheren Offiziers ihn besuchte, rührte meinen Vetter übrigens sehr."

"Also konnten Sie und Mr. Whitby ihre Bekanntschaft schon bei Mr. Brown erneuern?"

"Und das erscheint seltsam genug, zumal wir beide soeben erst wieder in die Stadt zurückgekehrt waren. Eigentlich wechselten wir auch nur ein paar Sätze miteinander, da ich mich bereits im Aufbruch befand und er noch in Hut und Mantel in der Tür stand. Aber einige Tage später erblickte er mich in der City und kam sogleich herüber auf die andere Straßenseite, um mich zu begrüßen und sich nach Miss Thorntons Wohlergehen zu erkundigen. Wir sprachen ein wenig über das Unglück und seine Rolle dabei, und schließlich erwies er mir die Ehre, mich auf einen kleinen Imbiß einzuladen." Er hob beinahe entschuldigend die Hände. "Und daraus ergab sich die Einladung zu jenem Dinner, bei dem ich die Ehre hatte, Sie und Ihre Familie wiederzusehen, und letztlich dieser für mich wahrlich ungewöhnliche Ausflug hierher in dieses Haus."

Elizabeth hätte sich gern erkundigt, ob die Gunst, die die Familie des Viscounts erwies, diesen bei seinen bisherigen Gönnern etwa in Mißkredit gebracht habe, denn sie hätte ihm in diesem Fall liebend gern ein paar aufmunternde Worte gesagt. Aber sie fand keine Worte, um ein so heikles Thema anzuschneiden, und so machte sie stattdessen eine allgemeine Bemerkung über die ungewöhnliche Weitsicht, mit der ein häufig so ungestümer junger Mensch wie offenbar doch die Freundschaft eines ungleich ruhigeren und gelasseneren Mannes suche. Mr. Robertson zeigte ihr zur Antwort ein feines Schmunzeln.

"Nun, so dankbar ich meinem jungen Freund auch bin für alle seine Gefälligkeiten und seine Großzügigkeit - er verfolgt durchaus ein gewisses Ziel damit. Sehen Sie, was ihn wohl am meisten an mir interessiert, ist mein Studium in Oxford. Mr. Whitby ist noch nicht einmal als Junge in eine Schule außer Haus gegeben worden, wie es zweifellos in England der Fall gewesen wäre. Aufgrund des unsteten Lebens einer Offiziersfamilie und mangelnder Schulen in den Kolonien wurde nicht nur die Tochter, sondern auch der Sohn stets von Hauslehrern unterrichtet. Mr. Whitby, der anders als seine Standesgenossen also nie lange fern von seiner Familie und auf sich gestellt war, empfindet dies als schmerzlichen Verlust. Vielleicht entzückt es ihn deshalb so sehr, mich von Oxford berichten zu hören. Die Vorstellung, allein und weitgehend unabhängig nur mit Altersgenossen zusammen zu sein, übt eine große Faszination auf ihn aus."

Elizabeth unterdrückte ein Lächeln. "Darin unterscheidet er sich wohl wenig von anderen jungen Männern, die ihre ersten eigenständigen Schritte in die Welt hinaus tun möchten. Aber wäre es für den ältesten Sohn und Titelerben nicht höchst ungewöhnlich, ein Studium zu absolvieren und einen Beruf auszuüben?"

"Sehr ungewöhnlich, natürlich. Unter meinen Studienkollegen, selbst unter denen aus besser gestellten Familien, befanden sich fast nur jüngere Söhne oder Angehörige der Kaufmannsschicht. Hat ein junger Mann begründete Aussicht auf Rang und Vermögen, wie es bei Mr. Whitby der Fall ist, so betrachten seine Angehörigen es selbstverständlich als überflüssig, ihn noch einen Beruf erlernen zu lassen. Auch in Mr. Whitbys Fall dürfte das wohl so sein. Er hat mir bereits bedeutet, daß seine Frau Mutter selbst auf vorsichtige Anspielungen auf einen derartigen Wunsch äußerst ablehnend reagiert hat. Es erscheint ihr wohl als ungehörig."

Mrs. Darcy fand die Vorstellung, ein junger Mann von Stand und Vermögen könne sich ohne Notwendigkeit dazu herablassen, ein Studium zu absolvieren und einen Beruf zu ergreifen, und sich deswegen sogar mit seiner Familie überwerfen, interessant genug, um weiter bei dem Thema zu verweilen. Aber Mr. Robertson unterbrach sich in seinem Bericht, denn gerade kam der, von dem die Rede war, mit Miss Darcy am Arm wieder in den Salon. Und der Anblick dieses Paares brachte Elizabeth denn auch sofort wieder auf andere Gedanken. Hatte sie je eine junge Dame mit solch entzückender Selbstverständlichkeit am Arm eines Mannes hängen sehen wie Georgiana an dem Mr. Whitbys? Zwischen den beiden schien es keinerlei Unsicherheit zu geben, keinerlei falsche Scheu, und ob sie nun schon darüber gesprochen hatten oder nicht: allen, die dieses Paar sahen, mußte klar sein, daß sich hier zwei gefunden hatten.

Vielleicht hatte ein ähnlich natürliches Einvernehmen auch zwischen Jane und Mr. Bingley geherrscht, die sich in ebensolcher Weise von Beginn an zueinander hingezogen gefühlt hatten. Doch da Bingley seiner selbst zu wenig sicher war und sich zu stark von der Meinung seiner Freunde beeinflussen ließ, und da Jane in ihrer ruhigen, zurückhaltenden Art sich kaum eine Gefühlsregung anmerken ließ, war es den Betrachtern bei jenen nicht in derselben Weise aufgefallen. Miss Darcy und Mr. Whitby dagegen erschienen wie das verkörperte Lächeln, und beide waren sichtbar nur zu gewillt, jenes Glück, das aus ihrem Inneren strahlte, mit einer Welt zu teilen, in der sie nur Freude und Fröhlichkeit vermuteten.

Sie wechselten ein paar Sätze mit Mrs. Darcy und Mr. Robertson, dann erkundigte Georgiana sich etwas überrascht nach dem Verbleib von Miss Bennet.

"War sie denn nicht bei euch, als du und Mr. Whitby euch Erfrischungen holtet?" fragte Elizabeth besorgt zurück.

"Sie war eine Weile bei uns. Aber dann kehrte sie um, um den Paaren im Ballsaal zuzusehen. Aber als wir dort jetzt nach ihr suchten, konnten wir sie nirgendwo entdecken. Deshalb nahmen wir an, sie hätte sich wieder zu euch gesellt."

Elizabeth wollte es sich nicht anmerken lassen, aber sie war beunruhigt. Die schiere Zahl der Räumlichkeiten und der Gäste auf diesem Ball war überwältigend, und zudem waren inzwischen etliche vor allem der alleinstehenden Herren nach reichlichem Genuß von Alkohol in überaus ausgelassenem Zustand, und die Diener Lord Whitbys hatten schon einige Male einen Betrunkenen aus dem Salon befördert. Rechnete man dazu die Anwesenheit jener Damen vom Theater, mit denen manche der Gäste offen vor aller Augen tändelten, und Kittys bekannte Leichtfertigkeit, mit der sie sich zu jedwedem Unfug überreden ließ, sofern nur ein schlechtes Vorbild vorhanden war, so genügte das zehnmal, um die ältere Schwestern besorgt werden zu lassen. Ihre Phantasie stellte Mrs. Darcy sofort schreckliche Bilder jener Dinge vor Augen, die einem unbedarften Mädchen vom Land wie Miss Catherine Bennet unter den Bohémiens in Carlton House widerfahren konnten, und die Vorstellung, wie der Hausherr selbst noch ein weiteres Mal gelangweilt durch die Reihen seiner Gäste schlendern könnte, um eine junge Dame in seine Privatgemächer zu bitten, und wie seine Wahl diesmal ausgerechnet auf Kitty fiele, war davon vielleicht die abwegigste, aber keineswegs die geringste.

Kurzum, Georgianas unschuldige Frage genügte, um Mrs. Darcy in allerhöchste Unruhe zu versetzen, und sie erklärte, Kitty unverzüglich suchen zu wollen, wenn sie als Grund auch lediglich die Furcht vorschützte, die jungere Schwester könne sich alleine in dem Gewirr von Gängen und Sälen verirrt haben und ganz einfach den Weg nicht mehr zurück finden. Mr. Whitby und Miss Darcy schienen skeptisch, was die Erfolgsaussichten anging, waren aber so guter Laune, daß sie sich dennoch sofort bereit erklärten, Elizabeth bei ihrer Suche zu unterstützen - Hauptsache, sie hatten einen Vorwand, Arm in Arm zwischen den Festgästen zu promenieren. Mr. Robertson dagegen mochte begreifen, welche Befürchtungen Elizabeth hegte, und schloß sich ebenfalls an. Sie gingen in unterschiedliche Richtungen auseinander, und noch einmal tauchte Mrs. Darcy ein in die Ausgelassenheit des Balles von Carlton House.

Vielleicht mußte sie erst in ihrer momentanen Verfassung sein, um das Rauschhafte dieses zügellosen Reigens wirklich verspüren zu können, als sie nun allein zwischen den Gästen umher irrte. In ihrer Besorgnis um Kitty sah sie nichts als Bedrohung in ihrer Umgebung, las aus jedem Blick unziemliches Interesse und hörte aus jedem Lachen hemmungslosen Spott. Nun sah sie auch erst, was für ein Hort der Ruhe jener Salon tatsächlich war, in dem sie mit ihrer Gesellschaft für die meiste Zeit verweilt hatte. Andernorts waren die Grenzen des guten Geschmacks längst überschritten, und hin und wieder betrat Elizabeth auf ihrer Suche eine Szene, die weit besser in einen Herren-Club der City gepaßt hätte als auf einen öffentlichen Ball, auf dem auch Damen anwesend waren, die diese Bezeichnung tatsächlich verdienten. Es kostete sie Mühe, sich nicht mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln von dem abzuwenden, was sie sah. Wie sehr - und mit wie großem Recht! - hatte Darcy seinerzeit doch Anstoß genommen an dem liederlichen Treiben Kittys und Lydias, wie peinlich waren Elizabeth selbst die Auftritte der beiden Jüngsten erschienen, wenn sie sich zwischen den Offizieren auf einer der Abendgesellschaften bei Tante Philipps tummelten. Und doch, wie unschuldig und harmlos erschienen dieselben Szenen ihr jetzt, im Angesichts dieser satten, an Lustbarkeiten überfüllten Gesellschaft, die sich selbst an ihren eigenen Frivolitäten schon zu langweilen begonnen hatte.

Je dichter das Gedränge der Gäste, desto geringer waren zudem ihre Chancen, die Gesuchte zu finden, denn da Mrs. Darcy nur von mittlerer Größe war, konnte sie nicht über die Köpfe der Umstehenden hinweg sehen. Und daß sie heimlich längst die Befürchtung hegte, Kitty könnte sich davon gestohlen haben, um nach Lord Farnborough Ausschau zu halten, steigerte ihre Besorgnis nur noch. So hielt sie sich, in der Annahme, sie werde im dichten Gedränge der stärker besuchten Säle ohnehin keine Möglichkeiten haben, ihre Schwester zu erspähen, an die kleineren, weiter abseits gelegenen Räume. Auch dort ging es inzwischen überaus heiter zu, hin und wieder hatte jemand sich an ein Pianoforte gesetzt und spielte, und rundum fanden sich Paare zu einem zwanglosen Tanz, der häufig mehr von Eifer denn von Können getragen war und seine Motivation nicht selten der Trunkenheit verdankte.

Und in einem jener improvisierten Tanzsäle war es dann, daß jemand sie überraschend beim Namen rief. Als sie sich umdrehte, gewahrte sie ganz in der Nähe das freundlich lächelnde Gesicht des Obersten Fitzwilliam, der sich tief und sichtlich erfreut vor ihr verneigte. Auch Elizabeth war froh, ihm zu begegnen, auch wenn sein Erscheinen hier sie anfangs erstaunte. Aber freilich, der Sohn eines Grafen mochte durchaus gewohnt sein, an solchem Ort zu verkehren.

"Colonel", rief sie aus. "Was für eine Freude, Sie hier zu sehen!"

"Das Entzücken ist ganz auf meiner Seite", versicherte er ihr. "Hätte ich gewußt, daß Sie hier sind, so hätte ich Sie ganz gewiß in diesem Getümmel zu finden versucht."

Elizabeth berichtete von der Einladung durch den Viscount Whitby, die so überraschend gekommen war, und der Oberst lächelte zur Antwort ein wenig und deutete an, daß er das Entgegenkommen zumindest des jungen Mr. Whitby für nicht ganz uneigennützig halte, ging aber mit dem ganzen Takt eines Gentleman nicht näher auf das Thema ein. Stattdessen bedauerte er noch einmal, Mrs. Darcy nicht schon früher auf dem Ball über den Weg gelaufen zu sein. "Wir hätten gewiß einen ganz reizenden Abend miteinander verleben können. Aber wie es ist, bin ich praktisch schon auf dem Nachhauseweg."

"So früh schon?" staunte Elizabeth, denn es hatte noch nicht einmal zur Mitternacht geschlagen. "Wie, ich hatte Sie als einen ausdauernderen Gesellschafter in Erinnerung, Colonel."

Colonel Fitzwilliam lachte heiter und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf eines der Paare, die in der Nähe zu einer alten schottischen Weise im Kreis hopsten. "Oh, es wäre nicht meinetwegen. Es ist wegen meiner Begleiterin. Ich habe ihrer Frau Mutter versprochen, sie spätestens zur Geisterstunde wieder nach Hause zu bringen, und selbst diese Erlaubnis konnte ich ihr nur mit Mühe abringen. Es sollte mir leid tun, mir das Wohlwollen dieser gestrengen Dame endgültig zu verscherzen, indem ich meiner Verpflichtung mit mehr als einer halben Stunde Verspätung nachkomme."

Mrs. Darcy folgte der Richtung, in der sein Blick ging, und ihre Überraschung hätte nicht größer sein können, als ihr aufging, von wem der Oberst gerade sprach. Denn gegenüber einem Elizabeth fremden jungen Mann tanzte niemand Anderes als Miss de Bourgh. Und es fehlte nicht viel, damit Elizabeth sie nicht erkannt hätte. Miss de Bourghs Wangen, sonst von einer krankhaft gelblichen Blässe, waren erhitzt und gerötet, aus ihrer Frisur hatten sich einzelne Strähnen gelöst, und sie lachte so wild und übermütig wie ein Bauernmädchen auf seinem ersten Jahrmarkt. Und ähnlich ausgelassen wie Bauern auf einem ländlichen Fest sprangen die Paare, ihrer edlen Toilette zum Trotz, auch im Tanz durch den Raum.

"Halten Sie es denn für geraten, Colonel, Ihre Cousine an solch einen Ort zu bringen?" fragte Mrs. Darcy. "Angesichts ihrer... gesellschaftlichen Unerfahrenheit? Sie ist hier vielen Blicken ausgesetzt."

"Cousine Anne findet großen Gefallen am Tanz", sagte der Oberst entschuldigend. "Und urteilen Sie selbst, welcher Ort wohl geeigneter sein könnte, sie am gesellschaftlichen Leben teilhaben zu lassen, ohne sie tatsächlich darin zu verstricken? Dieser Ort, meine Liebe, ist so angefüllt mit Öffentlichkeit, daß kleine Fische wie wir gerade deswegen in ganz stillen und unbeachteten Gewässern schwimmen."

Sie musterte noch einmal das ungelenke Treiben rund um das Pianoforte, die geschürzten Röcke und stampfenden Füße, und sah ein, daß er recht hatte. In dieser lärmenden Fröhlichkeit konnte freilich niemand irgendwelche Unzulänglichkeiten in Miss de Bourghs Tanzschritten erkennen. Und wer von den höhergestellten Herrschaften, auf deren Meinung Lady Catherine zweifellos einzig Wert legte, würde sich jemals hierher verirren - es sei denn, um sich selbst in ebenso unschicklicher Weise an demselben Treiben zu beteiligen? Waren sie hier nicht alle gleich in der Art und Weise, wie sie sich selbst der Lächerlichkeit preisgaben - diejenigen, die in andere Kreise der Gesellschaft gehörten und es besser hätten wissen sollen, und die, denen das Leben keine höhere Bildung und keine besseren Möglichkeiten beschieden hatte?

Es hätte ein tröstlicher Gedanke sein können, mitzuerleben, wie Hoch und Niedrig alles Trennende vergaßen und sich ohne Unterschied vereinten. Aber war es das wirklich, wenn das Niveau, auf dem sie es taten, auf derartiger Stufe lag?

Und noch ein anderer Gedanke schien Mrs. Darcy wenig rühmlich, insbesondere für den Herrn, der vor ihr stand und den von Herzen gern zu haben sie sich längst angewöhnt hatte. In ihrer spöttischen Art hätte sie beinahe sein Bild von den Fischen im Teich aufgegriffen und um einen Goldfisch und einen Angler erweitert, wäre ihr solch eine Bemerkung nicht gar zu geschmacklos vorgekommen. Denn daß der Oberst sich mit seiner Cousine, der er zuvor bestenfalls flüchtige Höflichkeit erwiesen hatte, auf einem solchen Ereignis zeigte, und mehr noch: daß Lady Catherine dazu ihre Zustimmung erteilt hatte, konnte ja wohl nur eines bedeuten.

"Kann ich aus alledem folgern, daß wir Ihnen gratulieren dürfen, Colonel?"

Er sah sie an und deutete ihren ernsten Blick richtig, denn er antwortete in sehr sachlichem Tonfall, ohne Anstalten zu machen, seine Absichten zu verschleiern. "Noch nicht. Allerdings hoffe ich, das freudige Ereignis bald verkünden zu dürfen. Die Zustimmung meiner Tante ist mir gewiß, das Ja-Wort der Dame will ich mir bald erringen. Weder meine Cousine noch ich sind besonders jung. Wir sollten nicht zuviel Zeit vergeuden." Ein etwas wehmütiges Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. "Das scheint Sie zu bedrücken?"

"Wundert Sie das? Nein, bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Ich halte Sie für einen aufrichtigen und ehrenwerten Gentleman. Das wissen Sie, Colonel. Und dennoch - oder gerade deswegen - kann mich Ihr Verhalten nicht wirklich freuen."

"Nein?"

"Sie lieben Ihre Cousine nicht."

"Nein", gab er offen zu. "Und ohne Ihre aufopferungsvolle Hilfe, mit der Sie sich meiner armen schwächlichen Base angenommen haben, hätte ich gewiß keinen zweiten Gedanken an sie verschwendet. Ich will gar nicht vorgeben, ich wäre weniger oberflächlich als andere Männer. Doch nun haben Sie aus dem unscheinbaren Kind, das ich kannte, eine junge Dame gemacht, der es zweifellos an jeglichem Schliff und an vieler Bildung fehlt, mit der ein Ehemann aber dennoch, wenn er nicht zu hohe Ansprüche stellt, zufrieden sein kann. Und dann ist da Rosings Park. Und ja, meine finanzielle Lage. Erwarten Sie wirklich, daß ich, der ich das Vorrecht langjähriger Bekanntschaft und naher Verwandtschaft in Anspruch nehmen darf, beiseite trete, um darauf zu warten, daß irgendein anderer mittelloser Mann aus guter Familie mir in dieser Sache zuvorkommt?"

Mrs. Darcy erwiderte nichts auf diese Rede. Sie wußte, daß er recht hatte, und dennoch konnte sie nicht umhin, sich einzugestehen, wie widersprüchlich in dieser Sache ihre Empfindungen waren. Er erriet ihre Gedanken und fuhr fort, indem er einen beruhigenden Tonfall anschlug:

"Nicht jeder von uns kann das Glück haben, bei der Wahl seines Lebensweges seiner Herzensneigung zu folgen, wie es in Ihrem Fall und dem meines beneidenswerten Vetters der Fall war. Aber ich kenne meine Cousine von Kindesbeinen an, liebe Mrs. Darcy, und ich will Ihnen hier und jetzt schwören, daß ich ihr ein guter Ehemann sein werde. Sie wird nichts vermissen. Wir werden weiterhin auf Rosings Park leben, das sie kennt und wo sie sich wohlfühlt, als ihr Gemahl und neuer Herr der Besitzungen werde ich sie vor dem Regiment ihrer gar zu strengen Mutter beschützen, und Tänze und sonstige Vergnügungen soll es geben, sooft sie möchte und wir es uns leisten können. Ich werde sie behutsam lenken und anleiten, werde meinerseits nicht übermäßig spielen und nicht verschwenderisch leben, und sollte ich mich auf jene Abwege verirren, auf denen angeblich jeder Ehemann früher oder später landet, so werde ich wissen, was ich mir und ihr schuldig bin, und diskret sein. Das ist, was ich guten Gewissens zusichern kann, und wenn ich mich umsehe, so fürchte ich, ist es genau das, was in den allermeisten Ehen unserer Kreise dem Wunsch nach Glück, den wir alle empfinden, Genüge tun muß. Wollen Sie mich nun deswegen verachten?"

Er stellte die Frage mit großem Ernst. Es kostete Mrs. Darcy nicht viel, darauf mit einem Lächeln und einer Verneinung zu antworten. Sie hatte den Vetter ihres Mannes schon lange ins Herz geschlossen, sehr viel länger als letzteren selbst, wenn man es genau nahm. Und so versicherte sie ihm nun zu seiner Erleichterung, sie verstehe seine Beweggründe und sein Handeln vollkommen, und sie sei sehr glücklich über diese Wendung der Dinge. Colonel Fitzwilliam dankte ihr und löste mit nicht geringer Mühe seine Cousine und wohl baldige Verlobte von ihrem Tanzpartner, um sie an dem unerwarteten Begegnung teilhaben zu lassen. Miss de Bourgh war außer sich vor Freude, Elizabeth zu sehen, plapperte begeistert und zusammenhanglos von der Musik, den Tänzern, Colonel Fitzwilliam und ihrer Mutter und wurde richtiggehend bockig, als der Oberst darauf bestand, nun schleunigst den Heimweg anzutreten. Colonel Fitzwilliam beharrte freilich auf seinem Wunsch; Lady Catherine werde bereits warten, mahnte er, und noch hatte der furchteinflößende Name ihrer Mutter genug Macht über Anne de Bourgh, um sie im Handumdrehen zu besänftigen. Statt mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen wie ein kleines Kind, wie Elizabeth beinahe erwartet hatte zu sehen, hängte sie sich folgsam am Arm ihres Begleiters ein, verabschiedete sich herzlich von Mrs. Darcy und ließ sich von ihm davon führen in ein Leben, an dessen Planung und Gestaltung sie nicht teilhaben würde.

Das Zusammentreffen mit dem Colonel und Miss de Bourgh gab Elizabeth noch mehr Stoff zum Nachdenken. Jedoch hatte sie keine Zeit, ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen, denn noch immer war sie auf der Suche nach ihrer Schwester, wie sie sich selbst erinnerte. Und da offenbar auch Colonel Fitzwilliam Miss Bennet nicht begegnet war (denn er wäre andernfalls kaum so überrascht über Elizabeths Anwesenheit gewesen), blieb Mrs. Darcy nichts übrig, als sich wieder auf den Weg zu machen und von neuem in weitläufige Säle und schmale Flure zu spähen in der Hoffnung, Kitty in einer nicht gar zu kompromittierenden Situation vorzufinden.

Es war dann freilich Mr. Robertson, der die Gesuchte als erster sah, wenn Elizabeth sie auch kaum eine Minute später bemerkte. Sie erkannte sie am gegenüberliegenden Ende eines sehr verwinkelten Salons, der eher als Durchgangszimmer genutzt wurde und von dem viele Türen in Nebenzimmer und weitere kleine Räumlichkeiten führten, die wohl von den Dienstboten als Abstellkammern genutzt wurden. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Elizabeth ihrer gewahr wurde, stürzte Kitty bereits wieder aus jener kleinen Kammer heraus, die sie aus irgendeinem Grund offenbar kurz zuvor betreten hatte. Das Zimmer schien mehrere Zugänge zu haben, und Mr. Robertson kam beinahe gleichzeitig - und ebenso hastig - zu einer anderen Tür heraus.

Mrs. Darcy hatte freilich nur Augen für ihre Schwester, denn diese war bleich, hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen. Mrs. Darcy näherte sich ihr besorgt, aber Kitty lief nach kurzem Zögern bereits davon, ohne ihre Schwester auch nur zu bemerken oder auf den halblauten Zuruf Mr. Robertsons zu achten. In ihrer Eile lag etwas, das Elizabeth nur als völlige Verstörung deuten konnte. Hastig wendete sie sich Mr. Robertson zu, der mit sich zu ringen schien, ob es ziemte, Kitty nachzueilen. Als Elizabeth ihn anredete und erschrocken fragte, was denn geschehen sei, wurde er ebenso rot, wie Kitty zuvor bleich gewesen war. Zum ersten Mal sah Elizabeth den zukünftigen Pfarrherrn völlig fassungslos.

"Mrs. Darcy! Ich... weiß nicht, wie ich sagen soll... Offenbar war Miss Bennet auf der Suche nach Lord Farnborough, gerade, wie Sie annahmen. Und Lord Farnborough..." Er warf einen Blick auf die Tür zu jenem Raum, aus dem er und Kitty gerade gekommen waren.

"Er befindet sich dort in der Kammer?" erkundigte Elizabeth sich daher. Er nickte und errötete, wenn irgend möglich, noch ein wenig mehr.

"Ich betrat das Zimmer selbst ganz ohne Ahnung, was ich dort vorfinden würde, und erblickte Miss Bennet, die gleichzeitig mit mir durch die zweite Tür trat, noch ehe ich sah, daß sich noch jemand im Zimmer befand. Und bei diesen zwei Personen handelte es sich um... eben um Lord Farnborough und ein Hausmädchen, und... bitte ersparen Sie mir, zu deutlich werden zu müssen, Mrs. Darcy, denn ich weiß wirklich nicht, welche Worte ich gegenüber einer Dame gebrauchen sollte, um..."

Mrs. Darcy konnte ihm den Rest allerdings ersparen, denn seine verlegene Miene sagte ihr genug. Sie errötete beinahe ebenso heftig wie er und verstummte, während ihre Gedanken sich förmlich überschlugen. Die arme Kitty! Was für ein verstörender Anblick für ein unbedarftes Gemüt, und was für eine drastische Lehre über den wahren Charakter ihres Angebeteten! Aber was war nun zu tun? Von ihrer Vorliebe für Lord Farnborough mochte sie vielleicht geheilt sein, aber welchen Schaden hatte Kittys Herz darüberhinaus davon getragen? - Elizabeth hörte kaum noch, was Mr. Robertson in halblautem Tonfall an Satzbrocken zusammen brachte, und was er von "sehr eindeutiger Situation", "peinlichem Anblick" und "hätte wenigstens den Anstand haben sollen, die Türen abzuschließen" vor sich hin stotterte. Sie fiel ihm hastig und überaus unhöflich ins Wort, was ihn sehr zu erleichtern schien.

"Bitte verzeihen Sie mir, Sir, aber ich denke, unter diesen Umständen sollte ich meine Schwester besser sofort suchen." Sie wandte sich dorthin, wo Kitty in der Menge verschwunden war, aber die Stimme von Mr. Robertson hielt sie zurück.

"Mrs. Darcy! - Bitte gestatten Sie mir... Sehen Sie, ich fürchte beinahe, daß Miss Bennet mich vorhin ebenso bemerkt hat wie ich sie. Die Peinlichkeit dieses Vorfalls kennt in der Tat kaum ein Maß, und ich würde es zutiefst bedauern, eine so angenehme Bekanntschaft wie die zu Ihrer Schwester durch ein derartiges Geschehen befleckt zu sehen. Dürfte ich darum um die Gunst bitten, Ihre Schwester statt Ihrer zu suchen und einige klärende Worte an sie zu richten?"

Mrs. Darcy musterte den jungen Mann etwas verwundert. "Wie würde das denn aussehen, Sir? Und welchen Eindruck müßte das erst auf meine Schwester machen? Ich bin ihre Verwandte, Mr. Robertson. Mir scheint, ein solches Gespräch muß meine Aufgabe sein, so unangenehm sie ist."

Er verbeugte sich leicht, beharrte aber auf seinem Anliegen. "Zweifellos. Und doch muß ich zu bedenken geben, in welche Verlegenheit Miss Bennet durch dieses Gespräch geraten wird, zumal sie ja weiß, daß Sie und Mrs, Bingley Lord Farnborough stets mit Vorbehalten begegneten. Welchen Eindruck muß es da erst auf das arme Mädchen machen, wenn nun Sie in ihrem Kummer zu ihr kommen, die doch jedes Recht hätte zu sagen: Ich wußte es ja?" Elizabeth öffnete bereits den Mund zu einer Gegenrede, aber er sprach hastig weiter. "Ich weiß, daß Ihnen so ein Satz fern läge, aber ich habe Ihre Schwester auch gut genug kennengelernt, um zu wissen, daß sie in einer ablehnenden Haltung mitunter auch grundlos verharrt - was sich zweifellos mit den Jahren noch legen wird, aber im Augenblick jedes Gespräch mit Ihnen unmöglich machen könnte."

Das war in der Tat ein Argument, dem Mrs. Darcy nicht guten Gewissens widersprechen konnte. Sollte Kitty in der entsprechend bockigen Stimmung sein, die Mr. Robertson so rücksichtsvoll umschrieben hatte, würde sie jede Unterhaltung aus purem Trotz von vornherein abblocken. Und da Elizabeth nur schwer einschätzen konnte, welch große Hoffnungen die arme Kitty mit ihrem adeligen Tänzer verknüpft hatte, vermochte sie nun auch ihre Reaktion nur schwer vorherzusehen.

Mr. Robertson nahm ihr Schweigen als Ermunterung und fuhr fort: "Und denken Sie nicht, ich wäre mir nicht bewußt, wie unschicklich es auf den ersten Blick erscheinen muß, wenn eine Person meines Geschlechts dieses unvermeidliche Gespräch mit Miss Bennet führt - noch dazu jemand, der sich nur einen oberflächlichen Bekannten nennen darf. Dennoch kann in manchen Fällen eine Unterhaltung, die mit einem Freund unerträglich wäre, mit einem Unbekannten sehr viel weniger Schrecken in sich tragen, da sie der Peinlichkeit eben der engen Vertrautheit entbehrt. Und bitte, erinnern Sie sich daran, daß mich nur noch die Ordination vom Rock eines Geistlichen trennt. Ich werde noch so manches Brautgespräch zu führen haben. Sie mögen Miss Bennets leibliche Schwester sein, aber ich habe einen Beruf erwählt, der mich verpflichtet, eines jeden Menschen Bruder zu sein. Sollte mich das nicht für diese Aufgabe empfehlen?"

Im Nachhinein schalt Elizabeth sich selbst, wie rasch sie der Versuchung nachgegeben hatte, sich um dieses unangenehme Gespräch wenigstens für ein Weilchen länger herum zu stehlen. Aber nun, inmitten dieses Gewirrs von Sinneseindrücken und nach dieser schockierenden Enthüllung, noch einmal nach Kitty zu suchen und mit ihr an diesem unerträglichen Ort eine ernste Unterhaltung über ein solches Thema zu führen, eine Peinlichkeit, die in der Tat von Rechts wegen einer Mutter oder dem Pfarrer vorbehalten bleiben sollte, hätte in der Tat auch ihre eigenen Kräfte überstiegen. Sie gab Mr. Robertson also die Erlaubnis, nach Miss Bennet zu suchen und mit ihr zu sprechen, wenn sie ihn auch dringend bat, nicht weiter in Kitty zu dringen, falls sie den Vorfall nicht zu erwähnen wünschte. Weder wollte sie Mr. Robertson mit einer Angelegenheit belasten, die ihn gar nicht betraf, noch Kitty noch in höherem Maß verstören, als sie vermutlich ohnehin bereits war.

Wie betäubt von diesem unerhörten Vorfall irrte Mrs. Darcy einige Zeit weiter ziellos durch die Räume. So sehr war sie in Gedanken, daß sie ums Haar selbst den Viscount Durben nicht erkannt hätte, als sie ihm unvermutet in einem der Gänge begegnete. Lord Raymund musterte sie mit dem deutlichen Ausdruck von Besorgnis, bemerkte, wie bleich Mrs. Darcy aussehe, und erkundigte sich nach ihrem Wohlergehen. Dankbar nutzte Elizabeth die Gelegenheit, zuzugeben, sie fühle sich nicht recht wohl und sehe einem baldigen Aufbruch mit Erleichterung entgegen. Der Viscount schmunzelte grimmig.

"Ich kann Sie gut verstehen. Und ich teile Ihre Ansicht. Aus diesem Abend haben wir inzwischen wohl in der Tat alles Vergnügen gezogen. Auch Ihr Mann sprach gerade noch davon, bald die Kutsche vorfahren zu lassen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich bin unterwegs, um die versprengten Reste unserer Kompanie zum geordneten Rücksug sammeln. Sie sind auf Ihrem Weg nicht zufällig meiner Frau oder meinem Sohn begegnet?"

Elizabeth verneinte, erklärte sich aber mit erneuerter Lebhaftigkeit bereit, nach ihnen Ausschau zu halten und sie über die Pläne in Kenntnis zu setzen. Lord Raymund versprach dasselbe, und sie machten sich getrennt auf die Suche.

Da sie zuletzt von Kitty und Mr. Robertson gehört hatte, begab sie sich zunächst in jenes Durchgangszimmer, wo die beiden nach jenem unsäglichen Vorfall sie verlassen hatten. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, befand keiner von beiden sich mehr dort, und so ging Elizabeth aufs Geratewohl weiter in die Richtung, in die sie Kitty hatte laufen sehen. Sie durchschritt mehrere Salons und Flure, und zusehends hatte sie den Eindruck, daß sie sich vom Zentrum der Festlichkeiten gar zu sehr entfernte, denn hier begegnete sie nur mehr wenigen Gästen. Die Diener in ihren goldbetressten Livreen hielten sie allerdings nicht auf, und so setzte sie ihren Weg dessen ungeachtet fort.

Schließlich erreichte sie einen nur spärlich erleuchteten, weitläufigen Raum, der in eine Art Wintergarten mündete und dessen beinahe wandhohe Fenster auf die Gärten hinausgingen, wenn die Türen natürlich auch fest verschlossen waren. Man hatte offenbar bei Winteranfang die kostbareren exotischen Pflanzen der Anlagen in Kübeln vor der Witterung hierher in Sicherheit gebracht. Auch zu diesem Raum gab es mehrere Türen, und Elizabeth verwünschte in Gedanken den Architekten, die dieses Haus anscheinend wie einen großen Irrgarten angelegt hatte. Denn auch diesmal betrat Mrs. Darcy nichtsahnend als Dritte eine Szene, deren Hauptdarsteller sicherlich keinen Wert auf Publikum gelegt hätten.

Georgiana stand unterhalb einer mannshohen Palme und schien angeregt die Beschriftung an einem der Pflanzkästen zu studieren. An ihrer Haltung und der Neigung ihres Kopfes jedoch konnte Mrs. Darcy, die ihre Schwägerin nun lange genug kannte, ganz klar ablesen, daß ihre Aufmerksamkeit in Wirklichkeit einzig dem jungen Mann an ihrer Seite galt, der sich soeben mit allen Anzeichen der Nervosität anschickte zu sprechen.

"Miss Darcy", hörte Elizabeth Mr. Whitby gerade ansetzen, "ich bin sehr froh, daß wir dem Gedränge für den Moment entronnen und unter uns sind. Es gibt etwas, das ich Ihnen schon lange sagen - nein, das ich Sie fragen möchte."

Die Angeredete drehte sich nach ihm um mit einer Miene, die beinahe zu gleichen Teilen erwartungsvoll und ängstlich war, und Elizabeth, froh darüber, daß die beiden sie im Halbdunkel des Raumes noch nicht bemerkt hatten, wollte sich rasch umdrehen und das Zimmer lautlos wieder verlassen. An dem Inhalt des Gesprächs, das nun zwischen den beiden stattfinden sollte, konnte es nach dieser Einleitung keinen Zweifel geben, und wenn man sich die Gesichter beider Beteiligter betrachtete, so auch kaum an seinem Ausgang. Es war ein inniger Moment, der diesen beiden alleine gebührte, und Mrs. Darcy freute sich von Herzen für ihre Schweägerin. Doch so taktvoll sie sich auch wieder hatte zurückziehen wollen, so abrupt wurde die Szene an diesem Punkt dennoch unterbrochen: Aus den Schatten trat, durch eine andere Tür, mit hörbarem Schritt der indische Kammerdiener Lord Whitbys und verbeugte sich, seine Haltung ebenso unterwürfig und seine Miene ebenso ausdruckslos wie immer.

Sofort wich Georgiana mit geröteten Wangen einen Schritt von Mr. Whitby zurück, und auch letzterer machte einen fast ertappten Eindruck. Elizabeth war entsetzt über das Verhalten des Bediensteten, denn er mußte von dort, wo er gestanden hatte, die einleitenden Worte seines jungen Herrn ebenso gehört und verstanden haben wie sie selbst.

"Was gibt es?" fragte Mr. Whitby, für den Moment eher erschrocken als ergrimmt.

"Seine Lordschaft bittet Sie, sich wieder zur Gesellschaft zu begeben, Sir. Er plant den Ball in Bälde zu verlassen." Er verneigte sich erneut, diesmal in Richtung Georgianas. "Und wenn ich recht verstanden habe, Madam, so plant Mr. Darcy dasselbe."

Georgiana stotterte eine zustimmende Antwort und schickte sich an, den Wintergarten zu verlassen. Mr. Whitby bat sie, schon in den Flur vorzugehen, er selbst werde gleich nachkommen. Sobald das Mädchen fort war, trat er in fast drohender Haltung auf den Diener zu.

"Was sollte _das_?" zischte er halblaut. Obwohl er den Inder um Haupteslänge überragte, erwiderte der Bedienstete den Blick in einer Ruhe, die schon fast herausfordernd war.

"Darf ich Sie daran erinnern, Sir, daß manche Entscheidungen, einmal getroffen, unumstößlich sind und Auswirkungen auf Ihr gesamtes Leben haben werden? Sie sollten nicht aus einer Laune heraus an einem romantischen Abend getroffen werden."

Für einen Moment zuckte es über das Gesicht des jungen Edelmannes wie von Zorn, und seine Fäuste ballten sich. Aber er beherrschte sich, wenn auch mühsam. "Und darf ich _dich_ daran erinnern, daß du nicht meine Gouvernante bist?" Damit wendete er sich brüsk ab und eilte Miss Darcy hinterher. Der Diener blieb noch einen Moment stehen und starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin, bis die Schritte der beiden auf dem Flur sich entfernt hatten, dann folgte er ihnen gemächlich.

Auch Mrs. Darcy wartete ab, bis dieser häßliche Auftritt vorüber war, ehe sie es wagte, sich zu regen. Sie wußte kaum, wie sie das Verhalten des Inders deuten sollte, der doch bei allen Gelegenheiten eine solche Vorzugsstellung im Hause des Viscounts zu genießen und mit Mr. Whitby ein Herz und eine Seele zu sein schien. Denn daß die Unterbrechung des so bedeutsamen Gesprächs zwischen Mr. Whitby und Miss Darcy in voller Ansicht erfolgt war, daran konnte kein Zweifel bestehen. War denn an diesem seltsamen Abend alles in Unordnung geraten?

Glücklicherweise nicht, wie sich sogleich herausstellte, als sie endlich die beiden fand, nach denen sie eigentlich gesucht hatte. Mr. Robertson und Miss Bennet schlenderten einträchtig durch eine der zahlreichen Bildergalerien, und Mr. Robertson war soeben dabei, Kitty die oftmals so schwierige Bildsymbolik der Maler vergangener Jahrhunderte zu erläutern. Zur großen Überraschung ihrer Schwester lauschte Kitty nicht, wie sonst, mit jener höflichen Miene, hinter der sich so deutlich das Gähnen verbirgt, sondern offenbar mit echtem Interesse. Verglichen mit dem Anblick, den sie vorhin geboten hatte, wirkte sie nun auch deutlich gefaßter und gelassener, auch wenn eine scharfe Beobachterin wie Elizabeth ihr sogleich ansah, daß sie geweint hatte. Dennoch hatte sie unter diesen Umständen keine Bedenken, offen zu den beiden zu gehen und ihnen die Kunde vom baldigen Aufbruch zu übermitteln. Weder Miss Bennet noch Mr. Robertson hatte irgendwelche Einwände gegen den Plan, auch wenn Kitty ihren Begleiter dringend ersuchte, die begonnene Erklärung auf dem Weg zurück in den Salon fortzusetzen.

Elizabeth folgte den beiden etwas langsamer. Da sie nunmehr alle Schäfchen ihrer Herde eingesammelt hatte, bestand ja kein Grund mehr zur Eile. Sie dachte darüber nach, was für seltsame und widersprüchliche Empfindungen dieser Ball in ihr bislang ausgelöst hatte, besonders aber was für häßliche. Da sie selbst nicht wünschte, den Abend auf einer solchen Note enden zu lassen, entschloß sie sich auf dem Weg zurück zur Gesellschaft, noch einmal die große achteckige Halle aufzusuchen und auf die Galerie hinaufzusteigen. Von dort mußte man einen herrlichen Blick durch die Fenster auf die Anlagen und auch hinunter auf die flanierenden Gäste haben.

Nicht wenige Besucher schienen auf dieselbe Idee gekommen zu sein wie Mrs. Darcy, das weitläufige Oktagon zu bestaunen, und die Halle war angefüllt mit Gläserklirren und Gelächter. Als Elizabeth freilich die Stufen zur Galerie hinaufstieg, ließ sie beides schnell hinter sich. Hier oben war es ruhiger; offenbar erschien die Strapaze der Treppen den meisten Ballbesuchern zu viel an einem solchen Abend des Vergnügens, an dem man jede Anstrengung doch soviel besser in die ungleich angenehmere Bewegung des Tanzens stecken konnte.

Dennoch war Elizabeth nicht ganz allein. Sie schritt an einigen müßig dreinschauenden Herren vorüber, die sich damit vergnügten, das Kommen und Gehen in der Halle zu beobachten, und an einer Gruppe junger Männer, die das Aussehen von Künstlern hatten und die über die Architektur des Saales zu diskutieren schienen. Und dann entdeckte sie urplötzlich die Viscountess Durben, allein und im Schatten einer der riesigen Stucksäulen. Sie hatte Elizabeth offenbar schon länger bemerkt und winkte sie nun mit einer fast herrischen Geste zu sich herüber. In der Hand hielt sie ein langstieliges Champagnerglas, das sie, während Mrs. Darcy sich näherte, mit einem langen Schluck leerte.

"Nun, meine Liebe?" erkundigte sie sich dann spöttisch. "Amüsieren Sie sich gut?" Ihre Aussprache war so deutlich und geschliffen wie immer, und dennoch konnte Mrs. Darcy ihr anmerken, daß die Viscountess bereits viel getrunken hatte. Sie antwortete mit einigen jener unverbindlichen Sätze, die alles und nichts bedeuten konnten, aber Lady Caroline schien nicht einmal zugehört zu haben. Stattdessen deutete sie unvermittelt hinunter in den Saal.

"Ist es nicht herrlich?" fragte sie grimmig. "Was für ein wundervolles Spektakel. Und welch erhebendes Gefühl, Teil davon zu sein, Teil dieser illustren Gesellschaft, die solche Wunder erst möglich macht. Reichtum, Stellung und Ansehen zu genießen - ist es nicht Grund genug, selbst die größten Anstrengungen auf sich zu nehmen, sich selbst zu schleifen, zu bilden und am Vorbild jener auszurichten, deren Anerkennung wir so sehr erstreben?" Sie erwartete ganz offensichtlich keine Antwort auf ihre Bemerkung, denn ihr Blick ging unverwandt hinunter in den Saal. Als Elizabeth ebenfalls in die Richtung schaute, erkannte sie dort Lord Whitby, der sich aufmerksam unter den Gästen umsah und vermutlich seine Frau suchte. Lady Durben starrte ihn eine Weile an, dann drehte sie sich abrupt zu Elizabeth um.

"Natürlich, Sie haben ganz recht. Ich bin betrunken. _In vino veritas_, nicht wahr? - Oh, ich höre die Wahrheit sehr gut hinter ihren falschen Höflichkeiten, ich spüre die geringschätzigen Blicke durchaus, die mir bei Hofe folgen, und erkenne die Neugierde all der Baroninnen und Grafentöchter nur zu gut, die doch nichts als die Spannung ist, ob und wann die kleine Krämerstochter auf dem glatten Parkett endlich stürzen wird, das nicht für sie gemacht ist." Einen Moment lang funkelte Wut auf in ihrer Miene, und Mrs. Darcy befürchtete schon, Lady Whitby wolle das Glas, dessen Stiel sie noch immer umklammert hielt, über das Geländer hinab in den Saal werfen. Stattdessen schleuderte sie es in einer ansatzlosen Bewegung hinter sich, wo es an der Wand zerschellte.

"Und wer, glauben Sie, würde mich bei einem solchen Fall auffangen?"

Elizabeth wußte nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Ihr erster Gedanke war, hinab zu eilen und Lord Raymund herauf zu bitten. Aber sie wurde jeder Entscheidung enthoben, denn angelockt durch das Geräusch des splitternden Glases näherten sich rasche Schritte. Der Diener Rajit trat heran und verneigte sich ehrerbietig. Lady Durben stieß einen kurzen, scharfen Laut aus, der einem Lachen ähnelte.

"Du! Du hast mir in der Tat gerade noch gefehlt."

Der Diener ließ sich von ihrem Tonfall in seinem Benehmen nicht anfechten. "Seine Lordschaft bittet Sie, wieder zur Gesellschaft zurückzukehren, Mylady. Er würde gerne aufbrechen, sofern Sie hier nichts mehr hält." Seine Miene blieb bei diesen Worten unverändert. Wenn man überhaupt etwas an ihr ablesen wollte, so war es allenfalls ein Hauch Mitleid. Überhaupt, so fiel Mrs. Darcy jetzt auf, war das oft unüblich selbstbewußte Verhalten des Inders gegenüber seiner Herrin stets über jeden Tadel erhaben.

Vielleicht war es der sanfte Tonfall des Dieners, vielleicht war der so untypische Ausbruch Lady Carolines auch bereits wieder vorüber. Sie nickte langsam, und Elizabeth konnte zusehen, wie ihre übliche Selbstdisziplin wieder von ihr Besitz ergriff.

"Natürlich. Es wird wirklich höchste Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen. Geben Sie mir Ihren Arm, Mrs. Darcy, die Stufen sind ein wenig steil. Sind die Kutschen schon bestellt?"

Elizabeth hörte nicht zu, was der Diener darauf antwortete. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die wirren Eindrücke des Abends mit ihren Gedanken in Einklang zu bringen. Sie ahnte dunkel, daß sie ihrem Ziel, dem Rätsel dieser seltsamen Familie auf die Spur zu kommen, noch immer nicht näher gerückt war.

_____

_A.N.: Ich möchte mich vielmals entschuldigen, daß dieses Kapitel so endlos lange gedauert hat und wohl auch nicht sehr gut geworden ist. Ich habe die letzten sechs Wochen jeweils über fünfzig Stunden gearbeitet und bin jetzt prompt krank. Hoffentlich wird das alles bald wieder besser, denn ich hänge sehr an dieser Geschichte._


End file.
